<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>面具 by A9051</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416514">面具</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A9051/pseuds/A9051'>A9051</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>面具 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 带土和卡卡西今天揭面具了吗</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>168,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A9051/pseuds/A9051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*boss土×晓卡（但不如说是披着晓袍的原装卡…<br/>*带卡带无差，无爱情相关描写。原作向，正剧、清水、很无聊！<br/>*第九章boss杀平民小孩明示，不能接受不建议跳坑。<br/>*懒得修文直接搬运预警（？<br/>*ooc预警。<br/>*感谢观看！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>面具 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 一</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“请问——”</p><p>戴着橘黄色螺旋纹面具的脑袋突然从茂密的树叶间探了出来。</p><p>“是稻草人先生吗——啊、稻草人先生！苦无！苦无真是太危险啦！”他大声喊叫着，动作夸张地往侧边一跳，躲过了从树下射来的苦无。</p><p>“抱歉啊。”</p><p>站在树下的少年毫无歉意地说道。他浑身都被包裹在黑色的斗篷里，脸上的狐狸面具掩盖了所有神色。此刻，他微微伏低着身体，已经摆出了战斗的态势。</p><p>“找我有什么事。”</p><p>“真的是稻草人先生吗？真的真的是稻草人先生啊！”对方这么喊道，高兴地想要从树上跳下来。他把步子迈到半空中，又突然收了回去。他把手指放在脸颊的位置，摆出了一个认真思考的姿势，“可是啊——万一你是冒充稻草人先生的人呢？总得证明自己是真的稻草人先生吧！我可是带了很重要的情报要给稻草人先生，万一送错人可就糟糕了啊——”</p><p>“……”</p><p>树下的少年盯着这个戴着古怪面具的人，片刻之后，他站直了身体，继续往树林深处走去。</p><p>“诶——稻草人先生！稻草人先生！对不起，对不起啦！”面具男跟着他的方向跳到了另外一根树枝上，树枝上的苔藓让他脚底一滑，半边身体滑到了空中，“哎、哎呀！阿飞要掉下来啦！”</p><p>“——骗你的！”他又自顾自地喊道，一只脚用查克拉吸附在树枝上，双手勾起举在身前，身上的斗篷因此垂挂在了身侧，“秘术！伞蜥！”</p><p>踩踏落叶的声音一停，片刻之后，它保持在了一个稳定的频率上。“稻草人先生”慢慢地走远了。</p><p>“……啊！稻草人先生！稻草人先生真是狠心啊，等等阿飞啊！阿飞的情报啊——”他从树枝上跳下来，跑向那个少年，“是关于‘晓’的哦！”</p><p>“稻草人”停了下来。他转过身，在那张没有一丝表情的狐狸面具后面，审视着对方。</p><p>阿飞在这个时候追了上来，他站在“稻草人”不远的地方，突然发现了什么似的，大声惊叹道：“哇——！”</p><p>在“稻草人”下意识警戒的同时，他继续喊道：“稻草人先生，你还真是矮啊！难道应该改口叫小稻草人吗……”紧接着，他又叫喊了一声，“哇——！还是银色的头发呢！”</p><p>“看来是真的稻草人先生了！”他抱着胳膊，煞有介事地点了点头，“阿飞的侦查能力可是一流的！”</p><p>“什么情报？”“稻草人”不悦地打断了他，“快点说吧。”</p><p>“稻草人先生还真是冷淡啊！诶，情报呢——情报啊，就是……啊、情报放在哪里了，阿飞明明记得放在这里呢……”阿飞在身上摸索着，他的声音变得苦恼起来，“阿飞可是有好好地把情报收好的……不会丢掉了吧，啊，那可是重要的情报啊——”</p><p>“你想要什么？”“稻草人”冷静地发问，“我这边也有足够的情报，可以作为交换……”</p><p>“锵锵！”阿飞突然打断了他，他举起了左手，手掌中托着一个紫黑色的小瓶；右手举在胸前，抓着一件黑底红云的长袍，“找到啦！情报就是——这些哦！”</p><p>“稻草人先生一直在找关于‘晓’的情报吧？是想加入‘晓’吗？要加入‘晓’可不是简单的事情，首先，要穿一样的制服哦！”他把右手往前一伸，长袍和卷在里面的衣物就悬挂在了“稻草人”面前，“那稻草人先生，快换上吧！”</p><p>“……你是‘晓’的人？”“稻草人”说，“我没有打算加入‘晓’。”</p><p>“啊呀，阿飞不是哦，阿飞很弱嘛。阿飞是‘晓’的候补呢！”阿飞歪过脑袋，从长袍的边缘露出了半个橘色螺纹面具，“啊呀呀，稻草人先生不打算加入‘晓’，阿飞却把这种秘密说出来了呢！这可糟糕了，前辈们会责怪阿飞的——现在开始，阿飞决定不说话了！”</p><p>“稻草人”沉默地看着阿飞，眼孔的位置隐约闪现出一丝红光。</p><p>阿飞也不再开口之后，森林里又安静了下来。他收回了两只手，拉开了斗篷，似乎是想要给“稻草人”施压一样，慢慢地、慢慢地，先把那个小瓶放进了内侧的口袋里。在此期间，他的螺纹面具直面着“稻草人”，导致气氛完全没有预想的效果。</p><p>“哎、哎呀，稻草人先生真的不要吗？”在小瓶已经丢到口袋里之后，阿飞终于忍不住开口了，“真的真的不要吗？真的真的真的——”</p><p>“稻草人”伸手接过了那套衣服。</p><p>“我去那边换。”“稻草人”说，转身向另一边树丛走去。</p><p>“啊，稻草人先生可不要趁机逃跑哦！”阿飞夸张地松了一口气，他再次把那个小瓶拿出来，在原地坐了下来，抛着玩儿了起来。</p><p>草丛里很快响起了“窸窸窣窣”的声响。斗篷、面具、剑——从声音判断，大约是这样的顺序，紧接着是一小段时间的安静。随后，声音再度响了起来。阿飞接住了掉下来的小瓶，原地的身影虚幻了起来。</p><p>片刻之后，他悄无声息地出现在了草丛不远处的树枝上。</p><p>这个地方，可以清晰地看到“稻草人”的情况。</p><p>斗篷和面具被放在一边，侧边压着一把普通的、与暗部造型类似的刀。“稻草人”彻底暴露了出来。那是一个十七岁左右的少年，穿着无袖的紧身衣，左臂上缠着几圈绷带。紧身衣连带的面罩裹住了下半部分的脸，再往上是一道贯穿左眼的伤疤和显眼的银发。</p><p>阿飞的预计时间出了错。他原本预想借此了解对方身上的伤疤，但当他出现在树枝上时，“稻草人”已经换好了裤子，他把几支卷轴压在忍具袋内侧，重新将忍具袋绑在了腿上。他坐在原地，迅速地换上了鞋子，整理完毕装束。刀和面具一齐戴好之后，他又穿上了斗篷，漆黑的帽子遮住银发之后，他才披上了‘晓’的长袍。</p><p>阿飞不再停留，又回到了原先的地方。</p><p>“啊呀，啊呀呀，稻草人先生这么快就换好了吗？”阿飞惊诧地说道，他打量着对方，随后戴着那张滑稽的面具点着头，“稻草人先生真适合这身衣服呢，比前辈们还适合呢！我刚才还担心衣服会不会不合身——”</p><p>“接下来呢。”“稻草人”又一次打断了阿飞，他的视线落在阿飞手里的小瓶上，“还有别的要求吧。”</p><p>“稻草人先生真聪明！这个呢，这个呢——”阿飞双手举起了手中紫黑色的小瓶子，微微往前倾倒身体，以供奉一般的姿势将那只小瓶捧到了阳光之下，“是‘晓’精心为每个成员选择的，独一无二的——”</p><p>阿飞欢快地说着。</p><p>“——指甲油哦！”</p><p>“……你在耍我吗？”“稻草人”已经抱起了胳膊，他的视线从那个小瓶落到了对面的螺纹面具上。</p><p>“诶——稻草人先生怎么能这么说呢。”阿飞换了一个姿势，他的双腿并起，规规矩矩的把两只脚都摆到了身前，可以称之为乖巧地展示着自己裸露的趾甲。</p><p>“看、看啊稻草人先生，每个人都涂了哦！阿飞的是深蓝色，好看吧！”</p><p>“……”</p><p>这次，“稻草人”沉默的时间格外久。</p><p>“稻草人先生？稻草人先生是没有这种经验吗？阿飞可以帮忙哦？”阿飞说着，向“稻草人”的方向凑近了一些，“阿飞的是自己涂的，没有让前辈帮忙，在这一点上经验丰富——”</p><p>“……不用了。””稻草人“说，“手和脚都要吗？”</p><p>“当然啦！”</p><p>“你们是白痴吧。”</p><p>“诶？诶诶诶、稻草人先生怎么可以骂人——”</p><p>“稻草人”轻微地叹了一口气，伸手夺过了对方手里的指甲油：“因为我说的是实话。”</p><p>他说完，也坐了下来。片刻的沉默之后，他摘下了手套，旋开了瓶盖。</p><p>“你、”他突然抬起头，毫不避讳地开口要求，“先在你身上试验一下比较好吧。”在阿飞同意之前，他已经捉住了对方的手，在对方的手腕上抹开了一道紫黑色的痕迹。</p><p>“——呜、呜哇！稻草人先生居、居然……好、好痛啊！哇！”阿飞猛地捉住了手腕，他往后倒在了地上，痛苦地握着自己的右手，在原地滚来滚去，“烧起来了！烧起来了！阿飞的手要断掉了，呜哇——阿飞要死了——”</p><p>他吵吵嚷嚷了半天，突然头一歪，没有了任何动静。</p><p>“稻草人”冷漠地看着他。</p><p>过了片刻，“稻草人”重新蘸了一些指甲油，低着头安静地涂抹起来。</p><p>“稻草人先生好残酷啊……”阿飞微微抬起脑袋，幽怨地开口了，“阿飞可是死掉了诶！应该同情阿飞一下啊！”</p><p>“稻草人”没有回应，阿飞于是像毛虫一样蠕动起来，意图向着“稻草人”的方向靠近：“稻草人先生？稻草人先生，喂——稻草人先——”</p><p>“离我远点。”“稻草人”说，还未涂上指甲油的那只手勾起了一支苦无，“想死吗？”</p><p>“诶——稻草人先生真残酷啊！”他又重复了一遍，乖乖地呆在了原地，“阿飞已经死掉了啊，稻草人先生说什么呢。”</p><p>“稻草人”没有把苦无收回去。他把它抽了出来，随手扎在了身边的地上。随后认真地涂抹着左手的小指。</p><p>阿飞也不说话了，他安静地呆在那里，突然翻个身变为了仰躺，好让树叶缝隙间漏下来的阳光撒在他的胸口上。</p><p> </p><p>“稻草人”花在指甲油上的功夫比换衣服久多了。</p><p>或者说，他花在右手上的时间尤其的久。再具体一点，他看了很久的右手，久到左手的指甲油彻底干透了，才慢慢地给右手的指甲也抹上了紫黑色。</p><p>那张狐面明明遮住了任何面部表情，却隐隐约约让人觉得悲伤。</p><p>他在涂抹完成之后，伸直了所有手指，五指并拢，摆出了一个恍若尖刀、适宜突刺的形态。指甲上的紫黑色、仿佛是干涸凝固的血迹一般。又过了很久之后，他慢慢放下了右手，给自己的双脚也抹上了颜色。</p><p>做完这一切，他旋紧了瓶盖，把瓶子丢在了阿飞的面具上。</p><p>“喂、”他说，“我弄完了。”</p><p>“啊、啊呀！阿飞没有偷吃——”阿飞猛地扑腾了起来，他坐了起来，夸张地抬手抹掉了面具上不存在的汗，“原来是稻草人先生啊……”</p><p>“我弄完了。”“稻草人”重复道，“还有什么？”</p><p>阿飞的视线落在他的手指和脚趾上：“稻草人先生也很有天赋啊，涂得很漂亮呢！不过在这方面阿飞才是前辈！”他也坐了起来，盘腿抱着胳膊，摆着前辈的模样点着头，“那么好啦，该进行最后一步啦！”</p><p>他说着，上下扫视了一遍“稻草人”：“啊呀呀，稻草人先生的护额呢？稻草人先生快把护额拿出来吧。不然进行不了下一步呀——”</p><p>“……你要做什么？”</p><p>“稻草人先生在担心木叶吗？啊、是这样的，要加入‘晓’，必须得是叛忍才行哦！嗯嗯、要对‘晓’忠诚才行呢，”阿飞点着头，跟着竖起了一根手指，继续说明着，“所以呢，要斩断稻草人先生的羁绊才行啊！要是连破坏木叶的护额都不肯，那岂不是——”</p><p>“岂不是……岂、诶……啊、有了！岂不是——脚踏两只船！”他义正言辞地补充道。</p><p>“我不同意。”“稻草人”没有犹豫地说，“你的理由根本不充分，我不会做的。”</p><p>“啊！稻草人先生果然是想要脚踏两只船！”阿飞立刻伸直了手，他的手指对着“稻草人”的狐狸面具，“被阿飞识破了！稻草人先生这样可不行，阿飞啊——对你太失望了！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 二</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“随你怎么说。”稻草人说，“我不会做的。”</p>
<p>“诶——只是护额而已啊！只是区区木叶而已，稻草人先生真是死板呢！”阿飞再次抱起了胳膊，他坐在原地，苦恼地说道，“可是这样，稻草人先生就加入不了‘晓’了，也没有办法获得情报了啊！”</p>
<p>不是什么区区木叶。稻草人在心中反驳，那是我的朋友、老师，用生命守护的地方。</p>
<p>但是他开口的时候，只是平静地说：“是啊，只是护额而已。所以没必要为了这个争执吧。”</p>
<p>“可是这是规则啊！前辈们都是这样做的！”阿飞竖起手指，左右摇动着，“要加入‘晓’啊，稻草人先生也得遵守才行！啊、但是啊，稻草人先生一开始说没有打算加入‘晓’呢……嗯……”</p>
<p>他摆出一副沉思的姿态，突然站起身，叉着腰叫道：“啊！我知道了，那么，就由阿飞来帮帮稻草人先生吧！”</p>
<p>在稻草人开口之前，他已经踏出了一步，将手伸向了对方的忍具包。</p>
<p>稻草人一把勾住手边的苦无横在身前。紧接着往后一跃，拉开了与对方的距离。他先前要说的话也咽了回去，此刻只是非常快速地从闲聊模式转变成了战斗态势。脸上的狐面掩盖掉了情绪，但紧绷的肌肉与曲线说明了这具身体的戒备。</p>
<p>“啊、稻草人先生别跑啊！阿飞要追不上啦！”阿飞直起身体，他在原地说，“阿飞可是想好心帮帮稻草人先生呢——”</p>
<p>他的话音还在原地，空间却扭曲着吞噬掉了他的身形。下一秒，他就出现在了稻草人的身后，重新抓向他的目标。</p>
<p>稻草人没有一丝犹豫，他飞快地把手中的苦无刺向了那只手掌。以阿飞伸手的速度与反应，那支苦无应该会扎穿他的手心，把手掌钉在地上。但是，预想的画面没有出现。苦无的确从他的手掌中穿了过去，也深深地钉入了草地，阿飞的手掌却仍然毫发无损。</p>
<p>……！</p>
<p>“啊呀、啊呀呀，稻草人先生是想捅穿阿飞的手吗？稻草人先生真是太狠心了！”阿飞大声叫道，“稻草人先生一点都不留情啊！”</p>
<p>被指责的稻草人没有停顿，他动作流畅地往后一跃，在半空中反手抽出了忍刀。他的左手抓住了树枝，借力一晃，就改变了行进的方向，像鹰一样重新扑向了阿飞。</p>
<p>忍刀被他横在身前，拦腰从阿飞身上穿过。</p>
<p>“哇！哇啊！阿飞被一刀——”阿飞在原地叫喊着，但在刀刃彻底脱离他的身体之后，他双手握拳，屈起的左臂就砸在了稻草人的背上，把对方砸落在了尘土里，“没有两断！哈哈哈，稻草人先生你——”</p>
<p>落在地上的稻草人砰地变成了白烟，与此同时，他的脚腕被一只手抓住，整个人就被拖到了地底，只剩脑袋露在外边。</p>
<p>戴着狐面的少年蹲在他的脑袋边上，低声说：“土遁·心中斩首术。”</p>
<p>“啊呀，被抓住了。”阿飞天真地歪过脑袋，他看向稻草人刚才改变方向时借力的枝干，后知后觉地解说着，“稻草人先生真厉害啊！在树枝后面用了影分身之术吗？啊呀呀，不得了的战术，让稻草人先生离开视线一秒钟都不行呢！”</p>
<p>“护额的事——”</p>
<p>眼前的脑袋突然虚幻，稻草人立刻抿住了唇，戒备地环视四周。</p>
<p>不见了。但好在他的目标是护额——暂且不提他怎么知道护额在忍具包里——稻草人握紧了忍刀，在心中思索着。那么，出现在忍具包一侧的可能性是最大的。</p>
<p>下一秒，一支苦无笔直地向他的面具飞来。稻草人弯腰躲过的同时，阿飞重新出现在了那个留下的坑洞之中，手中的苦无划过了稻草人腿侧的忍具袋。</p>
<p>“啊！这个手感！”阿飞没有了下一步动作。他握着苦无，半个身体陷在心中斩首术留下的坑洞之中，双手握拳摆在胸口，激动地上下晃动着，“是护额啊！稻草人先生！稻草人先生，我成功啦！阿飞真是厉害啊！”</p>
<p>他在原地欢呼雀跃的同时，稻草人已经翻身躲在了树后，迅速地把护额从忍具包里抽了出来。</p>
<p>铁片上的确有了一道非常浅细的划痕，它自边缘向着木叶的标志行进。幸运的是，在触及那个标志之前，划痕就已经停下了。远远地看，这似乎只是由于普通的战斗而导致的陈旧与破损。</p>
<p>稻草人轻轻地松了一口气。</p>
<p>“啊呀，原来失败了呀。”就在耳边极近的距离突然传来了阿飞的声音，稻草人心中一沉，没有任何犹豫，用手掌紧紧盖住了木叶的标志。</p>
<p>苦无在他的右手上划过了一道狭长的伤口。</p>
<p>没有时间感受疼痛，他抓着护额翻身躲进了树丛，没有停留地往深处跑去。从衣袋里抽出绷带，在牙齿的协助下匆匆将护额与右手捆绑在一起，紧急完成了止血和固定。</p>
<p>太麻烦了，那家伙的术。稻草人留神着周围的环境，快速寻找着适合伏击的地点。穿透吗？不、不止那么简单，没有结印，也没有记号——</p>
<p>“找到稻草人先生啦！”树枝上的时空突然扭曲，阿飞毫无征兆地出现在那里，“稻草人先生，不要再跑了，稻草人先生还真是固执啊！身为忍者，怎么能不遵守规则呢！”</p>
<p>“——！”这家伙。</p>
<p>稻草人停了下来，就像第一次见面一样，在树下微微伏低身体，警戒着站在树上的人。</p>
<p>“……我已经是叛忍了。况且，”稻草人说，“规则不就是用来打破的吗？”</p>
<p>气氛一时间安静了下来。</p>
<p>站在树上的阿飞没有了动作。他俯视着稻草人。这一带的树叶茂密得过盛，几乎没有一丝阳光，因此，螺纹面具上唯一的小孔里也是一片黑暗。</p>
<p>但是稻草人突然睁大了双眼。他看见了，那只右眼，闪着盈盈的红光。</p>
<p>“也对。”阿飞一直欢快的声音突然变得低沉，他说完这句，从树上跳了下来，落在了稻草人面前的草地上。</p>
<p>他的斗篷因为风而鼓动起来，宽大的衣袖也跟着向上扬起；他的左脚先落在地上，发出了啪嗒一声轻响。他站住了，随后才慢慢地直起身体。</p>
<p>时间好像放缓了一般，稻草人一眨不眨地看着他脸上滑稽的螺纹面具。右眼的位置逐渐成了水平，鲜红的眼睛彻底暴露，三颗黑色的勾玉悬停在瞳孔周围——是写轮眼。</p>
<p>“那、就放过稻草人先生……的护额吧。”</p>
<p>“……多谢了。”稻草人回过神，他闭上眼，片刻之后，他低下头慢慢解开了手上的绷带，重新进行包扎。</p>
<p>等到包扎完成的时候，他的情绪已经彻底平静了。稻草人把护额收好，开口问道：“还有别的要求吗？一次性提完比较好。”</p>
<p>“没有了哦！”阿飞又变回了那个欢快的声音，他举起双手，在原地转了个圈，“欢迎稻草人先生加入‘晓’！接下来呢，接下来呢，我们去见其他前辈们吧！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>稻草人沉默地跟在阿飞身后。他刚才回收了自己丢在那里的手套，还有那两支被阿飞使用过的苦无。阿飞看着他处理完战斗痕迹，才慢悠悠带着他往‘晓’的据点走去。</p>
<p>“稻草人先生，说起来，稻草人先生为什么叫这么奇怪的名字呢？”阿飞几步跳到岩石上，他伸展双手，一副勉强保持平衡的模样，“诶——正常人会用‘稻草人’来称呼自己的孩子吗？”</p>
<p>没有得到回应。阿飞从岩石上跳下来，跑到了稻草人的面前，一边跟着稻草人的步伐倒退着，一边低头仔细看着对方的面具：“稻草人先生又是为什么戴面具呢？能摘下来看看吗？稻草人先生？”</p>
<p>“啊呀、稻草人先生不理我吗？是默许了吗？是默许了吧！谢谢稻草人先生！”阿飞欢快地说着，伸手向那张狐面捉去。但在他的手碰到狐面之前，他的后脚跟就踢在了一块路中央的石子上，而他本人也就失去了平衡，往后退了几步，摔坐在了地上。</p>
<p>“哎呀呀！阿飞摔倒啦！”阿飞夸张地叫道，他的目光投向了稻草人。</p>
<p>但稻草人只是顶着那一张面无表情的狐狸面具，从他的身侧走过去了。</p>
<p>“……啊、啊呀，稻草人先生！稻草人先生一点表示都没有吗？”阿飞坐在原地挥舞着双手，“稻草人先生再这样，阿飞要生气了哦！阿飞生气的话——”</p>
<p>他突然收回了手，摸着下巴思考着：“哎呀，导致什么后果好呢，阿飞生气的话……”</p>
<p>“稻草人先生？你说我生气应该——啊，稻草人先生！”阿飞从原地跳起来，生气地喊道，“已经走得那么远啦！太过分啦！可恶，在赛跑这方面，阿飞可不会输！”</p>
<p>他甚至来不及拍掉衣服上的尘土，就向着稻草人跑过去，在追上稻草人之后，他的速度却慢慢放慢了。他维持着夸张的跑步姿势，却和稻草人的走路速度保持一致。他在稻草人的身边浮夸地喘气，喊道：“稻草人先生跑得也太快了！可恶——阿飞明明这么努力了，怎么就超不过去呢！”</p>
<p>“……不是稻草人。”稻草人突然开口了，“是卡卡西。你们应该有我的情报吧。”</p>
<p>“啊呀？不是稻草人，是稻草人？稻草人先生脑袋坏掉了吗？”阿飞歪了歪脑袋，“阿飞不知道哦！阿飞只是候补，只知道稻草人先生是木叶的人呢！啊！是这样啊！”他停下了跑步姿势，突然感叹道，“因为是木叶的人，所以叫稻草人吗？的确很合理呢！”</p>
<p>“只是读音一样而已。”卡卡西等他说完了，才解释道，“我叫旗木卡卡西。是真名，不是什么代号。”</p>
<p>“啊——！是卡卡西啊！”阿飞点了点头，他跟着卡卡西的步调走着，“我听说过，这个我知道，是木叶的冷血卡卡西吧！没想到就是稻草人先生啊！”</p>
<p>阿飞继续说道：“真没想到呢，阿飞和冷血卡卡西对战居然活了下来！作为候补来说，阿飞真是出色啊！现在回想起来，刚才还真是惊心动魄啊——如果卡卡西先生用了千鸟，我一定会死掉吧！好险好险，呼——”</p>
<p>卡卡西的脚步停顿了一下。他甩了甩右手，说：“哪里哪里，阿飞才是，差点削掉我的右手呢。”</p>
<p>“诶——诶、卡卡西先生是生气了吗？只是划破了而已，还没有到削掉的程度吧！呜哇、听起来好痛，啊我的右手都痛起来了……”他捉着自己的右手，低声嘟囔着，“只剩半个手掌吗？那可有好多事不能做了啊！卡卡西先生真是个恐怖的人……”</p>
<p>“是吗？我倒觉得，”卡卡西平静地说，“没有右手也不错吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 三</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们一路都走在偏僻的道路。</p>
<p>忍具袋的裂口不是非常大，右手的伤口也一样，卡卡西自己缝上了。他随身带着充足的兵粮丸，水在野外补充，没有进入村庄补给的必要。期间他换了两次绷带，都用火遁烧干净了。</p>
<p>进餐时间，他们默契地背过身，各自揭开面具解决掉手里的水和兵粮丸。</p>
<p>“卡卡西先生真是经验丰富啊，”阿飞扣好了面具，他舒展身体，毫不避讳地往后一靠，倚在了卡卡西的背上，“看来已经走过很多地方了呢！”</p>
<p>卡卡西侧身站了起来，任由阿飞因此倒在地上。他走到树边坐了下来，清点刃具、进行短暂的休整。</p>
<p>手里剑、苦无、起爆符……它们属于各个忍村，如果要在战斗中判断主人的身份，结果恐怕会让人失望。</p>
<p>阿飞依靠面具上唯一的孔洞，不着痕迹地观察着对方。</p>
<p>这个卡卡西太沉默了。他想。</p>
<p>卡卡西是天才，他在木叶的时候绽放了多少光芒啊，哪怕失去父亲也未曾弯折。现在却严严实实地把自己隐藏在黑暗里，像一条可怜的蛆虫。</p>
<p>“哇啊——卡卡西先生！卡卡西先生还会用岩隐村的手里剑啊！”阿飞惊诧地喊道，“哎、嘿咻——！”</p>
<p>他抬起双腿，动作浮夸地蹦了起来。他跑到卡卡西身边蹲下，两指夹起了其中一枚手里剑。</p>
<p>“阿飞从来没有用过呢，卡卡西先生！”他做出一副要把手里剑投掷出去的姿态，并且也这么做了。但是那枚手里剑只是歪歪斜斜地插入到了泥土里。</p>
<p>“哎呀，哎呀呀，怎么回事——”</p>
<p>“岩隐村的手里剑是最薄的，而且是实心的，在速度和角度上都要进行调整。与其说是手里剑，用铁片形容更好，”卡卡西说，“我一开始也不习惯，多尝试几次就好了。”</p>
<p>“啊！卡卡西先生一次性说了好多话呢！”阿飞惊诧地喊道，他捧住了脸，摆出羞涩的样子，“卡卡西先生教导别人的样子真是有魅力啊！突然被学长搭话了的女高中生！”</p>
<p>假如是从前。他又一次想到。</p>
<p>卡卡西一定会不耐烦地夺回手里剑，用“吊车尾”、“别随便动我的东西”、“想打架吗”之类的词句和自己争吵起来。而琳会在旁边担心地劝和。</p>
<p>卡卡西没有搭理他。他把忍具都收好，站起身回收了那枚手里剑，再一次清理掉痕迹，开口说：“走吧？”</p>
<p>“诶——阿飞还没休息够呢！不过好吧，我听卡卡西先生的！”阿飞站起来，顺从地继续在前边带路，“不过卡卡西先生，为什么会给阿飞解释呢？卡卡西先生之前啊，嗯……嗯——”</p>
<p>他拖着长音，音调跟着飘飞的思绪一般上下起伏。他突然停住脚步，啪得一声把左手敲在右手上：“有了！卡卡西先生，之前就像是刺猬一样！非常不近人情呢！不仅把阿飞的右手钉在泥地里，还把阿飞一刀两断了！”</p>
<p>“……”卡卡西轻微地叹了一口气。随后他说，“因为现在是同伴了吧。”</p>
<p>“啊呀？哎？冷血卡卡西居然是这种人吗？”阿飞几步跑到了卡卡西前面，“不是传闻冷血卡卡西是连同伴都会下手的人吗？啊、卡卡西先生，想要干掉阿飞了吗！”</p>
<p>卡卡西没有回答，他连一个眼神都没有给予。阿飞抱起了胳膊，继续说道：“卡卡西先生没有这个打算啊！卡卡西先生这样一点都不冷血啊，怎么会被叫成冷血卡卡西呢——”</p>
<p>“我知道了！是木叶的忍者谣传吧！嗯嗯、很合理——阿飞真是天才的推理家！啊，难道说！”</p>
<p>阿飞又停下了，他在原地挥舞起了双手，连声音都带上了哭腔，他激动地喊道：“卡卡西先生……卡卡西先生就是因为这个叛逃的吗？被村子里的大家误会，伤心之余只有离开那里……卡卡西先生、卡卡西先生真是太可怜了——对不起！经受了排挤的卡卡西先生，却还是执着地想要拥有同伴……卡卡西先生真是一个大笨蛋！阿飞啊，会好好陪着卡卡西先生的！”</p>
<p>“……别这样，阿飞，”卡卡西说，“好恶心。”</p>
<p>阿飞的动作停住了。他维持在举着双手晃动的姿势，低头看向卡卡西的狐狸面具：“啊、啊呀？卡卡西先生这时候不应该感激阿飞吗？”</p>
<p>他伸手用袖子抹着不存在的眼泪：“根本没有感激啊！木叶的人没有说错，卡卡西先生……果然是冷血系的！”</p>
<p>这次卡卡西连叹气也没有了。</p>
<p>阿飞在旁边认真地哭泣了一会儿，发觉卡卡西完全没有搭理他的意思之后，终于停下了。他说：“卡卡西先生？那么卡卡西先生，是因为什么叛逃呢？卡卡西先生连护额都不肯划掉，阿飞实在是很好奇啊！”</p>
<p>“……没什么。”卡卡西停顿了一会儿，才继续说，“只是没办法回去了而已。”</p>
<p>“我不会回去的，这一点就放心吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>集合的据点位于火之国的边界。</p>
<p>阿飞解开了封印，堵在门口的巨石缓缓上升，到达一定高度后，阿飞向着卡卡西挥舞着双手。</p>
<p>“卡卡西先生！到了哦！我们进去吧！”</p>
<p>他带着卡卡西往里边走去。是一条长廊，四周很昏暗，地上还铺着大块的碎石——应该是土遁和水遁进行的简单开拓。最里面，是一个宽敞的洞穴。</p>
<p>简陋的临时集合地点。卡卡西下了判断。</p>
<p>“前辈！前辈——我把卡卡西先生带回来啦！”</p>
<p>“这两个家伙是什么人。”角落里的人率先出声。他的幽绿眼瞳注视着卡卡西和阿飞，语气却似乎是在询问别人，“我可没在悬赏通缉册上见过啊。卡卡西？不是高额悬赏犯啊……”</p>
<p>“只是候补成员。”另一边传出了声音。</p>
<p>他步伐沉稳地从角落的阴影里走了出来，橘发、奇怪的装饰、还有一双极其怪异的眼睛。</p>
<p>“阿飞，你又自作主张了。”他说，“绝已经告诉我详细情况了，他的实力不够。不能加入‘晓’。”</p>
<p>“诶、诶——！可是前辈！我觉得卡卡西先生很厉害啊！”阿飞微微抬起双手，介绍一般说道，“叛逃了这么久，角都前辈都没有听说过卡卡西先生呢！绝先生也是！”</p>
<p>“那么，他就更应该作为候补成员了。”那个人回答。</p>
<p>“啊、原来如此。”阿飞抱起了胳膊，点头赞同，“卡卡西先生如果名扬天下了，那么就真的一点优点都没有了！还是需要好好隐藏身份才行呢。不愧是前辈！”</p>
<p>那个人便转头看向另一位少年：“蝎，你和他一起，去负责木叶的情报收集。有他在，出入应该会很方便。”</p>
<p>在那位少年开口之前，卡卡西先出声了。</p>
<p>“我拒绝。”他的语气很平静，但态度很坚决，“我可以负责其他忍村。”</p>
<p>他停顿了一下，又说：“和阿飞一起。”</p>
<p>“卡卡西先生！”阿飞的声音里饱含感动，他张开双手，做出一副要拥抱对方的动作，“啊呀，卡卡西先生已经彻底舍不得我了吗？卡卡西先生真的真的已经把我认为是同伴了吗？卡卡西先生——！”</p>
<p>“阿飞，你太吵了。”指派任务的那个人说。</p>
<p>“旗木卡卡西，木叶村忍者。六岁时，父亲木叶白牙在家自杀身亡。十二岁成为上忍，在神无毗桥之战获得写轮眼，队友宇智波带土，死亡。”他那双怪异的眼睛平静地看着卡卡西，声音没有一丝起伏，“不久之后，遭遇雾忍袭击，为了保证任务顺利，杀害了队友野原琳。十三岁加入暗部，被称为冷血卡卡西，九尾人柱力怀孕期间，进行了长达九个月的保护任务。十四岁，木叶遭遇九尾袭击，老师波风水门，死亡。”</p>
<p>“之后一月不到，旗木卡卡西，”他用一个词做了总结，“——叛逃。”</p>
<p>卡卡西握着拳头。他站在原地，一动不动地听着对方讲述自己的生平。</p>
<p>“啊、啊呀呀，诶——”阿飞有些手足无措，他似乎被这份履历吓到了。他退后了一步，看了看橘发的前辈，又看向戴着狐面的卡卡西，“啊呀、卡卡西先生……没、没想到……哎呀，难道说都是卡卡西先生做的吗？卡卡西先生还真是可怕啊……”</p>
<p>卡卡西抬起手，摘下了脸上的狐狸面具。</p>
<p>“哦……有点印象了。”一旁的角都低声说道，“写轮眼吗，那可是很值钱的……”</p>
<p>“木叶已经没有我需要的东西了。”卡卡西说，“其他忍村我也很熟悉，资金搜集也没问题。如果你不同意，那么我还是不加入‘晓’了。”</p>
<p>“我不喜欢这小鬼。”那位被称为‘蝎’的少年突然开口，“木叶的情报交给我，让他和阿飞一起吧。”</p>
<p>阿飞轻声说道：“啊、可是蝎前辈不也是一个小鬼……”</p>
<p>“阿飞，”指派任务的人打断了他，“你去搜集木叶的情报。蝎和角都去岩隐村。卡卡西，你和绝一起，负责砂隐村。”</p>
<p>“让阿飞一个人吗？”模样最为古怪的那个人说，紧接着，他黑色的那半边也开口了，“阿飞会死掉吧。”</p>
<p>“没问题。阿飞的能力最适合收集情报。”橘发的人这么说，“解散。”</p>
<p>几个人都站了起来，向着山洞外走去。卡卡西重新扣上了面具，他看向阿飞，又把视线移到了那位黑白色的人的身上。</p>
<p>“你就是绝吧，”卡卡西说，“请多多指教了。”</p>
<p>“哈喽！”白色的那边欢快地说道，“我是白绝！”黑色的那边接上了后半句，“我是黑绝。”</p>
<p>“诶！诶诶——阿飞这不是被抛弃了吗！”阿飞在原地喊叫起来，“绝先生！卡卡西先生！怎么偏偏是你们两个啊——关心过阿飞之后，却私底下在一起了！”</p>
<p>“你刚才害怕了吧？”卡卡西偏过头，狐面再一次彻底掩盖了他的情绪，“现在这样，不是正好吗？”</p>
<p>“阿飞一个人也要好好加油啊，”白绝安抚他，“那我们就先走啦！卡卡西可要快点追上来啊。”</p>
<p>“你又在说废话了。”</p>
<p>黑色的那半边听不出埋怨地说着，紧接着，他的身体像融化了一般，慢慢渗进了泥土里。</p>
<p>“诶、诶，阿飞是害怕了……”阿飞往后一退，露出了被揭穿后的窘迫，但他很快又理直气壮起来，叉着腰喊道，“可是突然听到卡卡西先生这种事！害怕才正常啊！”</p>
<p>“……是吗。”卡卡西轻声说，他盯着阿飞，像是要把那张面具深深地印到脑海里、又像是要透过那张面具看透底下的脸孔一样。片刻之后，他转过头，慢慢往洞穴外走了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 四</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“他走远啦。”</p>
<p>从阿飞的身上突然发出了另外一个声音。</p>
<p>那个声音说：“他看起来和笨卡卡西这个称呼没有关系啊，带土。”</p>
<p>“是吗。”</p>
<p>带土的声音不再欢快了。那声音还属于少年，却带着被砂石磨砺过的沙哑。他伸手把面具摘了下来，同时，包裹在他脸上的、与螺纹面具相似的白色固体也如花朵一般打开，露出了他的脸——看来也只是一个十五六岁的少年而已。头发似乎很久没有打理、已经不是一个男孩子该拥有的长度了。那一层白色固体如铠甲一样包裹了他的全身，让他的体型看起来与成年人无异。</p>
<p>他在恨我。带土回味着刚才的眼神，卡卡西很少有这种眼神，年幼的时候是天才的高傲；白牙死后是无法剥离的冷漠；而在琳死后、则是如死水一般的绝望。</p>
<p>是以为我抢走了带土的眼睛吧。这家伙，和水门老师一样天真。他在心里冷笑了一声，启用了瞳术，身影逐渐消失在扭曲的时空之中。</p>
<p>“这样好吗？”这时候，他身上的白色铠甲问，“你不是很关心笨卡卡西吗？”</p>
<p>“无所谓，”他回答说，“宇智波带土已经死了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他的身影再出现之时，是在木叶的夜里。</p>
<p>时空再次扭曲，他落在地面上。随后没有停留地穿透了墙壁。</p>
<p>房间空旷得过分。橱柜、料理台、洗手池，摆在正中的床铺与闹钟，还有已经落满的灰尘。再也没有其他东西了。</p>
<p>是旗木宅，卡卡西的房间。</p>
<p>“收拾得很干净啊……”带土这么说着，视线在房间里重新扫过。他走到橱柜面前，一一打开那些抽屉。</p>
<p>“这就是琳和笨卡卡西吗？”他身上的铠甲又开口了，“那这个是带土吗？带土小时候真是可爱啊！”</p>
<p>“……”带土凝视着抽屉里的合照，那上面卡卡西的脸没有被胶带贴住，一时间与他记忆中的相片有些相违。片刻之后，他伸手把相框改为反扣，合上了抽屉，“从我身上下去，去搜集关于卡卡西的情报。”</p>
<p>“诶——？我还想看看照片呢……”</p>
<p>“快点。”</p>
<p>他身上的铠甲张开脱落，又在身边卷成一个人形，他竖着食指，语气欢快地说：“那作为交换，告诉我便意——”</p>
<p>“闭嘴。”</p>
<p>“带土真是不近人情啊。”白色的身影低声嘟囔了一句，他跳出窗外，像绝一样渗进了泥土，消失了。</p>
<p>带土依次拉开那些抽屉，大部分都是空的，没有任何有用的情报。</p>
<p>不愧是卡卡西。他想，无论是出于什么目的，由于什么原因，在叛逃之前收拾干净自己的痕迹，的确是他会做的事。</p>
<p>他又环视了一遍房间，再度消失在了原地。</p>
<p>琳的墓碑同样积满了灰尘。已经很久没有人打扫过了。曾经被他抽出丢在地上的百合找不到任何踪迹，在风吹雨淋之下，大概已经完全变成了养料。</p>
<p>是吗，在那天之后，就再也没有来过这里啊。带土这么推断。这里也没有线索，那么——只有他和老师战斗，以及老师死亡的地方了。</p>
<p>他伸手按在左肩上。</p>
<p>那里被波风水门的螺旋丸击中，查克拉同时切断了固定面具的宽大布条；如果不是他在同时按着面具逃入空间，大概已经被水门认出来了吧。</p>
<p>……被认出来了吗？</p>
<p>但是带土立刻否定了这个可能性。那个天然的家伙可是对着小孩子的体型叫喊着宇智波斑。宇智波带土已经死了。</p>
<p>在这之后，他就立刻赶去封印九尾，没有任何时间接触卡卡西。</p>
<p>“卡卡西找到线索了吗……”</p>
<p>不可能。</p>
<p>带土再次否定了自己的猜测。那家伙的确是个天才，但还没聪明到这个地步。九尾是被控制的，碍于宇智波家族，这个消息必然会被封锁，现场也不可能让他接触。水门老师的死只是天灾而已，他没可能……</p>
<p>“……嗯？”他突然发出轻微地疑问声。</p>
<p>那只写轮眼。</p>
<p>团藏和卡卡西接触过，白绝告诉过他。是吗、团藏看上了那只写轮眼——所以编造了奇怪的谎话吧。</p>
<p>“为了保护那只眼睛，只好叛逃吗？哼……真够无聊的。”他低声说。</p>
<p>正好，宇智波灭族的计划，也应该提上日程了。去见见团藏吧。他想。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>卡卡西赶到砂隐村的边界时，绝也从地底冒了出来。</p>
<p>“这里全是沙子啊，佩恩可真会使唤人……”他只是从地面上探出了半个身体，锯齿状的宽大叶片张开，露出了里面黑白两色的身体。</p>
<p>“如果身体不适的话，”卡卡西低下头，他说，“我可以代劳。搜集情报这方面，我还算有些经验。”</p>
<p>“我知道。”黑绝沙哑的声音响起，“能够搜集到‘晓’的情报，你的能力不错……”</p>
<p>“多谢夸奖了。”卡卡西又问了一遍，“需要我来做吗？”</p>
<p>“……不，”黑绝拒绝了，“我们去解决资金问题。”</p>
<p>绝从沙子里探出了全部身体，和卡卡西步行在沙漠里。他给了卡卡西‘晓’的斗笠，那上边垂挂着白色的细布条、以及一串风铃。</p>
<p>——铃铛。</p>
<p>卡卡西的脑海中闪过了那次演习。在离开木叶之前，不知道出于什么心理，他把那两颗铃铛也带在了身上。</p>
<p>但他很快收回了思绪，伸手接过斗笠，并且看了一眼绝的戒指。</p>
<p>“这是正式成员才能拥有的东西吗？”卡卡西问。</p>
<p>“是哦，”白绝说，“戒指可是通讯工具——”</p>
<p>“你的废话太多了。”黑绝打断了他，“快点走吧。”</p>
<p>卡卡西于是转移了话题：“我之前来过砂隐村，这里的人柱力是一尾守鹤。高额悬赏犯的实力不强——如果他们还没有转移，应该就在附近。”</p>
<p>“哦？已经知道‘晓’搜集的主要情报了吗……”黑绝的声音里隐约带着一些微妙的嘲讽，白绝突然开口说道，“找到悬赏犯啦，在附近哦。”</p>
<p>“那就交给我吧。”卡卡西说，“被直白地说实力不行，我也稍微有些不爽啊。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……就是这样！笨卡卡西在追踪敌人的时候，避开我们绕路去了雾隐村。应该发现四代水影的事了吧。啊……对了对了，他和鼬也有过接触了。”</p>
<p>白绝描述完了卡卡西的事，开始发表自己的意见：“笨卡卡西这个称呼，和他真不符合啊。当初带土继续和卡卡西呆在一起，一定会被认出来的。那可就丢脸了。”</p>
<p>“对于你的事，他还真是拥有诡异的直觉……”黑绝说，“真的没有人知道你活下来了吗？他叛逃之后可是一直追着你的足迹搜集情报，不可能是巧合……”</p>
<p>“无所谓。我还有用到他的地方，”带土交叠着双手，他靠在椅背上，毫不在意地问，“他现在在哪里？”</p>
<p>“在木叶附近，碰到了几个木叶村的下忍……”黑绝说，白绝立刻兴致勃勃地接口，“他还是第一次正面和木叶的忍者接触啊。”</p>
<p>“迪达拉已经加入晓了吗？”带土没有接过他们的话题，“去告诉佩恩关于邪神教的事，那个不死之身有些意思。让他加入。”</p>
<p>“我还想再聊聊笨卡卡西的事呢。带土真是会使唤人……”绝的半个身体融进泥土里，白绝说，“你要去看笨卡卡西吗？”</p>
<p>“我劝你还是早点干掉他比较好……”黑绝警告一般地说，随后和白绝消失在了地面里。</p>
<p>带土坐在原地，抬头看向窗外的月亮。</p>
<p>卡卡西知道了。他想。</p>
<p>卡卡西很能干，他几乎全年无休，尽职尽责地为‘晓’工作。情报无误、行动迅速、交接完美，比‘晓’其他的成员高效得多；他没有任何背叛的倾向，毫无怨言地当着他的候补成员；他简直是这次行动最得力的助手——除了一直在挖掘阿飞的秘密，也拒绝接受与木叶相关的任务。</p>
<p>甚至偷偷协助木叶的忍者执行任务，四次。</p>
<p>打扫琳和白牙的墓碑，十二次。</p>
<p>……哦，还迷上了木叶的黄色小说。</p>
<p>这家伙，还真是丝毫没有已经成了叛忍的自觉。带土想。</p>
<p>“旗木卡卡西……”带土轻声念道。</p>
<p>如果告诉他月之眼的计划——</p>
<p>他思索了一会儿，身影就消失在了椅子上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>与此同时，木叶村外围的森林里。</p>
<p>黑发的少年抱着双臂，依靠在树干上。他别开脸，神色间充斥着不耐烦。另外一个金色头发的正盘腿坐在他的对面，咋咋呼呼地喊道：“啊我说！不过是用手里剑击中了大和老师的木遁分身而已！下一次、下一次我绝对会做得比你好啊我说！”</p>
<p>“白痴。”对面的人简短地回答他。</p>
<p>“真让人火大——！我说啊——”</p>
<p>“真是的，鸣人你别吵了！”樱色头发的女孩子叉着腰教训道，她状似无意地看了一眼倚靠着树干的黑发少年，又迅速把目光移回鸣人身上，“总算可以休息了，你到底在和佐助比什么啊——”</p>
<p>“可、可是小樱啊——”鸣人的语气放缓了，他伸手指着佐助，为难地说，“我说啊，都是佐助他的态度……”</p>
<p>“哼，吊车尾。”</p>
<p>“啊——！你看吧小樱！”鸣人立刻又跳了起来，他大声喊道，“你这家伙！别得意得太早了我说！我下次绝对会做到——啊、你们怎么了啊我说？”</p>
<p>对面的佐助与小樱突然进入备战模式，佐助甚至已经掏出了苦无。他一头雾水，茫然地挠着头发：“我说啊，我只是说我下次绝对会做到，佐助你也没必要这么生气吧……”</p>
<p>“嘛……”他的头顶突然传来一个懒散的声音，“应该是在戒备我吧。”</p>
<p>鸣人茫然地抬起头，银发的陌生人正低头看着他。</p>
<p>他的手中捏着一顶斗笠，银发乱七八糟地支棱在空中。半张脸掩盖在面罩里，他闭着左眼，眼皮上的伤疤因此连接在了一起。</p>
<p>“你好。”卡卡西抬起手，两指并起，微笑着打了个招呼，“你是……九尾的人柱力吧。”</p>
<p>“九——”鸣人瞪大了眼睛，他的神色猛地变化，在惊恐与愤怒之间来回转换，他转过身面对着卡卡西，大声质问，“你是什么人啊我说！你怎么知道九尾的事——”</p>
<p>“……嗯？这种时候，先……”</p>
<p>“别傻站在那里了！快点过来！”佐助轻声啧了一声，他把苦无投掷向了对方，没有停留地飞快结印，“火遁——”</p>
<p>……回到同伴身边比较好吧。卡卡西偏头避开了那支苦无，在心里补完了后半句话。</p>
<p>“别这么心急啊。”</p>
<p>他突然出现在了佐助背后，一击把对方踢倒在地。当小樱和鸣人反应过来时，他已经坐在了佐助的背上，单手扣住对方的右手压到背后，而右脚踩在对方那头黑发上。</p>
<p>察觉到对方的挣扎，卡卡西加重了一些脚上的力道，他依然保持着那个懒洋洋的语气：“这样就能好好听我说话了吧。”</p>
<p>“什——”小樱吓了一跳，她在看清佐助的情况之后，立刻也抽出了苦无，想要营救同伴，“放开佐助君——！”</p>
<p>“一个两个的……”卡卡西叹了口气，他勾出一把苦无，顶在了佐助的侧颈上，“别轻举妄动哦？同伴的性命比较重要吧。”</p>
<p>“佐助——！你这家伙！到底有什么目的啊我说！”鸣人收住了要冲过来的步伐，他瞪着双眼，“可恶！明明是个男人却涂着指甲油啊我说！快点放开佐助你这个变态！”</p>
<p>“——别、别激怒他啊鸣人！”小樱小声喊道，“啊你还是先闭嘴……”</p>
<p>“……关于这点，嘛……算了。”卡卡西扫了一眼自己的趾甲，有些头疼地收起了苦无。他放开佐助，退后了几步，等到那三人警戒地围成一团，才重新开口。</p>
<p>“来玩个游戏吧。”</p>
<p>他抬起手，在半空松开了虚握的拳头，两枚铃铛从手套里坠向地面，又由于红绳的牵引上下晃动，发出了清脆的银铃声。</p>
<p>“从我身上抢走这两个铃铛。”他轻轻晃了晃手指，两只铃铛又碰撞出一阵铃声，“因为只有两个，没抢到铃铛的那个人……”</p>
<p>“……嗯，怎么处置好呢。”他抬起另一只手，状若思考地摸着下巴。</p>
<p>卡卡西又晃了晃铃铛。随后他放下手，单手搭在腰上，以那副懒散的语气说道：“嘛……杀掉好了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 五</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>风吹过树叶，带起了窸窸窣窣的响声。</p>
<p>黑底红云的长袍也因此扬动起来。他手上的铃铛相互碰撞，发出一连串轻盈的铃声。</p>
<p>突然出现的银发陌生人就这样姿态放松地站在原地，眼皮耷拉着，一副毫无干劲的模样。他的右眼注视着他们三个，那里面没有凛然的杀意，但也没有其他情绪。</p>
<p>——他不是开玩笑的。</p>
<p>佐助这样断定。即便是那样随意的站姿，佐助依然从他身上感受到一股难以言说的压迫感。他紧紧盯着对方。无论是躲过苦无也好、突然现身在身后也好，从他出现开始，就无时无刻不在彰示着他们的实力差距。</p>
<p>靠他们三个人不行。他立刻清晰地推断，只能尽力支撑到大和出现了。可恶，偏偏在这种时候——</p>
<p>“如果是在等待老师的救援……”</p>
<p>像是被看穿了心思一样，对方慢条斯理地说：“我劝你还是放弃比较好。”</p>
<p>他说完之后，微微偏过头，露出了一个可以称之为和善的微笑。</p>
<p>“那么，快开始吧。”</p>
<p>“你这家伙——！”</p>
<p>鸣人已经捏起拳头，率先向他冲去，但被佐助一把拉住了手腕。</p>
<p>“等等！你这白痴！”他往前跨了一步，单手拦在鸣人面前，冷静地发问，“大和怎么样了？”</p>
<p>“嗯……”卡卡西抬手挠了挠脸颊，“不用太过担心。在十分钟之内……应该是赶不过来的吧？”</p>
<p>十分钟……如果对方要动手，他们绝对撑不了那么久。佐助微微压低了身体，他瞥了一眼身后的鸣人和小樱，轻微地啧了一声。</p>
<p>他无视了身后吵吵嚷嚷的鸣人，右手背在身后，暗自打着分开逃跑的手势。他继续问道：“你的话可信吗？就算我们抢到了铃铛，你也可以反悔杀掉我们吧。”</p>
<p>“哦？很清醒嘛。我有点喜欢你了。”卡卡西笑了一声，“不过……你们也没有拒绝的权利啊。”</p>
<p>卡卡西晃动了一下手里的铃铛：“我已经说过开始了哦？十分钟之后，手里没有铃铛的人，全部——会被我杀掉。”</p>
<p>“啊、对了对了，”他停了一下，笑眯眯地补充说，“想要在这场游戏里逃跑的人，会立刻死亡哦？这点我还是做得到的。”</p>
<p>他的视线落在佐助身后的鸣人身上：“我看放弃这个小鬼比较好。完全只会往前冲啊，只是在拖你们的后腿而已……”</p>
<p>“你这混蛋在胡说什么啊！放开我佐助——！我绝对要揍他一顿——”</p>
<p>“冷静点！鸣人！”</p>
<p>“啊……看吧看吧。”卡卡西有些无奈地摊开了双手，“那个小姑娘喜欢你，刚好你也讨厌这家伙……这个小队里根本没有他的位置嘛。趁这个机会解决掉麻烦的吊车尾……”</p>
<p>他又露出了一个微笑，模仿着小樱的语调，语气轻柔地调笑道：“是吧？佐助君。”</p>
<p>“——啊真让人火大！”鸣人的动作停顿了一下，下一秒，他猛地推开了佐助拦在身前的左手，飞快地向卡卡西冲去，“你这家伙什么都不懂，乱七八糟地都在说些什么啊我说！一口一个吊车尾的……给我记好了！我啊，我的名字可是漩涡鸣人啊——！”</p>
<p>卡卡西轻轻叹了口气。他收起了笑容，侧身躲过拳头，一脚踢在对方的胸口，把鸣人踹回了佐助与小樱的方向。</p>
<p>“这种没用的攻击……”卡卡西微微眯起了眼睛，他懒散的语气也染上了一些冷酷，“你在小看我吗？”</p>
<p>“可恶——！你才是吧我说！别小看我了！”鸣人抬手一抹脸上的灰尘，双手在胸前结印，数个和他一模一样的身影就挡在了佐助与小樱面前，“多重影分身之术！”</p>
<p>“……嗯？分身的数量太多了。”卡卡西说，“喂喂、只能持续一分钟的术有什么用。你们的老师都教了些什么啊……”</p>
<p>他一边说着，一边抬起了左手，挡住了鸣人的侧踢。</p>
<p>“趁机从身后进攻吗？不错的战术。”他评价说，反手一击把鸣人摔在了树干上，抬手扣住了对方的咽喉。</p>
<p>“鸣人——！”小樱惊叫起来，而佐助飞快地掷出几枚手里剑，冲着卡卡西暴露的后背袭去。</p>
<p>“嘛……目标不是铃铛吗。”卡卡西瞥了一眼后方的情况。他没有任何犹豫，被皮革手套包裹的手指屈起用力，捏断了鸣人脆弱的颈椎。</p>
<p>嘭得白烟冒起，他也几步跳开，避过佐助的攻击，落在了另一个鸣人身边。</p>
<p>“遗憾遗憾，原来不是本体啊。这种只会一个人往前冲的独行侠，居然也会长记性啊。”卡卡西笑眯眯地说。佐助最开始攻击用的苦无正钉在树上，他的手指穿过尾环，苦无便在他手中灵巧地转了几圈，服服帖帖地呆在了他的手心里。</p>
<p>“那……看看这个吧。”</p>
<p>他伸手攥住了鸣人的头发， 迫使对方仰起头。尖利的刀刃迅速刺穿了对方的血管。</p>
<p>“……今天的运气真不好啊。”那个身影也变成了白烟，卡卡西随手用苦无打落了小樱的攻击，无奈地抱怨着，“好了，还有七分钟——”</p>
<p>他把苦无投向了另一个鸣人，又解决掉了一个影分身。</p>
<p>“别忘了抢铃铛啊，小鬼们。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>空间突然产生漩涡状的扭曲，等它恢复平静时，带土已经落在了树枝上。</p>
<p>他抬起头，看向了不远处的空地，立刻将一切收入了眼中。</p>
<p>“还有最后一分钟——”卡卡西正抬着手，晃荡着手里的两枚铃铛，“怎么啦，打起精神来啊。抢不到可是会被我杀掉的哦？”</p>
<p>欺负这种小鬼有什么意思。带土盯着这场闹剧，他的视线落在了几个小鬼身上。</p>
<p>三个小鬼浑身尘土，身上还有一些轻微的擦伤。他们靠在一起大口喘着气，两个少年对视了一眼，金色头发的又举起了双手，在胸前结下了影分身印。</p>
<p>“哦，不错啊，还有力气用这招啊。”卡卡西说，“不过时间可不多了。57、56——”</p>
<p>他拖着长音一声声数着，动作轻巧地避过几个鸣人的攻击，趁势扫过地面，绊倒了在鸣人掩护下冲过来的佐助：“喂、喂喂，就算是有一点配合了，但这和刚才有什么区别啊……只剩30秒了哦——”</p>
<p>但佐助摔倒在地之后，嘭得变成了白烟。</p>
<p>“……”卡卡西的声音停住了，他飞快地抽出一支苦无，打落了小樱的手里剑，他的视线划过周围，寻找着佐助的踪迹。</p>
<p>“——在上面！”清亮的少年音自上传来，他的手势停留在寅之印，“火遁·豪火球之术——！”</p>
<p>热浪自背后袭来，在被火球掩盖的瞬间，卡卡西丢下了铃铛。他交叉起左手的食指与中指，身影就变成了一团白烟。</p>
<p>“得手了——！佐助！”</p>
<p>那个金发小鬼的声音聒噪地响起，但带土的注意力却不在那里了。</p>
<p>单手结印，那家伙——</p>
<p>“哟，”卡卡西的声音已经出现在他背后，他语气轻松地打招呼，“阿飞。”</p>
<p>“……啊、啊呀，卡卡西先生？”带土立刻扬起了欢快的声音，他转过头，又看向仍然聚成一团戒备着的三人小组，最后又转向卡卡西，疑惑地问道，“卡卡西先生不和他们玩了吗？”</p>
<p>“嘛……再打下去就要输了，很丢脸啊。”卡卡西弯起眼睛，“阿飞你……”</p>
<p>——什么啊。这个态度，还有这个恶心的笑容。</p>
<p>绝那家伙。带土想，应该让那家伙汇报得更详细一点的……</p>
<p>“阿飞啊、好不容易完成了任务呢！第一时间就来找卡卡西先生啦！”</p>
<p>“……你长头发了啊。”卡卡西笑着说。</p>
<p>“哎呀、哎呀呀，卡卡西先生居然会开玩笑了！”阿飞倒退了一步，他双手环抱自己，摆出一副受到惊吓的姿态，“真是不得了！没想到冷血卡卡西，也是会开玩笑的人啊！”</p>
<p>但他立刻又像发现了什么不得了的事情一样，单手指着卡卡西的脸，惊诧地喊道：“卡卡西先生！卡卡西先生——你怎么不戴面具了呢？明明之前和阿飞一样戴着面具——”</p>
<p>“啊，毕竟只是随便找个镇子买的……用了一阵子就坏掉了。”卡卡西解释说，他偏头露出一个笑容，“而且我都是大叔了，和那种东西好像不太搭了啊……”</p>
<p>“诶——卡卡西先生真是绝情啊，把阿飞一个人丢下，自己先长大了啊！”阿飞说完，又把手摆在了嘴部的位置，摆出一副失言后捂住嘴的模样，小声地说，“啊糟糕糟糕，声音太大了，差点被卡卡西先生的朋友发现啦！”</p>
<p>“嘛，总之先走吧。”卡卡西说，“他们的老师也该回来了。”</p>
<p>阿飞跟着卡卡西向其他地方转移，他在后边小声喊着：“卡卡西先生——卡卡西先生，你的铃铛丢在那里了，没有关系吗？”</p>
<p>“嗯……”卡卡西在借力的树枝上停顿了一下，他看了一眼从自己身边跃过的阿飞，才继续前进。</p>
<p>“已经没用了。”他说。</p>
<p>“卡卡西先生真是始乱终弃啊——！”阿飞停了下来，叉着腰喊道，“啊啊、我想起来了！卡卡西先生先是抛弃了父亲、又丢掉了朋友和老师，早晚有一天，也会杀掉阿飞吧！啊、啊呀，难道说——”</p>
<p>他惊醒一般，恐惧地说：“卡卡西先生，是想把我带到他们的老师那里去吧！这么一说，他们的老师怎么会不来制止卡卡西先生呢？一定是串通一气的——卡卡西先生，还真是阴险啊！”</p>
<p>“我倒是的确认识他们的老师。”卡卡西也停了下来，他开口解释说，“……现在的名字似乎是大和，以前是根的人。”</p>
<p>“根？啊，是团藏手下的人吧！阿飞可是好好了解过木叶的！卡卡西先生是在叛逃的时候认识了那个忍者吧！”阿飞似乎回忆了起来，他点着头，“——那阿飞不是更危险了吗！糟糕了，没想到和卡卡西先生的再见面，就是卡卡西先生谋杀阿飞——”</p>
<p>“不、阿飞……我和他算是敌对吧。”卡卡西叹了一口气，似乎对阿飞有些没辙，“负责木叶情报的人可是你……我以为你会很了解我的事呢。”</p>
<p>“卡卡西先生！”阿飞举起了手，义正言辞地指责道，“阿飞可是暗恋学长的女子高中生，就算调查了学长的事，在学长面前，也应该认认真真地装傻，等待学长亲自把这件事告诉我才对啊！卡卡西先生啊——根本不了解什么叫做‘暗恋’！”</p>
<p>“……抱歉抱歉，”卡卡西无奈地笑起来，他顺从地接受了这个设定，主动提起了叛逃的事，“当时，由于一些原因……我把火影的外出计划透露给了团藏。虽然当晚就后悔了，但总觉得无颜面对这个村子。在离开之前，我杀掉了那些伏击火影的人……算是一点补偿吧。”</p>
<p>“大和也是那个时候和我交战的人。……不过被他跑掉了，罕见的木遁忍者，我轻敌了。没想到他现在当了指导上忍。”他简短地说完了过往，“嘛……总之刚才在那里的是影分身，我才是负责拖住大和的那个。”</p>
<p>“毕竟那小鬼是九尾的人柱力，我有点兴趣。”他笑了笑，“没想到逃跑的时候，却碰到阿飞了呢。”</p>
<p>“是这样啊！”阿飞抱着胳膊沉思了一会儿，他放下手，用夸张地语气称赞说，“不愧是卡卡西先生！事先使用了影分身之术，考虑到战力因素，本体引开上忍，保证自己有足够的时间。至于面对小孩子……的确只用影分身就可以应付呢！嗯、影分身之术解开以后，九尾人柱力的情报也就拿到手了，完美无缺的计划！”</p>
<p>他解说完这些，似乎把思路理顺了，于是点头妥协：“好吧！我就继续相信卡卡西先生好了——那么我们快回去吧，卡卡西先生！”</p>
<p>“是是……”卡卡西这么说着，继续和阿飞向着‘晓’的据点前进。</p>
<p>“啊。”在半途中，他突然说，“阿飞，我把斗笠忘在那里了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 六</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“那可不妙啦——！卡卡西先生怎么这么丢三落四呢！真是拿卡卡西先生没办法啊，那我们快去拿回来——”</p>
<p>阿飞停下来，脚下一转，做出了一副立刻要回去的模样。但是他又收住脚步，左手敲在右掌心里：“啊，难道说，”他说，“难道说、卡卡西先生，是故意的吗？一定是吧！趁机在斗笠里面放上情报——就算卡卡西先生没有那么做，斗笠本身也是一种情报啊！”</p>
<p>“怎么会呢？我只是不小心忘了而已……”卡卡西也停下来。他抬手挠了挠脸颊，用一种既真诚又敷衍的语气说，“阿飞这么怀疑我，我真伤心呀。”</p>
<p>“因为啊——对付人柱力的是卡卡西先生的影分身啊！”阿飞抱着胳膊，他点着头，生气地说，“影分身却带着斗笠和铃铛，怎么想都很奇怪嘛！卡卡西先生……是在把阿飞当笨蛋吗？”</p>
<p>“呀……露馅了。”卡卡西说。他毫无诚意地笑了笑，“所以，阿飞要和我回去拿吗？”</p>
<p>“卡卡西先生明知道已经来不及了——也是故意等到现在才说吧！”阿飞指责道，他赌气一般地背过身，“我可不会包庇卡卡西先生，等见到其他前辈们，一定要揭穿卡卡西先生的真面目！”</p>
<p>“阿飞？”卡卡西叫了一声，他跳到阿飞所在的那根树枝上，在阿飞面前双手合十，讨好地笑着说，“别这么严格呀……原谅我吧？阿飞可是个好孩子啊。”</p>
<p>阿飞放下了抱在胸前的手。</p>
<p>他透过面具上唯一的孔洞，看着自己面前的卡卡西。即便只露出了半张脸，那双弯成新月的眼睛也完好地表达了卡卡西的情绪。</p>
<p>他在温和地道歉。</p>
<p>但是，这个笑容又似乎跟狐狸面具没有什么区别。</p>
<p>那个卡卡西。带土的心突然沉了下去，他想，那个卡卡西不该是这样的反应。“啊，我就是那么做的。有什么意见吗？”——这才是那个卡卡西会说的话。他甚至可以清晰地回想起卡卡西抱着胳膊、趾高气昂又理直气壮的样子。</p>
<p>带土因此气得跳脚，他就会用一种懒得和笨蛋计较的语气，骂一句“白痴”。</p>
<p>“这——这是绝先生说过的话！”他抬起双手，绝望地掩盖住了面具，摆出一副在掌心哭泣的模样，“卡卡西先生和绝先生，果然背着阿飞搞好关系了！阿飞却一个人被丢在木叶……明明是我先的，和绝先生一起也好，和卡卡西先生一起也好……”</p>
<p>“……嘛，”卡卡西抬起手，放在了阿飞蓬松的头发上，就这样轻轻地、安抚小孩子似的揉了揉，“因为我和绝先生，”他笑着说，“都很喜欢阿飞啊。”</p>
<p>“卡卡西先生，”阿飞从掌心里抬起头。他抬起一只手挡在面具前，夸张地往后退了一步，“别这样，卡卡西先生，好恶心。”</p>
<p>“哈哈哈，会吗？”卡卡西忍不住笑起来。他放下手，继续说，“那么，阿飞之后和我一组吧？”</p>
<p>他说完这句话，好像是想到了什么一样，微微偏过脑袋，又笑着补充：“我啊……会好好陪着阿飞的哦？”</p>
<p>“卡卡西先生——是被什么附体了吧！难、难道说……你根本不是什么卡卡西先生！”阿飞震惊地退了一步。他转向目的地，跳向了另一根树枝，又把双手拢在嘴边的位置，一路夸张地喊着，“卡卡西先生——你在哪里——不会被干掉了吧——”</p>
<p>原地站着的卡卡西看着阿飞的背影。他轻轻叹了一口气，流露出一些可以称之为遗憾的神色。随后他跟着阿飞，继续向‘晓’的据点前进。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这一次‘晓’的会面，是在雨忍村。</p>
<p>这几年间自然也有过几次会面，但卡卡西从没有参与。绝用戒指进行通讯时，他都会自觉地避开。</p>
<p>“嘛、绝先生告诉我任务要求就可以了吧？”卡卡西总是这么说，“我只是候补成员啊。”</p>
<p>跟着阿飞在雨中行进，很快就到了一座高塔。</p>
<p>“前辈——”阿飞挥舞着双手跑进去，“大事不好啦——卡卡西先生！卡卡西先生他啊——”</p>
<p>“冷静一点，阿飞。”橘发的那个人依然是那副平稳的嗓音，他的时光似乎已经固定，外貌与曾经全无两样，“卡卡西怎么了？”</p>
<p>“卡卡西先生好像被附身了！”阿飞哭哭啼啼地说，“说不定是被木叶的人杀掉了吧！这个只是使用了变身术的忍者——”</p>
<p>“真吵啊这家伙，”背着血色三月镰的人抱怨道，“我才祷告到一半啊……喂、难道说还有成员吗？”</p>
<p>“是候补。”橘发的人简短地回答，“绝，之前我给你们的任务，好像是去解决草忍村的事。”</p>
<p>“抱歉，是我擅自行动了。”卡卡西在阿飞身后开口，他笑了笑，“九尾人柱力还挺有趣的……是吧？阿飞。”</p>
<p>角落里黑发的青年收回了看着雨的目光，把视线移向了卡卡西。他的眼睛是鲜艳的红色，其中有着三颗勾玉形状的图案，是写轮眼。</p>
<p>似乎是察觉到他的目光，卡卡西回望过去，露出了一个微笑。</p>
<p>“诶——阿飞可没看到什么东西啊，阿飞到场的时候，已经结束啦！”阿飞说，“卡卡西先生可别以为可以把阿飞当成共犯……”</p>
<p>“阿飞，够了。”橘发的人打断了他，他看向卡卡西，似乎不再打算追究木叶的事了，“你和阿飞一组。绝，你负责和他们通讯。”</p>
<p>“又是这种苦差事啊……”白绝说。</p>
<p>“啊、啊呀？等一下啊！前辈！”阿飞抬起双手，意图靠着挥舞双手引起注意，“前辈也问一下阿飞的意见——”</p>
<p>“第一个任务是替霜忍村解决汤忍村的忍者。”那个人向着阿飞丢过来一个卷轴，“快点出发吧，阿飞。”</p>
<p>“诶——前辈！”阿飞手忙脚乱地接住卷轴，但在他继续开口之前，卡卡西拍了拍他的肩膀。</p>
<p>“别这么抗拒嘛，共犯先生。”卡卡西笑眯眯地说，“一起走吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“前辈真是的——”阿飞抱着胳膊，很不情愿地跟在卡卡西身后，“阿飞都没有好好和大家打招呼，就被赶出来了！”</p>
<p>他们已经离开了雨忍村，正在前往霜忍村的路上。</p>
<p>“卡卡西先生，你看到那个蓝色的人了吗？”阿飞说，他摸了摸面具上脸颊的位置，“你觉得他长得怎么样？”</p>
<p>“嗯……”似乎正在认真回忆一般，卡卡西拖着长音，过了一会儿，他说，“很有特色。”</p>
<p>“太普通啦——！卡卡西先生也好好找一些新颖的词汇吧！”阿飞不满意地说，“卡卡西先生也像前辈一样，在敷衍我吗？”</p>
<p>“‘蓝色’也只是普通词汇啊……”卡卡西有些无奈地回答，“蓝色的鲨鱼？”</p>
<p>“鲨鱼先生吗？”阿飞摸着下巴，“那么就这么叫吧！长得这么奇怪，阿飞却从来没听说过，一定是籍籍无名的人吧！连那样的人都加入了，阿飞却还是候补……”</p>
<p>“也不算籍籍无名，”卡卡西说，“应该是干柿鬼鲛吧。”</p>
<p>“啊、卡卡西先生认识他吗？”阿飞惊讶地快走几步，他侧着身体走在了卡卡西身边，“没想到卡卡西先生认识这么多人啊——”</p>
<p>“嗯？”卡卡西抬头看了一眼路标，他漫不经心地说，“我才是没想到……阿飞会不认识他呢。”</p>
<p>“因为阿飞一直在好好地搜集木叶的情报啊！才不像卡卡西先生，总是东走西逛的——”阿飞跟着抬头，他停下来站在路标下，就这样保持着仰头的姿势，认真地看了一会儿，“嗯……阿多福街？”</p>
<p>“能去一趟吗？”卡卡西说，“我有些想买的东西。”</p>
<p>“既然是卡卡西先生的请求，那就没办法了！”阿飞点点头，率先向着路标所指的方向走去，“正好，我也想买一件礼物送给卡卡西先生！”</p>
<p>“……礼物？”卡卡西有些诧异地问。他停顿了一会儿，突然露出了一个与之前相似、但又似乎截然不同的笑容。</p>
<p>他跟上去，笑着说：“谢谢你，阿飞。”</p>
<p>阿飞没有回头，自然也错过了那个笑容。他随手摘了一根路边的野草，挥舞着前进：“怎么说我也算是卡卡西先生的前辈嘛！”他说，“果然是要送礼物才好啊——对了，卡卡西先生！”</p>
<p>他突然转过身，好奇地问：“卡卡西先生一定收到过很多礼物吧！那么，卡卡西先生收到过最有意义的礼物是什么呢？”</p>
<p>“……最有意义的礼物吗？”卡卡西反问，他抬起手，轻轻地将手指贴在左眼上。片刻之后，他放下手，睁开了一直紧闭的左眼。他笑了笑，用一种温柔的语气开口说道，“嘛……就是这个吧。”</p>
<p>“咦？”阿飞只是歪了歪脑袋，他惊讶地说：“原来不是卡卡西先生从朋友那里抢来的，是礼物啊！什么啊——亏得前辈之前说得那么严肃！害得我提心吊胆的！”</p>
<p>“我还以为卡卡西先生先是杀掉了自己的父亲，又因为觊觎写轮眼杀害了队友，然后干掉另外一个见证者，最后解决自己的老师呢！”他伸出了左手，每说一件事，他就按下去一根手指，计着数说完之后，他收回来拍着胸口，夸张地松了一口气，“卡卡西先生，原来不是这么罪大恶极的人啊！”</p>
<p>卡卡西的笑容，就变得有些勉强了。</p>
<p>但是阿飞就像是没注意到卡卡西的神色一般，他举起双手，语气欢快地说道：“真是对不起啊！卡卡西先生，这样误会你！作为赔偿，我更需要好好挑选送给卡卡西先生的礼物才行呢——”</p>
<p>“那么我们快去买礼物吧！卡卡西先生！”</p>
<p>“……嗯。”卡卡西重新闭上了左眼。他笑了笑，又说，“谢谢你，阿飞。”</p>
<p>“不用谢！”阿飞的语气依然那么欢快，他盯着卡卡西，鲜红的写轮眼中却没有任何一丝情绪，“因为我是卡卡西先生的前辈嘛！”</p>
<p>卡卡西也看着他那只唯一裸露在外的眼睛，却没有再接话。</p>
<p>阿飞等了一会儿，便无趣地放下了手。他又在卡卡西面前站了一会儿，转过身，往阿多福街走去。</p>
<p>硕大的街牌矗立在巷口，黑色的细线固定在两边的屋顶，在巷子的上空穿行而过。几盏颜色各异的灯笼垂挂在上，由于是白天，并没有亮起温暖的火光。</p>
<p>居酒屋、旅馆、摇奖处，各色店面与摊贩齐齐聚集在此处，行人在中央散着步，到处都传出繁华而又喧闹的声音。</p>
<p>“嗯……‘百货之巷’吗……”阿飞念出街牌上的名称，随后他抬手指着街牌，另一手摇晃着，招呼着身后不远处的卡卡西，“卡卡西先生！这里——应该能买到很好的礼物！卡卡西先生！”</p>
<p>“是是……”卡卡西又恢复了那个懒懒散散的样子。他也抬头看了看街牌，又往里张望了一下，“看来是这样……那么阿飞，要分开行动吗？”</p>
<p>“礼物的话，”他说，“还是保留一点神秘比较好吧？”</p>
<p>“哎、哎呀，卡卡西先生？”阿飞有些茫然地叫了一声，但他很快又慌张地挥起了手，“卡卡西先生，是生气了吧！因为阿飞那样误会卡卡西先生，所以生气了吧！”</p>
<p>“卡卡西先生，对不起——！”他在卡卡西面前猛地鞠躬，“阿飞那样猜测卡卡西先生，实在是太过分了——”</p>
<p>“嘛嘛……不是那么回事……”卡卡西有些无奈地摆着手，他退开一步，避开了阿飞的鞠躬，指了指就在入口附近的书店。</p>
<p>他笑了笑：“我只是想去书店逛逛……”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 七</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“可是——”阿飞焦急地说，“阿飞想和卡卡西先生一起逛街啊！”</p>
<p>“……好吧。”卡卡西妥协了。他说，“阿飞可以等我一会儿吗？我进去买本书就好。”</p>
<p>“我跟卡卡西先生一起进去吧！”阿飞说，他又充满好奇地问道，“呐呐、卡卡西先生要买什么书？”</p>
<p>卡卡西没有回答他，只是一路径自穿过各色书架，往某个特定的分区走去。</p>
<p>他拿起一本橘色封皮的小说，确认了一下册号，就从容不迫地前往了柜台，仿佛买的不是什么色情小说，而是文学著作。</p>
<p>“……哎呀？哎呀呀？”阿飞在原地踌躇地转了两圈，飞快地跑回到卡卡西身边，跟着他走出书店，“卡卡西先生——！”</p>
<p>他指着卡卡西手中的、名为《亲热天堂》的书籍，喊道：“卡卡西先生之前说想买的东西，不会就是这个吧！”</p>
<p>“……啊，”卡卡西微微愣了一下，他理所当然地点头，“是啊，虽然只是过来看看有没有发售新书……”</p>
<p>他低头翻开封面，似乎是打算就这样当街阅读起来，语气满足地说：“没想到这么幸运啊。”说完这句话，他就彻底沉浸到了那本色情小说之中。</p>
<p>“……”</p>
<p>阿飞看着他。他在察觉到卡卡西完全没有抬头的意愿之后，一伸手抽走了亲热天堂。他随手翻了几页，就迅速把这本书丢回到了卡卡西身上，震惊地喊道：“卡卡西先生！你——你都在看些什么东西啊！”</p>
<p>“……阿飞，”卡卡西伸手接住从胸口滑落的书籍，他认真地回答，“这是一本伟大的书，稍微尊重它一些吧。”</p>
<p>“卡卡西先生才是！多尊重阿飞一些啊！”阿飞抱着胳膊，不满地说，“明明答应和阿飞一起逛街，现在却看起了这种书——”</p>
<p>“嘛……”卡卡西已经把书页再次翻开了，他的视线紧紧黏在上面，“我会好好跟着阿飞的，现在就原谅我吧。”</p>
<p>“真是失礼啊！卡卡西先生，”阿飞转过身，视线扫过周边的店铺，他寻找着自己想要的东西，往巷子深处走去，“明明阿飞是为了给卡卡西先生挑选礼物，卡卡西先生却一副爱理不理的样子……完全没有期待啊！”</p>
<p>“嗯？……嗯。”卡卡西敷衍地回应。他踏着散漫的步伐，慢悠悠地跟着阿飞，“没有哦，我可是很期待的啊，阿飞前辈要送给我的礼物。”</p>
<p>他翻过一页书，似乎已经彻底被书中的情节迷住了，脚步就不由自主地慢了下来。</p>
<p>“真没办法啊——卡卡西先生，”阿飞张开双手，无奈地摇着头，“既然都称呼阿飞为前辈了……啊，找到了找到了！”他欢快地向前几步，在出售面具的店铺前向卡卡西招手，“卡卡西先生！快点过来吧！”</p>
<p>不远处的卡卡西仍然盯着那本橙色的书。他抬起手挥了挥，示意自己听到了，却依然以那个不紧不慢的速度往前走着。</p>
<p>“卡卡西先生真是的……”阿飞转头看向面具，他抱着胳膊思索了一会儿，还是摘下了与卡卡西之前所戴的、极其相似的狐狸面具。</p>
<p>就把这个当作礼物吧。他盯着这个面具，满意地点头。</p>
<p>——总算可以把那个恶心的笑容遮住了。</p>
<p>但是，当他付完钱再看向卡卡西的时候，那里只有熙熙攘攘的人群，却没有那个银发、高挑、足以一眼令人注意到的身影。</p>
<p>橘色螺纹的面具就这样直面着那些吵闹的人群，带土握着面具，静静地在原地站了片刻，就转身向着街角的阴影走去。当他踏入那条无人而又脏乱的暗巷，时空如被攥紧旋转一般发生了扭曲，等那阵漩涡平静之时，带土也消失在了其中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>阿多福街是一座位于木叶不远的小城镇。</p>
<p>此刻，晚霞正从山间袭来，洒满街道。时空一阵扭曲，带土出现在了某一间屋顶上。他抬头看了看天色，转过身，望着了木叶的方向。</p>
<p>卡卡西的踪迹比想象中来得难找。他已经惯于抹掉自己的痕迹，在隐匿方面也极其擅长。离开木叶独自生存，逼迫这个天才学会了他本可以不必如此在意的东西。</p>
<p>距离卡卡西消失，已经过去四个小时了。</p>
<p>可能是去了木叶。带土折算着距离与时间，他的视线划过近处茂密的绿色。但如果他是去交接情报，最有可能是在阿多福街附近的森林里……</p>
<p>这么思考着，他转身看向另一边的树林——</p>
<p>于是他看到卡卡西正蹲在街道上空、那些由屋顶上的铁钉连接的细线上。他的左手上捏着一只灯笼，而右手点燃了里边的灯芯。等到浅紫色的灯笼里亮起柔和温暖的光芒，他才伸手把灯笼挂回细线上，站了起来。</p>
<p>“……是阿飞啊，”消失了四个小时的人像是才发现了阿飞，他歪头笑起来，若无其事地说，“抱歉抱歉，突然被老婆婆叫住帮忙……”</p>
<p>他说完，从细线上走过来，踏在屋顶的边沿上，像讨要什么东西一样，伸出了一只手。</p>
<p>“应该已经挑完礼物了吧？”他笑眯眯地说。</p>
<p>阿飞没有说话。他站在原地，静静地盯着卡卡西闭起的那只左眼。</p>
<p>第二次了，察觉到我会出现的位置，并等待我的出现。带土漠然地盯着那只闭合的眼睛，兀自思考着。如果第一次只是巧合，那么这次绝对不是了。</p>
<p>——他掌握了这只写轮眼的瞳术。</p>
<p>带土并不感到意外。他一向认可卡卡西的才能与头脑。只要卡卡西怀疑面具下的是带土的眼睛——他就一定会尝试从时空间忍术的角度，来研究那只写轮眼的能力。令他感到意外的是，绝从没有提过这件事。</p>
<p>这家伙，连绝都瞒过去了吗？</p>
<p>他从怀里掏出那只狐狸面具，抬手丢了过去：“不用谢。”他说。他的声音不再是伪装的欢快，带着一种奇特的、诡异的沙哑感。这让他的螺纹面具也不再拥有搞笑的气质，反而成了把人卷入漩涡的谜团。</p>
<p>卡卡西伸手接住了面具，他停顿了一下，低着头看了会儿油彩描绘出的狐吻，又翻转过来，似乎试图在面具背面找到什么讯息。确认只是一个普通的面具之后，他笑了笑：“有什么寓意吗？”</p>
<p>“什么时候的事？”带土只是问。</p>
<p>“……最近吧？”</p>
<p>卡卡西抬手挠了挠脸颊。即使带土的话没头没尾，他还是听懂了，他在问写轮眼的事。</p>
<p>他垂着眼睛，反复看着手里的面具，继续解释说：“虽然一直在研究，但没什么进展……嘛、见过鼬的万花筒写轮眼，多少就明白了。”</p>
<p>果然。带土在心底哼笑了一声，他继续问：“去木叶的事呢？为了宇智波最后那个小鬼？”</p>
<p>“……”卡卡西停顿了一会儿，他笑了笑，“你看到了啊。”</p>
<p>他指的是雨忍村的集合。他站在阿飞的身后。鼬看了他一眼，而卡卡西对他微笑。</p>
<p>“也不全是。”卡卡西说，这次，他沉默的时间久了一些。他把面具攥紧了一些，有些艰难地开口，“水门老师……”</p>
<p>“别提那个废物。”带土的声音沉下去，他以极具攻击性的危险语气打断了卡卡西的话。但是打断了卡卡西之后，他也没有再开口。</p>
<p>周围并不安静，不如说正因为灯笼亮起，这条“百货之巷”变得更为热闹了。</p>
<p>他们在这种繁华的热闹中沉寂了片刻。卡卡西终于很轻地叹了一口气，他说：“带土……”</p>
<p>“卡卡西先生！”但是，带土重新用他那欢快的语气说，“阿飞可不是带土啊——卡卡西先生，是因为收到礼物太高兴了，所以变糊涂了吗？”</p>
<p>下一秒，他又换上了一种介于阿飞与带土之间的、极其荒诞诡异的嗓音，疑惑地问：“卡卡西先生，如果阿飞是带土，那带土是谁呢？”</p>
<p>“……”</p>
<p>卡卡西闭了一下眼睛。他抬手扣上了面具，温和地回答：“阿飞就是阿飞啊。而带土……”</p>
<p>“……他是我心中的英雄。”卡卡西说。他没有给阿飞继续追问的机会，笑着说，“那么，我的书买到了，阿飞也送了礼物给我，应该出发去霜忍村了吧？”</p>
<p>“诶——难得这么热闹！”阿飞已经像一个小孩子一样闹腾起来，“卡卡西先生真是的，偶尔也要享受一下生活啊！我们一起下去玩吧！”</p>
<p>“说起来，阿飞可是我的前辈啊。”卡卡西突然说，“还是叫我卡卡西比较好吧？”</p>
<p>“卡卡西先生是在转移话题吗？”阿飞已经率先跳到了那些细线上。细线带动灯笼一阵晃动，他伸直双手保持平衡，仿佛随时都要摔下去一样摇摆着，随着他发出一连串慌乱的语气词，慢慢站稳了。</p>
<p>“哎、哎呀，呼——阿飞啊，果然厉害！在这种地方也能站住呢！”他感慨完，像往常一样挥舞着双手，欢快地招呼着卡卡西，“快点快点——卡卡西先生！啊、卡卡西先生！那边有苹果糖——”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他们在阿多福街的旅馆过了一个晚上。</p>
<p>清晨，卡卡西洗漱完毕，整理着装束。阿飞也终于恋恋不舍地从床上坐起来。</p>
<p>“卡卡西先生——”他在橘色的螺纹面具里打了一个哈欠，懒洋洋地叫道，“卡卡西先生，你在哪里——不会又叛逃了吧——”</p>
<p>“嗯？”卡卡西从浴室探出一个脑袋，他隔着面罩，咬着绷带的一端，正在重新隐藏肩上的暗部纹身。他有些含糊地说，“戴着面具睡觉，真难为你没有窒息身亡啊……”</p>
<p>他把绷带系紧，看着阿飞的面具，突然很严肃地说：“阿飞，我听说……很多婴幼儿，都是因为长期的……对头部的挤压，”他说，“才导致的头部畸形。”</p>
<p>“……诶？真、真的吗？”阿飞抬起手，摸在自己的面具上，他慌张地说，“卡卡西先生！卡卡西先生快帮我看看，我的脑袋还是圆的吗？还是说——还是把面具摘掉比较好——”</p>
<p>他的手指按在面具的边沿上，做出一副要摘掉面具的模样。然后他停下来，看着卡卡西。</p>
<p>卡卡西只是笑眯眯地看着他。他们对视了一会儿，卡卡西微微偏过头，问：“怎么了？”</p>
<p>“卡卡西先生——！”阿飞盘腿坐在床上，按在面具边沿的手放了下来，笔直地指着卡卡西，“卡卡西先生这个态度！果然是在哄骗阿飞摘掉面具吧！”</p>
<p>“再说了！戴着面罩睡觉的卡卡西先生，到底有什么资格说我啊！”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>神威我不太懂……总之私设卡掌握神威之后能隐约感应一下土的位置吧……（你）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 八</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*summary的预警预警1下（不禁吐槽自己乱用summary（？<br/>*火影的渔网内衣……（…）总之，查了之后觉得类似于一个叫做‘锁帷子’的东西，用这个称呼代替了……用渔网内衣实在太出戏了！对不起！</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们离开阿多福街后，没有再做过多的休息，途径汤忍村，正往霜忍村的国境线前进。</p><p>卡卡西熟练地在几处地域进行兵粮丸与忍具的补给。他一路上都小心谨慎，甚至于到了神经质的地步，阿飞这么认为。每次休整过后，他都要把痕迹清理得干干净净。一路同行，也让阿飞得以见到卡卡西收集情报的手段之一——利用影分身与变身术扮装成一位模样奇特的摄影师，去向普通城镇里的居民打听。</p><p>另一件值得一提的事，则是他总是偷偷地、背着阿飞去洗手。</p><p>像是手上永远有无法清洗干净的东西一样，反复地用力搓揉。直到大片皮肤浮现出一些浅红，他才会抬起手。他会抚摸过跨越掌骨与经脉的狭长疤痕，然后把额头贴在已经被浸泡得冰凉的手背上。</p><p>而当阿飞喧闹的声音响起，他会迅速而冷静地戴上手套，耷拉着眼皮，摆出那副他最擅长的、懒懒散散又无所事事的模样。</p><p>“卡卡西先生——”</p><p>他们已经非常接近边境线，即将接触霜忍村的使者。这是开始任务前的最后一次休整。</p><p>“加油啊——”阿飞把双手拢在嘴边，仰头大声呼喊着。他正坐在一块巨石上，身边摆着卡卡西的晓袍与面具。</p><p>他抬起头，看向悬崖上方的那个身影。</p><p>山壁上披落着雪白的霜，反倒让卡卡西没有那么起眼。他的左手被绳子捆在身后，正依靠右手的力量单臂攀岩。</p><p>风里裹携着冷，高处的气压榨取着肺部的空气。卡卡西调整了一下呼吸。他低头看了一眼，阿飞已经变成了一个黑色的小点。</p><p>他抬起头，意图看看距离终点还有多远，却发现上方掉落了几颗细小的沙粒与雪块，随后，悬崖边上探出了一张年幼的脸庞。</p><p>“你是爬上来的吗？”他惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，又很快地问，“要不要我帮你？”</p><p>在卡卡西回答之前，他的脑袋已经缩了回去。大概是去寻找绳索这种救援工具了。</p><p>这种地方也有人居住吗？卡卡西有些诧异地想。他踩住了更高一块的岩石，借力往上一撑，跪在了悬崖边上。</p><p>年老破旧的、钉满木板的屋子建立在这里。那个孩子正踮着脚，试图够到挂在高处的麻绳。卡卡西探出身体，跟阿飞挥了挥手，示意他上来。然后他走过去。</p><p>“多谢好意，”他笑着说，蹲在了那个孩子身侧，以方便平等地对话，“你一个人住在这里吗？”</p><p>“你已经上来啦！”那个孩子惊喜地说，“是自己上来的吗？你是不是忍者？和我哥哥一样！”他又用自豪的语气说，“我和哥哥住在一起。哥哥前几天出去了，不过，很快就会回来的！”</p><p>“咦——没想到这里还有人居住啊！”阿飞毫无征兆地出现在悬崖上。他的手里拎着卡卡西的衣服和面具。</p><p>“他也是忍者吗？”那个孩子看向阿飞。他抬起手挡在嘴边，稍稍凑近卡卡西，小声地询问，“他为什么戴这么奇怪的面具？”</p><p>“……他的脑袋有点问题。”卡卡西同样把手挡在嘴边，小声地回答，“不过，你为什么认为我们是忍者呢？”</p><p>“从那——种地方爬上来，只有忍者才行吧！”那个孩子眨了眨眼睛，他抬起手，他极力伸长了手，比划出一个高度，“而且我看到啦！”他指了指卡卡西的腰部，“刚才被风吹起来了，我看到里面的衣服了！我也有穿哦！是哥哥留给我的。”</p><p>卡卡西的身上是一件深蓝色的宽松内衫，而里边穿着在忍界极其常见的锁帷子。细密的网洞可以消除一些锐器的冲力，又因其轻薄、不至于影响动作的灵活。</p><p>“什么什么？卡卡西先生在里面穿什么了？”阿飞弯下腰，认真地查看着卡卡西的装束，“卡卡西先生怎么穿着这个啊——！”他说，“原来，卡卡西先生是这么害怕受伤的人啊！”</p><p>“才不是因为害怕受伤呢！”卡卡西没有说话，那个孩子先跳起来，他握着拳，认真地在阿飞面前反驳，“哥哥说了！忍者是很危险的职业，穿着这个，多少可以提供了一些防御力——保护自己也是很重要的事情啊！这个是很好的东西！”</p><p>“诶——可是这种东西，只要随便一戳就没用了啊。”阿飞抱着胳膊，俯视着对方。</p><p>“就、就算是那样。手里剑和苦无——！”那个孩子继续反驳说，“就不会直接扎进身体里了啊！哥哥说，忍者就要小心谨慎——”</p><p>阿飞摊开双手，他说：“会躲不掉手里剑和苦无，那种忍者还是……”</p><p>“好啦好啦……”卡卡西突然出声。他蹲在两个人中间，有些无奈地摆着手。他接过阿飞手里的晓袍穿在身上，依次按好扣子，“比起那个，”他指了指衣襟，“我更想知道，你们到底是为什么把衣襟开在侧边啊……”</p><p>他轻轻地叹了一口气，似乎真的为此感到苦恼一般：“正中间不好吗？这样一点都不对称……”</p><p>“卡卡西先生——你懂什么啊！”阿飞反驳的语气跟那个孩子如出一辙，“就是因为不对称才有个性啊！而且，这样不是更方便脱掉吗？”</p><p>“你看！”他的左手抓在面前的衣领上，由于衣襟在侧边的缘故，他微微一用力，那些固定用的搭扣就全部分开了。他一把扬起晓袍，似乎下一秒就要示范如何把衣服帅气地丢到空中，“就算正在战斗途中，也可以用右手防御，左手脱掉衣服！”</p><p>“是是，我已经知道了。会被吹走的，阿飞。”卡卡西说，“你还是不要演示比较好。”</p><p>“我也觉得很好看。”那个孩子说，“阿飞哥哥！我能穿穿看吗？”</p><p>“……你连小孩子都比不上！”阿飞对卡卡西说。他转身给那个孩子披上了晓袍。</p><p>衣服的尺寸太大了。肩部垮下去，袖子遮住双手，下摆堆积在地上，这身衣服在那个孩子身上显得不伦不类。但阿飞显然很满意，那孩子也是。他低头看了一会儿自己，满足地把它脱下来，递还给阿飞：“谢谢阿飞哥哥！我煮了红豆年糕汤，”他说，“你们要吃吗？”</p><p>屋子里点了火，比外边温暖一些。他们三个人围在中央的吊炉边，那孩子把红豆年糕汤盛出来，先递给了阿飞，又把下一碗交给卡卡西。</p><p>阿飞欢呼了一声，他侧过身，掀开一点面具，认真地吃起了那碗温暖甜腻的食物。</p><p>“多谢……不过不用了，”卡卡西摆摆手，他温和地笑了笑，“我不太喜欢吃甜的。”等到那孩子吃了几口，他才继续说，“你的哥哥，想必是个厉害的忍者吧？”</p><p>“当然啦！”那孩子嚼着年糕，含混不清地、毫不犹豫地回答。他把食物咽下去，说：“我觉得哥哥是最厉害的忍者了！要不是因为霜忍村的那些忍者又随随便便地跑过来，你们就能见到他啦！”</p><p>他说到这里，似乎是有些气愤了：“就是因为那些忍者，大家才只能住在这种地方了！”大概是觉得自己的抱怨没头没尾，他又解释说，“本来大家都好好的住在村子里，一起帮忙重建村子的。但是霜忍村的几个忍者，总是跑过来骚扰大家……”他的声音有些低落下去，“连平民都不放过，我的一个好朋友……”</p><p>他的勺子搅拌了一下碗里的甜汤。他吸了吸鼻子，又很快振作了起来，他说：“不过听哥哥说，这次他们会彻底解决掉那些忍者的！以后大家又可以搬回村子住啦！”</p><p>“……是啊，”卡卡西沉默了一会儿，他笑着说，“一切都会好起来的。”</p><p>“呼、好吃——！”阿飞放下了碗，他扣好面具，满足地揉了揉自己的肚子，“这么冷的天，果然是应该吃点暖暖的、甜甜的东西啊！阿飞复活了！”</p><p>他们又陪那孩子聊了一会儿天，就告了别。继续向着霜忍村前进。几小时后，他们抵达了卷轴所写的任务地点。</p><p>“你们就是‘晓’的人？只来了两个？”对面的忍者深深地皱着眉。他怀疑地看着对方的橘色螺纹面具，又瞧了瞧卡卡西脸上的狐狸面具。片刻之后，他转过身在前边带路：“我先带你们过去。”</p><p>营地就驻扎在边界附近。几个阴沉的忍者聚在一起，他们的面前摆着一张地图，几个人指指点点，严肃地讨论着明天的计划。</p><p>阿飞和卡卡西没有凑过去，他们坐在树边，等待着会议的结束。</p><p>“卡卡西先生，这里真冷啊。”阿飞说，他靠在树干上，伸手接住了一片雪，“一想到明天要在这么冷的战场上打架，哎呀，阿飞都没干劲了——”</p><p>“嘛……”卡卡西笑了笑，“我用火遁给你取暖？”</p><p>“你们还是节省查克拉比较好。”其中一个忍者突然说，他的面色阴郁沉重，“明天可不是那么轻松的。”</p><p>“抱歉抱歉，”卡卡西笑着说，“只要把任务指派给我们就好。万一失败的话，钱会悉数退还的。”</p><p>“这可不是钱的问题——”另一个人语气尖酸地开口，隔壁的忍者拍了拍他的肩，他停顿了一下，哼了一声，用不大不小的声音说，“算了，反正只是一群叛忍。怎么想也没办法理解我们的——”</p><p>“别说了！”带他们过来的那个忍者轻声喝道。他转过头，对着卡卡西和阿飞说，“拜托两位去那边过夜吧？具体的计划，我稍后来通知你们。”</p><p>“那就麻烦了。”卡卡西说，他站起来，拉着阿飞往稍远处走去。</p><p>“一定是因为角都前辈又要了很高的酬金！”阿飞说。他盘着腿坐下来，又把左腿屈起，“卡卡西先生——他们这个态度，我们一定没有食物了吧！”他发出咂嘴的声音，用怀念的语气说，“幸好阿飞吃了那碗红豆年糕汤。”</p><p>卡卡西正用兵粮丸对付过去，他嗯了一声，抛过去几颗兵粮丸。</p><p>“不过，”他笑眯眯地看着阿飞手忙脚乱的接住，“还是吃一点比较好。早点睡吧，凌晨应该就要出发了。”</p><p>事实的确如此。夜半的时候，其中一个忍者过来了，给两位叛忍定下了几个目标。</p><p>他接过对方手里的卷轴，看着上面的描述。那上面描述了需要牵制的忍者，以及他们的一些简要特征与情报。除此之外，还提到了一些他们擅长使用的忍术。</p><p>“三点就出发。”那个忍者说，“具体计划你们不必清楚，只要解决掉这些家伙，酬金就给你们。”</p><p>“……明白了。”卡卡西说。</p><p>他在原地闭目养神。两点五十五分，他叫醒了阿飞。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 九</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>持续第八章滴预警，滴滴，老师们小心喔</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>天还未亮。</p><p>阿飞和卡卡西缀在那群忍者不远处，穿行在这片笼罩着霜色的森林里。</p><p>“需要我们解决的敌人有四个，两个火遁忍者，他们是兄弟。还有一个土遁和一个风遁忍者。”卡卡西简短地总结了自己所看到的情报。他问阿飞：“你有感兴趣的对手吗？”</p><p>“嗯……没有呢！”阿飞说，“卡卡西先生有什么计划吗？”</p><p>“算是有吧。”卡卡西说，他收起了卷轴，“一对二，风遁交给你。火遁忍者就一人一个吧。”</p><p>“……这算什么计划啊！”阿飞惊诧地喊道，“只是在分配任务——！卡卡西先生到底对计划有什么误解啊——所谓的计划，可是指事先拟定行动方案啊！”</p><p>“……嘛，”卡卡西说，他伸手把面具戴好，“我也习惯一个人战斗了啊。”</p><p>“真没办法啊！”阿飞夸张地叹了一口气，“可是卡卡西先生！阿飞很弱啊，怎么能解决掉两个敌人呢？”</p><p>“唔、牵制住就够了。”卡卡西说，“我会尽快来帮你的，阿飞。”</p><p>在前边行进赶路的霜忍村忍者停了下来。他们四散在周围，开始布置陷阱，做着与对方接触交战的准备。卡卡西和阿飞停下来，默默地在原地等待，直到其中一个忍者对他们打了一个手势。</p><p>是分开行动的意思。卡卡西向对方点头，他转头对阿飞说：“这边不需要我们了，走吧。”</p><p>他带着阿飞从侧边绕过去，很快转到了那些汤忍村的忍者背面。两人躲在岩石后，观察着那些忍者。其中一位站在较高处，他的神色严肃，似乎正在安排各个忍者的任务——看来他就是这群人的队长。</p><p>卡卡西看向他的装扮与发色，与卷轴中的情报别无二致，是那个土遁忍者。同时，他的脸也与那孩子的脸，微妙的重叠起来。</p><p>“哎呀、哎呀呀，”阿飞小声地说，“卡卡西先生——是红豆汤的哥哥呀！”他给那孩子取了一个代称，“这可怎么办，卡卡西先生！”</p><p>“左手第二个黑发是风遁，中间的那两个橙发是火遁的，我会攻击右边那个。”卡卡西只是说，“等他们行动了就出手，没问题吧？”</p><p>“是是！我明白了！”阿飞接下了任务，他抱着胳膊，感慨地说，“卡卡西先生……真不愧是冷血卡卡西啊！”</p><p>他们静静地埋伏在那里。直到队长抬起手，做出了解散的手势，卡卡西也在瞬息间消失在了原地。</p><p>“啊、啊呀？”阿飞茫然地转了一圈，才像是反应过来一样，跳到岩石上，他慌张地寻找着那两个忍者的身影，“这可是卡卡西先生交给我的任务，哎呀，这可糟糕了——！啊！找到啦！”</p><p>他在下一秒出现在黑发的风遁忍者面前，拦住了他的去路。</p><p>“不可以去打扰卡卡西先生！”他语气欢快地说。但又立刻沉思起来，“可是，卡卡西先生给了我两个任务，阿飞却只有一个人，真难办啊！”</p><p>武器与忍术都从他身上穿透过去，他在原地自言自语地说完，突然把手伸向了对面的忍者，在扭曲的时空中夸张地叹了一口气：“没办法，那就请你和我一起去找那个忍者吧！”</p><p> </p><p>当阿飞带着那个忍者重新出现在树枝上的时候，卡卡西已经和三位目标任务缠斗在了一起。</p><p>他的身上已经有了一些伤痕，而对面三人却完好无损。</p><p>阿飞随手丢下被自己打晕的忍者，对着卡卡西招手：“卡卡西先生——！”他拖着长音，在那边大声地道歉，“对不起——真是对不起啊，卡卡西先生——”</p><p>卡卡西没有回答他。</p><p>他弯腰躲过了其中一个的旋踢，同时双臂交叉，挡下了迎面袭来的石拳。冲击力逼迫他保持着蹲姿、向后方倒退了数米，也帮他暂时远离了三人。他就在倒退的过程中飞快地结印，当他停下时，也正好把双手按在地上。</p><p>“土遁·土流壁！”巨大的石墙由地面升起，挡下了正迎面而来的火光。卡卡西微微喘了一口气，他抬起左手，单手结了印，身边就变出了一个与他一模一样的银发叛忍。两人对视了一眼，又齐齐消失在了原地。</p><p>从石墙后冲出去的卡卡西再次与土遁忍者交手。而另一个卡卡西出现在两个火遁忍者身后，他的手指上缠着几根细线，随着他用力一扯，地面扬起一阵尘土，几圈细线就把兄弟两个紧紧捆在了一起。</p><p>但也正在此时，土遁忍者终于击中了卡卡西，砰地白烟冒起，眼前的银发忍者变为了一根树干，其上贴着一张正在引燃的起爆符。</p><p>“卡卡西先生，还真是不能放他离开视线啊……”阿飞抱着胳膊。他看了一会儿，干脆坐了下来，一条腿随意地垂下去。他观赏一般点着头，自言自语地解说着，“影分身出去吸引注意力——啊、没想到和土遁忍者对战的是本体啊，真想不到呢！”</p><p>“卡卡西先生，还真是大胆啊！”阿飞把视线移向另一边。被捆住的兄弟两个已经用苦无挣脱了困境，他们的其中一个扯住了那条细线，另一个则使出火遁；炽热的火苗立刻沿着细线向卡卡西袭去。阿飞短促地笑了一声，隐约泄露出一丝沙哑与讥讽：“对付两个人的才是影分身，他还真是小看人啊！”</p><p>果然，那个卡卡西砰地一声消失，不见了踪迹。</p><p>形势立刻扭转。土遁忍者为了躲避起爆符，飞快往后跃去，而卡卡西如预料到他的行动轨迹一般，也正朝着他的方向袭去。他的手中电弧跳跃闪烁，在下一瞬间，右手就如利刃，贯穿了对方的肩膀。</p><p>没有一丝犹豫，卡卡西抽回了右手。他还带着鲜血的手指迅速勾出两支苦无，分别投掷向两个火遁忍者，随后他几个后跃，拉开了距离。</p><p>“别动。”卡卡西低声警告。</p><p>两支苦无钉在兄弟面前的地上，它们的尾环上又绑上了丝线。而两条丝线在笔直通向卡卡西的中途，却被土遁忍者压在了身下。</p><p>卡卡西又喘了一口气，他半跪在地上，有些疲惫地闭上了左眼。他扯紧了一些手中的丝线，说：“他压着三张起爆符。”</p><p>只要用力扯动丝线，那位因为雷切而身体麻痹的土遁忍者，就会因为爆炸而身亡了。</p><p>“原来不是心软啊——！为了牵制他们，才留下了红豆汤哥哥的性命吗？”阿飞摸着下巴，又摇了摇头，“不对，卡卡西先生，应该是一开始就以不杀死红豆汤哥哥为目的，才考虑出这样的战术吧！”</p><p>“应该还考虑到了汤忍村的忍者，不像雾忍村那么无情！没办法丢下同伴不管吧！”阿飞说。他抬手为卡卡西鼓起了掌，称赞道，“没想到卡卡西先生连这一点都要利用——卡卡西先生果然是天才啊！”</p><p>紧接着，他又变回了那个沙哑的声音：“可惜，查克拉耗尽了吧。”他轻声地发问，“接下来……你要怎么做呢？”</p><p>卡卡西努力平复着呼吸。他撑着膝盖，慢慢地站起来：“麻烦先举起双手吧？希望你们配合我——”</p><p>原本躺在地上、似乎昏迷过去的土遁忍者不知何时结好了印，他单手按在地上，低声喝道：“土遁·黄泉沼！”</p><p>大片土地立时变为软泥，自他为中心凹陷下去，很快蔓延到了卡卡西脚下。卡卡西迟疑了一下，飞快地放开了丝线，几步后跃，转身往树林中奔去。</p><p>然而他身后的土遁忍者已经再次低喝道：“土遁·岩柱牢！”</p><p>石柱从卡卡西脚下交错升起，围成一圈，以极快的速度形成了一个石牢，把卡卡西囚禁在了里面。</p><p>“……！”</p><p>卡卡西迅速睁开了左眼，写轮眼鲜红的视野下，查克拉在石柱中明显地流动着。他立刻找到了作为式术中心的石柱，把右手按在上边：“解！”</p><p>但是，即使他破解的速度非常迅速，两个火遁忍者还是已经来到他的身侧。</p><p>他的右手抽出一支苦无，飞快地挡下其中一击。而左手趁机抬到胸前，食指与中指交叉，已经摆出了影分身的印——</p><p>阿飞突然出现在两个忍者的背后。</p><p>他刚从时空的漩涡中脱离，晓袍的衣摆还在下落，但他的右手已经按在了其中一个火遁忍者的后背上。他的手心窜出木质长刺，就这样捅入了对方的心脏，但破裂与挤压的声音依然存在，那些木刺快速分叉生长，最终刺穿身体各个部分的皮肤表皮，露出渗透着血的漆黑顶端。</p><p>“木遁……”带土的声音这时才传来，“扦插之术。”</p><p>他掰断了手中的树枝，转身走向了另外一个人。他没有说话，面对对方满是怒气与仇恨的指责与咒骂，他只是平静地穿过火遁的热浪与烈焰，在对方愕然的表情中，把手按在了对方的身上。</p><p>卡卡西的手还摆在结着印的姿势。他停顿了一会儿，抬手移开了面具。他看着带土的背影，又过了片刻，他才干笑了一声，说：“哈哈，没想到阿飞这么厉害……”</p><p>“——阿飞哥哥？”</p><p>年幼的声音突然传来，他们见过的那孩子突然出现在这里。</p><p>他似乎是一路跑过来的，并且跑了很远的路，疲惫到只能弯腰撑着膝盖，大口喘气。他环顾一片狼藉的四周，视线移过坑洞、焦土、血液与尸体，脸上流露出慌乱与恐惧的神色。但很快他又把那些情绪压下去。他鼓足了勇气，问：“……你们看到我哥哥了吗？”</p><p>“……我有非常不好的预感，”他说，“我知道……一个人来这里找他不对，但是……但是……”</p><p>这个时候，带土突然看了卡卡西一眼。</p><p>他戴着面具，或许是由于视野不够清晰，于是就变成非常明显地、直白地，转头正面直视着卡卡西。那只鲜红的写轮眼没有任何情绪，似乎只是想花费一两秒钟，用那捧血红照一照卡卡西的此刻苍白的模样。</p><p>他看完之后，平静地向那个孩子走去。</p><p>卡卡西蓦然感到一丝恐惧。</p><p>“……带土，”他嘶哑着声音，用一种恳求地口吻说，“够了。”</p><p>“……已经够了！带土！”他的呼吸变得急促。他往前踏了一步，却不慎跪倒在地上，一贯懒散与平淡的声音因为激动而带着颤抖，“不用再做了，剩下的交给我。这种事我来做也可以，你是木叶的——”</p><p>“卡卡西。”那个满含颗粒感与沙哑感、因为受伤而损坏的声音，终于叫了卡卡西的名字。带土已经走到了那个孩子面前。他在走过去的时候，手心里也慢慢生长出一根笔直与尖利的木棒。他俯视着那个满脸茫然与惊恐的孩子，毫不犹豫地贯穿了对方的心口。他这么说：“你这个连同伴都保护不了的废物，能替我做什么？”</p><p>——英雄。</p><p>卡卡西的声音戛然而止。就像是在突然间损坏失声。他跪在那里，看起来很难过，浑身都在颤抖。他轻轻地吸了一口气，似乎是想哭，又竭尽全力地去微笑。</p><p>所幸在很久之后，他还是成功了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 十</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>汤忍村我只查了百科……大意就是汤忍村是飞段的故乡，资源丰富崇尚和平，很多温泉，还有著名景点“玫瑰街”。一整条街的玫瑰啊，太浪漫了吧……<br/>总之用到了这些设定！</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>风呼啸而过，吹动黑底红云的长袍。</p><p>带土正站在悬崖的边缘，身后是一间破旧的、积满灰尘的木屋。他望着悬崖底下忙碌的人群，距离剥离了热闹与活力，高度把人体挤压成蚂蚁。蚂蚁们奔走喧闹，辛勤地重建着他们的村子。</p><p>一条稀疏的、艳红的细线划穿整个村子。是汤忍村的玫瑰街。温热的泉水总算是些微的阻挠了霜寒，让少数玫瑰在战争中也得以生存。</p><p>“哼。这种和平的地方，也还是出现了飞段那种疯子啊……”他看了一会儿，盘腿坐了下来，低声地自言自语。</p><p>距离那个任务，已经过去一个星期有余。</p><p>那时候，带土掰断木棒，就平静地离开了那里。而卡卡西没有跟上来。</p><p>卡卡西消失了，再也没有出现。</p><p>他的眼前浮现出卡卡西跪在那里的身影。身上带着伤，膝盖跪在尘土里。似乎下一秒就要落泪，最终却弯起眼睛，强迫自己露出一个令人生厌的笑容。</p><p>是在自责吧。他想。</p><p>他们小时候总是吵架，带土一直没办法理解卡卡西，但是这一次，他却从那个笑容里清晰地解读出了这个意思——卡卡西觉得那孩子的死是他的错。</p><p>……真是可笑。</p><p>因寒冷而冻结成块的泥土费劲地破开，绝艰难地从地上长出来。白色的那边抱怨道：“这里不适合植物生存啊……带土你怎么跑到这里来了，明明前几天还在雷之国……”</p><p>“事情办完了。”带土说，“你那边呢？飞段上次就已经加入了吧。”</p><p>“佩恩已经安排好了，分组就按照你说的……”黑绝低哑地回答他，“大蛇丸背叛了‘晓’。他的戒指怎么办？要回收吗？”</p><p>“暂时算了。那家伙太麻烦。”大约是想起对方层出不穷的逃命能力，带土拒绝了。但他又说，“多关注他一点。只要他没做损害’晓‘的事，就别和他正面接触……他在做什么？”</p><p>“和砂忍合作，计划毁掉木叶……”黑绝说。</p><p>“笨卡卡西呢？”白绝转头看向别的地方，寻找着那个身影，“好像哪里都没有啊！就这样让笨卡卡西一个人行动吗？”</p><p>“不知道。”带土说，“也许回木叶了。”</p><p>但他停顿了一下，又带着一丝恶意的冷笑，开口说：“也可能死了吧。”</p><p>查克拉几乎用尽，风遁忍者也只是被打晕了而已，卡卡西因此死了才正常。但他也明白，即使他不出手干掉两个火遁忍者，那个卡卡西也绝对还有对策。</p><p>“他碰到过很多次濒死的危险啊！”白绝说，“笨卡卡西应该没事吧。”</p><p>“还是确认一下比较好……他已经知道太多秘密了……”黑绝用他那总是没有起伏的声音发问，“如果他死了，你不打算回收写轮眼吗？”</p><p>“你也知道很多秘密，绝。”带土转过头，他看着身边黑白双色的东西，眼神又似乎只是盯在黑色那一边，“你和卡卡西一样，也都在谋划自己的事。这么说，我干掉你比较好？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>他们直视着对方。一时间只有悬崖上的风声。</p><p>“不要吵架啦！你们两个……”白绝打破了他们短暂的沉默与对视。</p><p>“卡卡西的能力你也见识到了，他很聪明。如果他帮我，我的计划一定能更快实现。”带土说，“我需要他对这个世界绝望。帮助不爱好和平的那一方不算什么，杀掉几个忍者也不算什么，他早就习惯了。但是他心中的英雄杀掉了一个平民。”</p><p>带土抬手点了点自己的脑袋，他说：“比起眼睛，他还是这里更有用。”</p><p>“去找佩恩，”带土又把头转回去，他看着悬崖底下的人们，冷静地安排着，“让他派鼬和鬼鲛去木叶，等大蛇丸做得差不多了，把九尾带回来。剩下的由他安排。”</p><p>“……明白了。”黑绝这么说完，他的身体就又沉下去，消失在了泥土里。</p><p>于是带土又成了一个人。他屈起左膝，左手就搭在上边。而右手撑在身后的地面上，以一个勉强算是放松的姿势，安静地看着下边忙得热火朝天的忍者与平民。</p><p>他和卡卡西斩杀忍者的任务成功了，但霜忍村还是输了。双方签订了不再交战的协议，即便仇恨并没有从心中熄灭，但在霜忍村的战力恢复之前，想必这个崇尚的和平的忍村应该能享受一段时日的平静生活。</p><p>阳光逐渐下移，底下喧闹的人们也逐渐停下手里的工作。他们互相道别，回到那条满布玫瑰的巷子里，叩响自己的家门。屋子里的暖光一间间地亮起来，街道变得空旷。是夜晚了。</p><p>带土终于站起来，他抬手扶着后颈，左右扭动了一下脖子，任由它发出咔嚓的声响。好像这样就能消去静坐了一下午的疲惫。</p><p>他转过身，决定在走之前进那间木屋看看。</p><p>没有人再回到这个悬崖，自然也没有人再进这间破旧的木屋。带土是这一个星期后的第一个光临者。他拉开木门，踏进去一步，想象中的灰尘却没有迎面扑来。</p><p>屋子里很干净，已经被人好好打扫过了。月光从拉开的木门倾斜进去，洒在地板和卡卡西的身上。</p><p>卡卡西在屋里。</p><p>他正惬意地躺在吊炉边，右手压在后脑勺下，左手捏着那本亲热天堂。一条腿屈起踩在地板上，另一条悠闲地搭在自己的膝盖上，似乎下一秒就会晃荡起来。带土看向他的脚。趾甲上紫黑色的指甲油褪去了一半，上半部分仍然完好地贴着，下半部分却呈现着原本应有的肉粉色。</p><p>“嗯？”卡卡西像是才注意到带土，他的视线艰难地脱离了亲热天堂，看向门口的带土。他从善自如地露出一个微笑，以那个悠闲的姿势打了声招呼，“哟，是阿飞……”</p><p>“回来了？”带土打断了他。他用那个沙哑粗粝的声音，平静地发问。</p><p>“……嗯。”卡卡西放下书，他坐起来，不再是那个悠闲的姿势了。他停顿了一下，用极其明显的、一听就是谎言的语气，解释说，“……查克拉用完了，身体又不太行。所以休息了一阵。”</p><p>“是吗。”带土不咸不淡地应道。他走进去，到窗台边坐下，俯视着卡卡西。</p><p>那扇窗早就没有了遮蔽风雨的效果，破旧的木片不知何时就已经掉落在屋外。月亮就悬挂在带土的身后，他逆着光，周边落下银色，身体却笼罩在阴影之中。他继续说：“既然回来了，那么就谈谈吧。”</p><p>“……”卡卡西垂下了眼睛。但他很快又笑说着，“嘛……总算是相信我了？”</p><p>“你就没有恨过吗？”带土这么开场。</p><p>“那个四代火影。为了九尾和儿子，为了所谓的木叶，恐怕他在死之前完全没有想到过你吧？那个废物，总是在迟到呢。你不是最讨厌迟到的人了吗？”</p><p>他的表情被面具遮挡，裸露在外的写轮眼似乎散发着堪称蛊惑的微光。</p><p>……不是这样的。卡卡西在心里说，老师他……</p><p>“这个世界一直在夺走你身边重要的人。白牙、带土、琳、水门。还要继续坚持吗？凭借你自己什么都做不到。”他一一报出那些名字，然后他的声音突然变得有些轻柔。他说，“卡卡西，让我们一起创造一个还拥有他们的世界……”</p><p>“保护同伴明明是对的，这个世界为什么这么指责白牙？还没成长就被推到战场上，你还记得你杀掉第一个人的感受吗？卡卡西？昔日的同伴为了救自己而身亡。好不容易拥有了保护同伴的力量，却又用这种力量杀掉了另一个同伴……哈。”他短促而讽刺地讥笑了一声，“你还要继续忍受下去吗？这个世界是错的，卡卡西，不改变它，它就永远只会不断地发生这种悲剧。”</p><p>“……不是这样的。”卡卡西终于开口了。他的声音带着一些莫名的脆弱与挽留，他说，“带土……”</p><p>“别叫我那个名字。”带土说，“我谁也不是。带土已经死了。你不是亲眼见到了吗？被压在石头底下，半边身体都破破烂烂的。”他抬起手，把脸上的面具摘了下来。</p><p>他的右半边脸上印着骇人的伤疤，嘴唇上甚至有缝合的痕迹。那些伤疤如同纵横的沟壑，一直从脸上，蔓延到他宽大的衣领里。</p><p>“真疼啊……卡卡西。”他轻声地、叹息一般地说。</p><p>他好像是被那个‘带土’附身了。原本一直平淡而冷静的声音低下来，那个声音逐渐接近了少年的声音。他看着卡卡西，那只写轮眼里隐约流露出几分痛苦，好像他此刻再次被狠狠地压在了石头底下，分毫动弹不得。</p><p>他叹息着，声音比刚才又低了一分：“真疼啊……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>卡卡西没办法说话了。</p><p>他紧紧盯着对方，连惯常闭着的左眼也一并睁开，像是要把对方深刻地印到脑子里。</p><p>他的表情浮现出悲伤。月光透过带土，迎向卡卡西的眼睛，那只鲜红的眼睛似乎是湿润了，又或许只是写轮眼太过敏感。他的坐姿不知何时已经非常端正，他仰视着带土，可谓是虔诚地看着对方。他的脸上挣扎而犹豫，很久之后，他慢慢低下了头。</p><p>“该怎么做呢？”他垂着眼睛，看着带土落在地上的影子，轻声地说，“要改变这个世界，又该怎么做呢？”</p><p>带土看了他一会儿。</p><p>“月之眼计划。”带土说，他的声音又恢复了平静，“从哪里开始说好呢……”</p><p>他叙述着自己的计划，眼神落在卡卡西的身上。</p><p>卡卡西一直低着头，他一边听着，一边神经质地握着自己的右手，隔着手套抠挖着手背上的那条伤疤——为了保护木叶的护额而留下的那一道。</p><p>“我要创造一个没有隔阂、没有争执的世界。”带土这么结尾。</p><p>“……真的可以实现吗？带土。”</p><p>沉默了很久以后，卡卡西说。他执意用带土称呼对方，他继续说：“这种事，如果……真的能做到……”</p><p>带土从怀里拎出一瓶指甲油，抛了过去。他说：“那不是你要操心的事。如果决定了要帮我，那就好好遵守‘晓’的规则吧。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>卡卡西接住那瓶指甲油。他看着手里的那瓶紫黑色的液体，安静地沉默着。</p><p>很久之后，他抬手咬着手套扯下来，旋开瓶盖，重新把快要脱落的甲油填充完整。沾染着液体的刷子把那些肉粉色重新掩盖，就好像把新生的、来之不易的希望，重新拖入了黑暗的泥沼。</p><p>带土看向他手背上的那条伤疤。已经很淡了，但仍然可以看出缝合的痕迹，伤口常有的红与褐已经随着时间褪去，化为一道浅浅的白色。</p><p>“卡卡西。”带土突然说，“你笑了。”</p><p>他没头没尾地说完，看向卡卡西有些疑惑的眼神：“那时候你笑了。”他是说任务的时候，“那种时候还强迫自己装给我看，既然已经戒备到了这个程度，为什么还要回来？”</p><p>卡卡西顿了一下，他垂下眼，继续着手上的工作。</p><p>“好好留在木叶不好吗？”带土提起嘴角，扯出一个没有温度的笑容，“你想做的话，很快就能脱离叛忍的身份，回到木叶去吧。在那个伪善的地方度过余生，也算是对你这种家伙的嘉奖。……哈，你和那种地方才是绝配……”</p><p>“……可是，”卡卡西涂完了最后一个小指，他停下来，温和地笑了笑，“我放心不下某个吊车尾啊。”</p><p>带土的嘴角立刻放平了。他的神色变得阴沉而危险。</p><p>卡卡西等了一会儿，发觉带土没有说话的意思，于是又开口说：“带土，我会——”</p><p>“你想学琳到什么时候？”</p><p>带土冷着声音打断他：“你这个垃圾。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 十一</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“……对不起，带土。”卡卡西说。他笑了笑，轻声地、但却平稳地说出了后半句话：“我会……好好陪着你的。”</p><p>“——你到底想逃避到什么时候？”带土的神情透露出些许不耐烦。他换了一个姿势，原本斜靠在窗框上的身体正过来，踩在上边的左腿也放回到了地板。他的手肘抵在左腿上，手掌随意托着自己的下颔，就这样用审视的目光打量着卡卡西，像是要透过那个面具一般的笑容，看清掩藏在其后的秘密。</p><p>“你所谓的木叶的英雄已经死了，卡卡西。”他说，并且又重新挑起了一个冷笑，“你应该很清楚，我不是他，哼……我只不过看了你一眼，你不就明白了吗？‘我会杀掉那个孩子’。”</p><p>带土的神色中隐约有些难以言喻的怜悯：“事到如今你却还在逃避，已经足够了。我看够了，你这副无能和虚伪的嘴脸。回到这里你又能改变什么？打算留在我身边、以协助者的身份挽回那家伙吗？……你不会以为我会相信你吧？”</p><p>他站了起来，木板随着他的走动发出些微的吱嘎声，他停在卡卡西面前，单手攥住了卡卡西的头发，迫使再次低头的叛忍看着自己。</p><p>“既然要演，那就再表现得更好一些吧，卡卡西。”他攥紧了手中的银发，脸上无甚表情，语气却呈现割裂般地嘲讽与轻蔑。他说，“你根本就不接受我的计划……”</p><p>他说着，手中的力道却慢慢放松。他低着头，盯着仰视自己的卡卡西。悬停着三勾玉的写轮眼似乎会在下一秒滴下鲜血，落到卡卡西的眼睛里去。他说：“……卡卡西，告诉我，你到底为什么回来？”</p><p>卡卡西的视线落在那只眼睛上，但又很快移开了视线。</p><p>“……我去慰灵碑了。”他的声音很轻，脸上已经毫无笑意。他只是用一种迟缓的语气坦白说，“阿多福街的时候，还有这次……任务之后也是。”</p><p>“我在那里，就觉得……平静一些。”他盯着某一处地板，又或是仅仅盯着角落里的黑暗，他继续诉说着，“好像也能明白你为什么这么做——”</p><p>“我的确该把那件事让给你做，卡卡西。亲手杀掉那孩子，你也许就能认清现实了。”带土冷笑了一声，“别自作多情了，你这种家伙……”</p><p>他没有继续说下去。</p><p>“大蛇丸背叛了‘晓’。”他放开手里的头发，站直了身体，“戒指还在他手里，这件事可以拜托给你吧。”</p><p>他往门外走去，直到打开了那扇门，才掏出一个卷轴，往卡卡西的方向丢了过去：“绝找到了他的一个据点，你去解决。我有别的事要做。”</p><p>卷轴落在地上，发出沉闷地一声轻响，然后滚向了吊炉。在它落入其中之前，卡卡西伸手握住了它。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西要去的地方位于音忍村的西面。</p><p>树丛响起一片窸窣声，他从拥挤茂密的叶片中走出，及时止住了继续向前的脚步——地面突兀地断裂，眼前是一片圆形的凹陷低地。底下遍布岩石与泥土，角落处散落着几间屋子，忍者们在房屋间穿行忙碌。</p><p>他蹲下来，静静地观察着忍者们行动的规律。片刻之后，他悄无声息地消失在了原地。</p><p>高处的时空一阵扭曲，带土出现在了树枝上。</p><p>他已经重新戴上了面具，看不清任何神色。裸露在外的写轮眼盯着那个开始行动的身影。</p><p>卡卡西的动作很快。自叛逃之后的经历帮助他隐藏踪迹、无声迅速地解决落单的忍者。使用变身术与其他成员搭话，获取情报，又在角落里令对方成为毫无价值的尸体。忍者们的数量一个个削减，而敌方却对危险毫无所觉。</p><p>“还真是熟练啊……这家伙，难怪他会立刻意识到我会动手杀了那孩子。”带土轻轻哼了一声，他单手搭在树干上，此刻正抬起食指，无意识地轻轻敲击着指边的那一小块区域，“这个距离没有发现我吗？那么……之前两次……”</p><p>——他想到的是在木叶外围与阿多福街。卡卡西两次都出现在他的身后，仿佛对此早有感应。</p><p>卡卡西已经解决了最后一个在外行走的忍者。他把系在身侧的狐狸面具解下来，扣在那个忍者的脸上，随后他抱着那具尸体，轻轻放平在一间占位最大的屋门前。他叩响了门，闪身躲在了角落。</p><p>“又怎么了？”里边传出一个男声。紧接着又传出一阵走动的声音，门被拉开了。据点的管理者扫了一眼地上的忍者，立刻警惕地看向周围。</p><p>穿行的忍者俱都消失不见，但地上也没有血液与痕迹。唯一的尸体，正摆在屋门之前。男人弯下腰，准备去揭开那张狐面。</p><p>卡卡西就在这时冲出去。</p><p>他的身体伏得很低，如鹰隼般迅速逼近。苦无被他握在手里，以一个刁钻的角度袭向男人的脖颈。但对方迅速地后仰，指间几根千本闪烁。卡卡西所在的地方正是他视线的死角，他显然预料到了这次袭击。</p><p>看来是一位忍者。卡卡西下了判断。他抬手用苦无挡下千本，一手撑地，单腿迅速扫向敌方的下盘，紧接着另一手屈起，向着对方的腰际击去。就在他的手肘即将击中之时，对方抬手挡住了这记肘击。与此同时，他的手中闪过一阵电光。</p><p>手臂迅速陷入了麻痹状态，攻击的力道也因此缓解。对方翻手握住他的手臂，往身前一扯，另一手摆出虚握的姿态，掌心闪烁着一团球状雷电。</p><p>“下次还是做好准备再来吧。”男人的声音中带着不屑，他说着，手中的雷电砸落在卡卡西的身上。</p><p>然而眼前的银发忍者砰地化为白烟。头顶传来破风之声，卡卡西从屋顶跃下。他的苦无与对方的千本撞在一起，而另一手撑在对方的肩上，借力调转方向，闪身进了屋里。</p><p>“真是谨慎啊，卡卡西。”带土说。他已经由站改坐，一条腿盘起，另一条腿却随意垂着。</p><p>“没有必要就不打算和对方交手吗？”他等待着两人从屋内重新出现，一边轻声说着，“应该是在寻找大蛇丸的情报吧……哼，你还真是一个好用的工具。”</p><p>“水遁·大瀑布之术！”屋内传来男人的声音，巨大的水流立刻冲破了屋门与窗户，木质的墙壁也因水压爆出裂口。卡卡西弓着身从窗户飞出，他的背上刺着几根千本。</p><p>……！</p><p>不行，不能倒下。卡卡西的视线右移，瞥在越发接近的地面上。如果以这个姿势着地，想必千本也会彻底捅入身体，没办法轻易取出吧。</p><p>带土可不会帮我取出来啊……</p><p>他不着边际地想着，右手借地一撑，借力后跃稳住身形，远离了满地坑洼的水潭。与此同时，他勾出两支苦无甩向身后，而在落在地面之后，他半蹲在那里，飞速结印。</p><p>“水遁·雾隐之术！”乳白的迷雾迅速泛起，卡卡西没有一丝停顿，他再次结印，“水遁·水分身！”</p><p>水流升起，很快就变幻与他一模一样的人型。而屋内也穿出来了男人沉闷的声音。</p><p>“雷遁·雷爆！”雷电随着水流肆意爬开，迅速就来到了卡卡西的脚下。他往后一跃，踩在了先前钉向岩壁的两支苦无之上。岌岌可危的木屋立刻破裂倒塌，而雾气也已经彻底弥漫。</p><p>水遁在泥地上冲刷出坑洼的水原，雷电以此为媒介、在各个水洼间爆裂散播，形成了数个连锁的小型电场。而迷雾蔓延整个战场，把幽蓝的电光包容进乳白。水分身冲进了雾隐术的范围，不时有电光在某一处闪烁，看来已经缠斗在了一起。</p><p>卡卡西轻轻舒了一口气。地上能够落脚的地方不多，水分身撑不了多久。他甚至没有拔掉背上的千本，就迅速抽出剩下的所有苦无，系上丝线，开始在水原以外的部分游走。苦无一支接着一支被投入迷雾之中，在丢出最后一支之前，卡卡西解开了雾隐术，又奔向了某个角落。</p><p>带土微微眯起了眼睛。</p><p>“这是……为了能够落脚吗？”他说，“打算生擒对方、问取情报吗……”</p><p>雾气逐渐消散，场中的情景重新变得清晰。苦无落在雷遁忍者的身侧，其上的细线扯出复杂无序的阵列。而身处正中央的男人正掐着银发叛忍的脖颈。</p><p>他的手指用力掐紧，并且稍稍举高了手中的忍者。卡卡西的脸上流露出窒息的痛苦与挣扎，他的右手握着对方的手腕，而左手下滑，勾出了一支苦无——</p><p>“真不知道你耍什么花招……”那个男人的视线扫过周围的苦无与丝线，随后他轻蔑地笑了一声，“不过再见了。”他说着，掐着卡卡西的手中爆出几丝电弧，逐渐成了一个球状。</p><p>然而，叛忍手中的苦无没有落在地上，手中神色痛苦的卡卡西突然化成一滩净水，沿着男人的手臂扫落满身。已经成型的雷球与水源接触，电弧立刻窜向了男人自身。</p><p>一瞬间麻痹席卷全身，男人错愕地睁大了眼睛。而卡卡西从角落里飞跃出来，他落在交叠纵横的丝线之上，右手化为利刃，其上缠绕着雷电，下一秒就要刺入对方的要害——</p><p>“雷遁·裂天束缚之术！”男人迅速结了印。战场上空冒出轻微地噼啪声，电弧迅速组织成了一张大张的电网，笼罩了整个战场。那男人看向卡卡西，嘴角咧出一丝狰狞的冷笑，“没有攻击心脏……不会是想要生擒我吧？这恐怕就是你的败因……”</p><p>“……！”</p><p>卡卡西猛地睁开了左眼，三勾玉飞速旋转，最终定格为一个镰刀图案。他似乎并不习惯这个招式，左眼不由自主微眯起来，但又强迫自己张大眼睛，紧紧盯着自己上方的电网。</p><p>“神威！”</p><p>被注视着的时空一阵扭曲，漩涡卷走了部分电弧，原本完整密布的电网立时破了一个洞口。卡卡西没有停留，他抬手捂住左眼，迅速闪身离开战场，狼狈地滚落在地。</p><p>他倒在地上，紧闭的左眼正流下殷殷的鲜血。他喘着气慢慢坐起来，看向那个撕裂电网、完好无损走向自己的男人。这个瞳术似乎给了他极大的负担，他抬手抹了一把眼下的鲜血，勉力站起来，却又脱力跪倒在地。双手垂在腿侧，似乎是再也没有一丝一毫的力气了。</p><p>“这次总不会是什么分身了吧？”男人举起左手，雷球出现在他的手心之上，“真的要说再见了，入侵者。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>雷遁忍者的忍术名字随便取的……就很随便……（……）<br/>会用神威这些都是私设啦！反正是和绝组队偷偷练的，其实还不完善，这次很冒险！查克拉瞬间清零，体力也没有，马上就要进入喜闻乐见的躺尸一周环节了卡老师（……）</p><p>啊好想吹卡老师啊！！这段战斗真的写出来之后更想吹了！！大家！听我吹好吗！不想听的就可以不看啦！好的！开吹！<br/>用影分身分析出对面是比较看不起对手的类型，以及知道对方会用雷球这种近距离雷遁！<br/>影分身死亡之后，他就进屋就让土哥看不见他摸鱼放水（是的千本是他故意被扎的，心机），还会给土哥一种他是进去找大蛇丸情报的错觉。<br/>然后两个人从屋里之后没有第一时间跑掉，说明屋里没情报，情报可能在这个雷遁忍者身上。所以必须要打起来！<br/>期间他还有心思感慨没人拔千本，大家，可见他真的在放水（……）<br/>雾隐术和水分身那里，就是他放两个忍术，地面才放一个雷爆。大家！请吹卡老师的手速！<br/>水分身的死法就和影分身差不多啦！根据影分身分析，这个人就是习惯这个战术嘛，就非常合理！卡老师就等着这个破绽，抓到之后就冲过去啦！<br/>然后卡老师会雷犬的呀，中远程，不近身攻击其实会比较安全一点，但他为什么用雷切呢……甚至为了让自己用雷切特意搭了落脚点，可见是早有预谋，有什么阴险的目的……<br/>但是这个下章揭秘啦！</p><p>总结：<br/>卡老师：要面不改色没有破绽地放水真困难啊……（叹气（累到敲背（……</p><p> </p><p>大家好，我再来描述一下我写文的状态！</p><p>我：卡老师你好，请问你为什么不直接告诉土哥，水门老师已经认出他了呢？你看，他觉得自己谁也不是，结果你也好水门老师也好，其实都认出了他，那带土就是有存在意义的……<br/>卡（耐心）：现在还不行呀。带土做了那种事（九尾之乱），就算我说了，他也没办法接受的，会下意识逃避的……他其实对这件事很内疚。<br/>我：……好的好的，那你准备什么时候说？<br/>卡：他的月之眼计划有问题，我先调查一下那个吧。<br/>我：那卡老师，你对阿飞和谁也不是和带土怎么看？土哥不肯承认他是带土啊。<br/>卡：带土就是带土呀（笑）<br/>我：……卡老师，土哥一直在戳你的伤口啊，他说了好多过分的话，你为什么一直原谅他？<br/>卡：嘛……带土他这么做都是有原因的，他其实很温柔的^_^</p><p> </p><p>我：土哥好！请问你为什么要把卡老师拐进‘晓’里？<br/>土：他聪明，好用。<br/>我：可是你没怎么用他呀……<br/>土：……<br/>我：……好的土哥，你杀那个小孩子到底是为什么呀？<br/>土：让他看清世界的黑暗。<br/>我：原来是这样，那请问你为什么一直在针对卡老师……<br/>土：他废物。<br/>我：……可你为什么要问卡老师为什么回你身边呢？<br/>土：……<br/>我：霜汤忍村的任务你明明跟我说这是最后一次给卡老师机会了，如果卡老师回来，你就不问往事好好用他，这次为什么还要让他做单人任务来测试呢？<br/>土：……<br/>我：他做单人任务你为什么出手救他呀？<br/>土：……<br/>我：土哥你为什么这章要攥卡老师的头发？<br/>土：……<br/>我：土哥你……<br/>土：闭嘴（走掉<br/>我：……<br/>我：？？？为什么？到底是为什么？？？土哥在想什么？？？</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 十二</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>时空突然扭曲。</p><p>带土出现在卡卡西的身后。他的手搭在卡卡西的肩上，由于时空转移飘起的衣摆落回身侧时，跌跪在那里的叛忍也失去了踪迹。诡异的是，他的衣角居然有一片被雷电灼到的焦黑。</p><p>他看着对面的男人流露出戒备的神色，却依然站在原地分毫不动，甚至就这样踩踏在水洼之中。</p><p>“……你在小看我吗？”男人的声音带着一些愠怒。他掌心的雷球消散，转而开始结印，“雷遁·雷爆！”</p><p>他的手按在地面上，电弧触到水面，立刻向着带土袭去。但那些电弧只是穿过带土的身体。带土在雷电中穿行，仿佛如履平地。他的步伐逐渐加快，最终由走为跑，借着奔向对方的速度，将对方一击踢了出去。他为了踢技而借力撑地的手掌迅速从稀少的干燥地带抽离，再度进行了虚化。</p><p>虽然有些微麻痹，但只要能令对方离开这片雷场，也不过是小问题而已。他把手掌藏入宽大的袖口，再度向着对方袭去。</p><p>“不，我没有小看你的意思。”他的声音平静，“我只是在想一些事情。”</p><p> </p><p>高高低低的平台鳞次栉比，缝隙间是幽黑的无底深渊。这片空间寂静而空旷，无论何处都充斥着无边的孤独。</p><p>带土很快就出现在了这里。他转过头，看向了进入时间稍早一些的卡卡西。银发的叛忍正把手够向后背，他皱着眉拔出一根千本，随手丢在地上。他注意到带土的出现，眼神扫过带土残缺的衣角和破损的手套，然后停下来，露出了一个笑容。</p><p>他的左眼下还挂着血，但笑容却不同以往，不再是如同覆盖在脸上的死物。他就这样含笑看着带土——如果要用什么形容的话，大概是隐约有着一些与狐面相似的狡黠。</p><p>“……”带土看着他的笑容，片刻之后，他突然说，“为什么不用雷犬？”</p><p>那是卡卡西的招式之一，绝曾经告诉过带土。犬状雷电可以远程攻击目标，对于刚才的战况，那显然是更为稳妥的选择。</p><p>“嗯……”卡卡西抬手挠了挠脸颊，他依然笑眯眯的，可谓是耐心地解释道，“对方是雷遁忍者。你也看到了，水分身消失之后，他的雷遁让他产生麻痹的时间非常短。雷犬没办法保证他会失去行动力，而雷切是刺穿对手心脏的招式，所以还是……”</p><p>“你可不是为了情报豁出性命的人。”带土说。</p><p>带土看着他。他也就看着带土。他微微歪过脑袋，笑着说：“偶尔我也有想赌一把的时候啊……”</p><p>“不是每次都能赌赢的，卡卡西。”带土的声音冷下去，他的嗓音沙哑，带着胁迫。他用警告一般的语气继续说，“你的运气一向不好。”</p><p>“……嘛，总之，”卡卡西笑着，“这次赌赢了啊。”</p><p>带土陷入了沉默。卡卡西也就全无继续动手拔掉剩下的千本的意思，他坐在那里，一副再也没有丝毫力气、就连骨头都被抽离的懒散模样。</p><p>——不会是等着我替他拔掉吧。这个垃圾。</p><p>带土这么想着的时候，对面的卡卡西露出了非常诚恳的神色，但好在他没有说出带土心中所想的句子。他只是道歉说：“对不起，带土。用了神威之后，我可能要休息一阵……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>带土眯了眯眼，他的写轮眼里划过几丝不甚明显的情绪，但他又强迫自己压下去，冷着声音回答对方：“你还是进垃圾桶去吧，卡卡西。”</p><p>他停顿了一下，又迅速地转移了话题。他的声音也不再是刻意压低的威胁，只是平淡而冷静地发问：“你回木叶去做什么了？不会只是去慰灵碑缅怀过去吧。”</p><p>他问完，又发出一声意味不明的哼笑。</p><p>“……你不知道吗？我还以为绝会告诉你呢。”卡卡西有些惊诧地说，但他还是坦白道，“我先去了慰灵碑。……之后去找了佐助，帮他训练千鸟。”</p><p>“我劝你别用这么简单的方法挑拨离间。管好你自己的事，绝的事我会判断。”带土说，他冷哼了一声，“又是鼬拜托你的？你们的关系还真是不错，上次你去木叶……”</p><p>他突然停下来。</p><p>“……鼬和你说了什么？”带土说，“你之前可没打算和木叶扯上关系，最开始连‘卡卡西’的身份都不肯暴露。”</p><p>不仅如此，卡卡西更是主动挑起了那次与木叶三人小队的战斗。他的伤疤和银发，以及他丢下‘晓’的斗笠——无疑是在告诉木叶“叛忍卡卡西重新出现了”、“卡卡西盯上了九尾”。而当初他留下的铃铛，想必也会抵达三代火影的手里。</p><p>“没办法啊，要是被你知道‘卡卡西’在寻找‘带土’的踪迹，一定会躲得更加彻底……”卡卡西有些无奈地笑了笑，“况且，也只有我和木叶彻底切断联系，你才有可能主动接纳我吧？”</p><p>他说到这里，又带着一些仿佛是埋怨的语气，低声道：“你的踪迹太难找了。光是搜集关于你的情报就已经够吃力了，就算是我想，也顾不上木叶的事……”</p><p>“我不需要你替我解读我的做法，也少用那种劣质的理由敷衍我。卡卡西，别总是这副自作聪明的样子。”带土冷声说，“如果不是没办法面对木叶，你不可能仅仅为了‘带土’就做到这个程度。逃避内心也有个限度……哼、你还真是擅长这件事。”</p><p>“那么由我来替你分析好了。不是因为团藏想要夺取你的写轮眼这么简单软弱的理由，下次找叛逃的借口应该挑一个更好的，卡卡西。背叛带土、琳和波风水门用生命守护的村子，让你觉得没办法面对他们。‘叛忍没有资格接近木叶’……你是这么想的。”或许是觉得太过讽刺，带土甚至轻声笑了一声，“你去找那三个小鬼，不只是为了鼬的弟弟和九尾人柱力，这只是你和木叶取得联系的第一步而已。”带土说到这里，他下了结论，“鼬和你谈了木叶的事。”</p><p>“……还真是敏锐啊。”卡卡西抬手挠了挠脸颊。他笑了笑，“我和他聊了聊人生和理想？鼬和我说了一些他……当初叛逃时的想法，我多少也有些感触，木叶和你之间……”</p><p>他停顿了一下，有些无奈地继续说道：“……不过他和我说那些，大概也不只是为了开导‘同样身为木叶叛忍的’我，只是为了说服我主动接触木叶……这样才有去帮助佐助的可能性吧。”</p><p>“万花筒写轮眼的事也是他帮你的？”带土说，“以你和鼬的实力，想避开绝私下见面不是什么难事。你们应该见过很多次。他帮你锻炼瞳力，也是为了他弟弟？”</p><p>“……不，那是我自己研究的。和绝一起的那段时间，我和他只见过两次。”卡卡西说，“鼬的立场和你不同。如果他清楚了神威的能力，就算是你，也会觉得有些棘手啊。”他这么说着，弯起眼睛，露出了一个温和的微笑，“放心吧，带土，我不会做对你不利的事。”</p><p>“……”带土看着卡卡西，他的眼神又些微地冰冷下去，但眼底却又似乎涌动着什么。短暂的凝视之后，他只是轻哼了一声，放过了这个话题。他说，“你们还真是有够无聊的，为了一个小鬼……”</p><p>“别这么说呀，带土。”卡卡西说，他一直挂在脸上的笑容总算是淡下去了一些，“他……”</p><p>他轻轻叹了一口气，又很快露出一个笑容：“嘛、怎么说也是你的同族。况且，我也的确很想看看和他同一队的那个小鬼。”他停顿了一下，又继续说，“就是那个九尾人柱力，你不觉得他和老师……”</p><p>“——给我闭嘴，卡卡西。”带土突兀地打断，他一步走上前，在抬手掀开面具的同时，蹲下身揪住了卡卡西的衣领，把对方拉到近前，“我说过很多次了，我不是他，宇智波带土已经死了。你究竟想尝试到什么时候，他早就被这这个世界杀死了，你不觉得这是错误的吗？”</p><p>他的拳头攥紧了晓袍的衣领，几乎要把脱力的叛忍从地上提起几分。他盯着卡卡西的眼睛，破损嘶哑的嗓音却有着与动作截然相反的冰冷与镇静：“这个世界不会有和平，这就是现实。忍者这个存在应该走向终结了，是那家伙的眼睛让你看不清现实了吗？既然如此——”</p><p>他突然松开了手上的力气。侧戴在头上的面具因此滑脱，他却全然没有留意。他的双指勾起，按在卡卡西的左眼上。手套柔软的布料贴在被伤疤贯穿的眼皮之上，带土察觉到底下的眼珠轻微滑动。他的手指微微用力，甚至已经感受到眼球遭受挤压而变形的触感，然而卡卡西只是平静地呆在那里，没有一丝挣扎的意思。</p><p>他甚至配合地睁开了左眼，等待着疼痛的来临。几缕鲜血染过他的睫毛，又从眼眶边沿流下。</p><p>橘色螺纹面具掉在地上，发出清脆的磕碰声。它磕在边沿上，下一秒就落入了神威空间的深渊。带土的动作停了下来。</p><p>“——废物。”</p><p>他静默半晌，才不屑地说。他站起身，然而卡卡西伸手捉住了他的手腕。他看着带土，神色有些痛苦，但又很快化为坚决。</p><p>“如果你需要这只眼睛，无论什么时候，我都可以还给你。”卡卡西说，“带土，我明白你的意思。可是其他人的感情也好，忍者的存在也好，世界的和平也好，都不是我想考虑的事。我很自私，我只想保护自己重要的东西而已。”</p><p>“我从来没有想那么多，我只是——”</p><p>“你不过是想要那个英雄。你不是已经知道我做过什么事了吗？你调查得还不够清楚吗？九尾的事，宇智波一族的事……哼、佩恩的事想必你也一清二楚。我见过的事你也都见过，”带土甩开了他的手，“既然如此你还在期待什么？你还没认清现实吗？这只是一个无用的世界！”</p><p>“……忍者世界的黑暗我已经看得够多了。木叶的黑暗我也见过。”卡卡西轻轻叹了一口气，他轻声说，“但我现在仍然在这里。带土，我以为这就足够说明一切了。”</p><p>他停顿了一下，似乎在组织语言，但最后他放弃了，他只是用恳求的语气说：“再等一等，好吗？带土，别这么早对这个世界失望。再等一阵吧，我会证明给你看的。如果到时候你还是选择执行你的计划，我可以帮你……”</p><p>“你就留在这里。我不需要谁证明给我看。那只写轮眼我不会收回，就让他成为你的陪葬品好了。”带土退开了一步，他的神色重新变为了冷酷，周边的时空也逐渐扭曲，“和你的英雄一起在这里死去吧，卡卡西。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>带土出现在神威空间之外。他的神色阴沉，写轮眼细致地扫过周边的每一处。</p><p>“绝。”他的声音冰冷，并且极其肯定地开口，“你在这里吧。你跟踪卡卡西了？”</p><p>“……他知道得太多了。”绝从土地里缓慢地出现，叶片张开的同时，黑绝低哑的声音传出来，“而且他有你的写轮眼……”</p><p>“这不是你瞒着我私自行动的理由。”带土盯着他，“就算你是斑的意志，你也没办法操控我的行动。记好这一点。”</p><p>“他的事不用你管。那个废物不会阻碍月之眼计划。”他的声音慢慢变得冷静，他停顿了一会儿，继续解释说，“他不过是个沉溺在过去里的无能之辈。除了我，他不会允许自己被任何人杀死，你不用担心那只写轮眼。如果他阻碍了计划——”</p><p>带土彻底平静了下来，他说：“我会亲手杀死他的。”</p><p>“带土，要杀掉笨卡卡西吗？”白绝说，“你不是最喜欢琳和笨卡卡西了吗？”</p><p>“他杀了琳。”带土只是说，“那种垃圾随时可以舍弃，既然他还心甘情愿为我效力，那就再留他一段时间好了。”他转过头看向黑绝，“你那边情况怎么样？”</p><p>“鼬和鬼鲛去了你们去过的那个地方……”黑绝指的是阿多福街，“那个三忍之一的自来也在，没能把九尾人柱力带回来。”</p><p>——果然，卡卡西当初丢下的铃铛和斗笠，得到了木叶的重视。</p><p>“暂时别管那个小鬼了。木叶一定会提高警惕，九尾的捕获还没有这么紧急。”带土说，他压下心中的那丝不明所以的诡异感，转而问道，“水影那边呢？”</p><p>“一切正常！”白绝欢快地接口，“不过带土还是去看看比较好，好像有人起疑心……要杀掉吗？”</p><p>“我去处理。”他说，手上结了印，下意识就要转移进入神威空间。但是他停顿了一下，又放下手，徒步向着附近的城镇前进。</p><p>“带土去做什么？”白绝看着带土走远，他问身边的黑绝。</p><p>“应该是去买面具吧……”黑绝这么说着，黑白双色的身体慢慢下沉，逐渐消失在了原地。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 十三</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>直到出了城镇，带土才解除了变身术。</p><p>他戴上在城镇买到的手套——之前那副在与雷遁忍者的对战中有些破损——又抬手扣上刚才买到的面具，重新结印。周边的时空骤然扭曲成一个漩涡，他的身影消失在了原地。</p><p>而当他重新出现在神威空间时，映入眼帘的就是完成包扎、正在善后的卡卡西。</p><p>银发叛忍的上半身只有几圈绷带。他反手确认了一下绷带的位置，随后就拿起身边沾染上了血迹的无袖内衣，细致而谨慎地擦掉了地面与千本上的鲜血。察觉到带土的出现，他停下了从忍具袋里拿出打火石的动作。</p><p>“带土，”卡卡西将那件衣服摆在了自己前方的地面上。他说，“麻烦用一下火遁。”</p><p>“卡卡西先生！”阿飞将双手捂在眼睛的位置上，他语气夸张地喊道，“阿飞都要害羞啦！卡卡西先生怎么可以这样！在这种场合赤身裸体，阿飞可是还处在暗恋阶段的女高中生——”</p><p>“……阿飞，”卡卡西从善如流地改口，他捞起身边的晓袍披在身上，又说，“麻烦用一下火遁。顺便帮我买件衣服好吗？”他停了一下，又补充道，“可以的话，其实我还想洗个澡。”</p><p>“卡卡西先生——！以为自己在这里度假吗？把自己弄成这样，也好好反省一下吧！”阿飞的双指张开一条细缝，他就从这个缝隙里看着卡卡西，鲜红的写轮眼似乎带着一些审视与度量，“连使用火遁的查克拉量都没剩下，你还真敢赌啊。”</p><p>就那么信任那家伙……相信他会出手救你吗。</p><p>阿飞欢快的声音奇异地低沉下去，不过他又很快扬起声线。他放下手叉着腰，教训着面前的卡卡西：“光靠清理痕迹可活不下去啊，卡卡西先生！战斗才是关键，啊、应该说——战斗之后也留有体力撤退，才是关键之中的关键！卡卡西先生在这方面还真是差劲——！用过一次就会报废，需要别人好好照看，那不就是垃圾吗？”阿飞抬起一只手，他的食指竖在那里，跟着话语的重点一下下在虚空中点着，“就算是阿飞这么弱的人，也知道这一点——垃圾可没有留在身边的价值！”</p><p>“而且，谨慎也是要分场合的啊！卡卡西先生有点谨慎过头了，”阿飞说，“在这个时空间里根本没有必要清理血迹，因为没有人可以追踪到这里，卡卡西先生还这么在意血迹……”</p><p>“是是……”卡卡西好脾气地答应，“那快点用一下火遁吧，阿飞。”</p><p>“……卡卡西先生完全没在听啊！不听前辈的教导，绝对是会吃亏的，卡卡西先生！”阿飞生气地喊道，“真是的，阿飞还有要紧的事要办！卡卡西先生——就自己用水遁洗个澡好了！”</p><p>他这么说完，身影就从神威空间消失了。</p><p>“……”卡卡西轻轻叹了一口气，自言自语地说，“就算你这么说，我也没有查克拉用水遁啊。”他有些苦恼地抬手摸了摸左眼，然后重新把手伸进忍具袋里，拿出一对打火石，点燃了面前的衣物。火焰焚烧布料的同时，地面也留下了一些焦黑的痕迹，卡卡西一并将它们处理干净。</p><p>做完这些，他总算慢慢放松下来。查克拉一丝不剩，身体也像是被来回碾压过，即便只是坐在这里，也感到汹涌如浪潮般的疲惫。彻底失去行动力就意味着没办法保证安全，离开木叶以后，他已经很久没有体验到这个感觉了——至少得保留行动和逃脱的体力，这才是叛忍的安全底线。</p><p>果然，用那招还是太勉强了。卡卡西把注意力放到紧闭的左眼上，血泪已经止住，但还是感到一阵阵的抽痛。他再度叹了口气，从忍具袋里抽出亲热天堂，将视线转到书页上，颇为懒散地说道：“不过这次神威已经算是成功的了……结果也不错。嘛、还以为必须得用那个了呢……”</p><p>他的手指轻轻敲击了两下腿侧的卷轴——它们就绑在忍具袋的里侧部分，由于平时总是严严实实穿着晓袍，几乎没办法发现它们的存在。而就用法来说，恐怕和苦无一样便利，抽出即可使用。但那几支卷轴统统泛着一股陈旧感，似乎是被放置在那里很久，而从未动过一次。</p><p>他就这样随意地用指尖敲了两下，抬手翻了一页书，又很快把亲热天堂合上了。</p><p>带土刚才告诫的话……绝没有告诉他我的作战习惯吗？</p><p>卡卡西有些头疼地想着。不、带土这两次旁观战斗，有可能就是为了确认绝所说的情报是否可靠……他们之间不是互相信任这么简单的关系。另外他还特意提到这个空间没有人可以追踪……</p><p>“现在可不是休息的时候啊……”卡卡西从腿侧抽出了其中一支卷轴，第三次轻轻地叹了一口气，“我还真是怀念当初那个笨蛋吊车尾……”</p><p>他看着手中的这支卷轴，神色间隐约有些踌躇，但很快就化为平静。</p><p>“幸好当初制作的时候就注入了查克拉……嘛、本来就是最后手段啊。”卡卡西摘下了手套。他抬手咬破了拇指，扯开卷轴，在其上抹开一道笔直的血痕，随后卷轴重新卷起，他握住卷轴，两手交叠按在了地上，“通灵术！”</p><p>白烟砰地升起，待烟雾散去之后，一只小型忍犬已经出现在了那里。</p><p>“喔，是卡卡——”忍犬抬起了一只前爪，向银发叛忍打着招呼，然而他连名字都没叫完，就抬头四处嗅了嗅，“你烧什么东西了？学会了火遁也不应该随便玩火。”</p><p>他四处瞧了瞧，又把视线转到卡卡西身上：“这是哪里？你受伤了？你的衣服怎么回事？……你怎么长这么大了？”</p><p>“哟，帕克。”卡卡西笑着，他的两指并起放在额边不远处，算是回应忍犬的那半个问候，“好久不见啊。”他收回手，有些不好意思地挠了挠脸颊。他就挂着那个人畜无害的笑容，笑眯眯地说，“嘛……情况有点复杂，总之……我叛逃了。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>一人一犬对望了一会儿。</p><p>“别以为用一个‘总之’就可以糊弄过去，卡卡西。”帕克的神情严肃，“你最好说清楚是怎么回事。你被人欺负了？”</p><p>“不，那倒没有。”卡卡西说，“只是个人原因，有点复杂。”</p><p>“好吧，等你愿意说的时候再告诉我。”帕克说，“你叛逃多久了？是最近的事情吗？”</p><p>“呃……”卡卡西有些心虚地移开了视线，过了一会儿，他用一种试探的口吻说，“十年？……或者十一年？”</p><p>“也就是说，你叛逃之后就再也没有找过我们。”忍犬迅速下了定论，他看了卡卡西一眼，“你有别的通灵兽了？”</p><p>“没有。”卡卡西立刻说，“我只是……”他停下来，挠了挠脸颊，这才弯起眼睛，笑着解释，“我并不是在替木叶执行任务……麻烦你们也不太好。”</p><p>“和忍犬签订契约的是你，卡卡西。”即便是帕克那张仿佛一直显示着‘我不高兴’的脸上，也流露出了不赞同的神色，“和是不是木叶的任务有什么关系。还是说你怕被我们拒绝？”</p><p>“……嘛……”</p><p>“你知道我们不会拒绝。”帕克又飞快地推翻了自己的话，“我明白了，你就是不敢见我们。”他说到这里，似乎对这个结论满意了，转而提起另一个话题，“这是哪里？你被人囚禁了？”</p><p>“……不，没有。”卡卡西有些无奈地说，“我……对，我被囚禁了。”卡卡西叹了一口气，他简短地说明情况，“这里是……一个封闭的时空间。我的查克拉用完了，短时间内恢复不了，暂时没办法离开这里。能拜托你一件事吗？帕克。”</p><p>他从忍具袋里翻出一个空白的卷轴，低头写了一些什么，然后他封好卷轴，递到帕克面前：“抱歉，从你那儿赶到木叶恐怕会很远……放在村子外的那个地方就好，我练习忍术的地方。大和会在那里接收情报，我跟你说过的，一个木遁忍者。”</p><p>他想了想，又说：“凯可能也会去。你还记得那个地方吧？”</p><p>“当然。你自己小心，卡卡西。”帕克说，他又看了一眼只披着一件晓袍的卡卡西，“我觉得囚禁你的人不是什么好人。”</p><p>他说完，一口咬过卷轴，砰地化为白烟消失了。</p><p>……不，帕克，你误会了。卡卡西耷拉着眼皮，在心里补充说。</p><p>神威空间里再度恢复平静。卡卡西坐了一会儿，他从口袋里拿出兵粮丸，吃了几颗，然后费劲地躺下来，轻轻舒了一口气。</p><p>带土不会把我忘了吧。他盯着上方虚无黑暗的空间，有些漫无边际地想着，我在这里可没有东西吃，这里根本什么都没有，生活一周绝对会死掉……他应该不会忘掉这个吧……等一下，带土不需要进食。</p><p>卡卡西的眼睛更加无神了。</p><p>……大概真的会忘了我吧。</p><p>他这么想了一会儿，慢慢合上了眼睛。片刻之后，他的呼吸变得极其轻缓与绵长，他睡着了。</p><p> </p><p>耳边传来木头和地板轻轻磕碰的声音，卡卡西猛地睁开眼睛。他下意识就要摆出了战斗态势，双指甚至捏住了一张起爆符，但身体的疲累程度显然超出了他的预计，他的动作一僵，重新倒回了地上。</p><p>“我说过了，卡卡西先生！”阿飞把食盒摆在那里，又把衣服丢在了卡卡西的身上，他抱着胳膊，用一种恨铁不成钢的语气说，“卡卡西先生谨慎过头啦！休息之前也好好弄清楚自己究竟在什么地方——既然确定安全，那就应该好好休息！”</p><p>“……是是。”卡卡西慢慢坐起来，他犹豫了一下，还是套上了那件并不合身、也没有面罩的衣服。他甚至捏起领口嗅了嗅。</p><p>“——是新的，可不是随便什么地方捡来的！卡卡西先生！”阿飞生气地说，“这样又太松懈啦——！就算身处安全的地方，也不是可以随便挑剔的意思，卡卡西先生是完全把握不了中间的平衡吗？到底是怎么活到现在的啊！”</p><p>“我没有挑剔。我不是穿上了吗？”卡卡西说，“我都没有洗澡，对于这点也没有抱怨什么。”他停了一下，又说，“能用木遁帮我造个沙发吗？带……阿飞。”</p><p>“……”阿飞的动作停住了。</p><p>过了一会儿，他再次开口时，声音就成了那个沙哑而低沉的嗓音。他问道：“你和木叶的那个木遁忍者很熟？”</p><p>带土的这个猜测其实毫无依据。卡卡西知道带土的许多秘密，而带土也曾经在卡卡西面前使用过木遁。卡卡西想出用忍术制作家具的用法，也并不算是特别稀奇的事。</p><p>“……啊，那个……”</p><p>“……所以你去木叶见那三人小队，”带土说，“影分身的说辞只是借口，你负责拖住他也是骗我的。你和他早就串通好了，只不过是躲在那里等着我出现？”</p><p>“……啊哈哈哈……”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>通灵术算有一丢丢的私设啦！有查克拉的卷轴啊，只要血甚至都没有结印啦，流程极简增加生存概率啦什么的……大家意会，意会（你</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 十四</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>气氛一时陷入诡异的沉默。</p><p>“你是从什么时候开始怀疑的？”带土没头没尾地说。</p><p>“……第一次见面的时候。”卡卡西听懂了，带土总是不愿意说‘你什么时候怀疑我是带土’这种句子。他抬手挠了挠脸颊，坦白说，“一开始我的确以为你是绑架了带土的人，体型的差异实在太大了……不过有一句话，不知道你有没有意识到，”他说，“我把指甲油抹在你手腕上之后，你当时重复说了两次，‘阿飞死掉了’。”</p><p>带土沉默了一会儿，似乎在回想当初的事情。</p><p>“那种事证明不了什么。”带土说，“我在暗示你‘宇智波带土已经死了’，这样解读也没问题。”</p><p>“嗯……没错。”卡卡西点头，“那是我事后回想的时候才推测出来的。假如你在暗示我‘带土死了’，那么你做这件事的意义是什么？你是为了让我加入‘晓’而来，如果你的目的是为了带土的左眼，我们就是敌人。”他说，“你根本没有必要暗示我。”</p><p>“误导我把你认成带土，对你反而有利，但你没有。你甚至刻意装作从没有见过我的样子，我提到‘旗木卡卡西’的时候，你才终于把我和木叶联系在一起。但你又用‘规则’和‘千鸟’试探我，这些事……我不认为带土会随便告诉敌人。”卡卡西说，“他……虽然笨了一点，但这种事很精明。”</p><p>“我有可能是带土的朋友。那家伙对朋友就没什么戒心，”带土俯视着卡卡西，他顺着卡卡西的思路说下去，“带土暂时走不开，所以拜托我来接你。而我需要试探他的朋友是否可靠。”</p><p>“可是，这又和刚才所说的产生矛盾了。”卡卡西说，“既然是带土拜托你来接我，那么，你到底为什么要暗示我‘带土已经死了’？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“如果带土真的死了，他会让我回木叶去，而不是让我加入‘晓’。”卡卡西继续说，“但如果你就是带土，不管你是被人胁迫、或者别的什么理由，这一切就没有那么矛盾了。”</p><p>“所以你告诉我岩忍村的手里剑该怎么用。”带土轻轻地哼了一声，“还承认‘我们是同伴’……告诉我‘你没办法回木叶’，也‘不会回去’。那时候就在试探我了吗？”</p><p>“不，我说得这些，都是我后来推测出来的。”卡卡西笑了笑，“嘛、那时候……只是一种直觉吧？告诉你比较好，我只是这么觉得而已。”</p><p>“……在第一次集合以后，你临走时看我的那一眼，”带土自言自语一般低声说道，“不是因为恨我。提出想和我组队，也不是为了替带土报仇……”</p><p>他说完这两句话，仿佛又陷入了回忆与思索。短暂的沉默以后，他重新看向卡卡西。他说：“是波风水门告诉了你我的身份？他认出我了。卡卡西，别用‘直觉’这种借口敷衍我。你一开始就知道是我导致了九尾暴走。”他的声音里涌上几分不屑，“木叶派你来的？装得还真像啊，怎么？打算接近我，然后把我带回去审问吗？也可以为你的老师报仇……这主意还真不错。”</p><p>“……我叛逃的时候……不知道……导致九尾事件的是你。”卡卡西轻轻叹了一口气，“我只知道你还活着，所以我没有立刻来找你。我担心你是被胁迫的，贸然出手可能会让你陷入危险。……带土，我……我离开木叶后的一整年都在找你的踪迹，这五年我也在走你所走过的路……刚开始我的确不敢相信你会做出这种事……”</p><p>“够了，我可没打算相信你，少说那些冠冕堂皇的话，卡卡西。老老实实回答我的问题就足够了。”带土打断他，“写轮眼的能力呢？分析了我们的第一场战斗，猜测我的瞳术与时空有关……成功使用万花筒写轮眼的能力，让你肯定了我的身份？”</p><p>他停顿了一下，又说：“以你的性格，我清楚你的护额藏在忍具袋里……这件事就让你起疑了吧。”</p><p>“……是。我穿着斗篷，看不到护额在哪里。离开木叶之后我也很少把护额拿出来。你知道这一点实在太古怪了，”卡卡西承认，“但是，拥有与时空间相关的忍术，就可以看到我换上衣服的整个过程，那么知道护额没有佩戴在我的身上也不是什么难事。既然如此，它就只有可能是在我的忍具袋里了。而和你的战斗也证实了这一点。”</p><p>“虽然我不确定你是不是带土……但我可以试试左眼的能力是不是也和时空间有关。”卡卡西说到这里，他抬手摸了摸自己闭着的左眼，“假如是同一对眼睛，能力应该是类似的。不过……直到遇到鼬我才掌握了神威，这一点我没有骗你。”</p><p>“至于我是怎么肯定你就是带土的……”</p><p>卡卡西停了一下，他移开了视线，说：“关键是……头发。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>带土沉默了一会儿，他说：“我看你还是进垃圾桶去好了。卡卡西。”</p><p>他说完这句话，似乎是站得有些累了。他抬起右手，手心里生长出几枝漆黑的树藤，它们交错缠绕，很快形成了一张造型粗糙的、可以横躺下一人的长椅。带土掰断了手心的树枝，他坐在那在椅子上，以一个惬意的姿势靠在椅背上，俯视着面前的卡卡西。</p><p>“所以，你直到我们再次见面才百分百肯定我的身份。”他又接着说，“我说你谨慎过头还真是一点没错……哼、缺乏关键性的证据就不会下结论……见过白绝还不愿意做出定论吗？那家伙的能力应该能让你明白吧，体型差异可以由他弥补，而且你握过我的手腕，材质很像，你怎么可能注意不到。”</p><p>“……嘛、也有可能你只是拥有写轮眼的白绝啊。”卡卡西看了一眼他的椅子。他说，“我没怎么见过绝的能力，他似乎对我很戒备。总之，再次见面时我发现你有头发……那么第一次见面，的确是用什么方法弥补了体型差异。”</p><p>“再加上我跟大和约好，埋伏着等你出现。”卡卡西解释说，“在一定距离内，我能感受到你的瞳术产生的时空波动，所以当你出现时，我就肯定了你的写轮眼是带土的。所有的这一切……就全都指向‘你是带土’这个结论了。”</p><p>“既然那时候才肯定我的身份，那么你提到头发的意义又是什么？卡卡西。”带土突然学着卡卡西之前才说过的话，颇有些讽刺地开口，“你这家伙还真是喜欢卖弄那些小聪明——我可不觉得你会好心暗示我‘你在那时候才知道我的身份’。”</p><p>“‘我怀疑你知道了我的身份’这件事，你也推测出来了。”带土说，“从绝那里知道的？为了掩盖这个，你才说了那句话。让我误以为你还不知道这个事实……我猜得没错吧？”</p><p>“用影分身为借口隐瞒你和那个木遁忍者的关系，是为了让我相信你和木叶没有过多联系。叛逃的经过是真的，但那也只是你的计划而已。假如没有一个合理的叛逃理由，无论带土是被人绑架、还是主动背叛，对方就很可能察觉到你的真实目的是寻找带土……而因此难以追踪。就连自己对木叶心怀愧疚都计算了进去，让你之前偷偷替木叶解决敌对忍者、溜进木叶去清理墓碑的事情也变得合理化，你还真是能打算啊，卡卡西。”</p><p>“丢下斗笠告诉木叶有人盯上了九尾，铃铛就由那个木遁忍者私下交给火影。下一步是什么？和鼬一起把‘晓’的情报送出去？”带土轻哼了一声，“打着这么多算盘，你还真有脸向我暗示绝有问题……让我想想，这种暗示已经有三次了吧？”</p><p>“……这些事我向你道歉。”卡卡西说，“但是带土，绝真的有问题。我去过几次神无毗桥，也找到了你呆过的那个山洞，白绝根本不像是这个时代的生物……”</p><p>“我说过了，他的事不用你管。管好你自己吧，卡卡西。”带土冷哼了一声，“还有，别再用那种奇怪的方式进行试探了。对阿飞隐瞒真相，面对我就坦诚告知一切……真亏你能想出这种方法，少给我添麻烦。你这家伙也有过好几次了，开玩笑的方式也好，这种方式也好，总是希望我摘掉面具……你就那么想看到那家伙的脸吗？”</p><p>“……”卡卡西叹了一口气，“抱歉，带土。以后不会了，你想知道的我都会告诉你……”</p><p>“那还真是多谢你了。”带土微微偏过头，他握拳抵着侧脸，就这样随意地看着面前的卡卡西，“你对瞳术的感知距离有多远？”</p><p>“大约三十米。”卡卡西说。他犹豫了一下，又补充说，“之前那两次，我只是挑了视野最好的位置，然后等你出现。这次我没有发现你。”</p><p>带土放下手，他的手指轻轻敲了敲把手，片刻之后，他说：“你和木叶之间，到什么程度了？”</p><p>卡卡西看了一眼带土。但带土只是那副随意的样子，一下下敲击着把手。他的表情被掩盖在面具之后，唯一露出的写轮眼也看不出丝毫情绪。</p><p>他迟疑了几秒，还是坦白说：“大和一开始不是很信任我。他帮我一起确认你的身份，只是因为我离开木叶时放过了他。上次我回木叶教佐助使用千鸟，我们才熟悉一点。……目前我只和他联系过，铃铛也还在他手里。原本约定几天后在木叶外围见面，凯可能也会去……”</p><p>“我让帕克去了。”卡卡西说，“只是说明了一下我的情况……没有透露关于‘晓’的情报。”</p><p>他说完之后，带土也没有再开口，气氛又沉寂下来。</p><p>“绝从来没有跟我说过忍犬的事。你叛逃之后一次都没用过通灵术。”过了片刻，带土开口说，“总算肯用了？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“你跟木叶的事我不管，”带土站了起来，他这么说，周边的时空也开始逐渐扭曲，“但是和木叶联系的时候，给我避开绝。你不会连这点能力都没有吧？”</p><p>他最后看了一眼卡卡西：“还有，别妨碍我的计划。”</p><p>神威空间重新恢复了平静。卡卡西的眼皮也跟着重新耷拉了下来，他轻声地自言自语：“吊车尾是怎么变得这么聪明的……”</p><p>他拿起边上的食盒，查看了一下菜式，就迅速解决了饭菜。他又摸了摸身上的衣物，质地柔软，但韧性很足——材质和水之国的忍线有些相似。</p><p>“他在忙水影的事？”卡卡西低声说。紧接着，他抬眼看了看带土制作的那把椅子。</p><p>“真丑啊。”他真心实意地感慨道，“这手艺跟大和没法比。”</p><p>他撑着身体坐上去，费劲地横躺下来，调整到一个舒服的姿势。等待因为这几个动作而产生的疲惫感慢慢消散一些，他才抽出亲热天堂，翻看了起来。</p><p>“下次还是得让带土送个闹钟进来……”他翻了一页书。</p><p>“……”</p><p>“没想到躺着还挺舒服的……”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 十五</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“卡卡西，”帕克的眼神与它的主人如出一辙，“上一次你在这里告诉我，你被囚禁了。”</p><p>“嗯……是啊。”卡卡西耷拉着眼皮，他说，“我是被囚禁了。”</p><p>“……”帕克抬起了他的前爪，拍了拍身侧形状古怪的长椅上。</p><p>那把长椅由漆黑的树藤缠绕而成，形状古怪。它原本似乎只是一把可以同时并坐两人的宽椅，但又在其基础上加长了一些，改为了适宜一个成年男子躺下的长度。而现在，这把长椅就横在他们身边，帕克在一边，卡卡西则在另一边——卡卡西所在的那一边，还整整齐齐叠着一方毯子，闹钟和几本亲热系列的书籍压在上边。</p><p>“那这是什么？”帕克说。</p><p>“是沙发。”卡卡西老实地回答，“还有毯子和闹钟。我在这里连白天和黑夜都分不清，这样对受害者的心理健康不好。”</p><p>“其实我还想要一张桌子，绑匪先生不同意。”他用一种抱怨的语气说道，“三年了，帕克，三年我才争取到这些东西。”</p><p>“……这三年我们在外面已经见过很多次了，卡卡西，”帕克说，“现在再来这套行不通。上次究竟是怎么回事？我都替你送过多少次卷轴了，你明明只是有别的事要忙，所以才把和木叶联系这件事交给我……”</p><p>忍犬说到这里时，不远处的空间突然一阵扭曲。在时空的漩涡中，戴着一张古怪滑稽的橘色螺纹面具的怪人，就突然地出现在了神威空间里。</p><p>“……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>一时间没有人开口。</p><p>“这是绑匪先生，他叫阿飞。”卡卡西率先打破了沉默。他把目光从带土身上移开，转头向着帕克，延续刚才的话题，“我的确有别的事要忙，实际上，就是因为我能够替绑匪先生做事，还有一点利用价值，所以才活到现在的，帕克。……你也好久没见自来也大人了，凯说他可能会出现，不想去看看吗？”他从怀里拿出卷轴，递到帕克面前。</p><p>“他的味道有点熟悉，”帕克的鼻子微微动了动，他没有咬住卷轴，只是抬头向着带土的方向又嗅了嗅，“他……”</p><p>带土身边的时空重新扭曲，他迅速消失在了原地。</p><p>“……你把绑匪先生吓跑了，帕克。”卡卡西严肃地说，“你不能第一次和人见面就这么追根问底。”</p><p>当带土重新出现在神威空间时，一切已经恢复了平静。</p><p>卡卡西躺在他那张长椅上，手里捏着一本绿色的书籍。他正专注地翻看着，仿佛刚才出现的场景只不过是一场幻像。</p><p>带土把视线移向那本书，封皮上画着一个托腮思考的小人，边上是三颗用禁止符号划去的爱心，而最上方写着亲热战术。是亲热系列的新书。</p><p>带土收回了目光。他沉默了一会儿，突然说：“你就不能做点别的？”</p><p>这三年间他们在空间里碰面的机会并不多。即便卡卡西已经掌握了主动进入神威空间的方法，他还是更倾向于由带土送他进来，然后在时空间里呆上几周。但是事实上，他们在空间外见面的次数也屈指可数。</p><p>而就是这仅有的数周时间，当带土利用瞳术转移自身时，总能看到卡卡西躺在那张长椅上，翻来覆去地看他那几本书——除了刚才，他在和帕克谈话。</p><p>“嗯？”卡卡西答非所问，“你要看吗？”</p><p>“……”带土说，“自来也的新书？他不是带着九尾人柱力去修行了吗？”</p><p>“嗯……修行结束了。”卡卡西仍旧盯着手里的小说，“他们前阵子就回了木叶，这本是我在阿多福街买到的。”他停了一下，从亲热战术里抬起头，“捕捉一尾的行动开始了？”</p><p>他解释说：“木叶派人去砂忍村了，七班那个小队，还有其他几个班增援。情况似乎很紧急。”</p><p>“……还没有。”带土说，他透过面具的孔洞看了一眼卡卡西，“不是你做的？”</p><p>“这次不是我，我只提醒过木叶九尾的事。”卡卡西微微皱起眉头，“他们知道‘晓’的目的是尾兽，但是没理由会知道‘晓’近期会对风影下手……”他突然停下来，看了一眼带土，没有继续说下去。</p><p>——是绝。</p><p>带土明白他的意思。</p><p>四代风影遭大蛇丸谋杀，我爱罗接任五代风影，但其人柱力身份又使得他无法全面接管砂忍村的事宜。五大国中，砂忍村目前的形势最为微妙，‘晓’从一尾下手实属常理。木叶也一直定期与砂忍村进行联络，暗中派遣暗部协助砂忍村。</p><p>但这次增援，显然不是常规的同盟援护。在‘晓’动手之前，木叶村就有了如此反常的增援行动，无疑是事先获得了情报。</p><p>卡卡西没有泄露‘晓’的行动计划，其他成员还未得知捕捉一尾的计划，那么最有可能做下这件事的，就只有绝了。</p><p>“……你打算派谁去的？”卡卡西跳过了那个话题，他说，“也可以趁此机会，先对其他尾兽出手。现在所有人都以为‘晓’会先捕捉一尾……”</p><p>“不，就从一尾下手。”带土说，“我去通知其他人，你去砂忍村等我。”他说完，就消失在了原地。</p><p>“……”卡卡西沉默了一会儿，轻轻叹了一口气。</p><p>“绝终于决定对我下手了吗……嘛、也是，我这三年可都没有好好为‘晓’工作啊。他还真是一直在担心我影响带土……我对带土有这么大的影响力吗？”他合上书，自言自语地说着。他的视线移向了自己的右手手背。由于重新开始使用通灵术，三年前他就摘掉了左边的手套，现在仅有右手始终戴着手套。质地柔软的皮料遮挡住了手背上的那条伤疤——是带土留下的那道，是为了保护木叶的护额而留下的疤痕。</p><p>带土计划让‘晓’每个二人小队都负责两只尾兽。大蛇丸背叛，绝没有足够战力，但剩下的四组依然可以成功回收八只尾兽。因此，一尾的捕捉遇上麻烦，能够尽快赶过去的就只有身为候补成员的卡卡西。</p><p>假如卡卡西在捕捉尾兽的过程中意外死亡，带土也不能对此追究什么。</p><p>“带土现在还不能和绝撕破脸皮吗？”卡卡西用手托着下颌，“绝是实现月之眼的重要一环？……不，那他不如用月之眼威胁带土除掉我。果然还是得先调查宇智波斑的事……？”</p><p>他耷拉着眼皮想了一会儿，就把视线移到了亲热战术上。</p><p>“真在意后续啊……”他这么说着，把亲热战术放在闹钟边上，使用神威离开了空间。</p><p> </p><p>砂忍村边境。</p><p>“卡卡西先生——！”阿飞站在高处，挥舞着双手，“卡卡西先生！这里！”</p><p>“哟，阿飞。”卡卡西两指并起放在额边，微笑着打了个招呼。他瞬身出现在阿飞身边，“久等了，接下来去哪里？”</p><p>“当然是和前辈们汇合啦！”阿飞竖起一根手指，左右摇晃着，“卡卡西先生这样可不行啊！要时刻保持清醒！”他说着就抱起了胳膊，认真地开始教育眼前银发的叛忍，“我给卡卡西先生买的面具呢？又丢掉了吗？真是的——！在这方面还真是丢三落四的啊，卡卡西先生！这三年我都给你买过五次啦！之后我绝对不会再买了！”</p><p>“……上个资金搜集的任务，被对手打碎了。”卡卡西举起双手，投降般无奈地笑道，“嘛……我这个头发，戴着面具也没用啊……就饶了我吧阿飞……”</p><p>阿飞夸张地叹了一口气：“卡卡西先生真是容易让人操心啊！被那种对手打碎面具……卡卡西先生啊，真是越来越弱了！”他摇了几下头，“这样可不行啊，卡卡西先生最近太松懈了，那么简单的任务却花了那么久的时间——果然是没有尽全力，又去什么地方东走西逛了吧！一开始卡卡西先生明明很认真啊！”他说，“那时候的卡卡西先生啊，连前辈们都比不上卡卡西先生的办事效率呢！”</p><p>“那个时候的卡卡西先生啊……”他抬起头，看向天边的几缕白云，怀念什么似的说着，“只有这么高，长得又很乖，虽然是很沉默啦，但是做任务很认真……也从来不会挑剔这个挑剔那个……”</p><p>“……白绝是这么跟你形容的吗？”卡卡西毫无诚意地说，“对不起，忍耐我这样的中年男人这么久，真是辛苦你了，阿飞。”</p><p>“卡卡西有这个自觉真是太好了！”阿飞立刻扬起了声音，“那好吧，我们这就出发去找前辈们！啊、啊呀，”阿飞转过身，却突然说道，“可是前辈们在哪里呀，卡卡西先生？”</p><p>“既然任务是捕捉一尾，大概会去找我爱罗吧。”卡卡西说，“不过他们才接到任务，赶过来可能还需要几天。”</p><p>“卡卡西先生一直就是这样偷懒的吗？”阿飞说，他把手指一根根按向手心，做出一副清点的模样，“接到任务之后，先花上几天办自己的事，再去任务地点解决对方，要是时间还有剩，就再调查一些别的事——”</p><p>“想休息的时候就来找阿飞……啊，对了对了，忍犬！”阿飞突然喊道，“卡卡西先生，不会经常在时空间里召唤忍犬吧！嘴里还说着‘绑匪先生’什么的，到底为什么要加上敬语，平时和忍犬在聊什么限制级的东西啊！真是的，究竟都在阿飞的空间里做些什么，卡卡西先生——”</p><p>“……不，绑匪的事……只是一个误会……”卡卡西解释说，“呃……今天是第二次在你的空间通灵帕克，第一次是三年前，我第一次进你空间的时候……”</p><p>“嗯？嗯、嗯……三年前啊……”阿飞微微歪着脑袋，他回忆了一会儿，左手敲在右手掌心里，“啊！阿飞想起来了，是卡卡西先生单独去大蛇丸据点的那次任务吧！”</p><p>“可是，卡卡西先生那时候明明没有查克拉了！”阿飞紧接着立刻喊道，“怎么可能使用通灵术，卡卡西先生又打算骗阿飞——”</p><p>“我事先做了卷轴……”卡卡西撩开晓袍，指了指忍具袋的内侧，“平时就放在这里，嘛、不过一直没有用到就是了。”</p><p>“……”阿飞停顿了一会儿，他突然瞧了一眼卡卡西，声线些微地沉了下去，“所以卡卡西先生，”他说，“那场战斗的最后，是故意跪在那里的吗？那副样子只是为了更方便地拿出卷轴……啊，这么一说，还事先在手套上抹了自己的血。卡卡西先生，根本就没有把筹码放在赌桌上啊。”</p><p>“……”卡卡西心虚地移开了视线。他抬手挠了挠脸颊，干笑道，“没、没想到三年前的事你还记得啊……哈哈……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“卡卡西先生！”阿飞抬手指着卡卡西，大声喊道，“你果然还是进垃圾桶去好了！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 十六</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>两人走在沙漠中。</p><p>“卡卡西先生——已经是第二天了！”阿飞走在前边，不满地说道，“前辈们还真是磨磨蹭蹭的，和卡卡西先生一样，总是先忙自己的事呢！明明尾兽也很重要嘛——”</p><p>“嗯嗯……”卡卡西跟在后边，敷衍地答应着。</p><p>“卡卡西先生到底有没有在好好听我说话啊？”阿飞停下来，他抱着胳膊，看向懒懒散散的卡卡西，“卡卡西先生，也应该好好打起精神来才对吧！这可是在任务途中，不知道什么时候就会出现状况……”</p><p>“阿飞，”卡卡西说，“你看过自己的背影吗？”</p><p>他抬手指了指自己的脑袋，一扫刚才懒散的模样，用极其诚恳的态度说道：“真的很像一个菠萝。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“卡卡西先生——！”阿飞生气地喊道，他的手臂抬起，笔直地指向了卡卡西，但就在他开口想要继续说些什么的时候，他突然停下来，扭头看向了不远处。</p><p>那里的沙尘被爆炸掀起，在半空中形成一层堪称遮天蔽日的幕布。而这层幕布正如同海浪一般，向着阿飞与卡卡西所在的方向席卷而来。</p><p>“……呜、呜哇！”阿飞慌张地挥舞着双手，他朝着卡卡西先生的方向跑过来，大声求救着，“卡卡西先生——！卡卡西先生救命啊，快点救救阿飞——”</p><p>卡卡西神色一凛。他睁开左眼，又迅速勾出两支苦无，抬手甩向阿飞的身后。在苦无脱手的瞬间，他就立刻收手完成结印，双手交叠着按在沙地上。</p><p>“土遁·土流壁！”</p><p>石质的墙壁在阿飞身后升起。它不能阻拦那层砂石，但却完美地遮挡住了敌方的视线。做完这一切，他单手结了一个印，之后不再留恋，转身几步后跃，飞速远离了沙尘幕布投下的阴影范围。</p><p>当他抵达安全地带时，他身边的时空攥紧扭曲，阿飞同时出现在了那里。</p><p>“有两个人。”卡卡西说，“还有一只蝎子……我们应该只是被波及了。”</p><p>砂忍村盛产一种体型巨大的毒蝎。他们昨天就遇上了一只，卡卡西用几支苦无解决了它，轻松地仿佛只是钉死一只拇指大的昆虫。不仅如此，卡卡西还敲了敲毒蝎坚硬的外壳，然后扭头问阿飞：“要吃吗？”</p><p>但在阿飞开口拒绝之前，他又自顾自吃了两颗兵粮丸，自言自语地说：“不过你又不需要进食……还是算了。”</p><p>当带土的眼神探究地移向他时，他就自觉地举起了双手，投降一般迅速解释说：“我们第一次见面时，你的外表是成年体型，但是我给你同等分量的兵粮丸和水，你却没有任何异议……再加上我调查了你的事……”</p><p>边上的爆炸声再次响起，打断了阿飞的回忆。沙幕已经消失，石墙被炸得粉碎，半只巨蝎挣扎着从沙地中站起，摇晃了几下，终于倒在地上不再动弹。</p><p>“这就是艺术！嗯。”一只黏土制成的飞鸟出现在低空，其上坐着一个穿着晓炮的身影，他看向底下佝偻着身体的同伴，“怎么样旦那！这瞬间爆炸的艺术美学……”</p><p>“啊、啊呀，这件衣服……是前辈们啊！”阿飞惊讶地说。他抬起右手挥动着，另一手放在嘴边的位置上，像模像样地喊道，“前辈——是迪达拉前辈和蝎前辈吗——这里，这里这里！”</p><p>“……嗯？”迪达拉看向阿飞和卡卡西。他从飞鸟上一跃而下，落在了蝎的身边，他问道，“他们是谁？”</p><p>“乱蹦乱跳的那个是阿飞，死气沉沉的叫卡卡西。不是正式成员。”蝎说，他们一起向着阿飞和卡卡西走去，“都是讨人厌的家伙。”</p><p>“……连候补成员都必须得是两人一组吗？嗯。”迪达拉的神情中流露出一些古怪，“这也是对艺术的一种追求吗……”</p><p>“听前辈说，你们是要去捉一尾吗？”阿飞仍然举着右手，他以一副毛遂自荐的样子，欢快地喊道，“就让阿飞和卡卡西先生来帮忙吧！迪达拉前辈，蝎前辈！”</p><p>“用不着，”迪达拉微微抬起一些下颔，“这种小事，靠我的艺术就可以解决……”</p><p>“卡卡西先生！”阿飞偏过头，他把手拢在嘴边的位置，靠在卡卡西耳边轻声说地说，“迪达拉前辈特意梳着这个发型，是为了显得自己高一点吗？”</p><p>迪达拉的眉毛跳动了两下。</p><p>“……嗯，大概是吧。”卡卡西跟着放低了声音。</p><p>“是吧是吧！毕竟卡卡西先生也是采用这种方式来增加身高的嘛！”阿飞退开了一些，他抱着胳膊，对于自己的结论显然十分满意，“怪不得刚才要抬高下巴再跟我们说话啊！原来阿飞已经长得这么高了吗？”</p><p>“……你们两个……”迪达拉的双手中不知何时已经捏了两只小小的黏土蜘蛛，“看我不宰了你们——！”</p><p>“啊、啊呀不好！卡卡西先生！迪达拉前辈恼羞成怒啦！”阿飞退了一步，紧接着转身向远处跑去，“会死、阿飞会被杀掉——”</p><p>两只小小的蜘蛛径直跳向阿飞和卡卡西，就在其中一只即将跃到阿飞背上时，卡卡西伸手截住了它们。</p><p>“喝！”</p><p>爆炸声响起，卡卡西被火光淹没，发出了一声堪称凄惨的喊叫。他捂着因爆炸而断裂焦黑的右臂，流着血跪倒在地。</p><p>“哇啊！迪、迪达拉前辈！迪达拉前辈是杀人凶手！”阿飞在远处大声喊道，“迪达拉前辈，怎么能对后辈这样！呜哇……卡卡西先生，卡卡西先生你还活着吗——”</p><p>“喂、喂喂，”迪达拉有些惊诧地说，“不是吧，候补成员是这么弱……”</p><p>原地的卡卡西砰地化为白烟，血迹消失无踪。是影分身。</p><p>“……”</p><p>“在耍我玩吗……你们……”迪达拉的额角爆起青筋，他跳上飞来身边的黏土小鸟，向着阿飞追去，“别跑！你这家伙！”</p><p>“嗯，还真是有活力啊……”卡卡西瞬身出现在蝎的身后，他感慨地说着，偏头看向蝎，“尸体和爆炸的痕迹我已经处理过了，要跟上去吗？”</p><p>“……走吧。”蝎说，率先向着他们离开的方向走去。</p><p> </p><p>“迪达拉前辈！”阿飞仰着头看着飞在低空中的黏土小鸟，颇有些羡慕地说，“真好啊，迪达拉前辈的能力……”</p><p>卡卡西和蝎沿着阿飞的脚印一路前行，很快就重新遇上了阿飞与迪达拉。他们正在原地等待，此刻一高一低的对视着。他们似乎在短短的时间内就忘掉了刚才的深仇大恨，正在进行一场和平的友好会谈。</p><p>“喔！你居然能理解那转瞬即逝的美感吗？嗯，”迪达拉说，并且看了看阿飞的面具，“真没看出来，你在艺术方面还挺有天赋的。嗯。”</p><p>“这么热的天气还得走在沙漠上，其实很烫脚的……”阿飞抱怨道，他抬起一只脚，细沙就顺着脚趾的缝隙落回沙地里，“为什么‘晓’要穿这样的鞋子呢？迪达拉前辈！”</p><p>“……我果然和你这家伙合不来，嗯。”迪达拉说，“这种事我怎么知道，你不觉得要涂指甲油更奇怪吗？嗯。”</p><p>“哟，久等了。”卡卡西远远地打了个招呼，他放下并起举在额边的双指，“在聊什么？”</p><p>“卡卡西先生！”阿飞立刻扬起了声音，“迪达拉前辈啊，他居然说涂指甲油很奇怪——”</p><p>“够了，”蝎打断了他，“还要去捉一尾，快点赶路。”</p><p>“是！”阿飞对着蝎敬了个礼，转身朝着砂忍村前进。他们四人前进了一会儿，阿飞说，“说起来，前辈们打算怎么进入砂忍村呢？”</p><p>“消息已经暴露了吧！”阿飞说，“他们一定会在村子外部署很多战力，前辈们打算硬闯进去吗？”</p><p>“那也没办法。”蝎说，“四年前我对一个砂忍施了术，如果能够奏效，或许可以简单一点。”</p><p>“反正也只会布置几个暗部而已，那种家伙靠我的艺术就能一举干掉，嗯。”迪达拉说，“来多少都无所谓，嗯！”</p><p>“啊，也就是说——只要赶到那里，就可以立刻开工了啊！”阿飞的左手握成拳，敲在右掌心上。他抬头小声地对迪达拉说，“前辈、迪达拉前辈！蝎前辈在暗示你，让你为他做一只小鸟，这都是为了尽快开始行动……”</p><p>“我看是你在暗示我吧，嗯。”</p><p>“迪达拉前辈怎么能这么猜测纯真可爱的后辈！”阿飞捂着心口，状似受伤地喊道，“迪达拉前辈真是太过分了——”</p><p>他们吵吵嚷嚷地走在前面，蝎稍稍落后一步，而卡卡西则跟在蝎的身后。</p><p>卡卡西从刚才开始就一言不发，眼神懒懒散散地瞧了一眼蝎，又飘飘忽忽地落到了别的地方。</p><p>四年前就对砂忍施了术，在砂忍村安插了间谍吗……</p><p>单独行动的叛忍从不会选择挑衅大国，派遣间谍的行为根本毫无意义——靠着几个卧底就消灭忍村是绝无可能的。那么……蝎派遣间谍的行为完全是‘晓’指使的。当年他加入‘晓’时，蝎也的确已经身处组织之中。</p><p>卡卡西的眉头微微皱起，又迅速放平，颇为懒散地看着前方又开始吵闹起来的阿飞。</p><p>是由于‘晓’想要取代五大国，因此做下这个决定？……不，四年前带土已经控制了‘晓’，那个间谍是为了捕捉尾兽、实现月之眼而安排的旗子。</p><p>“迪达拉前辈！真的好热啊——阿飞已经很累了，让阿飞也坐一会儿吧，呐呐、迪达拉前辈——”</p><p>但是，砂忍村目前的局势……</p><p>十几年前，三代风影被蝎所杀害、并制成傀儡，出于对‘史上最强风影’的信任，砂忍村上下却一致认为其只是失踪，而并非死亡，导致迟迟没有推选决定四代风影。砂忍村因此长期处于没有影级掌控局势的状态，实力开始滑落。而四代风影又被大蛇丸等人暗杀，风之国大名不断削减忍村经费；我爱罗身为五代风影，却由于身为人柱力而被长老监视，无法真正掌握实权……这一盘棋，似乎早从十几年前就开始落子。</p><p>“迪达拉前辈——阿飞真的走不动啦——”</p><p>阿飞抓住了黏土小鸟的翅膀，正试图就这样爬上去。</p><p>“喂、喂！放开手，我知道了！真是浪费啊，嗯。因为这种原因使用我的艺术……”</p><p>……这些难道都是带土的计划？不、带土那时候还没有出事。斑？斑在那时候也因为年迈，而临近无法行动……‘晓’……绝……</p><p>……绝。</p><p>“卡卡西先生——！”阿飞坐在黏土小鸟上，朝着卡卡西挥手，“卡卡西先生！你看啊——！”</p><p>他挥舞了几下，就停了下来，有些疑惑地问道：“卡卡西先生！卡卡西先生，又在想什么事情吗？”</p><p>一切都是斑的安排，绝只是计划的实施者；还是绝暗中行动，并且利用了斑？</p><p>“……没什么，”卡卡西弯起眼睛，露出了一个微笑，他懒洋洋地说，“天气太热了，我只是有点想吃菠萝了……”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>蝎的间谍和三代风影的分析！是以前不知道在哪儿看到的了……记不清了……论坛或者百度吧……（捂脸）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 十七</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*私设土土把人吸进神威时可以控制落点！神威空间那么大，是不是！（我不想敌人一进去就看到一个神威小家，那样太出戏了，对敌人有点残忍……（捂脸）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“啊呀、啊呀呀……都死掉了呢！”阿飞蹲在地上，小心翼翼地戳了戳面前失去生机的砂忍。</p><p>砂忍村外围层叠凸起的石壁边歪躺着数具尸体，通往村子内部的入口也已经没有了障碍。唯一存活下来的砂忍站在入口的最前方，视线茫然地看着远方的天空。</p><p>“辛苦了，由良。”蝎说，“看来你的记忆已经回来了……”</p><p>“蝎大人，一切已经准备妥当。”由良仿佛这才惊醒一般，他对着蝎低下了头，低声说道，“我已经说服他们撤掉了这里的大部分上忍，但是村子内部还是埋伏着许多暗部……精英都在里面。”</p><p>“这种情况就应该让我的艺术出场，嗯。”迪达拉说，“只要从上方进攻，马上就能把整个村子炸得粉碎，嗯！”</p><p>“是是！阿飞可以帮忙！”阿飞轻轻拍了拍身边属于自己的那只黏土小鸟，“只要有迪达拉前辈的炸弹就可以了吧，阿飞也可以帮忙！”</p><p>“九尾人柱力也在里面，”卡卡西在后方开口，“有两只尾兽同时在场，这样大摇大摆地闯进去实在太危险了。我建议四个人一起行动，先把两只尾兽分开。”</p><p>“候补成员就不要指手画脚。”蝎低哑的声音跟着响起，“我和迪达拉去就行了，不会让你们等很久。”</p><p>“哎？蝎前辈——！阿飞也觉得卡卡西先生说得对！”阿飞反驳道，“万一失败了，会被其他前辈责备的！而且、而且啊，迪达拉前辈的爆炸根本不分敌我……”</p><p>迪达拉的眉尾挑动了两下：“你给我闭嘴！”他哼了一声，“我和旦那就可以轻松解决，你们就留在这里等着接应我们。嗯。”</p><p>他说完这句话，就跟在由良和蝎的身后，驱使着小鸟向着砂忍村的入口前进。</p><p>他走到一半，突然结了一个印，阿飞身边的黏土小鸟立刻扑腾了几下翅膀，向着高空飞去。</p><p>“呜、呜哇！”阿飞动作夸张地往侧边一跳，意识到只是小鸟起飞之后，他松了一口气，抬手虚拂过额头，仿佛擦去了不存在的汗水。</p><p>“迪达拉前辈和蝎前辈真是固执啊……”阿飞抱着胳膊，无奈地叹了一口气，他摇着头，抱怨一般地说，“任务失败了可怎么办，阿飞可是会被前辈们教训的！嗯……决定了！阿飞就偷偷溜进去好了！”他偏过头，看向卡卡西的方向，“卡卡西先生呢？决定在这里等——啊、啊呀，卡卡西先生？”</p><p>“从这边上去吧。”卡卡西已经站在了另一侧。他摸了摸陡峭的石壁，仰头看着这块石壁的最上方，“那个砂忍没有在上面部署暗部。”</p><p>“喔——！卡卡西先生连这点都发现了吗？还真是不得了啊！”阿飞抬手结印，身边的时空就因此渐渐扭曲。他欢快地说，“那卡卡西先生，阿飞就先去上面等你啦！”</p><p>“……他的能力还真是方便啊。”卡卡西颇有些无奈地自语。</p><p>他结下影分身印，与出现在身边的银发叛忍对视了一眼。影分身微一点头，瞬身消失在了原地。他轻轻抚过自己紧闭的左眼，紧接着抬脚踩在了石壁上，用查克拉吸附住岩壁，向着峭壁上方走去。</p><p>哪怕使用得这么频繁也没问题吗……他想。</p><p>卡卡西很快就抵达了石壁的最高处。</p><p>他单手握住边沿，翻身落在了阿飞身侧。随后他看了一眼阿飞，顺着对方的视线望向村子内部。</p><p>迪达拉的黏土小鸟在空中扑腾着翅膀，让他得以在高空原处上下浮动。背着葫芦的青年抱臂站在他的对面，脚下踩着一片宛若正在流动的砂砾。</p><p>“喂——！我爱罗！”鸣人在底下大声喊道，“你一个人对付他没关系吗我说！我这边有大和老师、有千代婆婆还有小樱！还有这么多暗部……呐呐我说啊！我上来帮你——”</p><p>“没问题。”我爱罗稍稍扬起声音，砂砾真的翻滚涌动起来，凝固成一只带有黑纹右爪。他说，“底下那个就交给你了，鸣人。我会尽快解决……”</p><p>“你打算解决谁啊？嗯。”空中不知何时盘旋着一只黏土制成的小鸟，似乎就是阿飞乘坐过的那一只。它飞过我爱罗的头顶时，就突然分解成了无数只更为小巧的鸟类。那些微型小鸟成批地散落在我爱罗的身侧，迪达拉的双指交叉结印，他挑起一个笑容，“喝！”</p><p>爆炸的火光瞬间笼罩了背着葫芦的身影，几线砂砾从空中下落。鸣人大声喊道：“我爱罗！”</p><p>“还想让我等多久……”蝎的声音低沉下去，一只蝎尾从他身后抬起，闪着银光的千本笔直地射向鸣人。</p><p>“鸣人！”身着上忍服饰的木叶忍者将双手交握，木条自地上伸起，挡在鸣人身前。几根千本钉入其中。他的双手再次结印，比之前粗上好几圈的巨大木条搭建成了走向空中的阶梯，很快延伸到我爱罗的沙云边上。他快速吩咐道，“这里交给我们，你去帮我爱罗。”</p><p>“多谢了！大和老师！”鸣人跃上木质阶梯，向着我爱罗的身边奔去。</p><p>“……他们暴露得还真是快。”卡卡西跟着阿飞旁观了一会儿。他无奈地叹了一口气，转头看向身边的阿飞，“你打算怎么做？带土。”</p><p>“趁着他们吸引了全部战力……你不是用过那个叫‘斯坎儿’的身份吗？用写轮眼记录也可以，去搜集砂忍村的情报。”带土的视线落在鸣人身上，他说，“如果他们两个失败了，我会完成一尾的回收工作。”</p><p>“……嘛、我已经让影分身去了。”卡卡西笑了笑，“我可还不想在这里遭遇不测……还是在你身边比较安全，不是吗？”</p><p>“……”带土的视线划向他，片刻之后，他重新把目光落回战场。</p><p>蝎释放出了毒雾，迫使周边的暗部暂时退向远处。上空的迪达拉同步丢出了数只蜘蛛，那些黏土蜘蛛笔直地落向聚集成堆的砂忍暗部。葫芦内的沙子奔涌而出，迅速向着那些掉落的炸弹袭去，将危险的爆炸物包裹在里边。砰得一声闷响之后，沙子微微膨胀了一些，又很快彻底碎裂成块，掉落下去。</p><p>“用这招让暗部撤退吗？”卡卡西懒洋洋地靠在前方凸起的石壁上，他一手平放在上边，另一手托着下巴，自言自语地解说着，“真没想到他们居然会有配合啊……还是说只是巧合呢……”</p><p>“啊、太卑鄙了我说！你这家伙——！你的对手可是我们啊我说！”鸣人趴在沙云边，确定底下没有伤亡之后，才抬头大声喊道，“别以为我会就这样随便放过你——”</p><p>“……这家伙，在底下的时候担心我爱罗，在我爱罗身边反而在担心暗部……”卡卡西叹了一口气，他耷拉着眼皮，轻声说，“这样挑衅敌人有什么意义。这不是一点长进都没有吗……自来也大人没有好好教导他吗？”</p><p>“那只是影分身，本体不在那边。”带土说，鲜红色的写轮眼从沙云上移开，落在迪达拉的身后。那里有一小片飘起的沙粒以供落脚。两个影分身聚集在鸣人身边，本体的手中正逐渐形成一个浅蓝色的查克拉球。</p><p>“嗯？……在上来之前就做好准备了吗？”卡卡西的视线下移，看向下方的战场。千代、勘九郎、小樱，以及正在协助攻击的大和，蝎的处境极其不妙，作为身体行动的傀儡‘蛭子’已经有些破损碎裂，他已经拿出了封印着三代风影傀儡的卷轴。</p><p>“……嘛、也教了一些有用的东西啊。”他说。他停顿了一会儿，不由自主地微微弯起眼睛，露出一个颇有些欣慰意味的笑容。</p><p>第七班吗……</p><p>说起来，和铃铛演习时相比，已经长高了很多啊。卡卡西在心里对比了一下身高，嗯……长得也越来越像老师了。</p><p>鸣人已经从沙粒制成的平台上跃起：“螺旋丸！”</p><p>“……什么！”迪达拉神色一凝，他立刻驱使黏土小鸟向下一沉，意识到如此也不能完全避开那个查克拉球后，他纵身向着地面跃下，放弃了飞行的优势。</p><p>他的双手在胸前结印，随着“喝！”的声音响起，被螺旋丸击中的黏土小鸟同步爆炸。远处的我爱罗猛地一抬手，作为落脚的沙粒以高于往常的速度移动到鸣人身边，为他挡下了爆炸。紧接着，他的另一只手跟着扬起，沙粒席卷而去，缠住了迪达拉的左臂。</p><p>“……比想象中的要难缠啊，嗯。”迪达拉看向与千代进行着傀儡对战的蝎，突然大声喊道，“旦那！接下来我要用‘C3’，准备好撤退！”</p><p>“沙缚柩！”我爱罗的拳头猛然握起，沙粒以极强的压力收缩凝结，从沙子的缝隙间爆裂出几蓬鲜血。</p><p>迪达拉因为疼痛而闷哼一声。他的另一只手心里吐出一只黏土小鸟，并且迅速涨大；他重新落在鸟背上，沿着沙柱滑翔到了远处。</p><p>底下同时牵制着四人的蝎一扯查克拉线，他避开小樱的拳头，三代风影特有的砂铁凝结成尖刺，阻断了剩下三人的攻击。同时背后的机关展开，毒雾再次从傀儡的手中喷涌而出。蝎的指尖伸展出一条查克拉线，勾起‘蛭子’断裂散落在地的蝎尾，甩向了距离自己最近的勘九郎。</p><p>毒性很快就开始发作，勘九郎跪倒在地，千代与小樱不得不停止追击。蝎冷哼一声，转身撤离了砂忍村。而上空的迪达拉也已经捏成了一只巨大的古怪黏土玩偶。</p><p>“……是不是做过头了？”卡卡西说，“这样底下的人……”</p><p>“人柱力都在空中，下面的人根本没有利用价值。”带土说。他转头看向卡卡西，讽刺地轻哼了一声，“舍不得了吗？卡卡西。”</p><p>“……可恶！”鸣人双手捏出了影分身印，顷刻间堪称铺天盖地的影分身遍布在了‘C3’的周围。他的本体跪趴在沙粒的平台之上，手中握着一个影分身的脚踝；每个影分身都进行着捉住脚踝的动作，这就如同复制一般、形成了一条人型长绳。最底端的几个影分身紧紧抱住了古怪的黏土玩偶，意图靠这样延缓、甚至停止‘C3’的下落速度。</p><p>铺天盖地的沙子从下升起，席向砂隐村的上空，‘C3’的下落速度减缓给了我爱罗充足的时间去制作一顶庇护伞。迪达拉颇不耐烦地轻声啧了一声，他看了一眼鸣人，双指竖起，在胸前结印。</p><p>“没办法了，再拖下去‘C3’就只能在沙子里爆炸了……这个高度应该也能给人柱力造成一点伤害，嗯。”他驱使着黏土小鸟向着更高空飞去。</p><p>“我啊——！”鸣人紧紧握着影分身的脚踝，他同样直视着迪达拉，蔚蓝的眼睛里蕴满了坚定的决心，“绝对、绝对会守护好每一个同伴！”</p><p>“喝！”</p><p>与之前几次爆炸的规模全然不同，火光席卷了整个砂忍村的上空，连空气都被烫出层层波纹。烟尘与沙粒同时被爆炸的风波吹散，一时间眼前只能够看到明亮的火焰。</p><p>卡卡西微微睁大了眼睛。他抬手轻轻按住了脑袋，又改将手臂横在眼前，借此遮挡爆炸引起的热风。</p><p>数十秒之后，这场爆炸的余波才逐渐平息。</p><p>“……带土，”卡卡西揉了揉自己的耳朵，那场爆炸的声响也可以称为震耳欲聋。他轻轻拍了拍自己脑袋，等到耳鸣好一些了，才慢吞吞地说，“我要怀疑鸣人是你和老师的私生子了。”</p><p>“……卡卡西先生又在说什么啊！”带土突然扬起了声音。他罕见地没有为此而生气，只是踩在面前的石壁上，跃向了被爆炸掀飞的我爱罗。</p><p>他的右手按在我爱罗身上，紧接着时空扭曲，两人同时消失在了半空中。</p><p>“丢下我走掉了吗……”卡卡西轻轻叹了一口气。他转头看向砂忍村的深处，紧接着看向高空处的迪达拉，打了一个‘撤退’的手势。他喊道，“回收完成——”</p><p>“咳、咳……”摔在不远处的鸣人艰难地站起身，他抬头寻找着我爱罗的踪迹，最终将视线定格在了卡卡西的身上。</p><p>“——又是你这家伙！”鸣人愤怒地大声喊道，“你究竟想做什么啊我说！”</p><p>……啊。卡卡西吊着死鱼眼想道，以为我是幕后黑手了吗……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 十八</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“嘛……质问别人的时候，先把脸上的灰尘擦干净比较好哦？”卡卡西歪头微笑道，他俯视着鸣人，以一种懒散的语气说道，“想知道我爱罗在哪里吗？那就跟我来吧。”</p><p>他一边这么说着，一边往后退了几步，站在了岩壁的边缘。他继续说：“不过……要是来晚了，我爱罗可能就死了吧。”</p><p>他最后露出一个堪称诚恳的微笑，双指并起摆在额边，算是道别。紧接着他向后一跃，身形下落，就这样消失在了岩壁之后。</p><p>“别跑——！”鸣人睁大了眼睛，他立刻从原地站起，借助苦无跳到了卡卡西原先所在的位置。他望向正向着远处离开的背影，扭头喊道，“大和老师！小樱！我说啊，我先追过去了！”</p><p>“那个笨蛋！”小樱捂着额头叹气，她立刻喊道，“鸣人！别中了敌人那么简单的诱敌计策——”</p><p>“没事的，小樱。”大和拍了拍她的肩膀，“鸣人不会有危险……不过我们还是快点去营救我爱罗比较好。”</p><p> </p><p>黏土小鸟在低空中飞行着，卡卡西奔跑在它的身边。</p><p>迪达拉扭头看了一眼身后：“喂……九尾追上来了。嗯。”</p><p>他捏了捏盛放黏土的袋子，以一种遗憾而又不满的语气说道：“这点黏土没有办法对付人柱力啊……嗯。”</p><p>“迪达拉先生，”卡卡西说，“交给我吧。”</p><p>“嗯？”迪达拉挑起一边眉毛，他说，“就凭你……”</p><p>“虽然我只是候补成员……”</p><p>卡卡西停下来，笑着睁开了左眼。三勾玉悬停在血色之中，是写轮眼。</p><p>他说：“也不是一无是处啊。”</p><p>“……那只眼睛……”迪达拉的脸色变了。他显然想到了加入‘晓’时的事情。</p><p>“嘛、虽然比不上鼬先生的，不过对付这种还不成熟的人柱力绰绰有余。”卡卡西说，“迪达拉先生放心了吗？”</p><p>“……好吧。”迪达拉点了点头，“就交给你了，嗯。”</p><p>他说完之后，就驱使着黏土小鸟往高空飞去，寻找蝎的踪迹。</p><p>确定迪达拉彻底远去之后，卡卡西重新闭上了左眼。他在原地结了影分身的印，随后才转过身，等待着鸣人接近自己。</p><p>“哟，还真的追上来了啊，鸣人。”卡卡西笑眯眯地打了一个招呼。</p><p>“……你怎么知道我的名字？”鸣人戒备地伏低身体。他停了一下，又立刻大声质问道，“我爱罗呢！我说啊，你把我爱罗藏到哪里去了！”</p><p>“名字……随便找个人问问就知道了吧……”卡卡西抬手挠了挠脸颊，他的神色无辜，“在打听你的名字的时候，我听说……佐助叛逃了？”</p><p>“……是你吧，我说。”鸣人的表情严肃起来，他站直了身体，认真地说道，“是因为你吧，佐助离开村子……他突然学会了千鸟那样的忍术，但我怎么问是谁教的，他都不肯告诉我啊我说。是你教的吧，我现在也听说过写轮眼卡卡西这个名字了！千鸟是你的招式——”</p><p>他的拳头紧紧握起，他喊道：“你曾经也是木叶的忍者，为什么要做这种事啊我说！”</p><p>“嘛、那个……不，这是误会。”卡卡西无奈地说，“佐助的事……我教他千鸟，是因为他的哥哥……”</p><p>“啊！”鸣人突然醒悟一般，他指着卡卡西的身上的晓袍，大声说，“佐助的哥哥也穿着这身衣服，你——你还胁迫了佐助的哥哥加入这个坏蛋组织吗我说！”</p><p>“你好好听人说话啊，这点究竟是像谁啊……”卡卡西抬手捂住了额头。他叹了一口气，“嘛、总之我只是……你想追回佐助吧？”</p><p>“他去了大蛇丸那里，这一点想必你们已经知道了。”卡卡西放下手，他的声音也总算不再懒散，“我也掌握了几个大蛇丸的据点，下次联络的时候我会全部告诉大和，麻烦你转告他做好准备。大蛇丸转移的速度很快……至于我爱罗，我劝你还是放弃吧。”</p><p>提及佐助，鸣人的神色灰败了一些。他偏头看了一会儿沙地，抬头说道：“……我不知道你跟大和老师是什么关系，我也不知道你是因为什么原因才离开木叶……我说啊，虽然你看起来是个坏人，不过还是要谢谢你。”</p><p>他湛蓝色的眼睛认真而坚定地看着卡卡西，脸上也已经没有了刚才的低落：“但是，我是绝对不会放弃我爱罗的。因为他是我的同伴！”</p><p>“……”</p><p>卡卡西同样望着他的眼睛。片刻之后，他笑了笑：“嘛、我能理解。我都有点喜欢你了……”</p><p>“……啊？”鸣人愣了一下，他的脸上浮现出一些古怪，“我说啊——你果然是个变态！”</p><p>“哈？”卡卡西说。</p><p>鸣人已经退了半步，他抱着胳膊打了个寒颤，低声嘀咕着：“涂指甲油就算了，还突然说喜欢我，这不就是变态吗我说……佐助的哥哥就是加入了这种组织吗……”</p><p>“……喂喂，不是那个喜欢，你这三年跟着自来也大人到底学了些什么……”</p><p>卡卡西垂头叹了一口气：“既然你这么决定了……嘛。”</p><p>卡卡西弯起眼睛，露出一个温柔的微笑。他仿佛是在鼓励鸣人，又好像是在鼓励自己。他笑着说道：“追回佐助的路上恐怕会有很多困难……别轻易放弃啊，鸣人。”</p><p>“嗯……？啊，嗯。”鸣人抬起头，他看着卡卡西，突然就扬起嘴角，展开了一个灿烂如阳光般的笑容，“那当然了！”他说，“我啊，无论发生什么事，都会把佐助带回来的！”他抬起右手，拇指竖起指向自己，“说到做到，这就是我的忍道！”</p><p>“……嗯。”卡卡西不由自主地加深了笑意。</p><p>和带土真是像啊，这家伙……</p><p>’“啊、你刚才是不是提到好色仙人的名字了！”鸣人又说。</p><p>卡卡西停顿了一下，他笑了笑。片刻之后，他用一种不易察觉的、隐约含有一些小心翼翼的语气，状似无意地问道：“……嘛、对了，我想问问，自来也大人对于……你想要追回佐助这件事……是怎么看待的？”</p><p>“嗯……好色仙人吗……”鸣人抱着胳膊，闭上眼睛回忆着，“一开始啊，他啊，劝我还是早点放弃佐助……还说我不会成功，我说啊，这种事怎么可能放弃，佐助可是我的朋友啊我说……就和你劝我放弃……啊对了对了！”鸣人大声喊起来，“你这家伙不是应该告诉我我爱罗的消息吗！从刚才开始就一直在说佐助——”</p><p>“嘘。”卡卡西的食指按在嘴唇的位置上。他抬手轻轻按着脑袋，片刻之后才睁开眼。</p><p>“抱歉，我得走了。”卡卡西露出一个歉意的笑容，“我爱罗吗……大和应该事先给了我爱罗追踪用的种子，你身上没有吗？”</p><p>鸣人微微一怔，他从口袋里拿出几颗树种，立刻醒悟道：“大和老师一开始就给我们了啊！他还说有这个就能随时掌握我们的位置……糟糕啊我说，我完全忘记了……”</p><p>“嘛、追踪这方面不用担心。不过你们最好尽快，时间不多了。”卡卡西说。</p><p>只要我爱罗离开神威空间，大和就能立刻感知到他的位置。但我爱罗出现之时，恐怕剥离尾兽的准备工作也完成了。</p><p>他说到这里，就使用瞬身离开了。</p><p>他的身影出现在别处。凭借影分身送回的记忆，他飞快向着带土所在的地点赶去。</p><p>负责搜集砂忍村情报的影分身在‘C3’爆炸的瞬间由于受到攻击而消失。虽然在最后时刻瞥到了砂忍村的服装与苦无，但恐怕这都是绝的教唆与安排——卡卡西一向谨慎，在隐匿方面极其擅长，他确信自己没有留下足以暴露自己的痕迹。</p><p>绝清楚卡卡西搜集情报的手段与习惯，对于查克拉的感知能力也能精准确定卡卡西的位置。在卡卡西被爆炸声吸引注意时趁机出手，选取的攻击角度也是难以一时察觉的死角。大概是考虑到了卡卡西惯常采用影分身的作战习惯。</p><p>“有必要这么心急吗？绝这家伙……”卡卡西轻声说，“他的计划已经到了关键步骤？……带土对他来说那么重要吗？”</p><p>他有些头疼地想着，继续梳理脑海中突然出现的记忆。</p><p>在与迪达拉分别之后所使用的影分身，趁着他和鸣人交谈的时间，前去跟带土汇合。</p><p>当影分身找到带土时，绝与带土已经站在一处，似乎商谈了一些什么。带土的写轮眼中无甚情绪，但却依然透着显而易见的阴沉。在看到影分身的瞬间，从地面伸起的木条就紧紧束缚住了银发叛忍的身体。</p><p>枝条自腿部向上卷起，绕过腰部，最后掐上影分身的脖颈。黑色的树藤缓慢收缩，阻断了呼吸，影分身最终在树藤的缠绕中砰得化为白烟。而最后的画面，则是带土微微眯起的眼睛。</p><p>卡卡西甚至从这段记忆中，体会到了几分痛苦的窒息感。他抬手抚过脖颈，一时不知自己是该庆幸还是后悔。</p><p>糟糕啊，不知道会被带土怎么惩罚……</p><p>卡卡西的眼皮耷拉下来。沙丘在他身侧迅速后移，很快就离开了砂忍村的范围。眼前出现了一片茂密的树林。卡卡西站在树枝上，他在原地闭上眼，片刻后轻轻吸了一口气，向着树林深处走去。</p><p> </p><p>河水潺潺流过。带土凝视着水中的倒影。</p><p>身侧发出窸窣的响声，他的视线滑向晃动的树丛。卡卡西抬手挡开树枝，穿过繁密的叶片，出现在了那里。</p><p>“哟，带土……”</p><p>卡卡西摘掉晓袍上的绿叶，他低着头审视了自己一番，才将视线移向带土。他看了看带土，又看了看不远处的绝。最后抬手挠着头发，颇有些尴尬意味地干笑着说：“哈哈……没想到都在啊……”</p><p>“用影分身跟我汇合……”带土说，“你还真是够大胆的，卡卡西。”</p><p>“……误会、误会。”卡卡西退后了一步，他勉强挂住了脸上的笑容，投降一般举起了双手，在身前虚压着，仿佛这样就能压下对方的怒火。他说，“呃……影分身是因为……我跟着迪达拉先生……”</p><p>“和木叶联络上了？”带土冷笑了一声。</p><p>木遁的枝条从卡卡西的脚边蔓延而上，漆黑的木藤缠绕着卷爬上小腿，在膝弯处用力收紧，迫使卡卡西跪倒在地。</p><p>“你居然还没有放弃，卡卡西……”</p><p>“不、我……”卡卡西的脸上已经没有了笑容。他咽了一口唾沫，声音里涌上了几丝慌乱，“带土，我只是……”</p><p>“只是给木叶传递了情报而已！”白绝欢快地说，紧接着，黑绝沙哑的嗓音也跟着响起，“带土，我早就说过他会妨碍你……”</p><p>另一根木藤在此时悄然升起，紧紧卷在了卡卡西的左手腕上。树枝急速生长，使得他的左手不得不高抬在身前。</p><p>“……砂忍村内部只有一些平民和少量忍者，值得注意的只有几个上忍。我用写轮眼记录了他们的长相。”一滴汗水从卡卡西的脸侧滑落，渗进面罩的布料内里，他简短而迅速地说道，“和蝎战斗的暗部和忍者已经是砂忍村的绝大部分战力。他们的精英不多，唯一值得忌惮的只有风影我爱罗，而他已经被捕获……”</p><p>带土已经站在了他的身前。</p><p>“带土，我只是……告诉了木叶大蛇丸的据点位置。”卡卡西垂下了头，他轻声说道，“我不会妨碍你……”</p><p>“就是这只手结了影分身的印……”带土低声说道。</p><p>他看着卡卡西。视线自卡卡西的低垂的眼睫，移向他被迫举在身前的左手。他的声音染上一些嘲弄与讥诮：“你可真是喜欢用这招，卡卡西……哈。”他发出一声短促的讽笑，“都用到我身上来了……决定好下次对我使用什么忍术了吗？雷切？”</p><p>他握住了卡卡西结印所需的双指。</p><p>“好好反省一下吧，”他的声音低沉下去，“卡卡西。”</p><p>指骨断裂的声音响起。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 十九</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>手指断裂的痛楚袭上脑海，卡卡西闷哼了一声，额上布了一层细密的冷汗。</p><p>离开木叶以后他也受过几次伤，大部分都比这次惩罚要严重几倍。但这并不代表他已经习惯了疼痛。</p><p>木遁的枝条松开解除，他的手因此垂落下去，跌在泥土里。结印所用的双指呈现不自然的弯曲，卡卡西尝试着挪动它们，疼痛立刻制止了他的行为。</p><p>短时间内没办法结影分身印了。他下了判断。</p><p>“这样处理就行了吗？”黑绝低哑的声音响起。白绝也附和道，“就算不能使用影分身，卡卡西也能够找到机会传递情报吧，他一直很聪明嘛。”</p><p>“……抱歉，带土。”卡卡西低声说，“这次是我的错……”</p><p>“给我闭上嘴，卡卡西。”带土说，“又打算在我面前耍嘴皮子吗？”</p><p>他转头看向黑绝：“我说过，这家伙只是被困在过去里的无能之辈而已……木叶至今还不知道你我的存在，这就是最好的证明。”他扫了一眼低垂着头的卡卡西，转而问道，“情况怎么样？”</p><p>“……”绝看了一眼卡卡西。</p><p>“无所谓。”带土说，“这家伙知道得已经够多了，再避开他也没什么意义。”</p><p>“……水影的控制松动了，那边好像意识到了矢仓的不对劲，预计三天后就会展开行动……”黑绝说。</p><p>这时候，白绝突然开口。</p><p>“带土，”他说，“蝎死了。”</p><p>“是被那个粉色头发的小姑娘杀掉的。还有那个老婆婆一起，”白绝补充说，“场面好像很惨烈呢……”</p><p>“……我知道了。”带土说，“绝，我去回收戒指。你通知其他人准备剥离一尾。迪达拉呢？”</p><p>“和九尾在一起！”他说，“嗯……形势好像不太乐观！”</p><p>“能肯定是三天后吗？”带土说，“我去把迪达拉带回来。立即开始剥离一尾，如果水影那边的行动是三天后，应该还能够赶上……”</p><p>“飞段和角都已经对二尾下手了……”黑绝说，“六尾也快要得手。这次五大国的视线都集中在一尾身上，对其它人柱力的防范很薄弱……”</p><p>“……我去吧，带土。”卡卡西低声说，“水影那边交给我。一旦确认我爱罗死亡，他们一定会将目标改为夺回二尾和六尾。你还是留在这里，尽快回收那两只尾兽比较好。”</p><p>他抬起头，看向了带土。他的左眼不知何时睁开，而带土也在他出声时看向了他。两只写轮眼因此对视在一起。</p><p>他用一种极其诚恳而又坚定的语气，轻声说道：“带土，相信我。”</p><p>“他的写轮眼不可能完美地控制矢仓……”黑绝说，“不如放弃对三尾的控制……”</p><p>但是带土没有接话。</p><p>他只是踏前一步，踩住了卡卡西的手指。畸形的双指立刻陷入泥土之中，断裂的指根透出尖锐的疼痛，卡卡西抿紧了嘴唇。</p><p>他就这样半蹲下来，与卡卡西平视。面具遮盖了他的神色，唯一的孔洞里是那只没有情绪的、鲜红色的写轮眼。</p><p>身边的场景突然转换，高低起伏的平台排列在身边，缝隙间是幽黑的无底深渊。卡卡西跪在平台之上。而带土远远地站在他的对面，他没有戴面具，脸上的神色平静，写轮眼似乎散发着幽幽红光。</p><p>是神威空间。</p><p>卡卡西微微一怔，他低头看向手指，双指完好无损，本应由于骨折和碾压而存在的疼痛也消失不见。</p><p>……他用了幻术。卡卡西看向对面的带土，刻意遗留这种明显的漏洞让我发现，是为了避开绝吗……</p><p>带土已经抬起了右手。漆黑的树枝自他的手心延展生长，他伏低身体，下一秒就袭向了卡卡西。</p><p>卡卡西迅速勾出一支苦无。他后仰躲过迎面而来的尖刺，在枝杈分裂生长的同时，用苦无打断了那些枝杈。</p><p>“砂忍村的影分身到底是怎么回事？”带土说，他止住前进的势头，转身抬腿踢向卡卡西，“绝怎么知道你和木叶联络的？”</p><p>卡卡西顺势握住带土的脚踝。苦无被他勾在拇指上，让他得以一手撑地，还给带土一击：“砂忍村……我只是去搜集情报，绝对我下手了。”</p><p>带土屈臂竖在脸侧，挡下了他的踢击。</p><p>“他应该不清楚我和木叶联络到了什么程度，”卡卡西往后一跃，他在空中调整了一下姿势，将苦无甩向带土。在落地的瞬间，他就再次迎击，“不然不会用这么模糊的信息误导你。”</p><p>“哼……”带土冷笑了一声。他偏头躲过苦无，左手手掌接住了卡卡西的拳头，“我也不知道你和木叶联络到了什么程度，卡卡西。”</p><p>“……我全都告诉你了。”卡卡西说，他伸手握住带土的手腕，借力跃起，重新握住了那把飞向带土身后的苦无，“我没有骗你，带土。”</p><p>在他的苦无即将抵上带土的后颈时，带土转身击在他的腹部。</p><p>“……！”卡卡西微微皱眉，他摔在地上，又立刻调整成了蹲姿，一手按着地面阻止自己继续向后滑动，手中的苦无也趁势掷向了带土。</p><p>带土挥手打落苦无。他抬手摸过后颈，将手放在眼前。柔软的皮料上沾染了一些鲜血，那里被苦无划开了一道伤口。</p><p>“挺能干的嘛，卡卡西。”带土左右扭动了一下脖子，颈骨因此发出咔嚓的声响。他这样活动了一下身体，终于不再动手，“为什么用影分身来找我？怕我真的杀了你吗？”</p><p>“……在砂忍村对我下手的人是砂忍，我不确定绝在不在附近。”意识到带土暂时没有继续动手的打算，卡卡西的身体也慢慢放松了下来。他解释说，“假如绝就在附近，他就一定会去你身边。如果他以月之眼为要挟，逼你除掉我……”</p><p>带土会为了月之眼计划而对卡卡西下手。这一点两人心知肚明。</p><p>“他没有那个筹码。”带土不屑地冷哼了一声，“你以为你是怎么活到现在的……”</p><p>片刻之后，他说：“你呢？和木叶的人说了什么？”</p><p>“……我去找鸣人了。”卡卡西说。</p><p>“告诫他小心我？”带土挑起了一边嘴角。他闭了一下眼睛，再睁眼时，手中的树枝再度伸长了一截。他冲向卡卡西，木遁制成的武器与苦无撞在一起，“知道绝打算诬陷你；你就干脆坐实这个罪名，先替木叶做事……还真是不肯吃亏啊，卡卡西。”</p><p>“……”卡卡西扬手挡下尖刺，他矮身扫过带土的下盘，“我只是和他聊了佐助的事……我不会背叛你，带土。”</p><p>带土跃起躲过了卡卡西的扫堂腿，他抬掌按在卡卡西的背上，迅速落在了对方身后，借势将卡卡西踢飞出去。</p><p>卡卡西伸手攥住了带土的衣袖，同时后踏一步，稳住了身形。他抬手举起苦无，再次挡下了袭击而来的木棒。</p><p>“嘛、虽然我也差不多是这个想法……”</p><p>他另一手挡下带土的拳头，同时抬手将苦无甩在半空。空闲的手趁机握住了带土手心的那支木棒，他稍一用力，漆黑的木棒就断裂成了两截。</p><p>苦无在半空中旋转，木棒的尖刺正穿过末端的尾环，卡卡西一步后跃，再次将苦无甩向带土。</p><p>“别再用这种无聊的招式了。”带土避过苦无，双手迅速结印，“火遁·豪火球之术！”</p><p>巨大的火球携卷着热风席来，卡卡西丢开手中的木棒，迅速结印，双掌按在地上：“土遁·土流壁！”</p><p>石墙在面前升起，火球撞击在其上，发出爆炸的轰鸣。他抬起左手结了影分身印，与他一模一样的银发叛忍就以双掌按地的姿势留在了原地。他重新捡起地上的木棒，从侧边绕过，闯入了爆炸引发的烟尘。</p><p>石墙被火球灼烧出了巨大的凹面，他几步迈上去，在收到影分身死亡的瞬间，就自空中跃下，将带土扑倒在地。</p><p>“……你输了，带土。”卡卡西说。</p><p>他跨坐在带土身上，左手按在他的胸口，而右手握着木棒，尖刺正对着带土的咽喉。</p><p> </p><p>绝看着面前陷入沉默的两人。</p><p>带土和卡卡西的写轮眼互相对视，他能察觉到双方的查克拉正在奔涌与躁动。</p><p>“他们怎么突然不动了……”白绝问，“查克拉反而在流动呢，是在用幻术对决吗？”</p><p>“……”黑绝没有回答他。</p><p>涌动的查克拉逐渐趋于平缓。带土站起了身。</p><p>“我就再相信你一次。”带土退开一步，“别让我失望了，卡卡西。”</p><p>他扫了一眼卡卡西沾满泥土、畸形扭曲着的手指。手心树枝延展，很快长成了与手指等长的平直木棒。他折断这根木棒，丢在了卡卡西面前：“影分身已经不能用了，你就给我好好呆在水之国。别再妄想和木叶取得联系……”</p><p>卡卡西舒了一口气。他勉强露出一个笑容，又顺从地低下头，捡起了那根木棒。他从忍具袋里翻出绷带，将木棒按压在手指上，紧接着将它们绑在一起，以作固定之用。</p><p>虽然不能治愈骨折，但聊胜于无。</p><p>“矢仓身边的暗部不好对付，别被发现了。”带土说，“我下过禁令，晚上他们不会接近矢仓的房间，你有想调查的事可以在那段时间完成。”</p><p>带土转头看向绝：“他的幻术不比我差多少，就交给他了。”</p><p>“他做得到吗？”黑绝说，“你控制下的矢仓可从来没有手软……”</p><p>“毕竟是被称为血雾之里的地方啊，”白绝说，“就连成为忍者都得杀死自己的队友，带土可是定下了这样的规矩呢。卡卡西应该做不到吧！”</p><p>“连这种事都做不到的垃圾，还是死在水之国好了。”带土说。</p><p>“那么……我就先走了。”卡卡西说。</p><p>他说完之后，用完好的右手拍掉身上的泥土，转身离开了。</p><p>“……绝，”带土的视线从卡卡西的背影上收回，他说，“我可没有让你传达立刻对其它尾兽下手的命令。”</p><p>“五大国还没有意识到我们要做什么……”黑绝低声说，“我们抢走尾兽，他们也只会认为敌对国家的实力削弱了，并为此感到庆幸……”</p><p>“趁现在夺取更多的尾兽不好吗？”白绝说，“带土不是想要尽快创造拥有琳和笨卡卡西的世界吗？”</p><p>“木叶的几个忍者就干掉了蝎，‘晓’没有那么充足的战力。”带土看着绝，他的声音微妙地变化了一些，沙哑感退去，音调逐渐向上扬起，“同时捉住三只尾兽，还需要时刻控制三尾……你太心急了，绝。”</p><p>“我会接替蝎的位置……”他说，“那么——绝先生，我们快出发去找迪达拉前辈吧！啊、对了，”他的左手握拳，敲在右上掌心上，“差点忘了——！要先去找蝎前辈的戒指！”</p><p>“有了戒指之后，阿飞也能正式成为‘晓’的成员了啊！”他欢快地说道，“卡卡西先生，这下就完全被阿飞甩在身后了呢！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 十九-中</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*算是番外，可以不看！以后看也没问题！火影惯用伎俩，借来一用（什么）<br/>*非现在时。很无聊了。查了一下神无毗桥在草忍村！总之就这样写了！</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【一】</p><p>带土出现在神威空间时，就看到卡卡西正坐在宽椅上，惬意地看着他那本亲热天堂。</p><p>“……”</p><p>他并不意外卡卡西出现在时空间内。卡卡西拥有他的写轮眼，也基本掌握了写轮眼的瞳术，这家伙找不到方法进入这里才令人惊奇。毕竟上次大蛇丸据点一战，卡卡西在神威空间里休养了近半个月；而阿飞最后一次为卡卡西送饭时，在神威空间等着他的就只有叠得整整齐齐的毛毯和闹钟了。</p><p>第一次进入时空间就掌握了该如何离开……这家伙还真是无愧天才之名。</p><p>带土看着那个兀自沉浸在情节中、仿佛毫无所觉的身影，他说：“你怎么在这里？”</p><p>三天前他让绝传达了命令，要求卡卡西去石忍村替‘晓’搜集情报。</p><p>“嘛……那边……嗯，也不是那么急。”</p><p>卡卡西仍旧盯着手里那本橙色封面的书籍，他慢吞吞地说道：“今天有事找你……”</p><p>他快速地瞥了一眼带土，又将视线移向了手中的文字。片刻之后，他就维持着这幅对故事彻底着迷的模样，弯腰提起了一只包装精美的纸袋。</p><p>它被放置在椅子的另一边，漆黑的树藤完美地挡住了它，以至于带土没有在第一时间发现。</p><p>卡卡西的手指勾着纸袋，他以一种极其漫不经心的态度，将它递向带土。他依然看着书，声音里是也包含着一贯常有的懒散。</p><p>他说：“带土，生日快乐。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>带土没有接过纸袋。</p><p>“……你又在打什么主意，卡卡西。”带土发出一声不屑地冷哼，没有任何情绪的写轮眼紧紧盯着对方，“你不会以为这种拙劣的方法能打动我吧？还需要我再提醒你几次，我不是宇智波带土。宇智波带土已经死了。我看你这份礼物当作祭品才更合适……”</p><p>“是风之国的特产，”卡卡西说，“只是食物而已。”</p><p>他站起身，将纸袋放在了藤椅上。随后他弯起眼睛，笑眯眯地说：“当作阿飞照顾我的谢礼也可以。我那边还有事忙，先走了。……啊，没有放毒，请放心吃吧。”</p><p>他说完这句话，同时睁开左眼，消失在了原地。</p><p>“……”</p><p>时空间重新归为平静。带土看着那个纸袋，眼底似乎划过了什么，但又似乎没有。他走过去，或许是对于接触这东西感到嫌恶，带土仅仅伸出了右手。他堪称粗暴地撕开了包装，一只柔软甜糯的白色团子因此滚落出来，撒在表层的黄豆粉在藤椅与地面上压出一圈淡金的痕迹。</p><p>“……特意绕路去买砂团子？这家伙还真是松懈过头了。”</p><p>带土停顿了一下。片刻之后，他拎起纸袋，扬手将它们扔下了时空间幽黑的无底深渊。</p><p>（一）</p><p>“笨卡卡西的查克拉消失了，”白绝说，“他又甩掉我们啦……这是第几次？第十一？还是十二？”</p><p>“他太熟悉我们了……”黑绝说，“那五年他也在观察我们，别太小看他……”</p><p>“因为笨卡卡西很聪明嘛！那时候年纪还那么小，但是总能躲过我们的埋伏……比想象中的难对付呢。你很介意笨卡卡西的事吗？”</p><p>“……不，这种蠢货我见过很多次。他们没有一个成功过……”</p><p>黑绝停顿一会儿，他说：“他迟早也会放弃的……”</p><p>“你说得是斑经常提到的那个柱间吗？很多次？还有其他人吗？我觉得笨卡卡西不太一样，他看过带土做过的事，还是没有动摇呢。”</p><p>“他们每一个都觉得自己不一样……”黑绝低哑地笑了一声，“我们去岩忍村等他。在这里也是浪费时间……”</p><p>“这次要埋伏吗？上次笨卡卡西差点中招了吧！真可惜呢。”</p><p>“暂时不用，等他放松一点警惕……下次再动手……”</p><p>【二】</p><p>带土落在时空间的地面上。身上的晓袍尚未落回身侧，面前的时空就骤然扭曲，卡卡西的身影出现在他的面前。</p><p>他浑身是伤，一手捂着左眼，另一手垂在身侧。右手臂上有着一个巨大的裂口，正落下淋漓的鲜血。</p><p>卡卡西疲惫地大口喘气。他半跪在地上，以这个姿势休息了片刻之后，才终于抬头看向带土。</p><p>“……带土。”他缓了缓呼吸，歪头露出一个笑容，“抱歉啊，这次的礼物丢在路上了……”</p><p>他说到这里时，身体虚晃了一下，似乎随时就会倒在地上。但他只是闭眼忍过了这场眩晕，就继续笑着说道：“嘛、总之……生日快乐。”</p><p>“连这种任务都搞不定吗？”带土的视线从他的伤口移向他的左眼，“看来去草忍村太难为你了？”</p><p>十天前他们见过一次面，他把解决草忍村叛忍的任务交给了卡卡西。那几个叛忍的潜伏地就在神无毗桥附近。</p><p>“你不是去过很多次神无毗桥吗？”带土哼笑了一声，“该不会又是骗我的吧，卡卡西。你可是跟我保证会成功的，”他说，“现在以这幅模样出现在我面前……”</p><p>“任务成功了。”卡卡西说，“……抱歉，带土，他们的人数比我……想象得多……”</p><p>他的解释消失了。银发因风而向后拂动，他的眼睛半阖起来，双手都滑落在地，身体则倒向了地面。他晕了过去。</p><p>带土往前踏了一步，但又在下一秒止住了动作。他看着卡卡西跌在地上，额角与地面磕出一声闷响。手臂上的伤口还在蜿蜒地留下鲜血，很快蔓延到了他的脸侧，爬向那只紧闭的左眼。</p><p>“……”</p><p>带土停了片刻，他转身走到了那把宽椅边上。他掰断了其中一边把手，右手手心延展出数根漆黑的树藤，它们交错缠绕在一起，迅速填补了断面、又加长了其原本的长度，成了一张成年男子也可以安然躺下的长椅。</p><p>做完这一切后，他侧头看向倒在远处的卡卡西。</p><p>卡卡西的右臂似乎和写轮眼的血色交融在一起。他最终还是走过去，提起了倒在血泊之中的卡卡西。</p><p>“你还真是个废物，卡卡西。”</p><p>（二）</p><p>“笨卡卡西掌握写轮眼的瞳术啦。”白绝说，“是什么时候的事？”</p><p>“应该很早，他用得很熟练……”黑绝说。</p><p>“真是太可惜了，这么多叛忍都没办法解决他啊！”白绝说，“他去带土的时空间里了吗？带土会不会怀疑是我们下的手？”</p><p>“这次任务是带土交给他的，我们没有经手……”黑绝说，“他不会怀疑我们的……”</p><p>“可是他去带土的时空间里啦，“白绝说，“只要他说出来，带土就会知道了。”</p><p>“……”黑绝说，“他不会的，带土还不够相信他……”</p><p>【三】</p><p>带土拧断了手里的脖子。</p><p>颈骨发出断裂的脆响，被他高举在空中的忍者因此失去了生命。带土的神色被掩盖在面具之后，唯一露出的写轮眼中毫无情绪。他看着这具失去生机的尸体，片刻之后，他松开手，尸体跌落在地。</p><p>月色撒落一层银霜，他的身边还有着数具尸体。一些被木遁刺穿，胸口渗出大片血液、另一些则只是被干脆利落地拧断了脖颈。</p><p>风轻轻地吹过，‘晓’宽大的衣袍跟着飘荡起来。他抬头看向那轮月亮，面具唯一的孔洞中透出可谓鲜红的目光。</p><p>……是那个日子了啊。带土毫无征兆地想到。</p><p>他在原地静立了片刻，还是抬手结了印。</p><p>“绝，”带土转头说道，“处理尸体，我还有事要做。”</p><p>紧接着，时空骤然扭曲，吞噬了他在原地的身形。时空间的内部同时卷起漩涡，他落在神威空间的平台之上。</p><p>卡卡西不在这里。</p><p>他的视线划过四周，最后移向那张长椅。被带土翻乱的亲热天堂重新被整齐地叠在一起，两个捆着丝带的纸盒摆在书堆边上。</p><p>——卡卡西在上次休养时留下了几本亲热天堂。带土随手翻过几页，在瞧见里边污秽不堪的内容时，他又嫌弃地丢了回去。</p><p>他走过去，扯开纸盒上的丝带。卡卡西用忍者颜料在纸盒表面写了留言。</p><p>「去年的生日礼物」</p><p>其中一个这么写着。</p><p>「生日快乐，带土」</p><p>右边的纸盒上则是惯例会有的祝语。</p><p>他分别将纸盒打开，一盒是土之国特产的岩饼，而另一盒是水之国的雾蜜豆。雾蜜豆的成色与做工看起来一般，大约是在土之国的甜食店里一起买的。</p><p>“……今年还真是仓促啊，这家伙。”带土说。</p><p>他的手指伸向一块岩饼，但当他即将捏起一块时，血色的液体自手套的褶皱滚落下去，滴在了岩饼边缘，又迅速渗入其中。</p><p>带土的手指停顿在半空中。</p><p>（三）</p><p>“原来笨卡卡西一直在和木叶联络啊。”白绝说，“和木叶的忍者很熟悉呢！”</p><p>“……通灵术，”黑绝说，“他居然用这招……”</p><p>“他要背叛带土吗？”白绝说，“但到现在还没有动手，是准备一网打尽吗？笨卡卡西终于要放弃带土了吗？柱间也是这样放弃斑的吗？”</p><p>“那为什么斑还总是提起柱间？真是奇怪啊。”白绝说。</p><p>“……带土最近做过什么？”</p><p>“嗯……好像也没什么特别的！”白绝说，“水影的事，‘晓’的事情，尾兽的事……啊，对了对了。”</p><p>“带土问过我九尾的事，他好像去见九尾人柱力了。”</p><p>“卡卡西应该知道九尾的事。”黑绝说，“带土没有问他，而选择问你……看来卡卡西瞒了带土很多事情……”</p><p>“他快要行动了……”黑绝低哑地怪笑了一声，“终于决定背叛带土了吗……果然又是一个蠢货……”</p><p>【四】</p><p>（四）</p><p>“笨卡卡西越来越难对付啦。”白绝说，“他一直都没有对带土下手，他究竟想做什么？”</p><p>“算上这一次，今年又埋伏过他三次啦！这次可是找了带土帮忙呢。可是在砂忍村搜集情报的只是影分身而已……本体躲在了别的地方吧？”</p><p>“来见带土的也只是影分身，我们的想法完全被猜透啦。”</p><p>“他好像已经没有弱点了。”白绝说。</p><p>“啊、笨卡卡西现在唯一的弱点就是带土吧？”白绝欢快地说，“可是我们又不能对带土做什么。”</p><p>“……带土是他的弱点，又是他的力量……”黑绝低哑的声音里含着一些难以察觉的恨意，“太迟了，不该放任他一直留在带土身边……带土已经动摇了……”</p><p>“带土不是很信任月之眼计划吗？他现在做得一切都是为了无限月读，不像是动摇了。”白绝说，“这次他不是折断了笨卡卡西的手指吗？笨卡卡西不能用影分身，我们下手会方便很多吧。”</p><p>“卡卡西在和木叶联络，带土不可能没有发现……”黑绝说，“带土在帮他……”</p><p>“不能使用影分身，他也可以躲进带土的时空间里……”</p><p>“说得也是。”白绝说，但他又问道，“可是他既然不想背叛带土，为什么要和木叶联络？”</p><p>“他在为带土回归木叶做准备……”</p><p>绝的身影慢慢向下消融，他逐渐消失在泥土里。</p><p>“不能再完全依靠带土了。为了月之眼，他会替我们完成尾兽收集。暂时就让他好好活着……”</p><p>“去准备复活斑的事情……”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>时间线借助了一位大大的时间线推理！<br/><a href="http://zuoqiansui.lofter.com/post/1e9df039_dc52b18">火影主线具体时间（自推）</a><br/>呜呜感恩！非常好用！</p><p>三个生日都发生在十四和十五章之间。<br/>第一次生日是在木叶61年，在佐助叛逃之后。大蛇丸据点卡老师第一次进入神威空间，躺尸一周，查克拉恢复后就自己用神威走掉了。2月10日晚第二次出现在神威空间。（换了好几种句式，总觉得文里没办法说清楚……）<br/>62年第二次生日，63年第三次生日。<br/>64年疾风传开始，十五章跳跃到的时间点大约是6月底，开启了捕获一尾的副本。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 二十</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>巨大的魔像张开双手，立在人柱力的面前。它的前方探出被锁链铐住的双手，十指张开，除却左手小指，每一根上都立着一位‘晓’组织的成员。</p><p>查克拉团自它口中涌出，包裹着半空中的人柱力；最后一点尾兽查克拉从我爱罗身上抽出，查克拉团同步从人柱力身上撤离。我爱罗摔在地上，再也没有了任何动静。魔像的面部上方有着十只眼睛，在吸取了全部尾兽查克拉之后，其中一只渗出些微黑褐，那点颜色旋转加重，逐渐形成了一只瞳孔。</p><p>“结束了。”拇指上的一个虚影说。他通体呈黑色，但又泛出些许流动的斑斓色彩，唯独眼睛与常人无异，然而他的眼睛却充斥着古怪奇异的圆圈。</p><p>其余几人都是同样的状态，只有迪达拉和阿飞保持着实体。</p><p>“总算——结束了！”阿飞伸了个懒腰，他抱怨一般地说，“这样的事情还要重复八次吗？没想到成为‘晓’的成员是这么辛苦的事啊！一尾就要三天，嗯、嗯嗯，剩下的八只就需要二十四天……啊！”他掰着手指算出日子，语调夸张地喊道，“这不是要站上一个月吗？前辈！前辈，我觉得这个术需要改进——”</p><p>“是啊，肩膀都酸了。”另一个声音说，“二十四天也太久了，我可以向邪神祷告多少次……”</p><p>“别抱怨了，飞段。”那个有着怪异眼睛的人说，“抓住二尾了吗？”</p><p>“他那恶趣味的祷告刚刚结束。”另一个人说。</p><p>“什么叫恶趣味啊，你这可是亵渎神明！这可是戒律啊，戒律当然要遵守……”</p><p>“我也掌握了六尾的踪迹。”那个人说，他似乎是‘晓’组织的首领，“五大国一定会加快行动。所有人尽快找到一个安全的地方，五天后开始剥离二尾和六尾。”</p><p>“我找到了五尾，”鬼鲛说，“应该能很快解决。”</p><p>“诶、诶诶——！一下子就要回收三只尾兽啊！”阿飞跌坐在魔像的手指上，他夸张地喊道，“二尾、六尾、五尾，阿飞要被累死啦！阿飞现在退出可不可以，佩恩前辈——”</p><p>“辛苦你了，阿飞。”佩恩说，“这次捕获一尾依靠的是你的能力，你也救了迪达拉一命。你就接替蝎的位置，和迪达拉一组。”他停顿了一下，转头问道，“绝，木叶的人追到哪里了？”</p><p>“木遁忍者和九尾还在木叶边境……”黑绝说。白绝跟着接口，“多亏阿飞和迪达拉转移到了雷之国附近的据点！木叶的人花了很多时间才追踪到这里呢。”他说，“赶到这里还需要三天。但是木叶派别的小队过来啦。”</p><p>“马上就要到了……”黑绝说，“是名叫‘迈特·凯’的木叶上忍。”</p><p>“他擅长体术，实力强劲，”鼬补充道，“不要轻敌为好。”</p><p>“是那头珍兽啊。”鬼鲛似乎回忆起了和鼬同去木叶时的事，“还真是遗憾啊……看来没办法报上次的一脚之仇了呢。”</p><p>“体术吗？那就交给你们了，迪达拉，阿飞。”佩恩说，“解散。”</p><p>其余几个黑影如波纹般虚浮晃动，很快就消散在了原地。佩恩抬手在胸前结印，砰得白烟升起，魔像和佩恩也同时消失在了其中。</p><p>“啊、啊呀，太狡猾了！这里只有迪达拉前辈和阿飞在场啊！才做完这么辛苦的事，又要干活了吗？”阿飞跟着迪达拉跃回地面。他抱起胳膊，用力地叹了一口气，“迪达拉前辈、迪达拉前辈这么厉害，就交给你了吧！阿飞想去休息了——”</p><p>“随便你，你就在旁边看着好了。你的能力也只适合逃跑，嗯。”迪达拉点了点头，“我开始有点怀念旦那的艺术了，嗯。”</p><p>“迪达拉前辈真是太过分了——！明明现在是和阿飞一组！”阿飞不满地说，“卡卡西先生可不会说这种话……哇啊！阿飞有三天没见卡卡西先生了！”他握拳敲在右手掌心说，又立刻举手喊道，“迪达拉前辈！阿飞要去看卡卡西先生，迪达拉前辈自己一个人可以解决吗？”</p><p>但是他又立刻自言自语地说：“迪达拉前辈的爆炸完全克制体术嘛！嗯、一定没问题！那么迪达拉先生，阿飞就先走啦！”</p><p>他抬手结印，下一秒就卷入扭曲的漩涡之中，消失得无影无踪。</p><p>“……”</p><p>“我果然和这家伙合不来，嗯。”迪达拉说。</p><p> </p><p>神威空间突然涌现旋转的痕迹，时空被倏然攥紧，带土从中落在平台之上。</p><p>九尾赶来解救一尾的时间比他预计得要迟。他站在时空间中，微微抬起头，看向虚无一物的上空。</p><p>卡卡西无疑知道‘晓’的所有据点。因此他才选择暴露写轮眼的能力，带着迪达拉传送到雷之国附近的据点，进行尾兽的抽离。从砂忍村赶往雷之国，最少也需要六天以上；而从木叶直接派遣增援，也需要三天左右的时间——即便木叶的增援一开始就直奔目标，抵达据点时一尾的回收也即将完成。</p><p>而如果木叶毫不知情，这个时间只会加长，甚至于‘晓’能够毫无阻碍地完成尾兽剥离。</p><p>……那家伙居然真的没有向木叶透露任何关于‘晓’的情报。</p><p>他想到这里，双指并起举在胸前，周边的时空再次产生漩涡。而就在此时，面前的时空同步撕开裂缝，卡卡西出现在了他的面前。</p><p>“……哟，带土。”卡卡西微微一愣，随即露出一个笑容，“真巧啊。”</p><p>他的眼下有不易察觉的青黑，神色中也带有一些疲惫。身上隐隐透出几丝血腥气，但黑底的晓袍完好无损，应该只是沾染了敌人的血渍。</p><p>“暂时解决了。”他说。</p><p>“我重新加固了幻术，对暗部也做了处理。所有人员重新进行了编排，队长的人选是实力一般但有过反叛心思的……名单在这里。”卡卡西说，他抽出一支卷轴交给带土。</p><p>雾忍村一贯封闭，采取的制度又致使忍者间关系不和。并非所有人都愿意遵从一个实力不济的队长，想必短时间内，任务死亡率会大大上升。</p><p>“对外仍旧采用不予任何回应的政策。”他停顿了一下，又说，“对矢仓起疑的人已经全部除掉了。”</p><p>带土没有回答。他的视线移向卡卡西的左手，木遁制成的木棒已经替换成了夹板。断裂的双指重新被处理包扎，正处于骨折的固定时期。</p><p>“治疗过了？”带土说。</p><p>“……嗯。”卡卡西笑了笑，他解释说，“木叶附近有一所孤儿院。”</p><p>而在他解释时，带土就从他手中抽过卷轴，展开看了起来。他裸露在外的写轮眼扫视过其上的名单，仿佛对于卡卡西所说的话充耳未闻。</p><p>“是三战时遗留下来的……那里的孩子会一些医疗忍术，他们靠替过路的忍者治疗为生。”卡卡西说，“很快就能好。”</p><p>他说完这句话，也就陷入了沉默。</p><p>带土很快看完了所有名单。他的右手延展出漆黑粗壮的树藤，树藤缠绕扭转在一起，在两人之间形成了一张半人高的矮桌，木藤制成了边角圆润的四方型体，或许将之称为茶几更加合适。他折断了手心的树枝，把卷轴丢在上边，手指点过几个名字：“这几个人也有问题。还有这个，尽快处理掉他。”</p><p>“我知道了。”卡卡西说。</p><p>“重新编排的用处不大，可能会引发更多的人对矢仓不满。”带土说，“你没有看文件处理记录？我已经用过这个方法了。”</p><p>“只看了一些……时间太紧了。”</p><p>治疗花去了半天时间，再利用神威耗费大量查克拉进行远距离转移，赶到水之国境内就即刻开始处理文件。同时在这两天半内阅读过去几年的备案记录，确定可疑人员，紧急压下这次蓄谋的反叛行动。卡卡西几乎三天没有合眼。</p><p>能赶上还真是全靠写轮眼的复制能力……</p><p>卡卡西的眼皮耷拉下去。一想到回去还得继续翻阅堆积了半个地下室的文件记录，左眼就如同抗议一般、发出一阵阵的疼痛。</p><p>他继续解释说：“只进行一次的效果的确不大，我准备每个月进行一次人员重编。这样应该能打乱他们的计划……”</p><p>“每月一次？太频繁了，队伍间的合作……”但他又突然停下来，转而说，“是吗……他们有五代水影的人选了。”</p><p>唯有定下了新的领袖，散落的沙子才能重新凝聚。凝聚产生联系，联系孕育信任，而信任变为力量。卡卡西所做的，正是在这种联系产生之初就斩断它。</p><p>片刻之后，带土说：“放出矢仓想要挑选培养下代水影的消息。哼……那群家伙会更乱的。”</p><p>卡卡西点头。</p><p>他等了片刻，确认带土再没有什么想说的。于是拎起桌上的卷轴，用火遁烧得一干二净。直到这时，他似乎才彻底放松下来。他弯腰抱起那张桌子，几步跨过带土，将它摆在了长椅边上。紧接着，他往后歪倒在长椅上，仰头靠着椅背，抱怨一般地说：“这三天我使用写轮眼的次数，恐怕比前几年累计的次数还要多……真没想到我会用写轮眼批改文件……”</p><p>他捏起晓袍的衣领嗅了嗅，又立刻偏开头去，彻底歪倒在了椅子上。他的神色消沉，语气虚弱地说：“阿飞，我觉得这里还需要晾衣架……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“你不回去吗？”带土说。他哼笑了一声，“以你的幻术实力，还是时刻监视矢仓让我放心一点。”</p><p>“……我和你不一样，”卡卡西闭着眼睛，他无奈地说，“我需要休息，需要吃饭和睡觉……”</p><p>他说到后半句时，尾音拖长，声音也已经变得极轻。他的呼吸跟着变缓，好像下一秒就会维持着这个姿势陷入梦乡。带土看了他一会儿，然后他抬手结印，准备离开时空间。</p><p>“带土。”</p><p>开始扭曲的时空再度停下，恢复了平滑。带土看向卡卡西。</p><p>卡卡西仍旧闭着眼睛。他叫了这一声，却再也没有了后话，仿佛只是熟睡时的一句梦呓。但他断裂的双指搭在右手手背上，夹板一下接一下地敲击在手套上。</p><p>他轻声说：“鸣人他们……”</p><p>后半句消失在空气里。他的眼睫轻轻颤动了几下，最终还是没有睁开。他似乎在问出口的瞬间就感到后悔，但又无法收回已经出口的话语。时空间内一时只剩下木头与皮料相碰的声音。</p><p>“月之眼……”</p><p>三个字如同经由砂纸磨砺，如叹息一般，自带土的喉底滚出。</p><p>“会对同伴出手的‘冷血卡卡西’，看来只是谣传啊。”他的声音沙哑而低沉，但饱含平静。他说，“原来只是这种废物吗？哪怕知道他们会复活，也没办法对他们下手……”</p><p>“还对这个世界抱有期待的你，卡卡西，”他说，“为什么会同意月之眼计划？”</p><p>卡卡西敲击手背的动作停了下来。</p><p>他不知何时睁开了眼，出神地望着神威空间暗沉幽黑的上空。</p><p>气氛一时陷入死寂。很久之后，带土率先失去了耐心。</p><p>“算了，”带土说，他的声音很低，仿佛只是在自言自语。他说，“会这么做的……才是你吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 二十一</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>卡卡西轻声地叹了一口气。</p><p>“我没有怀疑月之眼，”他说，“我只是不相信绝。”</p><p>“但你也不相信月之眼。”带土说，“别在这上面玩文字游戏……我已经腻了，卡卡西。”</p><p>“我只是……不像你这么相信。”</p><p>卡卡西这么说着，稍稍坐直了身体。他直视着带土那只毫无情绪的写轮眼，神色中混杂着疲惫，但又写着诚恳。他认真地说：“我一开始的确不认同月之眼，带土。战争已经过去，你也还活着，这对我来说就足够了。我不知道有什么必要做这件事，我……”</p><p>他停了一下，才继续说道：“至少月之眼不是什么虚无缥缈的东西。‘伊邪那岐’可以将战斗中的不利因素转化为梦境，而将有利因素转变为现实，自由控制虚幻与现实的界限，是对自己使用的究极幻术；‘伊邪那美’则是决定对方命运，将对方困于轮回之中，直至他接受原本命运的术。”</p><p>“嘛、虽然我也没有见过那两个瞳术……退一步说，‘天照’可以燃尽目光所及的所有目标；‘月读’可以将人的精神移至虚构的世界。就连‘神威’都可以随意连接空间，折叠现实世界的距离……”卡卡西说到这里，他笑了笑，“对于写轮眼来说，‘幻术’并非是虚假梦幻的骗术，它能够确实地改写现实。从这一点推测，将写轮眼映射到月亮上，施展作用于全世界的某个术，的确有可能带来和平……我不能否认。”</p><p>带土微微眯起了眼睛。</p><p>“但那个术不是‘无限月读’……”带土说，“你是想这么说吗？卡卡西。”</p><p>“你是不是搞错了什么？”他靠坐在另一边的把手上，双手抱臂，声音里再度涌上了些许不屑与嘲讽，“这个现实世界永远无法被改变。无论采用什么方式加以阻拦，结果都是一样的，卡卡西。你想用什么样的瞳术改写现实？回溯时间，战争依然会爆发。治愈伤痛，恨意仍旧保留在心底。这个世界早就失去了价值，有光之处就一定存在阴影，只要有胜者就必然会有败者。为了守护爱，憎恨便会随之而生……”</p><p>“只要还身处在这个世界中，就永远无法抵达和平。愿望这种东西永远都不会实现，这个世界没有希望，没有未来，也不再需要这些东西了。让所有的人类陷入一场无尽之梦，这就是我想做的事。只有单一意识才能产生真理，为此必须要舍弃个体，卡卡西。也只有这样，才能够成就一个全新的、没有战争与隔阂的完美世界……”</p><p>“可是带土，”卡卡西说，“按照你所说的……你为什么要复活已经死去的人呢？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>带土依然靠坐在把手上，没有任何动作。他盯着卡卡西，等着对方继续说下去。</p><p>但卡卡西已经拿起了那本只看过一半的亲热战术。他重新躺回去，再度拾起惯常拥有的、懒散拖拉的语调，他以一种极其无奈的语气说道：“别总是怀疑我啊，带土。我可是在认真思考月之眼计划的可行性……”</p><p>“嘛……至少在施放‘无限月读’以前，我没有背叛你的理由。”他把左手垫在脑后，右手翻过一页亲热战术。他的视线自书页移向带土，随后他弯起眼睛，露出了一个笑容，“在这之前，就好好利用我吧。”</p><p>“……哼，我可没见过你这么不好用的工具。”带土极轻地哼了一声，暂时放过了这个话题。他移开了盯着卡卡西的眼神，转而看向神威空间的某一点虚空。他问道，“你怎么知道那两个瞳术的？又是鼬告诉你的？”</p><p>他指的是‘伊邪那岐’和‘伊邪那美’。</p><p>“那个啊……”卡卡西已经重新看起了亲热战术。他翻过一页书后，才开口说道，“是从绝那里听说的。”</p><p>“很早以前的事了。”他补充说，并且飞快地瞥了一眼带土，发觉对方没有阻止他的意思，才继续说道，“和绝待在一起那么久，我多少也了解到了一些关于写轮眼的事。我怀疑绝的身份有问题也正是因为这个。他本身没有写轮眼，却清楚知道写轮眼的禁术……这不是很奇怪吗？”</p><p>这有什么好奇怪的。</p><p>带土没有说话。黑绝作为斑的意志，当然应该知道写轮眼的事……但卡卡西不需要知道这一点。</p><p>“而且……”卡卡西盯着书页，漫不经心地说，“你不觉得他那个侦查自身周围一定区域的能力，和白眼很类似吗？”</p><p>但他没有停顿，只是继续以一种极其自然的语气解释道：“鼬的瞳术能力是我偷看到的。”他说到这里，似乎想起了什么不好的回忆。他稍稍抬起头，左手从脑袋后边解放出来，他把手挪回到了左眼上，有些头疼地说，“这么说也不准确……‘天照’是我偷看到的，‘月读’……嘛、还是多谢他让我感受万花筒的力量，我当时可是以为只是普通的幻术……”</p><p>“……接下来有三只尾兽需要剥离，砂忍和木叶的人一定会进行干扰，可能需要一个月的时间。”带土平静地说，“继续控制矢仓，其他四大国的要求一个都别回应。我可不希望‘晓’同时要被雾忍村的那群垃圾骚扰，别给我添麻烦……一个月后来见我。要是那群人彻底起疑，就把矢仓也带过来，放弃雾忍村。”</p><p>他抬手结印，身边的时空逐渐产生扭曲。他最后说道：“既然要我利用你，那就好好证明给我看吧，卡卡西。”</p><p>他的声音消散在旋转恢复漩涡里。神威空间里仅剩下卡卡西一人。</p><p>“……说得还真是轻巧啊。有时候还真是羡慕他不用吃喝……”卡卡西轻轻揉按着左眼，抱怨一般地说着。他再次翻过了一页书，“还得继续控制一个月……我还想找时间去趟木叶呢，难道要用神威吗？那么远的距离真的很费查克拉啊……”</p><p>他叹了一口气，仰头靠在把手上，手中的亲热战术则随意放倒，压在胸口。他闭上眼睛，慢慢放缓呼吸，尝试着让自己尽快陷入睡眠。</p><p>那个术的使用次数还是尽量减少比较好。嘛、不过既然是为了带土，用几次也没什么……</p><p>疲乏涌上脑海。他有些迟缓想着，雾忍村的文件还是得尽快看完，或许能发现绝的阴谋……对矢仓的控制最多持续五个小时，得尽快赶回去……</p><p>他挣扎着睁开右眼，扫了一眼闹钟，又疲惫地闭上了眼睛。</p><p>还能休息三个小时，时间还算充裕……对了，带土说过的那几个人也得处理……</p><p>真想洗个澡啊……</p><p>在意识彻底放松之际，他漫无边际地想到了带土当初提议用水遁洗澡的事。</p><p>……带土不会就是这么干的吧……</p><p> </p><p>耳边传来极轻的走动声、衣料的摩擦声，以及轻缓揭开卷轴的声音，卡卡西的眼睫颤了颤，右手不着痕迹地勾住了苦无。但他又立刻意识到自己并非身处外界，而是呆在神威空间之中，因此又很快放松身体，睁开了右眼。</p><p>带土已经取走了放在桌上的卷轴，但并未去动卡卡西放在桌上的一个纸袋。他侧坐在另一边的把手上，察觉到卡卡西醒了，也只是无甚情绪地看了对方一眼，低头继续查看手里的卷轴。那里边是卡卡西记录下的、这一个月内的雾忍村处理记录。</p><p>“……”</p><p>卡卡西重新闭上了眼睛。他抬手掩着双眼，享受这片刻苏醒后的安宁。</p><p>这一个月他在雾忍村的日子并不好过。并非是由于事务繁忙、精神紧绷，这不过是叛忍都会拥有的平凡经历罢了；他没有带土的虚化能力，左手手指骨折令他没办法使用大部分忍术，在避无可避的情况下，他只能使用神威躲过矢仓的暗部。万花筒写轮眼的能力耗去了他大部分精力。</p><p>这倒让他得以在神威空间和带土有过几次会面，虽然两人至多不过对视一眼，又再次离开空间。有时候他会在桌上放下记有名单和处理记录的卷轴，下次再进入空间时，就会发现带土已经在上面留下了标记。</p><p>因警觉而迅速清醒的疲惫感慢慢褪去，卡卡西从长椅上坐起身，解掉了左手的绷带。他试着屈起久未活动的手指，除了有些僵硬之外，已经没有任何异常。</p><p>但他的视线又很快落在指甲上，原有的肉色将紫黑色顶向上方，在底部拱成一个小小的月牙。而食指与中指上方的紫黑色指甲油被剐蹭掉少许，突兀地横着几道刮痕。</p><p>卡卡西耷拉着眼皮看了一会儿，又抬手脱掉了另一只手套。</p><p>太忙了，把这事都忘了……</p><p>他偏头看了一眼带土的脚趾，深蓝色的甲油服服帖帖得呆在上边，完美无缺。</p><p>“阿飞，”卡卡西突然说，他把十指摆在带土面前，“指甲油呢？帮我涂一下。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>带土瞥了他一眼。但他还是翻找出紫黑色的小瓶，随手丢给了卡卡西。</p><p>卡卡西抬手接住了瓶子。他颇为遗憾地叹了一口气，旋开瓶盖，认命地自己动手。他一边将颜色抹上，一边状似无意地问道：“忍者暗杀部队要涂指甲油，到底是谁定下的规矩啊……”</p><p>“不知道，”带土说，“一直就是那样。”</p><p>“嗯……”卡卡西说，“你是不是加入过雾忍村的忍者暗杀部队？”</p><p>并且加入的时间还很长。卡卡西想，长到带土已经习惯于让手脚上的指甲油保持完美的状态。</p><p>“你以为我是怎么知道哪些人有问题的？”带土说，他用火遁烧掉了卷轴，语气像是嘲笑卡卡西，又像是在讥讽自己，“我可不像你，十二岁就成为上忍的天才卡卡西……有那么多文件记录还敢出错，哼、还真是难得啊，这次终于全部对了。”</p><p>“我本来就不适合做这个，”卡卡西无奈地说，“你就别挑刺了……那看看这个吧？”</p><p>他指了指桌上的纸袋。</p><p>“嘛、虽然还有雷之国的特产没有送过你……不过按你的安排，明年应该没办法送你礼物。”卡卡西解释说，“这样的话，果然还是希望最后一份礼物是这个啊……”</p><p>“幸亏这样打算了，现在就已经捕获了四只尾兽，三尾在你的控制之下，只剩下最后四只尾兽，年底就能完成你的计划了吧。”他笑眯眯地看着带土打开纸袋，从里面拿出了礼盒。</p><p>红豆的香甜气息已经飘散出来。带土打开纸盒，赤色的方块整齐地码在里面，糕点的外表细腻柔软，想必口感也极其出色。是甘栗甘的红豆糕。</p><p>“抱歉啊，今年的礼物拖到现在才交给你……凯和大和刚好都有长期任务，我一个人溜进去就算了，光明正大接触木叶的人群还真是有点危险……”卡卡西说，“偶尔迟到一次就原谅我吧。”</p><p>“生日快乐，带土。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="http://elia9051.lofter.com/post/1f658bd0_12a54cd5">★挖掘土哥的精髓之处</a> 不用看我说了啥，看评论，安详地闭眼。←忍不住拖出来链下。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 二十二</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>带土注视着手中堪称精致的点心。</p><p>他一时想不起上次见到甘栗甘的红豆糕是什么时候，十五年前？又或许有十六年了。</p><p>那是卡卡西还未叛逃的时候。他会为琳的墓碑送上新鲜的百合，自然也会在慰灵碑前留下当日买到的红豆糕。精致的纸盒端正地摆放在那里，带土从隐藏身形的树丛后走出，丢掉了卡卡西献给琳的百合，又一脚踢翻了送给他的礼盒。</p><p>细腻柔软的糕点因此滚落在地，赤褐的颜色似乎与泥土也没有什么分别。</p><p>而自从卡卡西叛逃之后，他就再也没有见过这东西；更遑论是尝上一口。这倒不是他刻意回避，水之国的甜食店铺他也去过几次，但除却特产雾蜜豆，其余几国的特产甜食全都敷衍了事，不过是仿照外貌制成的粗糙点心罢了。</p><p>“你还真是有闲情逸致，卡卡西。”带土这么说着，极其随意地将纸盒丢在了桌上，排列整齐的糕点因此一震，角落的一块甚至碎裂成了两半。他语气里又染上了几分嘲讽，“折断手指还没办法让你老实吗？我可是警告过你，让你好好呆在雾忍村。”</p><p>“嘛……别急着生气啊，带土。我这次去木叶，真的只是为了你的生日礼物而已……”</p><p>卡卡西无奈地虚压着双手，摆出一副讨饶的样子。他的左手已经重新抹好了指甲油，右手的指甲却还未填补完整。但他已经暂时将瓶盖旋紧，等着手指上的颜色彻底凝固干透。他笑眯眯地说，“看在这次名单没有出错的份上，你就尝一口看看吧？”</p><p>带土偏头看了一眼卡卡西。他鲜红的写轮眼中依然没有什么情绪，但却又与以往有所不同。那并非冷酷与漠视，而更像是一种探究与审视。他停了片刻，抬手摘掉面具丢在一边。</p><p>“这是我最后一次提醒你，”带土说，“宇智波带土已经死了，卡卡西。”</p><p>他说完这句话，就捏起边角那半块碎裂的红豆糕，放入了口中。</p><p>甘栗甘的红豆糕软糯清甜，细腻的口感弥漫在唇齿之间，内里包裹着的红豆甚至是完整的，然而轻轻一抿就能即刻化去，成了口中的一抹甜味。</p><p>还是过去熟悉的味道，但这种点心对他来说，已经太过甜腻了。</p><p>他又吃了剩下的半块，就不再动手。卡卡西一直看着他，见他停下动作，于是说：“你不吃了？”</p><p>还不等带土回答，卡卡西就再次把右手摆到了带土的面前。他的右手食指已经彻底涂抹成了紫黑色，但一道粘稠干涸的痕迹越过指甲的边缘，凝固在了皮肤之上。</p><p>他以一种极其无辜的语气说道：“那帮我涂一下吧，阿飞，拜托了。抱歉啊，左手手指还没有彻底恢复，我已经努力试过了，你看……”</p><p>像是为了增加说服力，他的左手双指僵硬地结了一个印。但手指弯曲的动作与以往相比实在是堪称迟缓，甚至足以察觉因疼痛而产生的微微颤抖。</p><p>“……废物。”带土哼了一声。他停了片刻，最终还是坐在了卡卡西的身侧。</p><p>卡卡西往侧边挪了挪，好给带土让出更多的位置。他自觉地将手摆到带土手中，笑眯眯地说：“多谢你了，阿飞。”</p><p>带土扫了一眼卡卡西，卡卡西于是举起了手中的小瓶。带土就着他的手旋开瓶盖，软刷在瓶口撇了几下，粘稠的液体点在指甲上，又由软刷涂抹开去，均匀地覆盖住了裸露的肉粉色。</p><p>当卡卡西的视线自带土的脸上，慢吞吞转回到指甲上时，他已经涂抹到了无名指。卡卡西看了一会儿，眼见着小指上的工程也即将完成，他才突然开口说：“‘鸢’。”</p><p>“你在忍者暗杀部队的代号。”卡卡西说，“对吧？”</p><p>但带土动作未停，他在卡卡西的问句里结束了最后一笔。软刷被他重新按回瓶里，他也不将其旋紧，只是一腿盘起在长椅上，彻底侧过了身体。他以侧身的姿态抬高手臂，手肘因此搭在椅背上，手掌虚虚地撑着侧脸，摆成了一个极其舒适的姿势。</p><p>他等着卡卡西继续说下去。</p><p>“我在戊区的书架后发现了暗格，里面有关于‘鸢’的档案。”卡卡西旋紧了瓶盖，将其摆回桌上。他继续说道，“由矢仓亲自带回雾忍村的少年，来历不明，无名无姓；加入忍者暗杀部队后，代号为‘鸢’，其余信息一并空白。惯用武器是锁链，任务期间杀掉叛忍数十余人，大部分为长期任务。其资料为最高机密，仅有几人拥有调阅权限。”</p><p>“十几年来，雾忍村有过三次预谋发生的政变。而每一次，‘鸢’总是极其巧合地结束任务，回归雾忍村……”卡卡西停了一下，才继续说道，“矢仓在那时已经在你的控制之下，因此以‘鸢’的身份加入忍者暗杀部队，对你来说轻而易举。水影不该出手去做的事，可以全权由‘鸢’代劳；参与政变预谋的敌手没有漏洞，就先进行清洗，事后再由‘鸢’带回尸体，给对方冠以叛忍之名。”</p><p>“但凡有所疑虑的人，都能以类似的手法除掉。参加预谋的人全都死于非命，没有人清楚了解所有经过，因此‘鸢’的身份至今没有暴露。”卡卡西说，“如果没有查看所有文件，即便我看到了‘鸢’的档案，也无法发现这个事实。”</p><p>“总算是没让我失望，卡卡西。”带土从鼻腔里不屑地哼了一声，算是肯定了卡卡西的说法。他左右扭动了一下脖颈，借此驱散了一些僵硬感。之后，他才漫不经心地开口问道，“没别的了？”</p><p>“嘛、多亏你那个‘暗部在夜间不能接近矢仓房间’的禁令，调查才能进行得这么顺利。毕竟我可没有虚化的能力。”卡卡西有些无奈地说，“让我好好留在雾忍村，又在之后问我有没有看文件处理记录。你暗示到这个程度，我当然能够发现了。……还有……”</p><p>他说到这里，看了一眼带土。</p><p>“我找到了绝和斑留下的处理文件。”他说。</p><p>“大部分已经被销毁了，剩下的只有少数几份。看不出有什么问题。”卡卡西说，但他略一迟疑，还是问道，“绝……听命于斑？”</p><p>“他不过是斑的傀儡罢了。”带土说，“斑那老头子先控制了矢仓。后来没办法行动，就由绝替他处理雾忍村的事。他死后改由我接替矢仓的控制权，但等到我彻底接手村子的时候，文件已经被销毁了。”</p><p>斑很信任绝，或者是斑把握着绝至关重要的把柄。卡卡西立刻在心中做出了推测。但他开口时，却只是顺着带土的话继续问下去。</p><p>“……被销毁了？”卡卡西说，“无论是斑还是绝，都应该选择把文件留给你，让你尽快掌握雾忍村的现状。除非……”</p><p>“除非他们有什么事瞒着我。”带土哼笑了一声，“我还没傻到那个程度，卡卡西。”</p><p>带土就是从那个时候开始怀疑斑和绝，所以他和绝的关系才那么古怪。卡卡西想，但这也说不通，斑已经死亡，绝的战力又不及带土，他完全可以抛下一切回到木叶。</p><p>卡卡西的喉结滚动了一下。他停了片刻，有些艰难地开口说：“……你接手雾忍村的时候，九尾之乱已经发生了……是吗？”</p><p>“那你为什么……”卡卡西说，“为什么要加入忍者暗杀部队？即使没办法回木叶，你也没必要再继续留在雾忍村。”</p><p>这一个月让他清楚地知道了阻止一场预谋的政变究竟需要做些什么。带土并非嗜血好战的人，也不可能会被权利迷惑双眼。既然知道绝和斑对他有所隐瞒，他完全无需如此尽心尽力，甚至阻止了雾忍村三次政变。</p><p>带土看了他片刻，随即他垂下眼，语气里带上了些许莫名的讥讽。</p><p>“你一直在追踪我去过的所有地方，对吧，卡卡西。”他说，“泷忍村东南方向的那个镇子，你去过吗？”</p><p>卡卡西点头。</p><p>“那个镇子很惨吧，卡卡西。山谷崩塌，掩埋了整个镇子，几乎所有人都因此丧命。你有没有检查他们的尸体？有苦无和手里剑的伤口，没错吧。”带土的声音愈发诡异，他的声音低下去，喉间沙哑的颗粒感简直宛如砂石磨砺，“是我做的……卡卡西。”</p><p>“我到的时候，草忍和泷忍正在那里战斗。那个镇子只有平民，卡卡西。两个村子的忍者只不过在那里歇脚罢了，但是他们起了冲突。三战已经结束了，但积蓄的仇恨被轻易引发，几个平民因此身亡……我到的时候，就是这个场景。”</p><p>“我对他们使用了幻术。我改写了在场所有人的记忆，告诉他们，这就是他们的家乡，是他们一直生存的地方，是他们需要守护的地方。”带土轻声哼笑了一声，“刚开始很成功，泷忍、草忍、平民，所有的人都遗忘了仇恨，他们生活在一起，互相帮助……和平。和平产生了，卡卡西。”</p><p>“暂时的。”带土说。</p><p>“……”卡卡西在心中叹了一口气。他几乎能猜到接下来会发生什么。</p><p>“拥有力量的忍者不再满足于和平民拥有同等的地位，他们捕获猎物、保护镇子，他们过得是刀口舔血的生活，没有理由只能和平民获得同样的资源。他们要求更加特殊的待遇，而这个镇子曾经没有忍者……卡卡西，这里没有一个合理的制度，而形成一个制度也并非一朝一夕，不满和愤怒很快引燃了战斗，战争再次爆发了。”</p><p>带土抬眼看向卡卡西，他短促地讥笑了一声，随后轻声说：“回到原点了……卡卡西。”</p><p>“我没有再阻拦，这群家伙越闹越大，甚至开始使用忍术，那里的地形不怎么样，结果你已经知道了。”</p><p>“但这只是个例，你是想这么说吧？我又试过几次，使用武力威胁，再次利用幻术。告诉他们所有人都是出生入死的同伴，又或者替他们定好制度。只留下性格平和、不喜争斗的忍者，在事态严重前剔除闹事的人……都失败了，卡卡西。我已经受够了，忍者系统，忍村，还有忍者，甚至于这个世界，我已经彻底绝望了。只要身处这个现实，就永远会有战争。”</p><p>“‘鸢’的身份的确很好用，长时间在忍村外追杀叛忍，给了我足够的时间看清现实。”带土像是在嘲讽世界、又仿佛只是自嘲，他看着卡卡西，神色间透出几分满含讥诮的怜悯，“你所谓的木叶的英雄早就死了……留下的不过是个渣滓而已。在这个世界里苟且偷生的忍者全都是废物，空谈理想和希望只能变成虚无，无论做什么，现实都会吞噬一切……”</p><p>“……对了，唯有一次我成功了。”带土说，“我让所有人陷入了梦境。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 二十三</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>时空间内一时陷入沉寂，又很快被卡卡西打破。</p><p>“……你一直……”卡卡西的神色有些黯然，但他依然弯起眉眼，现出一个微笑。他说，“带土，对我来说，你一直都是英雄。”</p><p>“你是听不懂人话吗？卡卡西。我早就说过了，宇智波带土已经……”</p><p>“你曾经对我说过，‘让我们一起创造一个还拥有他们的世界’，带土。我一直记得。”卡卡西说，“这句话只是骗我的吗？是为了让我陪你实行月之眼，所以随口做下的承诺吗？”</p><p>带土显然没有料到卡卡西会在此时提起这个。他看了一眼卡卡西，确认这句问话没有其他含义，这才回答道：“当然是真的。白牙、琳、水门、玖辛奈，谁都好，你需要的人我都可以给你。”他的声调再次染上了意味不明的嘲讽，“宇智波带土也可以，你需要的那个英雄……没有死在神无毗桥下的带土，我也可以创造给你……”</p><p>“但是，如果他们的复活只是在我的梦境里，这对我来说毫无意义。”卡卡西说，“那不过是梦里的虚影，而不是真实的他们。”</p><p>“看来你还是没有理解我的意思，卡卡西。”带土的声音再度冷淡下去，隐约透出一些微不可察的失望，“不过既然你感兴趣，我就稍微解说一下好了……顺便回答你一个月前的那个愚蠢问题，我为什么要复活已经死去的人。”</p><p>他抬起左手，捏在了自己的右臂之上。手指攥拢收紧，晓袍下的肌肉因此变形，类似于骨折、但又有所差别的声音在寂静的时空间内响起。在卡卡西出声制止之前，带土已经轻松地捏断了自己的右臂，紧接着，他将那只手抛在地上。</p><p>“别露出那副表情，没什么好在意的。”带土平静地说。他轻轻踢了一脚地上的断臂，那截材质奇特的手臂因此滚动了一下，断面就彻底朝向了卡卡西。</p><p>白色的固体还在微微膨胀蠕动，但很快就没动静。没有血迹与筋脉，也没有断骨与肌肉，其材质与白绝类似，又像极了一种颜色奇特的木藤。</p><p>“是柱间细胞。”带土说，“我的右半边身体全部都由它填补，和白绝是同一种东西。”</p><p>“……我见过，大蛇丸研究过这个。”卡卡西说。</p><p>“是吗？哼、你还真是调查了很多东西……那么就方便我解释了。你之前说白绝不是这个时代的生物，这是当然的，卡卡西。白绝只是依靠初代火影千手柱间的细胞培育的劣化生物罢了。”</p><p>“同时拥有千手和宇智波的力量，就有可能开启轮回眼。斑移植了柱间细胞，开启轮回眼，召唤出了十尾的外壳……外道魔像。”</p><p>“……十尾的外壳？”卡卡西愣了片刻，但他立刻明白过来，简略说道，“‘晓’收集九只尾兽的查克拉的目的……就是为了复活十尾？十尾是九只尾兽的集合体？”</p><p>“没错。我会成为十尾的人柱力。”带土说，“到那时，我的查克拉量就足以实现我想做的事，不只是强化瞳力；想要复活死去的人，使用轮回眼的轮回天生之术也好，别的方法也好，总能找到办法的，卡卡西。只要是你们需要的，我都可以满足。”</p><p>“我可以给你们现实里所需要的一切东西，我不介意为此费点力气……即使这个世界已经没有存在的必要了。”带土哼笑了一声，“现实已经无药可救了，卡卡西，有胜者便有败者，这是这个世界的因果，谁也无法更改。因此我要创造一个新的世界，一个没有这种因果、所有人都能得到和平与幸福的世界。使用‘无限月读’创造最理想的世界，然后再对全人类施加幻术，带他们来到这个新世界……这才是我想做的事，卡卡西。”</p><p>“在这之前。在月之眼计划实现之前，”卡卡西轻声地说，他用一种可谓悲伤的眼神看着带土，“‘活在这个地狱般的世界也没有什么意义’……你是这么想的。对吗？带土。”</p><p>“我一直在想，你当初……为什么会对那个孩子动手，带土。”</p><p>他指的是和带土在霜忍村执行任务时发生的那件事。带土微一挑眉，但没有打断他。</p><p>“你不是一个滥杀无辜的人……折断我的手指是为了安抚绝，让他暂时不会对我动手；同意我接手雾忍村，警告我别联络木叶，也只是为了让我暂时远离月之眼，别让绝再获得可乘之机。只要我没有阻碍你的计划，你就没有对我动手的打算。”</p><p>“那不过是因为你还有利用价值，”带土说，“少自作多情了，卡卡西。”</p><p>卡卡西叹了一口气。他停了片刻，还是继续说道：“为了让我看清世界的黑暗，又或是为了让我对你、对忍者感到失望，杀掉我心中的那个英雄，确保我所追随的人是你，而不是当初的那个带土。”</p><p>“你可能没有发觉，又可能就是这个意思。带土，你还希望我就这样回到木叶去，别再执着于宇智波带土，也别打扰你的计划……以及另外一个原因，”卡卡西垂着眼，他的手指搭在右手手背的伤疤上，极轻地摩挲着。他说，“那个孩子最终会因为仇恨举起刀刃，成为你所说的‘废物’和‘渣滓’……”</p><p>“你一直都是这样，带土。”卡卡西苦笑了一声，他抬手抚摸在左眼上，“总是给别人自认为最好的东西……”</p><p>他的声音低下去，抵达尾音时，几乎就成了轻声的叹息，很快消散在了空中。他的左手离开了眼上的疤痕，片刻之后，他才重新开口。</p><p>“带土，你暗示我好好查看文件，告诉我你的过去……”</p><p>卡卡西闭上了眼。他长吸了一口气，空气在肺部停留片刻，又带着些许颤抖呼出。他似乎极其不愿继续猜下去，但还是低声说：“在九尾之乱后才发现斑和绝的阴谋，你……你怀疑过自己，对吗？”</p><p>“在‘鸢’执行任务的时期，你是不是……”他说不下去了。</p><p>带土微微歪过头，看着面前神态消沉的卡卡西。他说：“你想问我有没有自杀过吗？或许吧，谁知道呢。”</p><p>“有这么无法接受吗？卡卡西，我说过了，留下的不过是个‘渣滓’，别总是想把宇智波带土的那一套安在我的身上……”他嘲讽而短促地笑了一声，“想怎么理解随便你，哈，那种事我早就记不清了，我关心的只有月之眼而已。是自杀也好，由于意外也罢，总之多亏了这些，我发现了一件事……我没办法伤害自己，卡卡西。”</p><p>卡卡西原本摩挲伤疤的动作停住了。</p><p>“斑在我的心脏上种了咒印符。”带土闭上眼，他仅剩的左手抬手按着脖颈，左右扭动了一下脖子，因此也就错过了卡卡西的动作。他正过身体，单手向后搭在椅背上，改为正视神威空间的前方。</p><p>他继续说道：“事到如今我就直说好了。黑绝是斑的意志，不过也只是劣化的产物，在这一点上和白绝还真是相称。斑的目的就是达成月之眼，所以绝和我有共同的目标。但相对的，我不是计划中必要的棋子，卡卡西。哼……多亏了你给我添的这些麻烦，绝恐怕已经开始着手准备复活斑的行动，准备放弃我了。他最近瞒着我的事越来越多了……复活斑的事原本是交给我的。”</p><p>“咒印符的具体作用还不清楚，应该是斑为了控制我的手段。”带土说，“我让你调阅所有文件，不过是为了让你帮我一件事……”</p><p>“……帮你去掉咒印符。”卡卡西说。</p><p>带土偏头看了他一眼，但又很快移开了视线。卡卡西已经收敛起了先前的失态。他依然垂着眼，但神色恢复了冷静。</p><p>“我可以放弃对矢仓的控制，”卡卡西仅仅停顿了片刻，就开口说道，“放跑三尾，失去对雾忍村的控制权，再加上勾结木叶，足够营造‘我背叛你’的假象了，带土。让绝知道这些消息，再由他转告给你，等我出现在你面前时，你就对我动手。”</p><p>以此为导火索展开两人的决战，借机去除心脏上的咒印符。带土明白了卡卡西的意思。</p><p>卡卡西继续说道：“如果你不愿意放弃三尾，我可以再想别的办法……”</p><p>“不，就用这个方法。”带土说，“捕获三尾不是什么困难的事……在走之前确定水影的人选，和其余四大国建交也无所谓，尤其是和木叶，卡卡西，演戏就演得像一点。绝不是那么好骗的。”</p><p>“我知道了。”卡卡西说，他看了一眼被随意丢弃在地上的手臂。</p><p>带土已经说过，他的右半边身体全都由柱间细胞填充而成，恐怕心脏用什么方式进行过处理。即便在去除咒印符的同时毁掉了心脏，也不会对生命造成损伤；为此带土甚至折断手臂，为卡卡西做了演示。</p><p>“你要把写轮眼拿回去吗？”卡卡西又说，“在我攻击你的心脏的时候，把眼睛拿回去，这样会更真实一点。”</p><p>“……用不着。”带土说，“我的战力提高，绝只会更加提防我。那只眼睛就留在你那里，有什么事来神威空间找我。”</p><p>“你的手呢？……重新填补是不是需要白绝帮你？”卡卡西说，“他会不会怀疑你……”</p><p>“这一点我会想办法的。我和迪达拉正在执行任务，找机会战斗就好了。反正也不是第一次，他不会怀疑的。”带土说，“我还没有莽撞到这个程度……绝去搜集别的情报了，暂时没空管我。”</p><p>谈话进行到这里，再度陷入了沉默。</p><p>卡卡西拿起了手套，将它重新戴好。带土所说的并不多，但已经透出了重重疑点。绝既然是斑的意志，他就应该能够利用咒印符控制带土，而不是如此谨慎小心的态度。但也不能排除咒印符的作用仅仅是无法伤害自身的可能性，以免尚且年少的带土，在发现一切只是斑的阴谋时采用极端的方式进行解决……</p><p>他勉强压下有关于琳的画面，继续想下去。</p><p>以及绝拥有的、与白眼类似的能力，也令人十分在意。白绝作为用柱间细胞培育的劣化产物，虽然并非完美地继承了其恢复力与木遁能力，但多少拥有部分相似的习性；而黑绝却与斑毫无一丝相仿之处。</p><p>但一切只是推测，带土和绝还不能彻底断开联系。卡卡西想，假如把这些猜想告诉带土，由他出手试探……那样太冒险了。</p><p>卡卡西握住了自己的右手，下意识地再次抚过那道伤疤。</p><p>他迟疑了片刻，还是说道：“带土……等到除去咒印符后，你可以带我……去宇智波的石碑看看吗？”</p><p>“又是从绝那里探听出来的？”带土瞥了他一眼，“你这家伙……”</p><p>“嘛、怎么说我也和他共事了九年……”卡卡西笑了笑，“……可以吗？”</p><p>带土没有回答他，他只是站起身，单手拿起面具重新扣上，身边的时空逐渐产生扭曲，看来是准备离开时空间了。</p><p>“……”</p><p>卡卡西叹了一口气。他突然轻声说道：“我也说过的，带土。无论你是‘阿飞’还是‘鸢’，又或者是‘谁也不是的人’……对我来说，你一直都是英雄。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 二十四</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“迪达拉前辈又丢下阿飞到哪里去了啊——！”</p><p>阿飞夸张地叹了一口气，他将手象征性地挡在眼睛上方的位置，仰头看向宽阔的天空。</p><p>四面是稀疏的石林，其上缀着些许绿意。云雾缭绕在石林之间，这里是雷之国的边界。阿飞踩在空旷荒芜的高地边沿，视线自周边林立的石柱间穿过，又望向不远处的海面。他确认没有迪达拉骑着飞鸟的身影，这才继续说道：“说着要先搜集八尾的情报，结果就自己飞走了！把阿飞单独丢在这里，迪达拉前辈——”</p><p>他原本欢快的声音低沉下去，在下一秒就转为了如被砂石磨砺过的嗓音。</p><p>“——真是帮大忙了。”</p><p>“……只剩下三尾、八尾和九尾……”黑绝的声音突然响起，他的身影自石地中慢慢浮现，叶片张开，露出了藏身其中的身体。白绝说，“四尾和七尾的捕获很顺利呢！只用了二十天就完成了，这样来看，很快就能结束尾兽收集了吧。”</p><p>“不过雾忍村的情况不太好……”黑绝的尾音里含着些许微妙的嘲讽，“我一直在劝你除掉卡卡西，带土。”</p><p>“我也说过让你别管他的事，绝。”带土说，“我可没让你继续监视他……”</p><p>“矢仓挣脱了幻术，三尾失控了。”黑绝哑笑了一声，“五代水影的人选也确定了。卡卡西提早联系了木叶……五代还没有上任，雾忍就已经加入了追捕‘晓’的队伍，你已经遭遇过了吧……带土，你还要继续相信他吗……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>带土转头看向了绝。橘色的面具遮挡了他的神情，但毫无疑问的是，他的气息变得阴沉而危险。他盯着绝看了片刻，写轮眼中毫无情绪，似乎是在分辨绝所说的话是真是假。</p><p>然而那丝诡秘的气息顷刻间就消解散去。他以低哑与冰冷的嗓音平静地说：“是吗。三尾现在在哪里？”</p><p>“幻术好像对矢仓的影响很大，他从雾忍村跑掉啦。”白绝说，“他在往木叶的方向前进，会不会是笨卡卡西给他下的命令？”</p><p>“水之国和其他四大国的情况怎么样？”带土说，“五代水影的人选是谁？”</p><p>“水之国已经给火之国送去了结盟信，正在路上……要去拦截吗？鬼鲛和鼬就在附近……”</p><p>“五代水影的人选是‘照美冥’！拥有‘溶遁’和‘沸遁’两种血继限界，带土应该认识吧。”白绝补充说，“她能在无水之地使出很厉害的水遁之术呢，真少见。”</p><p>“刚好克制火遁吗……”带土意味不明地哼笑了一声。他说，“让他们去截下结盟信，三尾由我和迪达拉去捕获。八尾的情报就先交给你了，等回收了三尾的查克拉再对他动手。对了，水影的继任仪式什么时候举行？”</p><p>“就在今天下午……”</p><p>带土仰头看向天空。风吹拂过晓宽大的衣袍，他的视线仿佛只是落在浮云之上，又像是在寻找白天隐藏在某处的月亮。片刻之后，他下了决断：“放弃对雾忍村的控制。我去找迪达拉，现在就开始行动……”</p><p>“带土，笨卡卡西来啦。”白绝说。</p><p>“……我知道了。”带土说，“绝，你先回避。”</p><p>绝的身体重新消融在石地之中。不久之后，海的边境出现了一个小点。卡卡西自不远处出现，他踩踏着水面而来，最终停留在距离海岸还剩几米的边界。</p><p>他站在水上，抬头看向站在高处的带土。带土没有任何动作，他仅仅只是微低下头，平静地俯视着卡卡西。</p><p>卡卡西率先移开了视线。他的身形出现在带土身前，恰好挡住了带土与海面之间。以带土的角度看去，只见到一些正平缓荡开的波纹。</p><p>“……抱歉，带土。”卡卡西的神色带着疲态，身上有着浓重的血腥气，似乎是刚刚经历过一场极其危险的大战。他半垂着眼，但依然掩不去眼底诚恳的歉意，“三尾暴走了，我……对不起，带土。”</p><p>“失败了？”带土嘲讽般地哼笑了一声，他说，“你还真是废物，当初可是信誓旦旦地让我相信你……”</p><p>他看了一眼卡卡西，又平静问道：“怎么失败的？”</p><p>“……以‘照美冥’为首的一群雾忍预谋政变，我没来得及阻止。”卡卡西低声说，“等我发现的时候，给木叶的结盟信已经送出去了。他们找人拖住我，一个叫‘青’的忍者替矢仓解开了幻术。”</p><p>他停了一下，似乎觉得这样还不具备说服力，于是继续解释道：“阻止我的人中有‘忍刀七人众’的忍者。解开幻术的那个忍者拥有白眼，是感知型忍者。我尽力阻挠他了，幻术虽然被破坏，但没有完全解除，所以才造成三尾暴走……”</p><p>“暴走后恰好朝着木叶的方向前进……还真是够巧的，卡卡西。”</p><p>卡卡西微一怔忪，他立刻解释说：“我没来得及确认他的方向，下午就是五代水影的继任仪式，我赶来告诉你……”</p><p>“我已经接触过追捕‘晓’的雾忍了……卡卡西。”</p><p>带土这么说着的时候，右手手心极快的长出一根漆黑的木棒，枝杈在木棒捅入银发叛忍的身体时生长四散，血液随着尖刺迸裂而出。但血红色很快褪化为浅淡的透明，卡卡西的身体融化成了一滩海水，哗啦落回地面。是水分身。</p><p>他似乎对此早已了然。手中的木棒因掰折而断裂，他将其随意丢在地上，又一脚把它踢向了海面。</p><p>卡卡西自海下冒出了头。他抬手挡开这毫无威胁的一击，这才以查克拉吸附水面，单手按着海面站立起身，直至彻底踩在水面之上。他站直了身体，看向上方的带土。</p><p>“你的谨慎就是你的漏洞，卡卡西。”带土说，“亏我还以为那只是雾忍的私自行动而已……你真是让我失望。”</p><p>他原本平静的声音低沉下去，讥讽与嘲笑也已褪去，音调奇异沙哑的嗓音里只剩无法描述的冰冷。他继续说：“为了保留查克拉对付我，所以没有选用瞳术传送到我身边。本体在一开始就潜藏在水分身的阴影之下，又指使他挡住我的视线，好让我别发现你躲在海里……”</p><p>“你背叛我了，”带土说，“卡卡西。”</p><p>“……带土，”卡卡西叹了一口气。他停了片刻，还是伸手勾住了一支苦无。他的身体还未彻底紧绷，但这个动作已经认同了带土所说的话。他耐心地说道，“月之眼计划根本就是错误的，那不过是在虚幻中的幸福罢了，实现那种虚假的幸福究竟有什么意义？否认这个现实，否认本应该守护的东西……”</p><p>“你告诉我会复活所有的人，我才同意替你做事，带土……”卡卡西说。他的声音里染上深沉而浓厚的失望，哪怕说是痛苦也不为过，“在梦境中的复活毫无意义，那只是一个虚影，会随时按照我的心意改变自我的傀儡。就为了那种东西……你居然选择对木叶出手……”</p><p>“闭上你的嘴，卡卡西。”带土突然打断了他。</p><p>写轮眼中的三勾玉迅速旋转，勾画成了镰刀型的图案。时空在他面前攥紧扭曲，三枚近半身大小的手里剑突兀地出现在空气中，在高速旋转中从三面袭向卡卡西。紧接着他的身形被卷入漩涡之中，消失在了原地。</p><p>卡卡西往后一跃，避过了那三枚手里剑。与此同时，他似乎早有预料一般，反手投射出几支苦无。用于吸附水面的查克拉被迅速收回，他重新潜入水面，迅速离开了原地。</p><p>带土自时空间出现时，正直面这几支袭来的苦无。唯一裸露在外的写轮眼微微眯起，他抬手用手里剑打落苦无，嘲讽般地开口：“能感应到我会在哪里出现吗？卡卡西，用那只眼睛来对付我……哈，你还真是……”</p><p>手中的大型手里剑突然一沉，在远处出现的卡卡西拉紧了手中的细线。那些细线的另一端系在苦无的尾环之上，其中一支正穿过手里剑的孔洞，缠绕住了这枚武器。身后同步出现了踏水之声，又一个银发叛忍不知何时出现，他的手中攥着一张起爆符，在下一秒就要贴上带土的背部。</p><p>然而卡卡西的手穿透了带土的身体。他的神色一沉，顺势往前奔去，右手同时勾出一支苦无，仅凭一只手就将爆炸符系在苦无的尾环之上。当他的最后一片衣角离开带土的身体之时，他反身将苦无投射向对方，而带土的手里剑先一步逼近他的身体。</p><p>苦无与手里剑相撞，发出叮的脆响。原本直射向带土的苦无去势一停，尖端的方向即刻改为向上，起爆符已燃至末端，爆炸声轰得响起，笼罩住了银发叛忍。</p><p>手里剑、苦无，以及成片的海水随着爆炸声落下，一齐沉入水底。带土对此视而不见，他全然没有被水分身干扰，视线紧盯着不远处的卡卡西，身体伏低，在虚化状态下穿过忍具，迅速接近卡卡西。</p><p>“水遁·大瀑布之术！”</p><p>卡卡西已经趁机结下了冗长的印，他的双手交叠，停留在卯之印。原本紧闭的左眼猛地睁开，紧盯住了直面而来的带土。平滑的空间如被什么卷曲攥住，带土轻声啧了一声，不得不恢复实体。写轮眼再度旋转成为镰刀状，空间被重新抚平。但巨大的瀑布已近至眼前，仿佛在下一秒就能将带土卷入其中。</p><p>“火遁·豪火球之术！”</p><p>火球与水壁相撞，原本应该被瞬息浇灭的火球却逐渐融穿了水幕。火球中蕴含的大量查克拉极快地流逝，密度惊人的乳白色雾气却随之弥漫。</p><p>“除掉咒印符会不会让你失去行动力？”水纹在白雾中荡起，人型的海水拔高着色，水分身在带土脚边成型。卡卡西半跪在带土身边，以极快的语速问道，“绝会不会趁机对你下手？”</p><p>带土没有回答他。他周边的时空扭曲旋转，而他的声音虚幻地传来：“你对瞳术的感知距离是三十米，我会误以为是二十米……”</p><p>海面上这团突兀的迷雾正在逐渐散去，水分身在带土的身影消失之时化为海水。远在迷雾外的卡卡西在雾气弥漫的瞬间就已经结下了影分身的印。他在原地喘了一口气，右手迅速勾出一支苦无丢向影分身，随后转身向着海岸边疾奔而去。当迷雾开始消散之时，海面上已经只剩下影分身了。</p><p>站立在海水中央的影分身手持苦无，戒备地伏低身体。他背后不远处的时空骤然扭曲，带土的身形在其中出现，卡卡西立时有了反应，他猛地转过身，苦无向着带土所在的方向射出，但那支忍具贴着带土的耳边擦过。它切断了面具的布条，使得橘色的面具滑落下去，跌至海水之中。</p><p>对于卡卡西一贯拥有的准确度而言，这一击可谓是完全偏离了目标。</p><p>带土轻声嗤笑了一声，他的双手飞快结印，面前的时空在扭曲中卷起暴风，火蛇以极快的速度旋转前进，袭向卡卡西。</p><p>“火遁·爆风乱舞！”</p><p>卡卡西在火蛇出现的同时迅速开始结水阵壁的印，然而经由时空加速的火蛇的前进速度超出了他的预计，他还未来得及结下最后一个印，火焰已经吞没了他的身体。</p><p>但带土毫无放松之意，他熟知卡卡西的战术。即使影分身并没有办法放出这种等级的忍术，卡卡西的影分身也总是会装模作样地结印，以此降低敌人的警惕。</p><p>砰得白烟冒起，火遁与影分身一齐消失在了海面之上。</p><p>带土迅速移开了视线，搜寻卡卡西的踪迹。</p><p>“居然选择回到陆地，放弃海面这个地理优势吗……”</p><p>带土看向正奔向海面的卡卡西，他抬手结印，再次消失在了原地。</p><p>卡卡西原本踩踏在水面之上的脚步突然一歪，他的半只脚没入海水之中，差点因此半跪下去。他抬手捂着左眼，呼吸急促，似乎已经彻底力竭，连吸附海水的查克拉都无法完好控制。他吸了一口气，重新站稳身体，继续向着前方跑去。带土现身在他背后的远处，他却仿佛对此毫无所觉。</p><p>带土已经抬起了右手。他的手心穿出一根笔直的黑棒，这与带土此前所用的木棒相似，但材质又隐约不同。他踏前一步，正准备给卡卡西最后一击——</p><p>本应毫无所觉的卡卡西突然转身，他的左眼重新睁开，右手闪烁着电弧与雷光，以极快的速度袭向带土的心脏。</p><p>但是，雷切的轨迹却有着极小的偏差；假如以这个形式抵达，恐怕这一击只会擦着带土的心脏而过。</p><p>……都演到了最后时刻，却突然心软了吗？</p><p>带土的神色间现出一丝嘲弄，他不得不以极小的幅度偏转身体，使得雷切能准确无误地穿透自己的心脏。手中的黑棒也以同样的力度与速度刺向卡卡西的右肩。</p><p>然而，就在剧烈的疼痛卷席上胸口的同时，带土的右眼中突然传出难以言明的抽痛。眼前的场景虚浮变幻，面前的银发叛忍化为了年幼柔弱的少女。她的双颊上有着紫色的花纹，双唇间涌出一股鲜血。那双眼睛里饱含痛楚，却温柔地直视着自己。</p><p>这个场景仅仅闪现了一瞬，又立刻消散。卡卡西仅仅停滞了一个呼吸的时间，他按着带土的肩抽回了自己的右手。他的指尖正在微微颤抖，似乎是由于被黑棒刺穿右肩而产生了无可抑制的疼痛，又或是因为眼前突兀显现的画面而感到惊惧。他轻吸了一口气，随手扯下那只沾满血渍的手套丢在地上。</p><p>“……咳、你这……你这家伙……哈……”</p><p>带土咳出一口鲜血，勉强站立在原地。气流自他的喉底流出，让他带着嘲讽的声音更显沙哑：“刚才……那支苦无……是故意射偏的……”</p><p>“……是，抱歉了，带土。”卡卡西说。</p><p>他皱着眉拔下肩上的黑棒，将其握在手中，想要给带土最后一击。但他猛然将视线移向周围，写轮眼扫视了一圈，却没有发觉任何忍者的踪迹。</p><p>“绝在附近吧。”卡卡西说，他叹了一口气，“看来雾忍村的事也是他告诉你的……”</p><p>他停了片刻，最后深深地看了一眼带土。他在踉跄中后退几步，紧接着身形一闪，使用瞬身之术离开了。</p><p>带土缓慢地跪倒在地。他攥紧了伤口附近的衣服，忍耐着胸口被洞穿撕裂的痛楚。这份痛苦在脑海里横冲直撞，他低哑地咳嗽了一声，又吐出了一口鲜血。</p><p>这家伙……</p><p>唯一裸露在外的右眼紧盯着滴落在地的鲜血，带土在疼痛中迟缓地想着，这家伙……</p><p>居然还在自责吗……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 二十五</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>绝的身影再次从石地中显现，他注视了片刻卡卡西离开的地方，这才转头看向带土。</p><p>“他怎么离开了？”白绝疑惑地说，“刚才都要给带土最后一击了呢！”</p><p>“他的……咳、查克拉已经耗尽了……”带土低声说，“替我补上伤口……绝。”</p><p>几不可见的白色孢子落在带土胸前的空洞上，并且迅速膨胀填充。两种不同的材质交互缠结，被洞穿的伤口以肉眼可见的速度愈合。带土剧烈地咳嗽了几声，他的手指深深绞紧了晓袍。片刻之后，他才喘息着慢慢放松手指。血液自嘴角滴落，他抬手抹掉了鲜血。</p><p>“那副还有余力的样子，不过是在表演而已……”带土说，“用了大瀑布之术，再加上对我使用了一次瞳术，两次水分身和一次影分身，以及最后的雷切……他已经没有多少查克拉了。”</p><p>“意识到……咳、你在附近之后，他只能选择逃跑。”带土声音中的虚弱逐渐褪去。他舒了一口气，缓慢地站直了身体。</p><p>“……你和他怎么回事？”黑绝说，“既然他的查克拉即将用尽，你可以用虚化避开雷切……”</p><p>带土的视线移向了黑绝。他停了一下，才解释说：“他比你想象的聪明，绝。”</p><p>“第一次我转移到他身后的十米处，从时空间回到现实时，他的苦无刚好精确地投向我。他能感应到瞳术产生的时空波动。”带土抹掉了胸口的血迹。被撕裂胸口的疼痛已经彻底褪去，柱间细胞迅速修复了他的身体。</p><p>当他再次开口时，声音已经恢复如常：“第二次我出现在他身后二十米的位置，他的苦无却只是打掉了我的面具而已。”</p><p>“笨卡卡西射偏了吗？原来不是带土躲掉的啊！”白绝说，“可是笨卡卡西用苦无很厉害，从来不会射偏的。”</p><p>“……他故意误导你。”黑绝缓慢地开口，“假装他对时空波动的感知距离只有二十米……”</p><p>“二十米时只能模糊感知，最多二十五米，他就无法感知到我的出现。”带土轻声哼了一声，“这家伙……他知道我一定会这么推测，并且会试验这个推测是否正确。所以第三次我传送到他身后三十米处，他装作没有发现我，继续向前逃跑，诱使我主动攻击他。”</p><p>“明白了！带土攻击的时候没办法虚化，”白绝欢快地说，“等意识到这只是笨卡卡西的骗局，已经躲不掉雷切啦。”</p><p>带土没有再说话。他的神色中蕴含着些许阴郁与狠戾，但又很快褪去。他平静地说：“我去处理衣服和面具，迪达拉那边就交给你了。告诉他立刻去捕获三尾，我会尽快和他汇合。”</p><p>迪达拉并不清楚带土的真实身份，破损的晓袍与跌落的面具都需要进行处理。</p><p>“知道了。”黑绝说，“我会跟他解释……”</p><p>“八尾要怎么办？”白绝说，“带土和迪达拉要去捉住三尾，蝎、角都和飞段都已经死了呢，鬼鲛和鼬要去截住结盟信……只剩下小南和佩恩了。”</p><p>“他们要负责别的事。”带土说，“告诉鬼鲛多关注鼬的动向。结盟信和木叶有关，他可能会有动作……”他抬手在胸前结印，在扭曲的时空中继续说道，“你负责搜集情报。我会找人过来对付八尾……”</p><p>卷起的漩涡吞噬了带土的身形。时空平复之后，白绝才问道：“笨卡卡西真的背叛带土了吗？带土对笨卡卡西的背叛很生气呢……刚才的感觉好危险啊，他是在想怎么杀掉笨卡卡西吧！”</p><p>“卡卡西质疑的是月之眼……”黑绝说，“那可是带土唯一信任的东西……”</p><p>“嗯……说得也是。”白绝赞同道，“笨卡卡西不能接受月之眼，真可惜。以后就能相信带土了吗？”</p><p>“……不能完全相信他。”黑绝思考了一会儿，他哑声说道，“只要卡卡西还活着，就不能彻底相信他……继续找斑的尸体。”</p><p>他转头看向另一边天空。低空处有一只白色黏土制成的小鸟，正绕过极易遮挡视线的石柱，向绝飞来。</p><p>“不过，先想想怎么跟迪达拉解释吧……”</p><p> </p><p>一只赤裸的手按住礁石。紧接着是湿透的银发、宽大的领口；黑底红云的长袍因海水紧贴在身上，右肩处的大块衣料消失不见，边缘有着撕裂的痕迹，似乎是使用暴力扯掉的。被黑棒刺穿的伤口早已没有了血液，反而是一片狼藉的焦黑。这是伤口被火焰烧灼过才会产生的迹象。</p><p>卡卡西费劲地从海水中站立起身。</p><p>他在海水底下就确认了周边是否安全，此刻毫无犹豫地踏过礁石，跌跌撞撞地往不远处的海岸走去。他的右手由于疼痛而无力颤抖，但即便如此，他依然紧握着手中的黑棒。</p><p>直到靠坐在一块岩石的阴影之下，卡卡西才稍稍放松一些。他仰头靠在岩石之上，缓慢地吐出一口气。</p><p>琳死前的面容再次浮现，银色的眼睫轻微颤动了一下，但卡卡西没有睁开眼。他在梦里无数次见到这个画面，早已不会为此惊惧了。他仅仅调整了几次呼吸，就极快地平静下来。他的左手拿起那支黑棒，抬手举到了眼前。</p><p>黑棒笔直细长，其外表与带土习惯使用的木棒毫无区别。但是，在黑棒刺入他的肩膀之时，体内的查克拉流动毫无征兆地被强行扰乱，并且他感应到了带土的查克拉。</p><p>雷切的威力因此迅速减弱，除了指尖最为集中的查克拉足以彻底刺穿了心脏，边上四散跳动的电弧在一瞬间就因为干扰而消散。带土凭借这根黑棒，将雷切所造成的伤害控制在了最小的点上。</p><p>带土曾经以折断右臂的方式告诉卡卡西，‘对他的心脏下手不会危及他的生命’——</p><p>但他隐瞒黑棒的存在，并且使用黑棒减弱雷切的威力、控制术的伤害范围，又无疑是为了保证卡卡西无法借机杀掉自己。</p><p>卡卡西在心中叹了一口气，带土当初想对自己所说的是……</p><p>——‘对心脏下手没办法对我造成威胁，别以为可以借机杀掉我，卡卡西。’</p><p>大概就是这样一句警告吧。卡卡西在脑海里模仿着带土的语气，无奈地想道。</p><p>以这种警告掐断卡卡西假戏真做的念头；假设卡卡西执意背叛，他也能用黑棒作为后手，避免危险。</p><p>“明明是这家伙让我帮他除去咒印符的，”卡卡西抱怨一般地自言自语，“结果根本没有完全信任我啊。嘛……也对，不然早就除掉那种碍事的东西了吧？也不会一直留到现在……”</p><p>……没有可以信任的人，也无法随意信任谁。即使觉得我会杀掉他……却还是认为我是实施计划的最佳人选吗？</p><p>“……”卡卡西垂下眼。</p><p>他停了一会儿，就不再多想。手中的黑棒平举到右肩处，紧接着就极重的力道破开焦黑凝结的表皮，重新刺入了血肉之中。卡卡西微微皱起眉，他忍耐着疼痛，感受着从黑棒上传达的微弱波动。</p><p>带土给他的讯息太少了。他们只沟通了如何去除咒印符，而全无交流后续的安排。他不确定带土能否迅速恢复、会不会遇上什么危险。这也是他一直手握黑棒的缘由，将之刺入身体之中，就能够捕获带土的查克拉流动，以此验证带土的情况是否安全。</p><p>带土的查克拉流动立刻反馈到了脑海中。那股查克拉的波动非常细微，似乎下一秒就会无法感应。但那种感觉并不像是虚弱，查克拉的流动甚至可以说是稳定；若要用什么来形容的话，大概只是由于距离过远，而导致接收到的信号断断续续。</p><p>卡卡西松了一口气。</p><p>带土的查克拉流动已经稳定了，看来绝没有对带土下手……</p><p>他正准备将黑棒从伤口中拔出，就在此时，带土的查克拉突然消失了。</p><p>“……！”</p><p> </p><p>难道</p><p>卡卡西猛地睁开了左眼。三勾玉旋转成镰刀状，眼中袭来的抽痛使得他左眼不由自主地微眯起来，于是他用双指按住眼皮上下，想要强硬地使用神威。</p><p>面前的时空在瞬息间无声扭曲，带土在一片漩涡中出现在卡卡西面前。他身上的晓袍已经完好无损，脸上也重新扣好了橘色的面具，而手中则拎着一个纸袋。</p><p>卡卡西的视线和带土的对望在一起。他们互相看了对方几秒，紧接着，卡卡西慢慢放下左手，眼帘因此阖上。而在这个过程中，镰刀形状也变幻回了三勾玉。</p><p>……只是因为使用了神威，查克拉才消失的吗……</p><p>卡卡西的眼皮重新耷拉下去。他的双肩跟着彻底放松，此刻就以一种懒洋洋的、没有骨头似的姿势，半倚在岩石上。</p><p>“……哟……”他拔掉肩上的黑棒，屏息等待着疼痛过去。片刻之后，他懒散地向对方打了一个招呼，“……带土。”</p><p>“咒印符成功去掉了吗？”卡卡西说。</p><p>“嗯。”气流划过喉底，带土低哑地回应了一声，算是回答了卡卡西的问题。他的视线落在黑棒上，但又很快移开。他俯视着卡卡西，声音里带着微妙的讽意，“还真是狼狈啊……卡卡西。”</p><p>“伤口怎么回事？”带土说，“遇上追杀叛忍的忍者了？”</p><p>“嗯……？不，是我自己做的。”卡卡西说，“用火遁处理一下，算是紧急止血。也可以避免因为血液暴露踪迹。”</p><p>“绝感知的是查克拉，多此一举。”带土说，“我对你说过多少次了，你这家伙谨慎过头了……”</p><p>卡卡西无奈地叹了一口气：“就别对这个吹毛求疵了。我可是一直在搜集关于你的情报啊，带土。你用神威可以随意进出的地方，我可不行。在没有掌握万花筒的能力之前，我可是得花很大的力气才能够成功潜入的。离开的时候还需要注意抹消留下的痕迹，逃跑时又该怎么甩掉一群感知型忍者，我为此头疼了很久呢……”</p><p>“……嘛、不过都过去了。”他接着问道，“绝没有怀疑吧？他对你下手了吗？迪达拉有没有发现你的身份……”</p><p>“……没有。”带土说。</p><p>他停了一小会儿，又难得的开口解释说：“我们的动静不大。上次捕获一尾时，迪达拉的从高空潜入侦查被发现了，所以这次我劝他从低空潜入。在低空就容易被雷之国的石林挡住视线……他没理由会发现我。”</p><p>“我会去找宇智波那小子。绝说他已经杀了大蛇丸，鼬恐怕要开始行动了。”带土一边这么说着，一边将手中的纸袋丢给卡卡西，“哼、真没想到大蛇丸会被这种小鬼杀掉……顺利的话，或许能让佐助加入‘晓’，捕获八尾的任务到时候会交给他。”</p><p>卡卡西打开了纸袋。里边是一个小型的医疗包。药品的数量不多，但种类齐全。比起卡卡西忍具袋里的止血粉和绷带，实在算得上是丰富多采。</p><p>“这还真是帮大忙了……多谢啦，带土。”卡卡西弯起眼睛。他挑了几支药膏放在一边，又抬手扯下面罩，借助牙齿和左手，费劲地旋开了盖子。</p><p>“你呢？之后打算做什么？”带土说。</p><p>“嗯……”卡卡西含糊地说。他迅速且熟练地处理好了烧伤与刺伤，旋好盖子，将药膏塞回了医疗包。</p><p>“我吗？去阿多福街养伤。”</p><p>他说完这句话，再次咬住了绷带的一端，开始包扎肩上的伤口。他的声音就又成了那种含混不清的口吻：“我不太想吃兵粮丸，你也没空替我送饭了吧？扮成斯坎儿的样子，就不会暴露我是叛忍的事……别担心，不会有忍者找我的麻烦……带土？”</p><p>他突然停下来。</p><p>带土走到了他的身侧。卡卡西疑惑地抬眼看他，而带土一语不发。他只是半蹲下来，捏住了绷带的两端。</p><p>察觉到带土的动作，卡卡西顺从地放松了牙齿与手指的力气，白色的布条因此脱离了他的控制。带土的神色掩藏在面具之后，唯一裸露在外的写轮眼半垂下去，是以睫毛遮住了其中的情绪。</p><p>“什么时候去宇智波族地？”带土说。</p><p>“……啊？”</p><p>“你不是要去看石碑吗？”带土的声音里带着些许不耐烦，“我带你去。”</p><p>“……”卡卡西愣了一会儿，随后他笑起来，“等伤养好吧，给我两周时间。”</p><p>他的嘴角弯成了一个愉悦的弧度，连眼角里都含着几丝笑意。带土瞥了他一眼，最终没有开口说些什么，只是沉默地用绷带包裹住那个可怖的伤口。卡卡西就这样笑眯眯地看着带土，直到带土替自己完成了包扎伤口的最后步骤，他才重新开口说：“对了带土。”</p><p>“亲热战术我只看了一半，”捕捉一尾前他只来得及翻阅半本，之后就忙着替带土解决雾忍村的事，直到现在才总算得到了一点空闲时间。他说，“能拿给我吗？”</p><p>“……你还是进垃圾桶去吧，卡卡西。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 二十六</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>厚实的窗帘拉拢在一起，室内昏暗，只有床边散发着昏黄柔和的灯光。</p><p>空旷处的时空一阵扭曲，带土的身影出现在漩涡之中。他扫视了一圈旅馆，随即望向卡卡西。即便身处幽暗密闭的空间，他也完好地佩戴着假发，将自己装扮成了斯坎儿。他懒散地躺在床上，手上捏着一本亲热战术；床头柜上还摆着几本亲热系列的书籍。</p><p>“哟，带土。”卡卡西的视线依然黏在书上，他随口打了一声招呼。</p><p>“……你不是已经有一套了吗？”带土说。</p><p>他指的是亲热系列。卡卡西原有的那一套书还好好地呆在时空间里。</p><p>“没办法啊，谁让你不肯把亲热战术拿给我……”卡卡西翻了一页书，“养伤是很无聊的，带土。而且我很在意后续，当然只好请人新买一本了……看完之后又意犹未尽，觉得全部重温一遍也不错……”</p><p>“……”带土停了一会儿，他说，“你还真是够无聊的。伤怎么样了？”</p><p>“你忙完了？”卡卡西说。他有些费劲地从床上坐起身，书本下压放在腿上，左手按在右肩上，缓慢地转动着胳膊，慢慢去除身上因为久不动作而产生的僵硬感。</p><p>“三尾回收完成了。”带土说，他又问了一遍，“你的伤怎么样？今天能不能行动？”</p><p>“嗯……行动已经没问题了。查克拉量还没彻底恢复，不过没有大碍。”卡卡西说，他下了床，趿拉着拖鞋从带土身边走过，“佐助的事你也办完了？”</p><p>“还没有，他组建了一个小队。”带土说到这里时，停了一会儿。他抚摸了一下拇指上的戒指，又说，“现在还不是出面见他的时机……得等他和鼬接触。”</p><p>卡卡西点点头，示意自己听到了。他进了浴室，在水声中模糊地说道：“带土，我得先去一趟木叶……大和说有事需要见我。”</p><p>“给我一小时……”他似乎是在洗脸，声音因此变得格外含糊，“我先去见他，等结束了再来找你。”</p><p>水声停止。银发的叛忍迈出浴室，重新出现在这间屋子里。他从枕头底下拎起叠得整整齐齐的晓袍，抬手穿在了身上。他看向带土橘色的面具，笑眯眯地说：“或者你想跟我一起去？阿飞。”</p><p> </p><p>“卡卡西先生……卡卡西先生！”阿飞跟着卡卡西穿行在树林之中，他悄声喊道，“卡卡西先生，就这样离开旅馆没问题吗？带着阿飞直接从窗户逃走了，卡卡西先生——还没有付钱吧！”</p><p>“呀，阿飞还真是敏锐啊。”卡卡西说。</p><p>“卡卡西先生的亲热天堂也留在那里了，啊、还有卡卡西先生的大衣和假发——！”阿飞踏在树枝之上，在这短暂的停留时间，偏头看向身边的卡卡西，“是在当地买到的吧！所以就干脆地丢在那里了。就算以此为线索进行调查，也只能在阿多福街里打转，卡卡西先生就可以趁机跑掉……实在太熟练啦，卡卡西先生——”</p><p>阿飞说：“卡卡西先生，没有少做这种坏事吧？”</p><p>“嗯……”卡卡西不置可否，“和我一起当逃犯不好吗？”</p><p>“啊，卡卡西先生——！一点都没有反省的意思啊！阿飞真没想到，卡卡西先生居然是这样的人！”阿飞举起双手，状似慌乱地说，“斯坎儿先生的信誉度可就大打折扣了！真是可怜啊，斯坎儿先生……就这样被卡卡西先生利用……不过更可怜的还是旅馆老板！”</p><p>阿飞站在树枝上，叹着气说道：“本身就地处偏僻，没有什么生意——照顾了卡卡西先生这么久，却没有收到一分回报……”</p><p>他的声音低落下去，甚至隐隐带上了哭腔。他极其认真地、又十足夸张地啜泣道：“说不定……说不定他家里有一个生病的、可怜的孩子吧！现在正急需一笔钱，原本呢、原本老板是很期待斯坎儿先生退宿缴费的，可是现在，老板打开斯坎儿先生的房间门，却只看到了悬挂的大衣和亲热天堂；虽然有些不祥的预感，但仍然期待斯坎儿先生只是临时有事要忙，而不是就此失踪……”</p><p>“……我开玩笑的。”卡卡西无奈地停在另一根树枝上，他看了看阿飞，“一开始入住的时候我就已经付清费用了。”</p><p>“不过，阿飞居然会在意这种事啊。”卡卡西说。</p><p>担心与自己无关的人之后该如何生活……这是‘带土’才会思考的事。阿飞固然有着‘带土’曾经的影子，但像今天这样明显的痕迹流露，还是第一次。</p><p>近乡情怯？还是单纯地抗拒回到木叶……卡卡西在心里评判着两者的比例。带土或许是偶有偏执，但在佩戴面具时，他对于情绪的掌控能力一直不错。像这样的反常行为，卡卡西只能将原因归结于此。</p><p>嘛、不管怎么说……安排带土和木叶慢慢接触就是了。卡卡西想，他会习惯的。</p><p>“那当然啦！”阿飞抱着胳膊，“因为阿飞是好孩子——”</p><p>他的声音突兀地停下，毫无情绪的视线落在卡卡西身后的不远处。卡卡西也有所发觉，他巧妙地跨了一步，挡住了从叶片间倾泻而下的稀疏阳光；从橘色螺纹面具的唯一孔洞中泄露出的莹莹血色，就因此埋藏在了阴影之中。</p><p>“对了，”在对方抵达出现之前，卡卡西突然轻声说道，“你当初是怎么知道我跟大和很熟的？”</p><p>他指的是在大蛇丸据点一战后，他第一次进入神威空间时的事。他麻烦带土制作沙发，而带土因此确认了他与木叶的联系。</p><p>“那个啊——”阿飞的声线少了一些欢快，他说，“当然只是欺诈啦。”</p><p>卡卡西立刻明白了。笃定地说出毫无根据的猜测，令对方误以为自己已经暴露，从而主动坦白一切……是一种常见的审讯手法。</p><p>十三岁的‘带土’可不会这种东西，这恐怕是属于‘鸢’的技巧。</p><p>拥有一双猫眼的上忍出现在视野范围内，打断了卡卡西的思考。</p><p>“哟，大和。”卡卡西率先并起双指平举在额边，笑眯眯地向对方打了一个招呼。</p><p>“卡卡西前辈。”大和站在卡卡西不远处的树枝上，他谨慎地看了一眼阿飞，“这位……”</p><p>“是阿飞。”卡卡西说，“我在’晓‘中的队友……放心吧，他不是什么坏人。这次找我有什么事？”</p><p>大和的神色有些犹豫，他又看了一眼阿飞，低声说：“卡卡西前辈……”</p><p>“卡卡西！”一个声音喊道，紧接着，身穿绿色紧身衣的人影跳跃到了大和的侧边，“你来了啊！这次我可是特意提早完成了任务，就等着和你见面——咦？你身边的这个人……”</p><p>“是凯啊。”卡卡西再次打了一个招呼，“怎么了？”</p><p>“嗯……”凯单手摸着下巴，他紧盯着阿飞的面具，认真地为此苦恼着什么，“这个人给我的感觉，好像有点熟悉……”</p><p>“我先走了。”带土突然说。他的声音冰冷低沉，但毫无沙哑之感，是卡卡西从未听过的陌生声音，“晚点过来找你。”</p><p>“……嗯。”卡卡西说。</p><p>在带土的身影消失在密林深处后，凯才恍然大悟一般说道：“我知道了！”</p><p>“是饼干啊！”凯这么说着，他的神色就变得虚弱与诡异起来，“小樱做过这种形状的曲奇饼干……不过真奇怪啊，每次吃过她的饼干，我的嘴里就会有很久尝不出味道……”</p><p>“……那还真是辛苦鸣人和佐助了……”卡卡西笑着说，“阿斯玛怎么样？上次你们说他一直护着红，肯定瞒了你们什么事……”</p><p>他说到这里时，立刻察觉到刚才还算和谐的氛围变得沉寂了。因此，他的问话也逐渐变得轻声，后半句甚至消融在了唇齿之间。</p><p>一时间只有风吹过树叶的窸窣响声。卡卡西看向凯，而凯移开了视线。他又以询问的眼神望向大和，大和于是说：“阿斯玛前辈已经阵亡了。”</p><p>“……是’晓‘做的？”卡卡西有些艰难地说。</p><p>“第十班遭遇飞段与角都，阿斯玛是在那场战斗中战死的。”大和点头。</p><p>“……”过了一会儿，卡卡西才说，“是……一个月以前的事吧。”</p><p>“你们已经调查到了飞段与角都的情报，这件事应该是在一个月前发生的……”他停了一下，又轻声问，“红知道了吗？……对了，你们应该举办过葬礼了……”</p><p>他不再开口问话，努力梳理着脑海中的线索。他实在有些混乱，这消息来得太过突然了。</p><p>“你果然不知情，卡卡西！”凯松了一口气，“这一个月你一点消息都没有，不知道是哪里来的流言，怀疑是你怂恿‘晓’出手，不过幸好纲手大人选择相信你……”</p><p>“但是，纲手大人还是下令说，需要好好询问你究竟发生了什么。”大和说，“卡卡西前辈，能请您和我们去见火影大人吗？”</p><p>“……啊、好，没问题。”卡卡西这才惊醒，他点了点头，“麻烦你带路吧，大和。”</p><p>他跟在凯和大和的身后，向着另一个地点转移。</p><p>他从未向木叶透露过‘晓’的具体情报。大和的说法是‘遭遇了飞段与角都’，而并非‘遭遇了代号为三与北的晓成员’，可见木叶已经在此事上调查了许久，至少初步掌握了飞段与角都的情报。</p><p>而这一个月来，他都忙碌于雾忍村的事情；没有多余的精力关注木叶。对于带土的安排及阿斯玛阵亡一事，他一无所知。</p><p>太巧合了。</p><p>卡卡西无法克制地想，太巧合了。偏偏在他没有余力关注木叶的时期，发生了这种事。带土偏偏挑选在这个时期对木叶动手……他是刻意为之的。</p><p>带土只是怕我阻止他，妨碍他的计划。卡卡西这么告诉自己。</p><p>他并不介意带土的隐瞒。对于带土而言，对于月之眼计划而言，‘旗木卡卡西’是一件好用的工具——但这件工具会在面对木叶时自作主张，那么使用者就避免在这种特定情况下使用卡卡西，也是无可厚非的。</p><p>但是，他在瞬息间又想到了带土曾经所说的话：‘影分身已经不能用了，你就给我好好呆在水之国。别再妄想和木叶取得联系……’</p><p>那是在捕获一尾后，带土折断他的手指之后所说的话。</p><p>带土早就有此打算。他并非发现卡卡西自顾不暇，才因此临时起意，对木叶出手。折断手指限制他的行动，同意他去处理雾忍村的事，抛出‘鸢’的过去作为吸引卡卡西全部注意力的诱饵……</p><p>那么带土和绝的那次会面，究竟是绝无法再容忍卡卡西的存在而采取的行动……还是带土与绝为了将卡卡西从计划中剥离出去，而一起定下的计划……</p><p>大和与凯停留在了前方，卡卡西微微一怔，从思考中回神。他的双手均垂在腿侧，以一个懒散的姿势站在原地——他迅速扫视过周围，没有预想中的陷阱与埋伏，仅仅只有纲手站在不远处。除此之外，就只有火影身边不远处的一位忍者；他的瞳色纯白，此刻正审视着周围的环境。</p><p>……白眼？为了确保没有人偷听？他们在忌惮阿飞。卡卡西在心中推测。换句话说，他们已经了解到了‘晓’两人一组的行动规律，甚至知道组队的根本原因是互相监视。</p><p>我的情报不是必须的。卡卡西想，木叶已经调查到了很多事，我所说的话不过是确认情报的准确度。</p><p>“……纲手大人。”卡卡西看着与自己数十米远的纲手，没有再上前一步。他远远地向着纲手鞠了一躬，“抱歉了，没有准备什么礼物，现在说祝语好像也有些晚了……不过，还是祝贺您成为火影。”</p><p>“嘛、真没想到还能再当面见到您，之前凯和大和也跟我说了一些您的事……”</p><p>“我就直入主题了。”纲手抱着双臂，她的神色疲惫而严肃，眉眼间隐隐含着些许几不可见的哀痛，“我想请你告知‘晓’的情报，卡卡西。作为交换，我可以安排你重新回到木叶。”</p><p>卡卡西停住了话语。</p><p>不仅仅是阿斯玛……一定还发生了别的事。</p><p>“‘晓’组织的情报恕我无可奉告。”卡卡西说。</p><p>他压下心中的不安，紧接着简短地说道：“您应该已经从五代水影口中得知这件事了……四代水影一直在‘晓’的控制之下。上个月雾忍村预谋发动政变，这一个月我都被派去解决这件事。火影大人，希望您能告诉我……‘晓’在这个月中的行动。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 二十七</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>纲手的眉头一挑，下意识想要训斥卡卡西堪称胡搅蛮缠的要求。但卡卡西的表情虽然懒散，却毫无戏弄之意。至少就言行上来说，他似乎对于此事的确全不知情。</p><p>她看了一眼大和，大和微一点头，示意已经向卡卡西说明了阿斯玛的事。于是她继续说：“阿斯玛和你是同期，很多人都怀疑这件事和你有关。”</p><p>“上个月一直留在雾忍村只是你的一面之词。”纲手说，“我就直说好了，除了凯和少数几个人……没有人会选择相信你，卡卡西。木叶对你的看法不怎么样，要想扭转这种局面，首先得由你做出行动。”</p><p>木叶是完整的一体，‘旗木卡卡西’并非是什么不可或缺的存在。想要融入其中，势必得先表现对木叶的忠诚——提供‘晓’的情报。卡卡西对这一点很清楚。</p><p>但令他不安的是，这件事居然由纲手进行说明。</p><p>由第五代火影亲自开口提出要求、列明报酬、解说现状，无疑是主动将木叶的位置拉低，无论如何，这都是不合理的。甚至于从形式而言，这更像是一场公平的谈判。诚然，火影对外一向和善，但这种和善没有理由衍生到对待叛忍之道上。</p><p>何况卡卡西手中的情报也并非独一无二；即便没有卡卡西，木叶也迟早会掌握‘晓’的所有情况。更不必说木叶对于‘晓’的了解已经相当深入了。</p><p>木叶……或者纲手，亟需有关于‘晓’的情报。卡卡西的眼神从纲手的神情上划过，懒散地落回到一片枯叶上。他继续分析着，木叶因为某种原因，想要立刻对‘晓’动手……阿斯玛的死……不足以让纲手出现在这里。</p><p>“由我安排，将你的身份转变为木叶的间谍。洗清嫌疑和后续回村的事也由我负责。”纲手看了卡卡西一眼，继续解释道，“我会让你回到暗部，和当初的同期重新接触对你也有好处，等木叶的人逐渐接受你之后，选择权就交还给你。”</p><p>“看来您很清楚，打动我需要一个详尽的计划。”卡卡西弯着眼睛，避重就轻地回复。</p><p>回村的事宜全部由纲手直接负责，而不让其他人经手……看来是个人恩怨。卡卡西想，她是为了身边的人……一直守在纲手身边的那位医疗忍者出事了？</p><p>纲手微微挑眉。她停了一下，继续说道：“是你先跟大和联络的，卡卡西。对木叶有诉求的是你。”</p><p>“是我。”卡卡西点头。</p><p>但‘晓’没有对她出手的必要。凭借大和所说，阿斯玛的事姑且可以算是野外的遭遇战，而医疗忍者不应该会遇上这种情况。‘晓’也绝无可能为了对一个医疗忍者下手，而选择潜入木叶……那么就是意外了。</p><p>难道‘晓’对火影出手了吗？水之国的形势已经不可逆转，所以想要趁早打乱火之国的秩序；在与纲手的战斗中，导致了其他无关人员的死亡……</p><p>卡卡西不动声色地扫过不远处的火影楼，建筑完好，不像是发生过什么战斗；纲手的神色疲惫，但似乎只是劳累所致，而不是由于幻术或是别的原因。</p><p>带土也不是这么激进的人……</p><p>卡卡西推翻了这个猜测。</p><p>纲手等了片刻，才意识到卡卡西的确只打算回答这两个普通的字。</p><p>她有些不耐地啧了一声，耐着性子继续说道：“这些年你也替木叶调查过不少事情，你的能力我们有目共睹。比起宇智波鼬，你和木叶的关系更容易处理。你对于这里还是有感情的，说出‘晓’的情报，回到木叶，这对你和木叶都好。”</p><p>“多谢了，火影大人。”卡卡西说，“我只是区区叛忍，不需要您如此费心。如果您不愿意告诉我‘晓’的动向，我想我们还是不要浪费彼此的时间了。”</p><p>纲手亲近的人……还有自来也和大蛇丸。自来也大人想必不会出事，大蛇丸的可能性也几乎为零……卡卡西继续回想着，但很快，他的心头一跳。</p><p>鸣人和她的关系也不错。加上鸣人是九尾人柱力，难道出事的是鸣人——</p><p>纲手抱起了胳膊，黑色的鞋尖轻轻敲击了两下地面。她对于卡卡西这副油盐不进的样子颇感火大，她轻吸了一口气，继续说道：“……如果你是忌讳你的队友可能会在附近，”纲手说，“你也看到了，我带了日向家的人，我可以保证在场的只有我们五个，不会有其他人听到这场谈话。”</p><p>“明知道我的队友就在附近，却瞒下这个事实，营造我背叛了‘晓’的假象。以此使得我被动地叛逃出‘晓’，回到木叶说出有关于‘晓’的所有信息……也是个不错的计划吧。”卡卡西说。</p><p>“卡卡西前辈，纲手大人……”</p><p>“我可没心思陪你聊那些弯弯绕绕。”纲手挑起了一边眉毛，她的声音里带上了几分火气，“我的条件已经足够优渥了，卡卡西。如果你不答应，我不介意用武力让你开口。”</p><p>“卡卡西，”凯也跟着开口，“纲手大人不会做这种事……”</p><p>“嘛、别生气呀。”卡卡西轻轻摆了摆手，他笑眯眯地说，“抱歉抱歉，是我误会火影大人了。不过，火影大人也弄错了我的条件吧？”</p><p>“我想知道的是‘晓’在这个月中的行动，而不是怎么回到木叶。”卡卡西放下手，他收敛了一些调笑的神色，“如果您能配合……我或许会透露一些您所需的情报。”</p><p>“你以为你在和谁说话！”纲手厉声说道，“别得寸进尺了旗木卡卡西——”</p><p>“是您太着急了，火影大人。”卡卡西抬高了一些音调，“假如交涉不成立，我可以回‘晓’去询问情况，从您这里听取‘晓’的行动安排并不是最优解。”</p><p>“当然，我相信木叶也一样。”卡卡西笑了笑，“您可以选择不接受我的条件，由木叶自行调查‘晓’的消息……我们双方都没有损失，对吧？”</p><p>纲手眉头一挑，皱着眉握住了拳头：“你这小鬼——”</p><p>“自来也大人死了。”凯突然出声说，“卡卡西，纲手大人不是……”</p><p>卡卡西微微睁大了眼睛。</p><p>“给我闭上嘴！”纲手猛然打断了他的话，“这种小鬼会懂什么！他——”</p><p>但她没有再继续说下去。她闭上眼稳定情绪，片刻之后才重新开口：“我知道了，就按你的条件来。”</p><p>“……自来也大人怎么会……”卡卡西一开口，就发现自己的嗓音有些艰涩。他吞了一口唾沫，“……抱歉。”</p><p>他停了一下，又轻声说：“抱歉，纲手大人。”</p><p>不是为了知道‘晓’的情报才急匆匆地甩出‘安排你回到木叶’这种筹码，也不是为了谈判成功才对‘晓’的行动避而不答。卡卡西想，她是不希望我知道自来也大人的死讯，所以才做了这些事。</p><p>“还轮不到你这种小鬼来安慰我。”纲手说。她偏开头，眉眼间再次漫上了那种疲惫与哀痛的神色。但她很快就收敛起那种神情，转而说道，“你想从什么时间问起？‘一个月’这种量词有点太宽泛了吧。”</p><p>“……我和‘晓’的关系没有那么好，”卡卡西低声解释说，“我只是……有不得不留在‘晓’中的理由。‘晓’的首领不信任我，安排我去处理雾忍村的事，就是希望我没办法接触到木叶，所以我不清楚‘晓’这一个月的安排。”</p><p>“七月底我来过一次木叶，那时候还没有阿斯玛出事的消息……之后我就去了雾忍村，没有关注过木叶的情况，阿斯玛是……什么时候……”</p><p>“七月三十日。”纲手抬手揉了揉眉心，“三天后木叶才得知他阵亡的消息。之后‘晓’没有什么动作，他们捉住了四尾和七尾；三尾可能也出事了，但还不确定……对了，宇智波鼬和干柿鬼鲛截下了结盟信，我们也是和水之国交涉后才知道这件事的。前不久他还在木叶附近，不过他的处境看起来也不怎么样……自来也……是他主动去了雨忍村。”</p><p>“他是八月底去的，”纲手说，“我们也是……前几天才得知他的死讯。”</p><p>八月底……卡卡西下意识推测时间，他那时就在阿福多街，但因为伤势恰好错过。</p><p>“……我原来不想说，”纲手叹了一口气，“但既然都到这个份上了……”</p><p>她从衣袋里拿出了两枚用红绳系在一起的铃铛。</p><p>“这是你让大和交给三代火影的吧？”</p><p>她轻轻晃了晃手里的红绳，古旧的银色铃铛发出一声清脆的铃音：“那种生存演习从三代火影一直流传到你那里……让我想想，猿飞老师，自来也……水门那小鬼，再到水门班……还真是够漫长的……”</p><p>“……会把这种东西一直带在身边，足够说明你没有叛变了，卡卡西。”她抬手把铃铛握回手里，“这也是猿飞老师和我一直以来都选择相信你的原因。大和跟凯另说，红和阿斯玛也知道你的事……自来也……他也知道。”</p><p>“我、大蛇丸，还有自来也三个人里……你和自来也的关系最好。你小时候那性格，也就他那种烂好人愿意跟你说上几句……”纲手的声音低下去，她停了一会儿，继续说道，“你问过鸣人自来也的事吧，问他对追回佐助有什么看法……我不知道你想做什么，卡卡西，但是至少……我们这群人里，没有人会排斥你回到木叶。”</p><p>卡卡西默默听着。他垂眼盯着那片枯叶，直到纲手不再开口，才将视线上移。他依次望过纲手、大和还有凯；大和诚恳地看着他，而凯则坚定地向他点了点头。甚至连那位日向家的忍者，都没有流露一丝敌意。</p><p>他干巴巴地说：“……仅仅因为这个就选择相信我，未免太草率了……”</p><p>“是你太谨慎了。”纲手挑起了一边眉毛，“明明这几年都在帮助木叶，真是的，这到底算是什么陋习啊……来见我的时候不就在戒备有没有埋伏吗？和我也保持着安全距离。我可没兴趣对肩膀带伤的小鬼出手，查克拉也没有彻底恢复……”</p><p>“卡卡西受伤了？”凯惊讶道，他上上下下打量着卡卡西，“他这不是活蹦乱跳的吗？”</p><p>“哈？你在小看医疗忍者吗？”纲手看向凯，“他那种状态我可是一眼就能分辨出来了，还有一点低烧，这种糟糕的状态就敢出来乱晃，这家伙完全不会照顾自己……”</p><p>“纲手大人，凯前辈完全不是这个意思……”大和无奈地说。</p><p>“卡卡西看起来不像是生病的样子啊！”凯说，“纲手大人你真的确定吗？可恶，似乎在什么地方输了……”</p><p>“你这家伙是在怀疑我——”</p><p>“凯前辈你也别添乱啦！”</p><p>“啊不管了——！”纲手打断了混乱的对话，“卡卡西！飞段和角都已经由阿斯玛班解决了，木叶需要知道佩恩的情报。你的态度呢？”</p><p>“……”卡卡西微一怔忪，他讪讪地露出一个微笑。</p><p>他张口想说些什么，但却没能说出口。他抬手摸了摸自己的左眼，最终苦笑道：“抱歉，纲手大人。”</p><p>“我曾经对他说过……不会做任何对他不利的事。”卡卡西说，“如果您想知道别的消息，我可以都告诉您……”</p><p>纲手盯着卡卡西看了一会儿。她叹了一口气，说：“我明白了。”</p><p>“这个呢？打算怎么处理？”她抛了抛手里的两枚铃铛。</p><p>“……交给您处理吧，”卡卡西说，“我还是没有资格拥有它们。”</p><p>纲手于是握住了铃铛，转身向着木叶走去；凯朝着卡卡西比了个拇指，大和与日向家的忍者冲着卡卡西点头。四人准备离开了。</p><p>“卡卡西，”纲手微微偏头看向他，她最后说，“我知道你不信任木叶，但是……至少相信我和凯吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. 二十八</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>纲手等人很快就消失在了树林深处。卡卡西在原地站了片刻，终于挪动了步子。</p><p>阿斯玛出事的时间与对决之时差了近乎二十天，带土作为‘晓’的幕后首领，必然早已知道了这件事。但即便如此，他也没有阻止卡卡西前往与木叶距离极近的阿多福街。在自来也死后，他依然选择跟随卡卡西前往木叶。此外，卡卡西与纲手的谈话进行了约十分钟，在此期间，带土也全无出现、或是暗中监视的意思。</p><p>种种迹象，无疑指向同一个答案——他不在乎。</p><p>他不在乎我联络木叶，也不在乎我谈了些什么。卡卡西清理着地上遗留的痕迹，他环视四周，确认此地已经营造成无人来过的景象，这才继续想下去。</p><p>……他不在乎我背叛他。</p><p>卡卡西想到这里，低头看向了自己的右手。他把右手伸直、五指并拢，那只手于是就摆出了一个恍若尖刀、适宜突刺的形态。这把尖刀曾经穿透琳的胸膛，又在不久之前毁掉了带土的心脏。</p><p>如果没有凯，带土应该会一直跟着我。卡卡西想，既然他无所谓背叛、也无意监视，那么……他是想亲眼见证我无法回到木叶的窘境吗？</p><p>“……嘛、也对……”</p><p>卡卡西放下手，转身向着来时的路走去。</p><p>连我都没有办法忘记琳……更何况是带土呢？他在心中苦笑了一声。交付水影之事是为了去除咒印符，软化对待木叶的态度不过是为琳复仇，这也并非没有可能……</p><p>他叹了一口气。</p><p>纲手绝不会轻易原谅‘晓’。假如带土也不过是虚与委蛇……</p><p>“喂。”</p><p>清亮的少年音打断了他的思绪。卡卡西立刻看向了发声源。他不动声色地勾出苦无，借由侧过身体的动作，将之移交到了左手。</p><p>踩踏落叶的声音响起，黑发的少年自远处密布的阴影中走出。他身着黑色的斗篷，额头上缠绕着几圈绷带。</p><p>“……哟，”卡卡西的视线扫过对方的额头，又不着痕迹地落回到他的脸上。他提起精神，微笑着打了个招呼，“是佐助……”</p><p>“宇智波鼬在哪里。”佐助停下了脚步，“写轮眼卡卡西。”</p><p>“……还是这么没礼貌啊，”卡卡西笑了笑，“怎么说我也算是你曾经的老师……”</p><p>“我可从没有承认过你是我的老师。”佐助表情未变，他注视着卡卡西，“我再问你一遍，宇智波鼬在哪里。”</p><p>卡卡西回望着他的眼睛。那双漆黑的瞳仁里自始至终都只有一个目标。此前他回木叶教佐助千鸟，那双眼为了复仇，而选择暂时压下敌意；如今这些翻涌的情绪却都彻底沉寂下去，团缩在深不见底的黑暗之中。</p><p>他突然觉得能理解一些纲手刚才的所作所为了。这份包含着叹息的、难以言喻的心情，恐怕多少是有几分相似的。</p><p>卡卡西停了片刻，他端正了一些神色，低声说道：“有些事不只是表面上看到的那么简单，佐助。这件事牵扯得太多了，我劝你还是放弃复仇吧。”</p><p>“你是站在什么立场劝我？”佐助的声音里带上了一些嘲讽，“木叶吗？还是以为自己有了一只写轮眼，就能算是宇智波一族的人了？”</p><p>他微微伏低了身体，下一秒身形就消失在了原地。他止步于卡卡西身侧，反手握着草薙剑，冰冷的刀锋因此横在卡卡西颈前。漆黑的眼瞳成了纯粹的赤色，他的视线划过兵刃交接之处，移向了卡卡西同样鲜红的左眼：“摆着一副无所不知的样子……那只写轮眼不会就是你从鼬手中拿到的报酬吧，卡卡西。”</p><p>左手中的苦无斜拦在喉骨之前，草薙剑与苦无不过堪堪接触，甚至连相撞之声都未传出。也就是说，即便卡卡西不用苦无进行防卫，草薙剑也会停在那里，而不会对卡卡西造成伤害。</p><p>……只是试探吗。卡卡西迅速下了结论，他的成长速度还真是惊人……</p><p>还有他所说的话，看来他对灭族一事有所怀疑。但即便如此，却依然选择复仇吗……</p><p>“听我说，佐助，执着于复仇不会有什么好下场。你只会比现在受到更多伤害，趁着还没有做下任何错事，尽快放弃吧。鸣人他一直在努力追随你……”</p><p>“你还真是会端老师的架子啊。”草薙剑微微向前一压，佐助的声音低沉下去，“千鸟。”</p><p>蓝色的电弧自手心漫上剑柄，又如蛇一般爬向剑刃，卷缠向苦无。卡卡西神色一凛，他放开苦无几步后跃，重新拉开了与对方的距离：“鼬的事我不方便多说，但你相信我，回到木叶去，这件事一定能够解决——”</p><p>“我会自己去向鼬求证。在此之前……”他再次使用瞬身，现身在卡卡西的右侧。草雉剑以凌厉之势斩向对方的右臂，“先从你嘴里问出鼬的行踪……！”</p><p>卡卡西握住了佐助的手腕，借力一撑，踩在了刀刃之上。右肩未愈的伤口传来一阵刺痛，他微一皱眉，转而跃过树枝，再次拉远距离。</p><p>不妙。卡卡西再次看向佐助的绷带，他原以为对方同样旧伤未愈，现在看来并非如此。佐助的状况比他要好得多；况且两次从右边进攻，显然是已经看出他的伤口位于右侧了。</p><p>他的右手再次勾出一支苦无，泛着冷光的兵器在手指中转过几圈，转而投入左手之中。既然已经被看穿伤口，那就再无掩饰的必要。他的苦无掷向佐助，理所当然地被躲过。失去目标的苦无径自向前飞去，卷缠在尾环上的忍线就因此绕住了树枝。卡卡西攥紧了手中的忍线，迅速借此调转方向，向着另一面树丛奔去。</p><p>这种状况没必要战斗，尽快甩掉他——</p><p>他猛地停住了脚步，矮身躲过了迎面而来的忍刀。</p><p>戴着各色面具的忍者接二连三地现身在周边，卡卡西凝神计数，打量着对方遮掩身形的装扮。身后的佐助同样停下了追击，他扫过以伏击之势包围自己的忍者，转而将视线移向了唯一的缺口。</p><p>是‘根’的人。卡卡西收回目光，同样看向那一处缺口。掩藏着右眼与右臂的年长者出现在那里，他缓慢地自阴影中走出，神色平静，以宣判一般的语气说道：“杀害同期，杀害三忍之一的自来也……旗木卡卡西，木叶不能再放任你乱来了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>鲜红的写轮眼注视着远处的天空。带土靠坐在树枝上，手指随意捻着一片绿叶。</p><p>卡卡西、卡卡西的……凯和那个木遁忍者都是这样，吵死了。</p><p>“……哼，同伴不少嘛。”带土极轻地嗤笑了一声。</p><p>他压下毫无缘由的不满，视线自被树枝割裂的云边，移到手中的绿叶之上。细细的脉络延展在整片叶面之上，正如木叶繁众的忍者。即使卡卡西身处边缘，也无疑是属于其中的某一条。但事到如今，他也没有什么窥探的意向了。</p><p>阿斯玛的事肯定瞒不住……既然没有‘晓’成员在一旁监视，想必自来也的死讯也会如实告诉卡卡西。那家伙没有参与这些事，木叶的人不会看不出来。旗木卡卡西……</p><p>他不一样。</p><p>带土仿佛听到了一个不甚熟悉的声音。卡卡西所憧憬的那个‘宇智波带土’似乎站在他的眼前，应该满是伤疤的右半边身体，恰好被绿叶严严实实地挡住。他捻转叶柄的动作就此停住。</p><p>他和你不一样，‘带土’说，卡卡西……迟早是要回到木叶去的。</p><p>“……哈。”带土停了片刻，才嘶哑地讽笑了一声。他的手心燃起一簇火苗，将翠色的叶片与荒诞的影像全都焚成了灰烬。</p><p>尾兽收集只剩下八尾和九尾，佐助也即将和鼬进行接触。月之眼计划距离实现之时已经越来越近——</p><p>“事到如今，我却开始动摇了吗……”</p><p>一旦月之眼计划成功，卡卡西能不能回到木叶根本毫无意义。他会在无限的梦中回到想去的地方；纵容卡卡西在这个无用的现实中联络木叶，也不过是打磨工具的一种手段而已……</p><p>“差不多了吧。”他从树枝上站起身。时空骤然扭曲，吞噬了他的身形，他低声说，“他们也应该谈完了……”</p><p>然而当他再次出现在与卡卡西分别的地点时，发现那里一片空旷，已经没有了任何人的踪迹。</p><p>带土的视线在树枝与落叶间扫过，写轮眼便清晰地捕捉到了踩踏与移动的痕迹，三人向着同一个方向进行了转移。他看向那条道路，按照延伸的轨迹看去，前方正是木叶的建筑。</p><p>……跟着他们回到木叶去了吗？</p><p>带土注视着那片地域，转而又移开了视线。大概是跟着去了墓园吧，他想，去悼念已经死去的人，这家伙还真是喜欢缅怀过去……</p><p>他停了一会儿，还是替卡卡西处理掉了遗留的痕迹。紧接着百无聊赖地坐下，伸手又扯住了一片绿叶，正欲折下——</p><p>但就在此时，不远处的树林传出一声巨大的轰鸣。几棵粗壮的树木弯折倒下，巨大的烟尘扬起，笼罩一小片区域。</p><p>带土放开了绿叶。他起身看向远处，但烟尘与树叶阻碍了大部分视线，想要如此远距离的看清战况，显然就成了不可能。</p><p>“……这家伙，又惹什么麻烦了。”他颇不耐烦地啧了一声，结印转移向了战斗地点的不远处。</p><p>身着‘赌’字的衣袍被风吹起，地面仅仅因为一拳而产生了硕大的裂口。树木因冲击而折倒在地，数十位戴着雨忍村护额的忍者蹲伏在其上，紧盯着面前以纲手为首的木叶四人。</p><p>佩恩？我可还没传达让他对木叶动手的命令……不，是木叶的人。</p><p>几人再次缠斗起来，带土也因此立刻判断出了双方的身份。无论从战斗模式、还是忍具习惯，这群伪装成雨忍的暗杀者，都毫无疑问是暗部的人——是‘根’的人。</p><p>他微微眯起了眼睛。</p><p>纲手出现在这里，必然是为了避过其他人，与卡卡西进行私下会面。而团藏既然能派人伏击纲手，就说明他知道纲手计划前往这里，甚至于早就知道纲手和卡卡西有所联络。</p><p>假设纲手葬身此处，那么结论很简单——五代火影一直以来勾结叛忍，并在最终遭叛忍卡卡西谋害。</p><p>右眼突兀地传来一阵刺痛。带土没有停留，他抬手结印，身体就卷入了时空的漩涡之中。</p><p>他的身影出现在卡卡西与团藏之间。他单手截下了团藏的攻击，紧接着一脚踹在团藏的腹部，团藏因此后退了两步。空间的褶皱在此时才开始逐渐平复，团藏的目光落在其上，过去的记忆立时被勾起。</p><p>他猛地睁大了眼睛，看向面戴橘色螺纹面具的男人。</p><p>“……斑！”</p><p>带土不置可否。他扫视过周围的战况，佐助沉默地站在不远处，似乎全无动手的意思；‘根’的忍者被几只忍犬制住，倒在一边；卡卡西虚弱地半跪在他身后，右肩的晓袍破损，包裹着绷带的伤口重新崩裂，渗出大片血液。他的面前已经铺开了几张卷轴，手指上还勾着一支尚未打开的卷轴。</p><p>卡卡西抬眼看了看带土，他冲着忍犬们点了点头，几只忍犬立刻消失在白烟之中。</p><p>带土的视线重新落回到团藏身上。</p><p>“团藏……”</p><p>鲜红的写轮眼中无甚情绪，他的声音却低沉随意，尾音甚至染上了几分笑意。他说：“你连我的人都敢动了？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. 二十九</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>团藏的眼神在‘斑’与卡卡西之间巡视，最终停留在‘斑’的身上。他眼底的阴鸷逐渐淡化平复，紧接着后退几步，与‘斑’拉开了距离。还拥有行动能力的‘根’成员汇聚到了他的身侧，以守卫之姿掩护着他。</p><p>“哦？你还真是擅长培养忠心耿耿的走狗，团藏。”唯一裸露的写轮眼中依然毫无情绪，‘斑’的语调却轻松自如。他看了一眼站在不远处的佐助，转而说道，“看来你没有出手……”</p><p>佐助的眉毛微微下压，显然没有料到‘斑’会和他说话。他的手重新握在草雉剑上，平静地回答说：“这件事本来就和我无关。”</p><p>‘斑’意味不明地低笑了一声，他的神色完全被橘色的面具掩盖住，但却仍表现出了一种饶有兴致的姿态。</p><p>“是吗……”他这么说着，抬手扶着侧颈，左右扭动了一下脖子。紧接着往前跨了一步，以极其随意的态度，意欲向着前方走去。</p><p>佐助将草雉剑向下一压，随时就能将其抽出；而团藏等人亦往后退了一步。卡卡西停了一下，伸手扯住了‘斑’的袖子。‘斑’从鼻腔里发出了疑惑的哼声，他偏头看向卡卡西。</p><p>银发的叛忍低垂着头，全无抬头的意思。以‘斑’的角度看过去，于是只能看见他半垂的眼睫。</p><p>“我没事。”卡卡西低声说，“……没必要做到这个程度。”</p><p>“……别以为我不知道你打得是什么鬼主意，团藏。”‘斑’转头说道，“下次把别人当成实施你阴谋诡计的棋子之前……最好先经过主人的同意。”</p><p>他警告一般地说完，就伸手握住了卡卡西的手腕。周边的时空如漩涡般扭曲，两人的身影逐渐消失在原地：“鼬就快离开木叶周边了，你也还是抓紧时间吧，佐助……”</p><p> </p><p>旅馆空阔的房间上空漾起一阵波纹，带土和卡卡西落在地面之上。带土沉默地丢下了卡卡西，紧接着再度结印，消失在了房间里。</p><p>片刻之后，棕发的男人打开了房门。‘斯坎儿’的手中拎着医疗用品，他反手锁上门的同时，白烟笼罩了他的身体。带土解除了变身术。</p><p>卡卡西靠坐在床边，他对右肩的伤口进行了简单止血，但也没有更多的处理了。换下的绷带被他丢在地上，用脚踩着，擦掉了地板上的血迹。</p><p>带土看了他一眼，将手中的医疗包丢在了卡卡西的手边。</p><p>“怎么回事？”带土说。</p><p>“……纲手大人约见了我。”卡卡西简短地回答。他停了一会儿，又说，“她让我回木叶去。”</p><p>带土极轻地哼了一声，示意自己听到了。</p><p>“我拒绝了，她走之后我遇到了佐助，他问我鼬的行踪。然后是团藏对我围捕……”他说到这里，眼睫微微颤了一下，似乎是想要抬眼看一看带土的神色。但他最后还是垂下眼，沉默地替自己包扎。</p><p>旅馆的气氛一时间陷入凝滞。</p><p>带土盯着卡卡西看了片刻。他抱起胳膊，手指起落，无序地敲击在臂膀之上，他说：“为什么拦着我？”</p><p>“我碰到纲手了。团藏那家伙已经对她出手了，我看他是迫不及待想当火影了……到时候再把谋害的罪名推到你的头上，哈，你可就成了彻头彻尾的叛忍……”</p><p>“凯和我说木叶早就有了流言，阿斯玛和自来也大人的死和我脱不了关系。团藏应该早就着手准备这一招了。”卡卡西轻轻叹了口气，他的语调逐渐恢复了平常。他处理好了身上的擦伤，抬头笑了笑，“不过看样子，纲手大人没出事……”</p><p>“自己弄成这副样子，还有心思关注那边的战况，你还真是有恃无恐啊，卡卡西。”带土说。</p><p>“嘛……只要纲手大人没出事，情况就不算太糟。”卡卡西说，“纲手大人和我会面的事不能宣扬，但团藏埋伏五代火影的事同样需要保密。木叶的局势暂时不会变动——”</p><p>“在团藏眼里，我可是‘宇智波斑’，卡卡西。”带土打断了他，“你拦住我，就是告诉团藏你我的关系密切。连‘斑’都选择维护你，那老家伙会怎么想？”</p><p>“‘斑’是为了木叶的情报才留住你。而只有你掌握的、足以引起‘斑’重视的情报……只可能是九尾。波风水门是你的老师，九尾人柱力又是他的儿子；水门选择让你保管有关于九尾的秘密……这个猜测合情合理。”</p><p>“……我知道，带土。”卡卡西说，“但短期内不会出什么事，所以……”</p><p>“团藏忌惮‘斑’。”带土没有理他，他盯着卡卡西的表情，自顾自说下去，“他那种老狐狸，绝不会愿意主动招惹‘斑’，所以他会把这个推理告诉纲手。而纲手相信你，卡卡西……她愿意相信你不会泄露九尾的秘密，但难保‘斑’会用什么手段逼迫你开口。为了九尾，木叶一定会对你展开追捕。”</p><p>卡卡西的神色已经转为了堪称骇人的苍白。他似乎想说些什么，但只是慢慢地、颓然地低下了头，似乎一时难以找到表情直视对方。</p><p>“看来你猜到我要做什么了，卡卡西。”他如砂石磨砺过的嗓音低哑而平静，“我没有理由放过这次机会。木叶抽调人手搜寻你，捕捉九尾的成功率就会加大……我会让佩恩去。”带土说，“从雨忍村赶到木叶需要两天。”</p><p>“……带土，”很久之后，卡卡西轻声说，“到这个时候了，你还要试探我吗？”</p><p>他仿佛到此时才觉察到战斗后的疲惫与虚弱，他的声音又低了几分，语调迟缓地继续说道：“查克拉耗尽，伤口崩裂，苦无和手里剑也已经用完了，卷轴只剩下逆通灵术的那一支。两天时间我也不可能恢复行动能力，就算我想阻止你，我也做不到。”</p><p>“从这个角度保证，你能放心了吗？”</p><p>“……”带土微微眯起了眼睛。他仅仅停顿了一瞬间，就立刻接上了一声短促的讥笑，“试探你？我有什么必要试探你，卡卡西。你未免也太自作多情了，我只不过是在通知你而已……”</p><p>“团藏只知道你是宇智波斑，不知道你是‘晓’的幕后操纵者。”卡卡西说，“现在他知道了，一定会采取行动。佐助已经怀疑灭族之事不是鼬一个人做的，而你又恰好有写轮眼。出现在他们面前只会打乱你的计划，就算木叶派人……”他停下来，抬手抚上了紧闭的左眼。片刻之后，他继续说，“……救我没有任何好处，带土。”</p><p>“那么……你又是为了什么呢？”他说得很轻，像是在向带土发问，又似乎只是自言自语罢了。</p><p>带土嗤笑了一声以示反驳，但一时又不知道该回答什么。</p><p>房间恢复了寂静。带土原本停下的手指重又开始敲击手臂，他看了一眼默不作声的卡卡西，直到此时，他才意识到卡卡西在对话中的承接作用。</p><p>“你就打算看着我对木叶动手？”带土说。</p><p>“……只能相信他们了吧。”卡卡西苦笑，“我这种状态，就算能回到木叶去，不也是添麻烦吗？”</p><p>“如果你是想说我还可以传递佩恩的情报，让木叶早做准备……”卡卡西说，“纲手大人之前询问过我，我已经拒绝她了。”</p><p>他抬起眼皮，疲惫地看了一眼带土。</p><p>“就算我想尽办法，提前告诉木叶佩恩会在两天后袭村，能够挽救的损失也是少数——想彻底阻止佩恩，就需要知道他的弱点。”卡卡西说，“我不知道他的弱点是什么……与其冒险和你作对，不如早点养好伤。”</p><p>既然能给木叶的帮助微小无用，那倒不如按兵不动，至少保留了带土对自己的信任。这就是银发叛忍依靠计算得出的结论。</p><p>对话再次僵持。卡卡西看了带土一眼之后，就重新垂下了眼。他似乎再也无意对话，只是缓慢地半跪到地上，将脏旧的绷带拢到了一处。他的手因伤势而颤抖，但动作却毫无滞涩与停顿。他从忍具袋里拿出了打火石，石块相撞，却只爆出了几点火星，没能引燃换下的绷带。</p><p>卡卡西调整了一下手中的石块，沉默而冷静地做着第二次尝试。</p><p>带土不由得移开了视线。</p><p>“……你究竟知不知道我要做什么？”带土说，“一旦佩恩对九尾出手，团藏的猜疑就会属实。泄露九尾之秘，放任佩恩袭村，你觉得他们还会相信你？你以为在这之后，自己还能若无其事地回到木叶？什么时候你天真到这个程度了……”</p><p>“如果他们认为这件事是我做的，”卡卡西再次将打火石换了一个方向，试图点燃染血的绷带，“我也无所谓，带土。这件事是‘宇智波斑’和旗木卡卡西联手做下的阴谋……”</p><p>他没有继续说下去，但带土明白他的意思。</p><p>——所有的一切和‘宇智波带土’没关系。这就足够了。</p><p>他的视线重新落回到卡卡西的银发上。叛忍半跪的姿态堪称诚恳，但他的注意力却全然不在带土身上，只是执拗地与那段绷带较着劲。石块相撞的脆响回荡在房间里。</p><p>带土弯腰捡起了它。火焰自他的指尖出现，白红相间的绷带很快就化为了一条火线，又在转瞬间成了灰烬。时空的漩涡同时卷起，吞噬了带土的身影。</p><p>卡卡西的睫毛颤动了一下。他收好打火石，然后摘下手套，看向右手手背上的那道伤疤。他摩挲着那道为了木叶护额而留下的伤疤，许久之后，他轻轻叹了一口气。</p><p>“抱歉啊……老师、琳。”他低声说。</p><p>我没能保护木叶。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. 三十</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>炽热的火焰烧灼着海面与天空。木叶的方向不断传出震荡的讯息，看其声势，似乎一时还不会停下。</p><p>“佩恩这家伙，居然弄出这么大的动静……”</p><p>带土的声音无甚起伏。绝站在他身后不远处，没有接话。</p><p>带土注视了那个方向片刻，转而提起了另一个话题：“卡卡西有消息了吗？”</p><p>“没有，笨卡卡西太狡猾啦。”白绝说。黑绝跟着低声说道：“他太熟悉我们了，又很擅长隐藏自己的踪迹……”</p><p>“别找借口，绝。”带土偏头看向他，“他熟悉你们，你们也一样了解他，用这种理由应付我，你是在小看谁？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“斑的事我会尽快处理的，别再打乱我的计划了。”带土说，“佐助和鼬怎么样了？”</p><p>“鼬的尸体已经处理好了……”黑绝回答道，白绝说，“佐助还在昏迷，不过看样子今天应该能醒啦。他的恢复能力真不错，这点笨卡卡西完全比不上……”</p><p>“昨天看他和鼬打得那么惊天动地，还以为要休息好久呢。”白绝说，“带土是打算让佐助接替笨卡卡西的位置吗？”</p><p>“鼬对他的培养还算不错，不利用就太可惜了。”带土说，“你之前说的‘五影会谈’究竟是怎么回事？”</p><p>“雷影召集其他四影，在铁之国集结……距离召开还有五天。”黑绝解释道，“八尾失踪了。”</p><p>“不过我们知道八尾在哪里哦。”白绝说，“好像只是因为呆在雷之国太无聊了，所以就逃跑了呢，真是任性。”他虽然这么说，语气却显而易见地雀跃了起来，“带土，趁着雷影大人为了八尾召开‘五影会谈’，我们去狩猎八尾吧！”</p><p>“八尾的事交给鬼鲛，我会去告诉他我的身份。五影集结……我会带佐助去那里。”带土平静地说，“靠他的能力应该足以引起恐慌，复活斑这件事就会减少很多阻碍……”</p><p>他突兀地停下来，转头看向高空。巨大的球体在空中缓慢成型，碎裂的石块如同被看不见的细线牵引，向着悬浮的核心飘去。以仰视的角度望去，石块组成的球体甚至已经遮蔽了太阳，仅余下四散的光线照亮地面。是地爆天星。</p><p>“长门用这招了呀，”白绝欢快地说，“我还从来没见过这个呢，九尾真是不可小觑……不过用了这招，九尾一定逃不掉了吧？”</p><p>黑绝没有说话。带土看了片刻，抬手结了印：“我去通知鬼鲛，之后去见长门。真没想到他居然会应付不了九尾……”</p><p>在身影消失之前，他继续说：“看好佐助，绝。别把八尾跟丢了，卡卡西的事你先不用管，等这几件事告一段落，再处置这个叛徒……”</p><p>他说完这些，扭曲的时空就彻底吞噬了他的身形。</p><p>绝留在原地，安静地等待了一会儿。确定带土已经彻底离开之后，白绝才说：“带土真的和笨卡卡西反目成仇了吗？”</p><p>“……再观察他一阵，”黑绝低哑地开口，“他太会掩饰了……”</p><p>“但是他好像真的在安排斑的复活啊！去保护长门，让佐助吸引五影的注意力，全都是为了复活斑做准备吧。尾兽也快要收集完毕了，”白绝欢快地说，“我们还要继续找斑的尸体吗？还是配合带土行动比较好？”</p><p>黑绝迟疑了一会儿，他说：“暂时先听他的安排……”</p><p>“不过，还是要尽快找到药师兜……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>空中巨大的石块在不久前崩碎跌落，被束缚在其中的九尾巨兽顷刻间消失不见。在斗争中被卷起掀动的海面彻底陷入了沉寂，仿佛一开始就未曾有任何事情发生。</p><p>卡卡西缓缓闭上了干涩模糊的左眼。但他很快又重新睁开了眼睛——他现在身着的是斯坎儿的装束，而仅闭上左眼这件事，实在是一件过于‘卡卡西’的行径。</p><p>战斗的讯息自木叶上空伊始。卡卡西在旅馆中听到动静时，木叶已成了一片废墟。随后这阵势自森林穿行而过，转移到了海岸边缘。他的身体状况依然很糟，但缓慢地走动暂且不成问题，为了知晓这场战斗的结局，他没有犹豫地离开了旅馆。</p><p>他站在原地又等了片刻，却依然没有再听到什么动静。或许是鸣人已经摆脱了尾兽暴走的处境，重新恢复了理智，因此他和佩恩的战斗之声难以再传递如此遥远的距离……但这个可能性微乎其微，卡卡西很明白，这只不过自己内心的美好祈愿罢了。</p><p>老师，如果鸣人出事……</p><p>后方的上空突然传来了微弱的时空波动，紧接着是鞋子与树枝碰撞的细小响声。卡卡西没有回头，只是不抱希望地注视着前方。然而那里再也没有传来九尾的声音。</p><p>背后再次响起衣料堆叠的声音，应该是带土坐下了。卡卡西有些疲惫地叹了口气，他稍稍仰头，果然在距离自己不远的地方看到了带土。</p><p>“在看什么？”带土的眼神下移，俯视着前方的银发叛忍。</p><p>“……没什么。”卡卡西弯起眼睛，“我们回去吧，带土。”</p><p>他说完这句话，就自顾自地转过身，慢慢向着阿多福街的方向走去。带土没有回答，只是抬头看向了海面。那里空荡一片，的确什么都没有。</p><p>时空骤然扭曲，他的身影消失在了原地。</p><p>结果反倒是卡卡西先一步回到了旅馆。</p><p>带土自扭曲的漩涡中出现之时，卡卡西已经躺回了床上，安静地翻看着亲热天堂。他仍然穿戴着棕色的假发，眼影与贴纸也完好地留在脸上；见到带土出现，他只是瞥了一眼带土，旋即睁开了左眼，微微向左侧过一点身体，换了一个看书的姿势。</p><p>“我去那边查看过了。”带土说，“九尾的捕捉已经完成。”</p><p>“……是吗。”卡卡西说。</p><p>“尾兽抽离就在这几天进行——”</p><p>“带土！”卡卡西扬声打断了他。他停了一小会儿，声音就趋向了平稳与缓和，他轻声说：“木叶已经拥有了‘晓’的许多情报。团藏又知道了‘宇智波斑’是‘晓’的成员之一……现在木叶遭到了佩恩的袭击，恐怕会选择把‘晓’的情报共享给其余四大国，你的处境很危险。”</p><p>他一边平静地替带土分析着，一边翻过了一页亲热天堂。他继续说：“雷影暂且不提，水影、风影对‘晓’记恨很深，土影也不会对尾兽一事不闻不问，木叶或许没有足够的战力，其余四大国联手保护八尾，也会对你的计划造成很大阻碍。还是得尽快捉住八尾……不知道木叶有没有把‘晓’的情报送出去，团藏那边……”</p><p>他略微停了一下，轻轻吸了一口气。而带土就在这个时机开口了。</p><p>“你不怪我吗？卡卡西，”带土声音里的冷静褪去了一些，他的语调再次染上了几不可闻的冷嘲热讽，仿佛不这样他就不会说话似的，“逃避现实可不是你的风格，你这算是什么意思……”</p><p>“团藏那边，你还是尽早处理比较好。‘根’的体系一旦崩溃，木叶就得重新布置暗部的人手安排，这对于纲手大人来说也是一个不小的负担……”卡卡西说，“不过木叶被破坏到这个程度，你还是让绝确认一下具体的伤亡情况吧。”</p><p>“……你到底什么意思，卡卡西。”带土抬手掀下了面具，他半靠在墙上，目不转睛地盯着卡卡西。他的神色晦暗不明，写轮眼中蔓延着几缕不易察觉的阴沉。他说，“你不会是到现在才后悔吧？我两天前可是给你机会了。用这种语气跟我说话，你不会是想回木叶自首吧？你还真是幼稚到了极点……”</p><p>卡卡西只是按着自己的步调、自顾自地回答了带土的上一个问题：“嘛、每个人都有自己的坚持，我也没什么好怪你的……”</p><p>他的视线依然盯着书页，并且以不慢的速度扫视着手中的小说，很快就又翻过了一页。他现在依然维持着斯坎儿的装扮，下半张脸就完好地暴露在外；因此，带土就清晰地看见他提了提嘴角，试图扯出一个漫不经心的微笑。</p><p>他就这样笑了一下，随后说：“如果我有能力阻止你，说不定会下定决心杀掉你吧。老实说，没发生那种场面，已经足够幸运了……”</p><p>他已经竭力摆出不甚在意的模样，然而眼中的无力与悲哀却不是轻易就可以掩盖的。</p><p>“别用这种口是心非的话搪塞我。”带土说。</p><p>卡卡西于是轻轻地叹了一口气，不再开口了。</p><p>他连呼吸都放得很慢很轻，似乎这件事于他而言也十分耗费精力。沉默盘踞在这间屋子里，除却偶尔的翻书声，几乎再没有任何声响。如果不是带土仍然盯着卡卡西的脸，他几乎要怀疑躺在床上的银发叛忍已经彻底停止了呼吸。</p><p>“……为什么总是原谅我？”带土说，他的讥讽稍稍缓和了一些，甚至已经称得上是好好地进行询问了。</p><p>“为什么总是原谅你……”卡卡西轻声复述道，他像是一时没反应过来带土问了什么，又似乎是就打算将复述作为问题的答案。很久之后，他翻过了一页亲热天堂。</p><p>“……大概是因为，”卡卡西慢慢地说，“这样做，能够让我拥有希望吧。”他合上书，缓缓露出了一个堪称温柔的苦笑。他说，“说不定，我也可以拥有被原谅的希望啊。”</p><p>带土在他抬头的时刻，同时偏过了头。满布伤疤的那一侧因此落入了阴影之中，他只将完好的侧脸暴露给了卡卡西。</p><p>“废物……”</p><p>他低声说：“根本没有人怪过你。你到底在渴求谁的原谅？你需要做的只是原谅你自己而已。”他极短地停顿了一下，就立刻接道，“九尾没事。”</p><p>“木叶也没事。长门背叛了我，他用了轮回天生之术。木叶要做的只是重建而已。”</p><p>卡卡西微微睁大了眼睛。</p><p>带土抬手抱住了胳膊，紧接着又换了一个倚靠的姿势。他攥着面具的那只手微微抬了抬，似乎是想将它重新戴上，但他最终只是转过头，直视着卡卡西：“你的伤多久能好？我打算对团藏动手，要不要去？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. 三十一</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“六代火影是志村团藏大人，上任的原因是……嗯……是五代火影昏迷了……修建的进程还挺顺利的，”少年抓了抓头发，竭力回想着自己打听到的消息，“好像也没有其他的事了……”</p><p>他把背在自己身后的忍刀解下来，递到面前银发的男人手里：“这是你托我买的忍者刀，是在木叶村买的，放心吧！”</p><p>男人原本懒散地坐在长椅上，这时就微微坐正了身体，将那把忍刀接了过来。</p><p>“是这样啊，”卡卡西点了点头，“多谢你了。”</p><p>“可是你不是已经有忍者刀了吗？”那孩子问道，“怎么还要我帮你买一把？”</p><p>“嗯？这个吗？”</p><p>卡卡西瞥向身边的武器。那是一把极其普通的、随处可见的忍刀，与少年所带回来的刀具相似，唯独细节处有些不同。忍刀被他随意摆在身旁，既然少年提到了，他也就将它拿在了手里。</p><p>“实际上，刀刃已经断了。”卡卡西一边这么说着，一边将刀抽了出来，展示给少年看。那把刀的刀身从正中崩裂，但断面极不平整。它的下半部分刀刃，似乎是被什么怪力一拳打碎了一般。</p><p>“哇——”对方小声地惊叹了一声，但又很快故作老成地叹了一口气，“当忍者还真是辛苦啊。”</p><p>他弯腰提起了自己摆在一边的篮子，又检查了一遍里边从木叶采购到食物与日用品是否完好无损，随后说道：“那我先进去了，你把钱交给那边的人就行……”</p><p>“不过你也知道吧，毕竟也不是第一次来了。”他嘀嘀咕咕地说着，“这次居然不是带着伤来的，还真是罕见……”</p><p>卡卡西有些无奈地笑道：“别这么说我呀，我也不想受伤的。”</p><p>“嘛、辛苦你了。”他又说，“一直以来都麻烦你们了……”</p><p>“等等……喂，你这说得是什么话啊？”少年有些狐疑地看了他一眼，“你以后不会来了吗？”他抿了抿嘴，又立刻说，“随便你来不来。反正你只是一个过路的忍者，只不过比其他忍者更容易受伤而已。多亏了你，孤儿院里的伙食都变好了……”</p><p>“我又不是什么肥羊……”卡卡西说，“也没什么，只是接下来有很多事要做……”</p><p>就在这时，不远处的树丛传来了窸窸窣窣的声响。卡卡西立刻噤了声，转头看向那个方向。</p><p>戴着橘色螺纹面具的怪人伸手拨开了树叶，他抬起手，夸张地摆出了一个眺望的姿势。紧接着由远自近地望过来，最终将目光放到了卡卡西的身上。</p><p>“哎呀，哎呀呀……前辈！”他欢快地喊道，“这不是前辈吗？真是巧呀！阿飞在这里迷路了！真是没想到呀，能在这里看到前辈，得救了得救了——”</p><p>少年的视线在怪人与卡卡西之间来回转了一圈，识相地飞快跑掉了。</p><p>“嗯……这是孤儿院吧！”阿飞瞧了瞧粗糙古旧的建筑，又看向坐在长椅上的卡卡西。距他不远处的墙上开了一个小窗，一位年长的男性坐在里边，看样子似乎是等着收取钱财。几个孩子在门边探头探脑，又被年纪稍大一些的孩子拉进门去了。因此，外边就只剩下卡卡西和阿飞两人。</p><p>他走近一些，伸手摸了摸卡卡西坐着的长椅，惊讶地说：“这是新造的呀，前辈！啊——！我知道了！”阿飞将右拳击在左掌上，恍然道，“难道说！难道说，这是特意为了前辈而制作的——”</p><p>“是为了方便过路的人歇脚的，”卡卡西解释说，“我只是沾光而已。”</p><p>“原来是这样呀！那么阿飞也是可以坐的吧！”阿飞跟着坐在了长椅上。他乖巧地并着腿，姿势端正地坐了一会儿。他悄悄地看了看左右，往卡卡西的方向挪蹭了一些，之后，他抬手挡在嘴边的位置，小声问道，“卡卡西先生，卡卡西先生，为什么阿飞一来，那孩子就躲到里面去了……”</p><p>“唔，这个吗……因为你和我是忍者呀，”卡卡西说，“他在的话，我们也不方便谈论任务……还是避嫌比较好吧。”</p><p>他这么说着，一边将两把忍刀都抽了出来，将其中一把插入了原本并不属于它的刀鞘之中；断裂的那一把，则与木叶制作的刀鞘摆放在了一起。</p><p>“诶——他们真不容易，靠治疗忍者为生果然是个苦差事啊！要顾虑的事情真是多呢，”阿飞说，“果然忍者这种存在实在是太多余了，卡卡西先生也是这么认为的吧！”</p><p>“也不能这么说……”卡卡西颠了颠手中的忍刀，确认着刀刃与刀鞘的吻合程度，“如果从某一天开始突然没有了忍者，他们也就少了一个赚钱的渠道，那样恐怕会更难生活……”</p><p>他又尝试着抽刀，但却因刀鞘过窄，稍微遇到了一些阻塞。于是他将刀身摆在一边，熟练地勾出一卷忍线，使用它进行拓宽。</p><p>“也许忍者的确应该被淘汰吧，”卡卡西说，“不过，那应该是一个缓慢的过程，而不是一蹴而就……我是这么认为的。”</p><p>他说到这里，对于刀鞘的打磨也告一段落。他把两把忍刀收拾好，随后拎着两把刀站起身，向孤儿院缴付了该付的钱。他扭头说道：“阿飞？走吧。”</p><p>“……”阿飞的视线落在卡卡西的身上，似乎正思考着什么。但他很快就扬起了声音，欢快地说，“是、是——！前辈，前辈等一下阿飞啦！”</p><p>他起身快走了几步，紧跟在了卡卡西的身后。</p><p>等走远后，他才继续问道：“卡卡西先生，你怎么又开始用这个了？”他的手指按在忍刀上，轻巧地拨了拨，“之前不是已经不用了吗？”</p><p>“啊，对了对了，卡卡西先生的身体怎么样？已经恢复了吗？阿飞可是很弱的，到时候可没办法保护卡卡西先生——”</p><p>“身上的伤已经没问题了，查克拉恢复了一半。”卡卡西说，“忍刀吗？唔，之前是为了能够甩掉绝，所以才不用了。”</p><p>他解释说：“虽然这种普通的忍者刀每个村子都有，但是还是有一些细微区别的。仔细分辨的话，就能很轻易地知道它是由哪个村子制作的。”他举起了手里的刀鞘，将不同之处指给阿飞看，“你看，这把刀是木叶制作的，而这一把就稍微粗糙一些……还有鞘口的这种处理手法，是草忍村独有的。”</p><p>“所以说，只要看过卡卡西先生的忍刀，就知道卡卡西先生去过什么地方了……”阿飞抱着胳膊，煞有介事地点了点头，“卡卡西先生是想告诉阿飞，你前几天去过草忍村了吗？”</p><p>“卡卡西先生真是的，伤都没有养好，又开始乱跑了吗？”阿飞说，“去草忍村又做什么了？难道说卡卡西先生还没放弃吗？还打算揭开绝先生的真面目——”</p><p>“但是事实上，我去的是木叶。”卡卡西停了一下，又补充说，“啊，虽说草忍村我也去了，不过只是为了买忍刀而已……这几天我都呆在木叶。”</p><p>“……”阿飞的声音稍稍低沉了一些，他轻声说，“靠这个影响绝的判断吗……还真是你会做的事情。”</p><p>“交换刀鞘的目的……”他的手指敲了敲刀柄，随后两指自柄部下滑，按在了刀镡的位置，“从这里也可以看出它们的区别，如果绝看到了你的刀，又根据产地反推你的行踪，需要确认的地方就从一处变为了两处……”</p><p>再加之语言与行为的诱导，即使白绝追踪与收集的能力一流，较之卡卡西却总是晚上一步、又或是找不到卡卡西的踪迹，也就不是难以接受的事了。</p><p>难怪绝当初跟丢过几次……</p><p>带土回想起了绝曾经的汇报。偶尔有那么几次，白绝说得含糊其辞，恐怕就是因为被卡卡西甩掉了。他的手指摩挲过刀镡，眼睫却微微抬起，不动声色地看了一眼卡卡西。</p><p>“……啊，我可没用这种把戏骗你。”卡卡西立刻澄清道，“这招也只在一开始奏效过几次，后来绝就不上当了。所以之后我也就没再用刀了，这次只是因为查克拉量不够，借助工具会好一些。”</p><p>“我去确认了一下木叶的情况，”他又主动坦白说，他把那把断刀递到带土手里，以便带土确认刀刃的破损情况，“本来我只是想偷偷见纲手大人一面，没想到她的徒弟也在……也是七班的一员，粉色头发的那个小姑娘，记得吗？”</p><p>“记得。”带土说，“……你不会是要告诉我，纲手拦下了她，还替你治疗了吧，卡卡西。”</p><p>“不是纲手大人，她因为查克拉使用过度昏迷了。”卡卡西说到这里，似乎是想到了什么好笑的事，因此轻声笑了笑，“嘛，虽说有些不可思议……”</p><p>“鸣人替我担保，说对木叶不利的绝对不会是我，之后小樱才勉强答应替我治疗的。”他停顿了一会儿，状似无意地扫了几眼带土，又说，“我问他为什么愿意相信我，理由倒是和我的有点相像……”</p><p>“……波风水门？”带土的声音如常，“他不是已经死了？”</p><p>卡卡西几不可见地松了一口气，接下来的语气也跟着流畅了一些。他说：“鸣人说老师在他体内留下了查克拉，所以他们俩见了一面。”</p><p>“是吗。”带土不咸不淡地应道，但很快，他的尾音里又若有似无地染上了一些嘲讽，“难得父子相聚，居然还有空提到你？他还真是喜欢你……”</p><p>“……带土。”卡卡西有些无奈地打断他，“不是那么一回事。”</p><p>“团藏猜测老师把九尾的秘密告诉了我。那天他回木叶之后，也的确把这个推论告诉了纲手大人。”卡卡西指得是五天前，也就是团藏带人袭击纲手的那一天。他简短地说道，“纲手大人询问了鸣人，并且把事态全都告诉了他。一开始，鸣人也认为是我导致了佩恩袭村……”</p><p>“老师把九尾封印在鸣人体内的用意，是希望九尾能够成为他的力量。”卡卡西说，“既然如此，就不应该存在有关于九尾的秘密；即便存在那个秘密，老师将它托付给我，就说明我值得信任。我猜……他是这么分析的吧。”</p><p>卡卡西笑了笑：“他本人嘛，只是‘认为可以相信我’而已……”</p><p>“明明一点依据都没有，只是依靠直觉而已，气势上却一点都没有认输呢。”卡卡西说，“用几句话就把小樱说服了，我都有些吃惊了……”他有条不紊地说着，眼神却又转回到带土身上，后半句话里甚至带上了一些轻飘飘的笑意，“和某人当初挺像的，是吧？”</p><p>他不等带土开口，又接着说道：“对了带土，这衣服不适合再背武器呀。”他捏了捏身上的晓袍，另一手将手上的那把忍刀递过去，“我试过挂在腰上，也试过背在背后了。”</p><p>“但是那样不够好看。”卡卡西无辜地说，“拿在手里又不方便我用苦无，所以……”</p><p>“能放你眼睛里吗？求你了，带土。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. 三十二</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>时空骤然扭曲，漩涡中出现了两个身着晓袍的身影。卡卡西自时空间中脱离，视线就落在了团藏身上。</p><p>“还带着护卫啊……”卡卡西说。</p><p>他和带土出现在视野开阔的石柱之上，底下是一条极其宽敞的平桥。他们与团藏的距离并不算近，因此能够好整以暇地进行观察。装束古板的年长者走在前方，他的右眼缠着绷带，右半边身体也以一块黑布巧妙地包裹束缚。两位暗部谨慎地跟在他的身后，一名橘发，另一名是黑发。卡卡西辨别了一小会儿，他轻声对带土说：“是‘根’的人，没有在暗部呆过。”</p><p>“知道了。”带土说。他不紧不慢地将起爆符捆在苦无的尾端，又说，“待会儿不用你出手。”</p><p>卡卡西偏头看了他一眼。</p><p>带土在路上主动提起了五影会谈的相关事宜，在神威空间中，也全然没有想要隐藏佐助的意思。因伤势而陷入昏迷的黑发少年仰躺在平台上，有着显眼红发的少女跪坐在他的身边，试图将他救醒；而带土仅仅是看了他们一眼，就带着卡卡西离开了时空间。</p><p>宇智波灭族一事，卡卡西也算是知道内情：团藏无疑也是凶手之一。所以把团藏留给佐助，显然也是带土计划中的一环。换言之，带土只打算处理掉两个暗部，而并不想对团藏下手。就这点来说，的确没有两个人一齐出手的必要。</p><p>“……要不我来？”卡卡西的声音放得很低，他说，“你的能力还没彻底暴露……”</p><p>但还没等他说完，带土已经率先将苦无掷了出去。</p><p>卡卡西立刻噤声。起爆符迅速引燃爆炸，他在爆炸声中向后退了几步，站到了石柱的边缘，好给这片战场让出足够宽阔的空间。他自觉摆出了一副事不关己的懒散姿态，昭示自己不会出手介入。</p><p>爆炸扬起的烟尘逐渐被风吹散，带土没有趁机进攻。他只是站在原地，等待着团藏三人回过神来。两名护卫戒备地伏低了身体，团藏微微抬起眼皮，视线平静地扫过‘斑’与卡卡西。</p><p>“果然不应该放任你在外流窜……”团藏的眼神从‘斑’的写轮眼上划过，停留在卡卡西的身上，“佩恩对木叶动手，这件事恐怕和你有关吧，旗木卡卡西。”</p><p>他的声音抬高了几度，话语中带上了几分阴骘与指谪。他责问道：“你忘了火之意志的传承，忘了木叶对你的恩惠吗？放任‘晓’进攻木叶，放任佩恩袭击水门之子，你这样怎么对得起波风水门对你的信任——”</p><p>“这种把戏就算了吧，团藏。”‘斑’的声音兴致缺缺，“看来你没有兴趣先出手……”</p><p>他往前踏了一步，踩在了石柱的边缘。微风拂过黑底红云的长袍，‘斑’就这样从容地站在那里，右手抬起，作势要结下一个印。</p><p>“……风，取根！掩护我！”团藏低声喝道，他丢开手中的拐杖，同时右手自衣襟中抽出。他的右手被一副古怪的金属器具束缚，此刻他正沉稳而快速地解开禁锢用的机关。</p><p>原本半伏着身体的暗部互相对视了一眼，又向后望了一眼团藏，随后立刻行动了起来。橘色与黑色的身影飞速接近石柱，又向上跃起。黑发的忍者甩出了苦无与手里剑。‘斑’轻巧地往后一跃，避开了这串攻击。他单手撑在地上借力，另一手迅速勾住了一支苦无，甩向了自己的身侧。</p><p>橘发的暗部不知何时已经站在了‘斑’的侧面，他的手指张开，食指与拇指搭在一处，形成的三角就对准了‘斑’的身体。</p><p>“心转心之……”</p><p>然而在他即将施术之际，那支苦无已经先行到达了他的面前，打断了他的忍术。</p><p>“用苦无逼我和卡卡西站在同一条线上，方便限制我的行动，这点小招数我还不会看不出来。”‘斑’颇为轻蔑地笑了一声，“卡卡西可没打算出手，你们……”</p><p>但他迅速停下了嘲讽，闲散的气息也一扫而尽。他转头看向卡卡西所在的方位。本该站在那里观战的银发叛忍显然也在同一时刻看穿了对手合谋的把戏，先一步跃下石柱，想要远离战场——团藏似乎早有预料，他在卡卡西行动的瞬间就结下了术印，随即伏低身体，以极快的速度向着卡卡西袭去。</p><p>派部下吸引我的注意力，抢先对卡卡西动手，打算用卡卡西胁迫我吗？带土在内心冷笑了一声，团藏，你到底在小看谁……</p><p>“风遁·真空波！”凝聚的空气宛如拥有实体，带着截然不同的锋利气息，横向穿过了石柱。石柱立时被切出一道光滑的截面，并逐渐缓慢下滑。而这道空气却依然没有消散，毫无停歇地划向了坠落途中的卡卡西。</p><p>卡卡西的瞳孔微微一缩，只来得及勾出一支系着忍线的苦无；但正在倾塌的石柱已不再是能用来借力的合格工具，在他思考出对策之前，风凝成的利刃已经切过了他的小半个身体。</p><p>卡卡西猛然发出了一声惨叫，苦无与手臂一同掉落在地上，而其本人也狼狈地跌落在地，但在下一瞬间，他的身体就砰地化为了一阵白烟。</p><p>“……呀，真险啊。”银发叛忍以查克拉吸附着石柱的侧面，他神态轻松地站在那里，似乎对于石柱的倾斜混不在意，只是低声感慨道，“幸好我没有选择直接跳下去，危险危险——”</p><p>团藏神色一凛，他的双手再度结印，与此同时，他抬头喝道：“取根！”</p><p>黑发的忍者迅速自石柱跃下，他随手扯掉了身上的衣物，不详的紫色自他的腰部向他的颈部弥漫，逐渐包裹住了他的全身。另一名橘发忍者则自觉拦在了‘斑’的身前，他全然不顾石柱的倾斜与崩裂，手中的苦无与手里剑一气掷向了‘斑’，以求能拖延几秒。</p><p>然而‘斑’却仿佛成了一片轻薄的虚影，所有的忍具全都穿透了他的身体。他盯着取根，随后说道：“哦？是毒虫啊，看来是油女一族的人。”</p><p>“不能触碰吗，这倒是有点麻烦……”断裂的柱面已经滑过了大半，石柱与地面碰撞，扬起阵阵烟尘，把三人的身影俱都笼罩在了阴影里。带土轻声啧了一声，他低声说着，几步上前，将手搭在了风的身上。时空立时卷曲成了漩涡，当它平复之时，橘发忍者与带土的身影就一并凭空消失在了原地。</p><p>取根避过了跌落的碎石，他的双手结下了几个印，紫黑色的毒虫如同一团浓雾，聚集在了他的手心之中。他偏头看了一眼团藏，团藏微一点头，于是他不再犹豫，对准烟尘中朦胧的影子，将手心聚集的毒虫一气吹了出去。</p><p>“秘术·毒尘之术！”</p><p>大团的毒虫混杂在密集的尘土之中，向着目标侵蚀。团藏也没有再迟疑，他趁此机会解开了右手器具上的最后几个螺钉，金属制的束缚用具掉落在地，暴露在外的右手手臂呈现罕见的苍白之色，其上密密麻麻地挤满了血红色的眼睛。是写轮眼。</p><p>卡卡西和‘斑’不同，他的能力还不足以在毒尘之术中来去自如；如果他中了术，也不失为钳制‘斑’的一种手段，即便‘斑’选择放弃卡卡西，伊邪那岐也能争取足够的时间……团藏在心中计较了一番，他的视线四下滑动，寻找着‘斑’的身影。</p><p>“在找我吗？团藏。”‘斑’似笑非笑的声音骤然响起，他的身影自时空间中出现，手中则拎着一把忍刀。</p><p>团藏戒备地往后一跃，‘斑’却毫无追踪之意，只是喊道：“卡卡西！”</p><p>银发的忍者如鹰隼一般自他身边掠过，卡卡西没有接过他递出的忍刀，仅仅是握住刀柄，带着利刃袭向了取根的背后，而把刀鞘留给了带土。忍刀在他手中灵活地旋转了几圈，带起的风吹散了尘土与毒虫；暴起的电弧自他的手指出现，在转瞬间就爬上了忍刀，布满闪电的刀刃划过取根的身体，同时引发了麻痹。</p><p>而带土紧随其后，迅速接近取根。团藏甩出了两枚卷上风遁的手里剑，试图阻止他的行动，带土只是巧妙地将刀鞘嵌入中心，将之重新抛了回去；紧接着刀鞘击打在取根身上，时空扭曲，黑发的忍者消失在了漩涡之中。</p><p>卡卡西将刀尖自鞘口插入一半，随后稍一用力，就让刀鞘脱离了带土的手。于是沾染了毒虫的刀鞘与刀刃，就一并被丢在了不远处。</p><p>“……”团藏的神色更加阴沉，他看了一眼卡卡西，又望向被毒尘之术笼罩的地域，他说，“那又是你的影分身？”</p><p>“总是上同一种当可不行啊，”‘斑’哼笑了一声，“你输得不冤。”</p><p>“你也不要嘲讽老年人了。”卡卡西说，但他又立刻笑眯眯地说，“啊，抱歉，你的年纪似乎比他大多了……”</p><p>就在此时，团藏伸手结下了几个印，查克拉的涌动变得奔腾急促，他的右臂不受控制地抽搐了几下，臂膀上如有活物一般冒出几个凸起。紧接着枝杈在一瞬间粗壮缠绕，巨大的古树以极快的速度成型，似乎在下一秒就能将在场的三人全都包裹在一处，并挤压成碎块。</p><p>“木遁·树根爆葬！”</p><p>“……！”卡卡西猛地睁开左眼，三枚勾玉在其中旋转成型，融成了一枚形似镰刀的图案。他一手护在带土身前，同时紧紧盯着前方的枝杈，就在被注视的时空即将扭曲之际，他的眼前突然陷入了一片黑暗。</p><p>带土一手挡住了他的眼睛，而另一手则握住了他的手腕。随后传来的是带土低沉而短促的声音。</p><p>“神威！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. 三十三</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>时空转换的微妙失重感转瞬即逝，遮挡在眼前的那只手也跟着挪开。卡卡西眨了眨眼，似乎对于现状仍然有些茫然与困惑。</p><p>确认卡卡西站稳之后，带土放开了他的手腕。</p><p>带土没有做任何解释，他径直看向已经半坐起身的佐助，以‘斑’的声音问道：“佐助，可以行动了？”</p><p>“你究竟想做什么！”红发的少女半挡在佐助身前，“佐助的身体还没有彻底恢复——”</p><p>“香燐，退下。”佐助抬手扶着额头，稍稍用力揉捏了几下，仿佛这样就能把疲惫与眩晕除去。他放下手，冷淡地回答，“把我从这里放出去。”</p><p>“哦？还真是忠心的部下。”‘斑’饶有兴致地哼笑了一声，“别着急嘛，外面有送你的礼物。不过他的状态不怎么样，我看你还是休整好了再出去比较好……”</p><p>“……”佐助微微皱了皱眉，没有对这卖弄关子的话语进行询问。他沉默地站起身，正了正背后的草薙剑，神色阴沉地看着‘斑’。</p><p>“看来准备好了？”‘斑’站在佐助的身前，低声笑道，“你可以先问问再动手，如果你忍得住……”</p><p>时空的漩涡卷起，他依次将佐助与香燐送出了时空间，这才转头看向卡卡西。按以往的几次经验，卡卡西总是会极其默契地主动靠近他，让自己站在带土伸手即可接触的位置上，方便他将自己转移；然而这次，银发的忍者仍然站在原地。他似乎有些心不在焉，眼皮耷拉着，神色间透露着几分思索与回忆。</p><p>“卡卡西？”带土不得不出声提醒。他的声音仍然属于‘斑’，伪装其中的闲散与轻视却一扫而尽。他又等了一会儿，再一次颇不耐烦地开口，“你在发什么呆……过来。”</p><p>“嗯？啊，抱歉。”卡卡西说。</p><p>他走到带土身边。紧接着，他就用一种介于微妙与好笑的神情，看了带土一眼。</p><p>“……干嘛？”带土说。</p><p>“不，没什么……”卡卡西收回目光，他慢吞吞地说，“我只是没想到你会接受这个名字，我还以为你不喜欢呢。”</p><p>他停了一下，又说：“你之前可从来没叫过‘神威’……”</p><p>说完这些，他就像是心情非常不错一般，笑眯眯地等着带土动手送他出去。</p><p>“……”</p><p>带土的手悬在半空。他微微眯了眯眼睛，似乎想反驳些什么，但最后，他只是不屑地冷哼了一声，将手按在了卡卡西的肩上。神威空间内的时空骤然扭曲，吞噬了两人的身形。</p><p> </p><p>包裹着紫色火焰的巨大拳头落在石柱坍塌而形成的废墟上，石块破裂的轰鸣声炸响在耳畔，因团藏的术而形成的粗壮枝杈，也已经断裂成了两截。带土与卡卡西出现在时空间外时，低处的桥面上正是这副场景。</p><p>“这么快就打起来了……”卡卡西说，“你猜佐助有没有问鼬的事？”</p><p>他们的立足之处是宽桥一边的桥门。距离战斗地点足有数百米，难以波及的同时占据高地，作为观察地点，实在是恰到好处。</p><p>带土极轻地哼笑了一声：“看到团藏的写轮眼，还需要多问什么？”</p><p>桥面上的团藏几步避开了攻击，他飞快结了几个术印，空气就在查克拉的压迫下凝缩成了极具攻击力的武器。而佐助周边宛如紫雾的火焰在顷刻间又涨大了一圈。肌理与经络自肢体末端延伸，逐渐覆盖住了躯干，原本仅有骨头形状的巨人在转瞬间拥有了形体，佐助仅仅只是站在原地，所有的攻击就被一一挡下；而巨人的手中同时握住了一把弓箭，紫焰形成的箭矢搭在其上。</p><p>“嗯……这就是须佐能乎？”卡卡西说，他认真地看了一会儿，又说，“……实际上就是把查克拉实体化，凝聚在自身周围，形成保护自身的躯干的一种术。防御力非常出色，攻击力也相当可观，嗯……灵活性也绝不输于本体……”</p><p>卡卡西停顿了一下，又说：“你有没有觉得……这个术有点浪费？”</p><p>“那不过是因为你太废物了。”带土嗤笑了一声，“这种程度的查克拉消耗，对宇智波来说还不算是什么大问题……”</p><p>他说到这里，极其习惯地盘腿坐了下来，继续说道：“不过他的确有点心急了，用须佐能乎试探团藏的能力……鼬的事对他影响很大。”</p><p>卡卡西点了点头。他仍然盯着佐助的身影，却极其突然地压低了声音，他说：“我发现你真的很喜欢坐下。”</p><p>“……”带土说，“通灵术？是貘吗……利用通灵兽限制佐助的行动，这家伙还算有点脑筋……”</p><p>卡卡西偏头看了一眼身边的带土，又说：“还很喜欢俯视人。”</p><p>“……现在是你在俯视我，卡卡西。”带土换了一个姿势，他抬起一条腿踩在桥门上，身体因此微微侧过了一些，也就避过了卡卡西的视线。他的语气不善，“少给我得寸进尺了，这种废话——”</p><p>“你现在也没看我呀，”卡卡西无辜地说，“你看的是佐助他们。”</p><p>但他又飞快接口道：“团藏用的术就是伊邪那岐？”</p><p>带土沉默了一会儿，才嗯了一声：“他的术的时限看来是一分钟，因为拥有伊邪那岐就摆出这副有恃无恐的样子……这么大的破绽，佐助不会不利用的。”</p><p>“手握底牌，所以降低了戒心，也算是人之常情。”卡卡西说，他又看了一眼带土，似乎是一时有些犹豫，但他很快又以漫不经心的口气说道，“说起伊邪那岐……绝去做什么了？你也知道他的能力不好对付……”</p><p>“我跟你说过吧，”带土说，“绝的事不用你管。他有没有监视我这种事，还轮不到你来提醒。”</p><p>他说到这里，原本搭在左腿的手臂曲起，手肘抵在膝上，而手臂随意撑着下颚：“你管好自己就行了。”他停顿了一会儿，又说，“刚才那种情况根本不需要用到神威，你这家伙也太依赖写轮眼了……”</p><p>“也不能说是依赖……”卡卡西说，“那种情况下，用这招不是最省力吗？”</p><p>“哈，亏你这种半吊子也敢说出这种话。”带土的声音里又染上了几丝讥讽，“刚才究竟是谁一直在给我添乱？”</p><p>“……那可不是我的问题。”卡卡西难得地反驳道，“我可是好心让开的，这样你也就不用顾虑我……”</p><p>“自作多情也有个限度，”带土说，“谁会顾虑你这种家伙。况且结果可跟你想得不一样，你这废物不是正好跳进了他们的圈套吗？”</p><p>“更正一下，是影分身跳进了他们的圈套。”卡卡西说，“我可没有……”</p><p>巨大的轰鸣声打断了他们的谈话。裹挟着紫雾的巨人对敌人发起了最后一击，查克拉形成的弓箭贯穿了团藏的身体，而其本身也因此逐渐稀薄变淡，缓慢地消散在了空气之中。</p><p>战场的局势已经明朗，团藏的左臂在查克拉箭的攻击下消失殆尽，然而流落在地上的并非鲜血，只是白色的粘稠液体；右手的写轮眼已经悉数关闭，他避过佐助的千鸟，转而挟持了香燐。但这也只是败者的徒劳之争。</p><p>“……”卡卡西看了看带土，“那算是佐助的同伴吧，不用帮忙吗？就算是佐助，想要从团藏手里毫发无损地救下她，也是不可能的……”</p><p>“你还真是心软，卡卡西。”带土抬手扶着后颈，他随意扭动了几下脖子，“我可没兴趣出手……”</p><p>但在下一秒，他的声音就变得玩味了起来：“佐助这家伙……”</p><p>千鸟在电光中闪烁延伸，一并刺穿了香燐与团藏。这场斗争彻底走向尾声，香燐被丢弃在一边，团藏仓惶逃跑。佐助不紧不慢地跟在他的身后，全然没有顾忌香燐生死的意思。</p><p>带土站起身，说：“我要去回收团藏的写轮眼，你呢？”</p><p>卡卡西轻声叹了一口气。他笑了笑：“我就先走了……嘛，这个下场，我还真是觉得有点兔死狐悲……”他看了一眼带土，随口说道，“我也得尽快去准备一下后事了，是吧？”</p><p>他的双指并起，在额边随意晃了一下，以示告别。紧接着白烟砰地升起，他用瞬身之术离开了。</p><p>带土在原地静立了片刻，随后低低地哼笑了一声。</p><p>时空骤然扭曲，下一瞬，他就出现在了团藏的面前。而他的视线却越过团藏，落在不远处狼藉的战场上。</p><p>那柄沾染了毒虫的忍刀安静地躺在角落。由于被战斗波及，刀鞘有了不少破损的痕迹，因此刀身的质地就更易被察觉——刀身与刀鞘的制作工艺截然不同，里边是属于木叶的忍刀。</p><p>团藏的死亡不可能瞒住木叶，恐怕很快就会有暗部来这里进行搜查。带土微微眯起眼睛，继续推测下去，这把忍刀必然会引起他们的注意，而这种交换刀鞘的做法，又是属于旗木卡卡西的特征……</p><p>哼，这家伙……诬陷自己的手段未免也太拙劣了。</p><p>带土收回目光，看向面前的团藏：“止水的写轮眼我就收下了，团藏。”</p><p>团藏的身影同样在弯曲的时空中模糊混乱，很快就失去了踪迹。带土做完这一切，转头看向佐助：“你还是回去休息一下比较好，瞳力已经使用过度了。这种情况再持续下去，你的眼睛很快就会失明——”</p><p>他突然停了下来，扭头望向了远处。片刻之后，带土笑了一声：“有人来找你了，佐助。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. 三十四</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>大和、鸣人与小樱赶到时，迎接他们的是一地的狼藉与废墟。</p><p>溅落的鲜血、碎裂的巨树、倒塌的石柱与破损的桥面，无一不昭示着战况的激烈。鸣人想率先进入战场，大和拦住了他。</p><p>“还不能确定敌人在不在附近，小心一点，不要离我太远。”大和说，“如果有什么可疑的痕迹，不要破坏现场。”</p><p>很快，鸣人就高声呼叫了起来。</p><p>“大和老师——大和队长——”他在远处招了招手，又指了指面前的东西，“这个啊，这个！这里有敌人的武器！”</p><p>“真奇怪啊……”鸣人蹲在忍刀面前，仔细观察了一会儿，“这好像是木叶的忍刀……”</p><p>“刀鞘好像和我见过的不太一样。”小樱说，“但是又有一点眼熟……”</p><p>“这是草忍村的刀鞘。”大和落在了他们身边，他只看了一眼，就迅速确认了其主人的身份，“是卡卡西前辈的忍刀。”</p><p>“啊！的确是。”小樱立刻醒悟了过来，她瞧了瞧地上被毒虫腐蚀的刀鞘，很快就找到了几道熟悉的裂口。</p><p>几天前卡卡西前往木叶村时遭遇小樱，这把忍刀的刀身，就是由她亲手打碎的。刀鞘因此被擦出了许多伤痕，她记得很清楚。</p><p>“又是他吗？”小樱抱起了胳膊，“所以他在这里做什么？一次两次的，所有的事都和他有牵扯，鸣人你到底要怎么解释啊……这个人真的值得信任吗？”</p><p>她扭头看向身边的同伴，却发现鸣人已经不在她的身边了。</p><p>“……鸣人？”小樱四下张望起来，“喂、鸣人……”</p><p>鸣人站在不远处，他背对着自己的同伴，低头仔细盯着什么东西。小樱好奇地向他走了几步，远远地就看到了一道笔直的裂痕，周边电弧烧灼的焦黑痕迹，与此同时，她也听到了鸣人的喃喃声。</p><p>“……这个是……千鸟，他用过千鸟！佐助就在附近！”他不再顾及大和的命令，立刻腾地站起身，几步疾奔出去。</p><p>“鸣人等等——！喂！别擅自行动！”小樱伸手想要拦住他，“大和老师！鸣人他又——”</p><p>小樱的声音顷刻间被抛在身后，鸣人翻身跃下大桥，落在水面上。他左右看了看，大致判断了一下方向，又迅速迈开步伐，追了出去。</p><p> </p><p>‘斑’和佐助等待在河流的拐角处。不多时，踩踏水面的声响传来，鸣人的身影出现在了不远处。</p><p>“哦？来得很快嘛。”‘斑’低声哼笑了一声。他抱臂靠在岩壁上，看了一眼身边的佐助，“按照刚才我答应你的……九尾就交给你了，我不会出手。”</p><p>他说完这句话，就不再开口。橘色的面具掩盖了所有的情绪与表情，他的视线落在对面疾驰而来的鸣人身上，几秒之后，转而落向了天上的浮云。</p><p>对于鸣人与佐助的对峙，他没有太大的兴趣。事情的始末他很清楚，两人接下来会有的争论与行为也不难预测。交谈的话语与情绪化的嘶吼不时飘入他的耳中，而带土就在吵嚷之中，思考起了别的事情。</p><p>别天神已经到手，尾兽只剩下八尾和九尾，但晓的成员也仅余三人存活。小南，绝与鬼鲛……带土的手指轻轻敲击了三下，长门已经死了，小南绝不可能再用；绝的行动隐瞒得越来越多，恐怕斑的复活已经近在咫尺，轮回眼必须尽快回收……</p><p>“鸣人，无论你现在再说什么，也无法改变我……”</p><p>看来只能让鬼鲛去捕获八尾了。带土的眼神略过佐助，后者正在诉诸简略的复仇顺序。鹰小队与解散无异，佐助的身体也需要几天的静养，时间可不等人。</p><p>“我说，真的就只剩下这条路了吗？”</p><p>保险起见，斑的尸体还是收入神威空间之中为妙，得赶在绝之前行动。还有绝的踪迹……不过目前最要紧的，还是尽快处理佐助的眼睛。长时间使用须佐能乎，恐怕他的眼睛已经接近失明了。</p><p>他看向佐助与鸣人，比起螺旋丸低沉的风声，千鸟的嘈杂与闪烁的电弧都更为夺人眼球。纷乱的电光倒影在宽阔的水面上，不由让带土想起了卡卡西与他在雷之国的那场对决。</p><p>为了去除心脏上的咒印符，他和卡卡西设计了那一场对决。最后那一击偏离心脏的雷切……</p><p>带土想到这里时，眼前闪过了琳死前的样子。但紧接着，他的心底又突兀地划过一丝疑惑。</p><p>既然是卡卡西主动提出了这个方案，以他的性格，必然已经考虑了自己的接受能力。琳的事或许会有影响，但从卡卡西的反应来看，他绝不是第一次经历这种影像……带土慢慢捏紧了手臂，从他学会万花筒写轮眼开始，使用瞳术的次数是多少？</p><p>与绝相处的几年间用过数次；在水之国的那一个月，堪称频繁地使用神威……即便已经尽可能地采用体术与影分身，在‘晓’期间，任务的强度也使得卡卡西不得不多次利用写轮眼化险为夷。</p><p>……这家伙，那时候就已经快看不清了吗？</p><p>在这种情况下，面对团藏还试图使用万花筒……</p><p>“你接下来的选择，无非就是杀了我，成为保护村子的英雄。亦或是被我杀，成为真正的失败者。”佐助的声音带着微妙的嘲讽之意，“鸣人，不是所有的事都有解决的办法。”</p><p>英雄。带土下意识捕捉到了这个词。</p><p>……为了所谓的心中的英雄，他就甘愿付出到这种程度吗？</p><p>“……我不这么认为。”鸣人微微伏低身体，做好了迎战的准备，“佐助，我不要成为失败者，也不会做杀了你的英雄，这两条路我都不会走。我要——”</p><p>查克拉的碰撞骤然掀起一阵飓风，空气仿佛被看不见的圆球震荡挤压。以鸣人与佐助为圆心，水面被几乎成为实体的空气压迫，一圈圈地激荡开来。电弧与风压交汇缠绕，爆出一声接一声的轰鸣，两股查克拉很快汇聚在了一处，如同角力般斗争纠缠，逐渐收缩为一点。下一秒，巨大的爆炸声充斥了整个峡谷。</p><p>两边的石块纷纷跌落，砸落在翻腾的湖水之中。整条河流如同沸腾一般，在爆炸之中升起的水雾弥漫了这一片区域，从极动到极静似乎没有任何时间的界限。佐助和鸣人同样在这场爆炸中狼狈地跌落到了一边。</p><p>“鸣人——！”</p><p>带土伸手接住了佐助。鸣人在水面上翻滚了几圈，赶来的大和双手结印，木条猛地穿破鸣人的口袋，将其包裹在了其中，勉强减缓了一些冲击与余波。</p><p>直至此时，在爆炸中蒸腾起的河水才化为倾盆大雨，从天而降。</p><p>“小樱，替鸣人疗伤。”大和将两位学生护在身后，戒备地看向带土。</p><p>“大和老师，我没事。”鸣人摆手拒绝了小樱，他几下掰开了身上的木条，缓慢地站了起来。</p><p>“佐助！”他抹了一把脸上的雨水，冲着佐助笑了笑，“你说过的吧，一流的忍者一旦交手，就能知道对方的想法和实力……所以我的意思，你已经知道了吧！”</p><p>“我啊，一定会带你回木叶！唯独这点，我是绝对不会放弃的！”</p><p>……哈，还真是天真到可笑。木叶，又是木叶。卡卡西也好，这小鬼也好……就连我也好。他想，要做的事还有很多，我却在这里做这种无聊的事……</p><p>带土扬起声音，以‘斑’的声音打断了这场对话。</p><p>“喂，小鬼。”‘斑’说，“我可记得你也在我的狩猎名单上，还是先想想怎么保住自己的命……”</p><p>“你是卡卡西前辈的队友吧。”大和在斑开口之时，就立刻做出了应战准备，他说，“我记得你。”</p><p>“搅局的人吗？”‘斑’看了大和片刻，随后才缓慢说道，“队友吗……我想起来了，上次是这样和他约定的。”</p><p>“约定？”大和谨慎地接口，“卡卡西前辈和你……”</p><p>“很难猜吗？”‘斑’的声音似笑非笑，他以一种极其理所当然的语气说道，“你以为我为什么直到现在才对木叶和九尾下手？”</p><p>“愚蠢的自我牺牲。”‘斑’这么说着，视线转向了鸣人。他似乎是在继续评价卡卡西的所作所为，又好像是对鸣人的微妙嘲讽，“以为凭借几个莫须有的秘密就能阻止我，这种幼稚的手段我还看不上眼。在绝对的力量面前，不存在妥协和让步。不过是想欣赏一场弱者挣扎的精彩表演罢了。”</p><p>“放心吧，我已经答应了佐助，今天不会对九尾出手。”他伸手搭上了佐助的肩，最后低笑了一声，“卡卡西那小鬼对我来说已经没用了。怎么样，木叶打算救他回去吗？把所有罪过推到他的身上，你们也能过得更安心吧……”</p><p>“少把那家伙和鼬相提并论。”佐助一把挥开了他的手。他紧紧盯着鸣人，眼前的一切全都成了模糊的色块，虚幻的重影交叠在一起，让他有些分不清哪一个才是真正的鸣人。</p><p>“鸣人，听好了，下次见面我不会再手下留情。如果你还想阻止我……”</p><p>“我会阻止你！”鸣人握紧了拳头，“佐助……能够接下你的仇恨的人，也只有我了。”</p><p>一时之间没有人再说话。小樱与大和一齐看向鸣人，目光中的担忧显而易见。‘斑’偏头看向佐助，他的眼神虚无地落在某处，与其说看着鸣人，不如说只是看着鸣人所在的方向。</p><p>片刻之后，佐助轻声哼笑了一声：“好吧，我就第一个杀了你。”</p><p>“斑，走吧。”</p><p>‘斑’对此没有多说什么，鲜红的写轮眼自面具唯一的孔洞中流露出几分兴致，他的视线一一扫过在场的人，最后又落回了鸣人身上。他看了鸣人一会儿，伸手搭上了佐助的肩，凭空卷起的漩涡将时空揉捏成团，转瞬间吞噬了佐助与‘斑’的身体。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. 三十五</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>繁茂的树丛被风拂动，叶片发出细微的窸窣声。卡卡西半跪在树边，无奈地听着帕克的教训。</p><p>“你和那个什么绑匪的事，怎么还没有解决？大和问了我好几次你什么时候回去。”帕克说，“忍犬可不是你的管家婆，卡卡西，我还只是一只小狗，面对那么执着的追问，身心都受到了伤害。”</p><p>“是、是……抱歉，帕克，”卡卡西双手合十，一脸诚恳，“都是我的错。”</p><p>“行动呢？只有道歉可不行，你可不能长成那种只会口头承诺的大人……等等，你道歉了？你居然道歉了？”</p><p>“卡卡西，没关系，”帕克说，“大和的事你不用操心，这件事交给我。”</p><p>“……我道歉是什么不可思议的事情吗？”卡卡西说。</p><p>“不，一点也没有不可思议，很常见，”帕克点头，“三十年一次。”</p><p>“……也没有那么少见吧，”卡卡西说，“对了，我之前拜托你的事，绝最近在做什么？”</p><p>“他和一个白头发的见了一面，戴眼镜吗？”不擅长记忆长相的忍犬自问自答，“好像戴了。你之前见过的，调查大蛇丸的据点的时候。他身边那个助手。”</p><p>“药师兜？”卡卡西说，“他为什么要和绝联系？”</p><p>“他身上有大蛇丸的味道，”帕克说，“会不会是大蛇丸夺取了他的身体？”</p><p>卡卡西轻轻摇了摇头，片刻之后，他说：“这件事就交给我调查吧……绝的踪迹就继续拜托你了，帕克。需要帮忙的话……”</p><p>身后的时空在瞬息间卷揉成了漩涡，卡卡西立刻闭上了嘴。他递给帕克一个眼神，忍犬心领神会，跟着卡卡西一起闭口不谈。</p><p>当带土出现在不远处时，看到的就是相视无言的帕克和卡卡西。一人一犬互相看了一会儿，又一齐转头去看带土。</p><p>“……”</p><p>“……”诡异的沉默之后，卡卡西重新扭过头，说，“那就拜托你了，帕克。”</p><p>帕克抬起他的前爪，友善而慈爱地拍了拍卡卡西的膝盖，和主人如出一辙的死鱼眼努力传达出‘一切有我’的气息。</p><p>几秒之后，帕克收回爪子，砰地消失在了白烟之中。</p><p>“哟，带土，”卡卡西一副这才发现带土的模样，他冲着带土打了个招呼，“这么巧，你也迷路了？”</p><p>“……要找你还真是容易，”带土又以他惯常拥有的嘲讽语气低声说道，“总是跑到木叶周边闲逛……这地方就这么值得你留恋吗？”</p><p>“嘛、你也知道我在做什么……”卡卡西笑了笑，“怎么了？找我有什么事？”</p><p>带土的神色隐在面具之后，鲜红的写轮眼毫无情绪地盯着卡卡西看了片刻。但他很快就若无其事地移开了视线，只是平静地说：“佐助已经移植了鼬的眼睛。”</p><p>卡卡西点了点头，他等了一会儿，却发现带土没了下文。于是只好回答：“啊……是吗。”</p><p>气氛再度陷入沉寂。卡卡西耐心地又等了一会儿，发觉带土还是没有开口的迹象，只好又说：“带土？接下来你打算做什么？”</p><p>带土又扫了他一眼，紧接着语气不善地回答：“我的事不用你管，你管好自己就行了。”</p><p>“……”卡卡西抬手挠了挠脸颊，一时之间不知道该回答什么。他撑着膝盖站起身，语气里颇有些好笑和无奈，“你来找我，不会只是为了告诉我佐助的事吧？”</p><p>出乎意料的是，带土没有说话。带土的视线再次挪到了卡卡西的身上，写轮眼中的依然无甚情绪，充斥其中的血红色却宛如流动的鲜血。他就这样看了一会儿卡卡西，才嗤笑了一声：“几天不见，你自作多情的程度不减反增，卡卡西。”</p><p>“木叶最近有什么动作？”带土说。</p><p>卡卡西停顿了一下，似乎是没跟上带土的思路，他迟疑了一会儿，说：“……还没有什么动作。火影大人前不久陷入了昏迷，肯定堆积了不少事务，再加上团藏的事……”</p><p>“知道了。”带土只是听了几句，就颇为不耐地打断了他，“真是群没效率的家伙……迪达拉的事我和你提过吗？”</p><p>“……没有。”卡卡西说。</p><p>“他死了，戒指还没有回收。”带土简短地说，“应该在雨忍村和风之国附近，交给你了。”</p><p>“雨忍村的话，”卡卡西少见地提出异议，“这件事交给小南不是更好吗？”</p><p>“少在我面前装傻。既然你调查了我那么久，小南他们的事你不会不知道。”带土冷哼了一声，“长门死了，你还觉得小南不会叛变？想敷衍我也找一个更好的理由……我已经说过了，卡卡西，我不会管你和木叶的事，这段时间你也少给我添麻烦。”</p><p>“……知道了。”卡卡西轻声叹了口气，以自言自语一般的语调，低声说道，“最后一段时间了吗……”</p><p>“那我就先走了，”卡卡西弯起眼睛，“我会尽快的。”</p><p>他说完，双手结印，正准备使用瞬身之术离开，带土突然出声制止了他。</p><p>“等等，”带土说，“我带你过去。”</p><p>“……你那是什么表情，”带土又说，“别笑得那么恶心，快点过来。”</p><p>“怎么也算不上恶心吧，”卡卡西慢腾腾地走过去，“还有不少人觉得我这样笑很帅气呢……”他一边说，一边又笑眯眯地看了看带土，“麻烦你了，带土。”</p><p>“你麻烦我的次数还少吗？”带土抬手结印，在扭曲的时空中冷哼了一声，“还不是因为你这家伙太废物……”</p><p> </p><p>带土没有在神威空间多做停留，身边的景色由明至暗，又迅速由暗转明，卡卡西再次接触到地面时，脚下已经是粗粝的黄沙。他们身处在风之国的边界，砂忍村的轮廓矗立在远方，四周仅有漫无边际的沙漠。</p><p>带土放开卡卡西的手臂。他转过头，神色不明地看了看卡卡西。</p><p>卡卡西望了望周围的景色，他说：“就在这附近吗？”</p><p>“你打算怎么找？”带土说。</p><p>“带土？”卡卡西的声音里带着一些诧异。他也看了看带土，但橘色的面具遮盖了带土所有的情绪，唯一裸露在外的，只有那只鲜红色的写轮眼。</p><p>……写轮眼。他的思绪骤然在其上划过，带土知道了？卡卡西想。多次使用写轮眼会致使失明，带土身为宇智波一族，必然知道这一点；但副作用也仅仅只是体现在写轮眼上。除了在使用雷切时略有不便，这一事实对他的行为几乎没有任何影响。既然带土当初没有察觉，没有理由突然意识到这件事——</p><p>‘佐助已经移植了鼬的眼睛。’</p><p>带土最开始的话出现在他的脑海里。除此之外，带土反常的沉默与问话，都将卡卡西的猜测引导向了一个荒谬的方向……卡卡西看了带土一眼，又克制地移开了视线。带土已经知道了，这一点毋庸置疑。但让卡卡西更为惊讶的是，带土为此特意过来找他。他努力忍住嘴边的笑意，过了一会儿，他才用一种懒散且无所谓的语气说：“真少见啊，你以前可不管这些事。”</p><p>“收集尾兽的情报，解决叛忍，处理水之国的事……”卡卡西每说一件，就把一根手指压向掌心。他慢吞吞地清点着自己的所作所为，继续说，“带土，你从来没问过我打算怎么做。”</p><p>“……”带土说，“你这算是邀功请赏还是秋后算账？”</p><p>“只是实话实说而已，”卡卡西说，他还是忍不住笑了笑，“怎么说呢，还有点受宠若惊……”</p><p>“……别岔开话题。”带土极轻地哼了一声。他的声音重新染上了些许不耐烦，但比起从前又仿佛只是惯性的伪装。他说，“既没有问我迪达拉死亡的原因和地点，又没有向我索要迪达拉的遗物，你的忍犬在这里派不上用场。所以你打算怎么找那枚戒指？”</p><p>“嘛、这种情况我也遇到过不少，就放心交给我吧。”</p><p>带土微微眯了眯眼睛，似乎是对这个回答很不满意。但最终他只是说：“别想到时候随便找个理由糊弄我，卡卡西。剩下的时间不多了，再用你那种拖延时间的手段……”</p><p>“是是，之前都是我的错。别生气啦，带土。”卡卡西笑眯眯地说，“我也不是只能拜托帕克，还有别的方法可以调查。这附近也有不少赏金猎人，稍微询问一下就能获得不少情报。运气好的话，说不定已经有人捡到了戒指……那可省事多了，是吧？”</p><p>“找到戒指之后，我会立刻过来找你的。”卡卡西说，“再不济也可以用神威，这样又可以省下很多时间——”</p><p>“你还打算用神威？你这种废物……”带土的声音低下去，因此，宛如砂石磨砺的质感就更为凸显，仿佛成了一种低哑的胁迫，“你能活到现在还真是不容易，卡卡西。我早就跟你说过吧，战斗的目的可不只是取胜而已。磨损的工具迟早会被我丢掉，你这家伙最好也注意一点……”</p><p>“其实也没有那么严重，”卡卡西无奈地说，“我还是能看清的。”</p><p>“毕竟是我收到的最好的礼物，”他忍不住又弯起眼睛，“怎么说我也会好好爱护的，带土。”</p><p>带土没有说话。片刻之后，他抬手在胸前结印，周围的时空缓慢地坍塌扭曲。他说：“随便你好了，你这家伙的死活和我有什么关系……”</p><p>“你要是不放心的话，”卡卡西说，“要监督我工作吗？带土。”</p><p>“……我可没这个兴趣。”带土的声音消散在空气之中，“找不到戒指就别回来见我。”</p><p>漫天的尘土很快抚平了沙漠中的痕迹，将之重新填补得平滑如初，仿佛带土从没有在这里出现过。卡卡西在原地站了片刻，随后辨别了一下方向，向着自己的目的走去。</p><p>“我还在这里感慨过他的能力真是方便呢……”卡卡西低声自语。他抬手摸了摸自己的左眼，又真心实意地感慨道，“他小时候可比现在坦率多了……”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. 三十六</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“那么，现在能说了吗？”</p><p>苦无在手中灵巧地转动了几圈，又服服帖帖地落在了卡卡西的掌心里。锋利的尖端正顶在敌对忍者的咽喉上。四五个人横七竖八地歪倒在他们身边，暂时已经失去了意识。察觉到对方勾出忍具的动作，卡卡西将苦无往前送了一些，迫使眼前的敌人抬高了头。</p><p>“你的同伴已经认输了哦，”卡卡西耷拉着眼皮，懒洋洋地说，“想拖延时间的话，我可不会奉陪……”</p><p>忍者识相地举起了双手，好让苦无出现在卡卡西的视野之中，以示自己放弃了挣扎。</p><p>“不愧是叛忍卡卡西。我认输，我们这伙人的确没有能力动你。”他说，“你想问什么？”</p><p>“多谢配合。”卡卡西笑了笑，“我想问问迪达拉的事。只要是你知道的，什么都可以。”</p><p>“迪达拉？”忍者诧异地说，“我不清楚。我记得他早就不在这儿活动了。……不对，他不是死了吗？”</p><p>卡卡西挑了挑眉毛，等着对方继续说下去。</p><p>“他的悬赏前不久就撤了，”对方说，“我听说他死在木叶附近了。”</p><p>卡卡西点了点头，他继续问道：“撤销的原因？有人领走了悬赏吗？”</p><p>忍者摇了摇头：“不知道，至少我没听说过。你怎么跑来这里找迪达拉的踪迹。”</p><p>“……跟丢了而已。”卡卡西说，他放下苦无，退后了几步，“这些消息……你能确定吗？”</p><p>“你这几天在这儿引起的骚动可不小，我听不少人说你在打听我的消息……看来不是随随便便做的决定吧？”忍者耸了耸肩，“如果我的可信度不够，你也不会来找我。那就别提这种废话了。”</p><p>他这么说着，随手将手中的苦无丢向了一边，仿佛是打算好好地和卡卡西谈谈。泛着冷光的忍具在空中划过一道弧线，当啷一声落在了地上。</p><p>卡卡西的视线还未从苦无上收回，对方的嘴角已经划出了一道得逞的笑意。</p><p>周围的空气虚幻起来，原本肆虐的沙尘像是撞上了一层帷幕，被阻挡在了外界。日光与天空逐渐被墙壁所替代，地上的几具身体也成了简陋的木板与沙砾。幻术彻底解除，空旷的沙漠成了狭窄阴暗的建筑。数个身影自阴影中出现，以包围之势慢慢接近卡卡西。</p><p>“难得有条大鱼，本来打算独吞了……叛忍卡卡西果然没有我想象的那么好对付。”那位忍者轻松地笑了笑，“话说回来，写轮眼之名也不过如此嘛。”</p><p>“……”卡卡西的视线扫过周围的忍者，又很快集中在了为首的忍者身上。</p><p>“埋伏吗……”卡卡西说，他叹了一口气，颇有些苦恼地说，“这还真是没想到……他们居然愿意和你合作吗？”</p><p>“毕竟你可是写轮眼卡卡西。”忍者说，“光这一点就够吸引我们了，至于写轮眼最后归谁……就不劳烦你操心了。”</p><p>“多谢夸奖。”卡卡西将手中的苦无转过两圈，再次重新握住时，他已经微微压低了身体，摆出了战斗态势。但是，与他的行为截然相反的是，他的语气较之刚才显得更为懒散了，“那么，在战斗开始之前，我还是想问问……这里有人知道迪达拉的行踪吗？”</p><p>“我没必要骗你。”忍者回答说，他同样勾出了一支苦无，“你也看到了，反正你也走不出这里……那就是我们知道的所有情报了，就算是我们最后的仁慈吧。”</p><p>“嗯……说得也是。”卡卡西点了点头。下一秒，他也同样将苦无随手丢向了一边。他的双指并起放在额边，笑眯眯地冲着为首的忍者告了个别，“感谢你的情报，再见。”</p><p>苦无与地面相碰，撞出一声脆响，与此同时，卡卡西的身影也砰地化为了一团白烟。</p><p> </p><p>行走在沙漠中的卡卡西停下了脚步。他抬手拉低了自己的兜帽，感受着自影分身传递而来的记忆。</p><p>“……在木叶附近？带土到底是什么意思……”</p><p>他叹了一口气，拉扯着兜帽的手顺势往下，抚在自己的左眼上。自带土送他到风之国，已经四天有余，在此期间，他调查到的所有情报统统表明这里没有迪达拉的行动踪迹。而带土告诉他的范围，却是风之国与雨忍村的交界处……</p><p>“只是为了让我远离木叶吗？”卡卡西喃喃自语。他的神色慢慢沉下去，第四次忍界大战的消息已经彻底传开，月之眼的实施已经近在咫尺。在这种时刻，带土将自己从木叶支开的原因，就变得极易推测了。</p><p>答案是木叶？还是九尾？卡卡西再次停住了脚步。他的思绪不可抑止地想起他替带土控制雾忍村一事，那同样是让他远离木叶的手段，而其结果——卡卡西强迫自己停下了思考。他慢慢地舒了一口气，才继续想下去。实行月之眼的前提是尾兽，而非忍村；带土没有将木叶赶尽杀绝的必要，他既然没有对雾忍村动手，自然也没有特意对木叶下手的可能。</p><p>……是要对九尾动手吗？</p><p>想到这里，卡卡西没有再犹豫，他立刻掉转方向，向着木叶奔去。漫天的黄沙与渺远的建筑成了模糊的背景。但是，他的心中突然又升腾起了一丝疑虑。</p><p>带土很清楚他搜集情报的能力，这种刻意的手段根本撑不了多久。更何况，这次任务与雾忍村一事不同——为了让一切在他的掌控之内，带土不惜抛出‘鸢’的踪迹作饵；而这次，他根本没有做出任何限制与约束。</p><p>换句话说，这一切……更像是为了故意让卡卡西起疑，并因此赶回木叶。</p><p>卡卡西的脚步一顿，最终还是没有停下。他还有行动能力，既然如此，无论如何也不该拿鸣人的生命冒险。尽快赶回木叶，确认之后再作打算。卡卡西再次抬手抚过自己的左眼，仿佛能够通过这种触碰，得知这只眼睛的主人真正的计划。</p><p>带土……你究竟想做什么。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西赶到木叶时，到处都是忙于重建的景象。没有骚乱，同样没有任何迹象表明带土来过这里。他在木叶外围观察了片刻，还是联系了大和与凯。</p><p>“哟！卡卡西，真难得你亲自来找我！怎么了，是想和我——”</p><p>“凯前辈，你先休息一下吧。”大和无奈地拦下了凯，“比试环节可以放到以后……”</p><p>“每一天都不能浪费！不能总想着下次，大和，青春——”</p><p>“鸣人……”卡卡西说，“他没事吧？”</p><p>“鸣人？”凯停下了他的演讲，又很快比出了一个大拇指，“喔！他今天可是很青春呢！刚才还和我比赛谁搬的木板比较多，现在嘛……”</p><p>凯说着，向后环视了一圈，寻找着鸣人的踪迹。卡卡西先他一步开口说：“他没事就好，我不是来找他的。”</p><p>“那么果然是来找我的吧！”凯说，“我们的比试——”</p><p>“凯前辈！”大和又一次打断了凯的话，“鸣人好像在找你，似乎是还不服输，你要不要过去看看？”</p><p>“嗯？是吗？真拿他没办法啊，好胜心还真是强啊！”凯拍了拍卡卡西的肩膀，“我一会儿就回来！你可要等着我啊卡卡西！”</p><p>“是是……快去吧。”卡卡西无奈地说。他目送凯走远后，才将视线转向了大和，“怎么了？有什么事要和我说吗？”</p><p>“鸣人已经告诉我了，那个所谓的‘队友’的真实身份是宇智波斑。”大和说，“继续留在他身边很危险，他对你的态度没有你想象的那么乐观……木叶的情况也很不好，纲手大人还在昏迷，团藏也只是在任几天，还有很多事没有处理。木叶还在重建，需要大把人手……第四次忍界大战的事你应该也知道了。”</p><p>卡卡西垂眼听着大和的描述，直到大和说完了所有的话，他才轻轻叹了一口气，说：“……我知道。但我……”</p><p>“……抱歉，大和。我的事很快就能解决，再给我一段时间。”卡卡西说，“现在是谁在指挥木叶？鹿久吗？”</p><p>大和点了点头。</p><p>“第四次忍界大战的事……能告诉我一些具体情况吗？”卡卡西说，“我只听说会在最近发生……”</p><p>“宇智波斑对五影宣战了。”大和说，“他要求五影交出八尾和九尾，但五影全都拒绝了……地点和时间全都不清楚，但可以肯定，战争已经不远了。鸣人现在是我们的保护对象，具体的我不方便多说。”</p><p>“我明白。”卡卡西说，他犹豫了一会儿，轻声说道，“……斑的能力你们应该见过了吧？别放任鸣人一个人乱来，最好安排鸣人和上忍一起行动……”</p><p>“卡卡西前辈，”大和斟酌了一下语句，他压低了一些声音，说，“如果你是有什么难言之隐……”</p><p>“难言之隐？”</p><p>“你当初离开木叶的原因到底是什么？”大和说，“如果是因为团藏，现在你已经没有必要离开木叶了。……还是说……是为了保护鸣人？”</p><p>“……”卡卡西沉默了一会儿，他说，“……斑和你们说什么了？”</p><p>大和简短地复述了几天前鸣人与佐助一战。他看了看卡卡西，说：“卡卡西前辈，斑很可能会对你下手。如果你要解决的事就是牵制斑……恐怕原来的手段已经不行了。”</p><p>卡卡西的视线飘开去，落在了虚无的一点上，似乎是因为大和的叙述而想起了什么。但很快他就回过了神，他说：“我知道了，多谢了，大和。”他停顿了一下，又说，“你知道迪达拉的消息吗？”</p><p>“迪达拉？他在十多天前就已经自爆身亡了。”大和说，“应该是因为和佐助战斗。我和鸣人他们接受了追赶佐助的任务，但等赶到的时候已经晚了。”</p><p>“自爆身亡？”卡卡西说。</p><p>“嗯，很多人都看到了那场爆炸。”大和说，“一整片森林都消失了，那地方现在还是一片荒漠。”</p><p>“……谢谢了，大和。”卡卡西笑了笑，“那么我就先走了……至于我离开木叶的原因……等一切结束之后，我会好好说明的。”</p><p>“不等凯前辈了吗？”大和说，“和鸣人也可以说几句，他和小樱最近还聊起过你……”</p><p>“下次吧。”卡卡西说，“我还有别的事……得抓紧时间了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. 三十七</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>卡卡西独自一人坐在孤儿院外的长椅上。</p><p>他已经思考了一路，却仍然感到些许困惑。据大和所说，卡卡西也回想起了这件事。那时他正在阿多福街养伤，而迪达拉所引发的那场爆炸，其声势浩大，只要身处木叶周边，就绝不会错过这个消息。仔细追忆起来，在与纲手会见之后，佐助找到他时，也的确是带伤行动……佐助与迪达拉一战，应该是确有其事。</p><p>可问题在于，如果是那种程度的爆炸，迪达拉的戒指恐怕连一点齑粉都不会剩下。</p><p>……带土在最后关头救下了迪达拉吗？卡卡西想。如果是那样，找回戒指就不只是带土随口借用的理由……但他已经在带土提供的地点附近调查了四天，却对迪达拉的踪迹一无所获。再加上大和的叙述……</p><p>——‘斑’没有对木叶和九尾动手的原因，只不过是和旗木卡卡西的约定。卡卡西妄图凭借‘莫须有的秘密’牵制‘宇智波斑’，在‘斑’看来，仅仅只是弱者的挣扎与愚蠢的牺牲。</p><p>无论如何思考，带土这一行为，似乎都只是为了让卡卡西能够作为‘英雄’回到木叶罢了。</p><p>他偏头看了看身边空荡荡的椅面，数十天前，带土也曾经坐在这里，提到忍者是多余的存在。</p><p>结果却为了多余的忍者做这种事……</p><p>“找不到戒指就别回去见他……”卡卡西低声自言自语，“这算不算是卸磨杀驴？”</p><p>卡卡西说完，忍不住笑了一下，但很快又收敛了笑意。做这些事……根本不符合带土一直以来的坚持。没有阻碍他和木叶联系，已经是带土最大的让步。卡卡西低下头，看向了自己的右手手背。在手套之下，有一道曾经为了保护木叶护额而留下的陈年旧伤；木叶在带土心中的态度，从中就可以窥见一二。</p><p>……他对月之眼计划动摇了吗？还是说……只是最后的仁慈？</p><p>“到底是哪个呢……”卡卡西放松身体，往后仰靠在椅背上，颇有些无奈地叹了一口气。</p><p>以防查克拉透支，他根本没敢使用神威。此刻，连夜赶路带来的疲惫与无法解开的迷惑一齐压来，迫使卡卡西暂时停下思考，享受这难得的休憩。他闭上眼睛，周边就只剩下了纯粹的微风与阳光，草木的气息环绕在四周，还有遥远的鸟鸣与逐渐走近的脚步声……</p><p>卡卡西睁开了眼。</p><p>“你不会是又受伤了吧？”少年带着锄草工具从远处走来，是曾经替卡卡西买过忍刀的那个孩子。他上上下下打量了一下卡卡西，说，“今天院长有事哦，要等会儿才能帮你治疗。”</p><p>“没有，我只是顺路过来休息。”卡卡西笑了笑，“方便的话，能替我拿些食物和水吗？”</p><p>“哇……你已经沦落到没有饭吃的地步了吗？”那孩子惊讶地说，随后又像曾经那样，老气横秋地感慨道，“当忍者真是辛苦……好啦，等我一会儿，我马上回来！”</p><p>他几步跑进了孤儿院里，只不过片刻，又从里面跑了出来。</p><p>“给你，还有水。”他把食物递给了卡卡西，紧接着坐在了卡卡西身边的长凳上，“算我送你的好了，你都穷到没饭吃了。”</p><p>“……我也不是穷到这个地步……谢谢。”卡卡西喝了一口水，对此放弃了解释。他看了看少年，说，“最近……你们的状况还好吗？”</p><p>“什么意思？我们很好啊——”那孩子歪了歪头，但他立刻想起了什么，转而说道，“啊，对了，我去木叶的时候好像听说快打仗了，什么大战之类的，是真的吗？又要开战了？在木叶吗？”</p><p>“……暂时还不清楚。”卡卡西说，“你们要不要……尽快到木叶去？如果战争爆发的话，至少木叶的忍者会保证你们的安全，院长的治疗术也对村子很有帮助……”</p><p>“那就是还没影子咯？我才不去呢，这里可是我们家，哪有丢下家就跑掉的。”对方噘了一下嘴，他从椅子上蹦下来，说，“战场不在木叶，那我们就没有危险。战场在木叶，躲到哪里去都没用嘛。不过我还是会把你的话告诉院长的，你放心吧。”</p><p>“我猜院长肯定跟我一个想法。”他颇有些得意地说，“兜哥哥还说要资助我们，把这里好好地修整一下。要是有战争，他的钱不是都打水漂了吗？没有人这么傻吧？你吃完把东西放椅子上就行，我一会儿过来收拾，那我就先进去了——”</p><p>“……等等，”卡卡西叫住了他，“兜？”</p><p>“怎么了？你认识兜哥哥吗？”少年诧异地说，但他又立刻点了点头，“也对，你们都是忍者，认识也没什么奇怪的……”</p><p>“能告诉我他的全名吗？”卡卡西说，“也可能是我认错了。”</p><p>“药师兜。”那孩子说，“怎么样，是你的朋友吗？”</p><p>……药师兜。他怎么会在这里？帕克说绝和药师兜有联络，难道绝也在附近？带土把自己支开的原因——是因为绝吗？</p><p>“……不是。”卡卡西摇了摇头，他笑了笑，“我认错了。幸好提前问了你。”</p><p>他说着，放下手中的杯子，将钱一并压在了杯底。他说：“我还有点事，就先走了……多谢款待。”</p><p>“是吗？”那孩子疑惑地看了他一眼，“你们忍者的关系我才不管呢……那下次再见！”</p><p>他也不和卡卡西客气，把钱和餐具一并收拾好，道了别就回去了。卡卡西在原地踌躇了两秒，也不再耽搁。他很快找到了一个偏僻的角落，勾出苦无，划破了左手的拇指。</p><p>“通灵术！”</p><p>“哟，卡卡西，”白烟消散之后，忍犬甩掉了一身的水珠，它抬起一只前爪，权当和卡卡西打招呼，“我刚好有事要告诉你——”</p><p>“绝在哪里？”卡卡西打断了他，“药师兜在附近。他和绝究竟是怎么回事？”</p><p>“我刚准备说这件事，年轻人就是莽莽撞撞的。”帕克说，“我追着绝到了雨忍村，他和你的那位绑匪见面了，好像是去找什么东西，我没敢跟得太近。什么尸体复活之类的，你知道是什么事吗？”</p><p>“……绝在雨忍村？”卡卡西皱起了眉，片刻之后，他说，“他们一直在一起吗？”</p><p>“那倒没有，是绑匪去找绝，然后他们就开始商量……”帕克用两只爪子示意他们的碰面场景，“之后绑匪就走了，我继续跟着绝，看方向好像是木叶，但也可能是去那座特别高的塔。再之后就是你找我了。”</p><p>“兜在附近？这又是怎么回事？”帕克说，“你见到他了？”</p><p>“暂时还没有。我听说他在这里，好像还打算资助这所孤儿院……”</p><p>“等等，什么，药师兜要资助孤儿院？”帕克说，“我们误会他了？其实他是个好人？你觉得大蛇丸有可能资助孤儿院吗？”</p><p>“我不知道。”卡卡西说，他转过头，继续盯着孤儿院的院门，低声询问道，“除了你提到的那次，绝和兜还见过吗？”</p><p>“没有了。你打算怎么办？跟踪他吗？”帕克说，“我呢？回去找绝，还是帮你？”</p><p>卡卡西正准备开口，就在此时，药师兜的身影出现在了院门口。他和院长做了简短的告别，左右环顾了一下四周，就沿着一条小路快速离开了。</p><p>“形迹可疑，”帕克点评说，“怎么看也不像是来资助孤儿院的。”</p><p>“你跟着我，”卡卡西低声说，“先弄清楚兜的事情。”</p><p>帕克顺从地跃上了卡卡西的肩膀，他扒拉在卡卡西的肩上，同样低声说：“我们有多久没有一起行动了卡卡西，我都要记不清了。今天真难得，回去我得跟布鲁他们炫耀一下……你要摸肉垫吗？作为奖励，今天捏几次都行……”</p><p>“……以后还会有很多机会的，帕克。”卡卡西无奈地说，“现在先安静一会儿好吗？”</p><p>“你可以跟远一点，”帕克说，“他一身都是蛇的味道，隔再远我都能闻得到。比上次更明显了。”</p><p> </p><p>药师兜很谨慎。他一路上都绕开了有人的地段，行走在偏僻的小道上。即便如此，他仍旧会时刻关注是否有人跟踪。帕克很快也住了嘴，连指示方向都用爪子代劳。繁茂的森林成了遮蔽行踪的绝佳掩护，同样的，树叶碰撞的杂音也是导致暴露的罪魁祸首；以防自己被发现，卡卡西一直跟得很远。但药师兜穿出森林之后，在一个空旷之地停下了脚步。</p><p>被发现了吗？</p><p>卡卡西谨慎地蹲守在树丛中。他等了片刻，却发觉兜只是站在原地，似乎只是在等待某个人的到来而已。</p><p>……在等绝吗？卡卡西犹豫了一下，他放轻呼吸，极其小心地接近了一些，确保自己到达了一个足够听清谈话的范围。</p><p>就在此时，原本只是安静等待着的兜站直了一些身体。他没有转过身，仍然维持着背对卡卡西的姿势，他的声音却高高扬起，仿佛这只是一次对于现状的试探。</p><p>“你一直跟在宇智波斑的身边吧……旗木卡卡西。”</p><p>“……”卡卡西微微伏低了身体，他一时难以判断兜到底有没有发现他，因此也就没有接话。帕克看了他一眼，自他的肩上跳下来，同样摆出了战斗的姿态。</p><p>“你知道吗？二代火影大人曾经开发过一个术，多亏了大蛇丸大人，让我也有机会掌握秽土转生之术。只需要获得死者的一点细胞，就可以将他的灵魂重新召回人间。很神奇吧？”兜慢条斯理地解释道，“当然……如果对方还活着，这个术的实施条件也就不成立。”</p><p>“幸运的是，前不久我拿到了斑的细胞。”</p><p>兜转过身，面向了卡卡西的方向。他的视线扫过树丛，很快落在了卡卡西的身上。卡卡西停了片刻，他伸手勾住了一支苦无，同时缓慢地站起了身。</p><p>兜对他笑了笑，似乎是真心实意地想要询问卡卡西一般，低声问道：“你说，我的术会不会成功呢？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. 三十八</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“……帕克！”</p><p>卡卡西几乎没有一丝犹豫，苦无以极快的速度甩向兜的身体，帕克也在同时一并扑向对方；与此同时，影分身与卡卡西一齐自白烟中冲出，从侧方袭向了兜。</p><p>“已经晚了，卡卡西。”兜说，“秽土转生之术！”</p><p>兜的嘴角挑出了一抹不屑与嘲讽的讥笑。他的双手拍合在一起，前方的地面隐隐传出一阵震动，紧接着，木质的棺材拔地而起，棺盖在同时被沙尘与风压碾成了碎片，苦无一并被击落在地，帕克和其中一个银发叛忍也因此被击飞出去，跌落在树丛之中，砰地化为了白烟。</p><p>卡卡西迅速闪到了一边，他的身上蒙上了一些尘土，但好在没有受到实质伤害。术造成的烟尘还未散去，戴着手套的右手率先搭上了棺木的边沿。</p><p>“终于完成了啊，”传出的声音与带土曾经使用过的如出一辙，其中还带着些许笃定与不出所料，“长门那小鬼成长得十分顺利嘛。”</p><p>复生的死者身着铁质防具，漆黑的长发与鲜红色的左眼清楚地昭示了他的身份与姓氏。</p><p>……宇智波斑。</p><p>这还真是不妙啊。卡卡西在心中叹了一口气。他睁开了一直紧闭的左眼，戒备地勾出了两支苦无。这种复生之术，没有理由不需要付出代价，如果召唤的死者与生前别无二致，未免也太过天方夜谭；从斑刚才的话语来看，他应该没有失去神智与记忆，那么就极有可能是其实力有所削弱……值得一试。</p><p>能在这里进行决断是最好不过。卡卡西几乎是在一瞬间就想起了带土心脏上的咒印符，除此之外，难保斑没有其他控制带土的手段。他的视线扫过帕克与影分身跌落的那片树丛，又不着痕迹地落回到斑的身上。再不济也可以使用神威逃脱，无论如何，能避免带土与斑见面的话……</p><p>所有的尘土散去之后，斑自棺材中踏出一步，他的视线扫过兜和卡卡西，又环视过四周。</p><p>“我是兜，绝的协助人。”兜适时开口，“您的秽土转生是我特意安排的。”</p><p>“……嗯？”斑发出了一声疑惑的单音，他低头看向自己的双手，“秽土转生？不是轮回天生之术吗？”</p><p>“计划有变。”兜说，“请放心，我的秽土转生之术可以让您发挥超过全盛时期的实力……”</p><p>“……”斑的声音低沉下去，因此就带上了几分难以言喻的胁迫与威压，他说，“你见过我全盛时期的实力？”</p><p>药师兜没有回答，他抬手拉下兜帽，露出了肩部的皮肤。白色的固体从他的肩膀上迅速蠕动膨胀，宛如木藤一般，很快就鼓胀成长至半人大小。它在顷刻间从兜的身体上脱落剥离，掉落在地上，逐渐化成了人形。是白绝。</p><p>“总算成功了！我已经通知黑了，”白绝欢快地说，“一切都在按计划进行！和兜合作的效率真高呀。真难得，笨卡卡西居然这么配合计划呢——”</p><p>“我也没想到他真的会跟上来。”兜笑了笑，“本以为还需要另外安排……”</p><p>卡卡西的心一沉。事情的发展早已超出了他的预料，斑的复活，再加上白绝的出现……最重要的是，这一切似乎只是绝与兜的密谋而已，那么带土知道吗？</p><p>斑的视线移向了卡卡西。他只是略略扫了一眼卡卡西的写轮眼，又很快收回了目光，看向了白绝。他说：“这小鬼居然还活着，那家伙还没下手吗？”</p><p>“我可不打算动手，一个无聊的小鬼而已……”斑说，“长门在哪里？带土呢？”</p><p>“带土背叛你啦，”白绝说，“他想毁掉你的身体。”</p><p>“哦？”</p><p>斑不置可否。他抬手环起双臂，等着白绝继续说下去。不远处的卡卡西神色一凛，他迅速扫了一眼白绝，又立刻将注意力集中在了斑的身上。他的左手稍稍抬起，不着痕迹地做好了影分身的准备。</p><p>“卡卡西的写轮眼是带土的嘛，也可以使用时空间忍术哦。”白绝说，“这样找到带土也容易一点吧。而且他好像能克制带土的万花筒写轮眼……嗯！黑就是这么说的。”</p><p>“带土那小鬼，对付他还需要做准备吗？”斑不屑地哼笑了一声，“你怎么知道带土背叛我了？”</p><p>斑说着，再次看向了药师兜。鲜红色的写轮眼印出了药师兜的影子，斑微微抬高了下巴，以堪称俯视的角度盯着对方。</p><p>“有这种不知天高地厚的小鬼想要研究我的秘密，带土想毁掉我的身体也没什么不对。”斑说，“只是一具躯壳罢了。只要使用轮回天生之术，无需在意这些小事。”</p><p>“想控制我，你还嫩了点。”斑向着兜踏出一步，“不过敢于在我面前亮出真身，这份勇气倒是值得嘉奖……”</p><p>“长门已经死啦，为了复活木叶的忍者。”白绝说，“带土已经知道了，复活你需要献出他的生命。”</p><p>斑停住了脚步，他转头看向白绝：“木叶的忍者？”</p><p>“黑说轮回眼还在带土手里，”白绝说，“把卡卡西作为交换条件怎么样？”</p><p>“这个主意倒还不错，”斑没有再看兜，他没有一丝犹豫，转而迈向了戒备之中的卡卡西，“如果让我知道你在拿我当枪使，我可不会放过你。”</p><p>卡卡西没有多说什么。他的神色出乎意料地平静，只是将视线紧紧钉在斑的身上。</p><p>“眼神不错，小鬼。”</p><p>斑笑了一声，他的步伐逐渐加快，最终由走为跑，几步疾冲到了卡卡西的面前。卡卡西猛然将苦无甩向了斑，他的左手结印，与之一模一样的影分身就出现在了他的身侧。苦无擦着斑的脸颊而过，甩向了斑身后不远处的枝杈，卡卡西没有任何犹豫，他一把拉紧了手中的忍线，意图借助忍线迅速改变自己的站位。然而斑的嘴角浮现了一丝若有似无的笑容，他的手指一勾，苦无尾环上的忍线不知何时缠绕在他的手指之上，绷直的忍线立刻折出了与预定轨迹不同的角度，卡卡西的身形一跌，紧接着被斑踩在了脚下。</p><p>“在写轮眼面前使用这种把戏……这只眼睛留给你还真是浪费。”</p><p>斑的手指用力一扯，与忍线相连的苦无就自树枝上脱离，以极快的速度甩向了卡卡西的影分身。影分身堪堪打落了这支苦无，但出人意料的是，他非但没有上前营救本体，反而快速后撤几步，调转身体，向着密林深处奔去。</p><p>斑微微眯了眯眼睛，他没有追上去，反倒将脚下的卡卡西一脚踹了出去，银发叛忍的身体在地上滚出几圈，撞在树干之上，他闷哼了一声，从口中吐出了一口鲜血。</p><p>“用影分身的行为来迷惑你吗？”白绝在一边兴致勃勃地说，“让我们以为自己判断出错，逃走的才是本体……卡卡西也这样骗过我和黑呢。”</p><p>但就在下一秒，银发忍者的身体砰地一声化为了白烟。</p><p>“咦？诶——这个卡卡西也是假的。”白绝说，“难道说逃跑的那个真的是卡卡西——”</p><p>“……在阻止我秽土转生的时候，就已经和影分身互换了吗？”兜低声说。</p><p>“什么？什么意思？”白绝说。</p><p>“狡猾的小鬼……”斑没有搭理绝，他的视线左右划过，却始终没有去追那个逃跑的影分身；他的身体微微往下一矮，随后一步跃上了高处的树枝。</p><p>“我改主意了。”斑说，他的声音没有起伏，仿佛这只是单方面给予卡卡西的宣告与通知，“以防你逃跑，写轮眼还是由我保管比较好。”</p><p>……！</p><p>不行，实战经验差得太多了——</p><p>一直掩藏在树丛之中的卡卡西瞪大了双眼，他没有一丝迟疑，写轮眼中的三勾玉极速转动联结，化为了风车状的图案，周边的时空在转瞬间产生了波动，像是要吞噬掉以漩涡为中心的一切。</p><p>然而斑的手指已经近在咫尺，他的双指微微勾起，卡卡西几乎能够看清手套上细密的纹路。手中的苦无只来得及抽出一半，时空的波动迅速加剧，他下意识地屏住了呼吸，在一瞬间感到心跳已经骤停——</p><p>虚空之中突然探出了一只手，漆黑的尖利树枝自他的掌心飞快窜出，捅入了斑的手臂之中。木刺生长与皮肤崩裂的声音一并响起，斑的手自指尖开始崩坏断裂，以极快的速度化为了尘土与碎片，一直向着斑的身体蔓延而去。</p><p>斑的神色一沉，他单手斩断了自己的手臂，几步后跃，跳离了战斗范围。</p><p>时空的漩涡在这时才逐渐成型。时空扭曲带动的气流吹动了晓的衣袍，带土自神威中出现，落在了地面上。他仍旧戴着那张橘色的螺纹面具，因此也就无从看出他的神情如何。带土往前迈了一步，挡在了卡卡西的面前。</p><p>直至此时，卡卡西才极慢地喘出了一口气。他闭了一下酸涩的左眼，在带土背后站起了身。</p><p>“……带土，抱歉……”卡卡西轻声说，“我……”</p><p>“这个等会儿再说。”带土平静地说，“没事吧？”</p><p>“……”卡卡西点了点头。</p><p>“用六道之力对付我，你还真是好本事。”斑低笑了一声，他看了看自己的断臂，又重新望向了带土，“正好你来了，我有事要问你，带土。”</p><p>“绝说你背叛我了，”斑说，“是吗？”</p><p>带土反问道：“你信吗？”</p><p>斑轻声哼笑了一声，他稍稍偏过头，以一种无所谓的语气说道：“他不过是阴阳遁制造的劣化产物罢了，哪有你重要？”</p><p>“不过看来计划并不顺利嘛，”斑说，“进行到哪一步了？”</p><p>“卡卡西我带走了。”带土说，“和忍界的决战在一个月后，你尽快做好准备吧。”</p><p> </p><p>神威空间内一片寂静。</p><p>直至时空漩涡引发的余波彻底散去，也依然没有人说话。卡卡西几次想开口，但带土的视线遥遥地落在时空间幽暗的某处，似乎全无交谈的欲望。</p><p>凝固的光影抹消了一切与现实的联系，时间的流动也成了不可获悉的存在。根据卡卡西的判断，恐怕最多不超过五分钟，然而他却觉得仿佛过了一天之久。又一阵沉默之后，他忍不住开口说：“带土，我只是担心斑会有牵制你的手段……”</p><p>“已经看到结果，我还不至于猜不透经过，卡卡西。”带土说，“你在背着我追踪绝吧？他骗你过去的。”</p><p>“你不相信我。”他收回了目光，“你觉得我会继续追随斑。”</p><p>他的声音很平静，甚至比刚才的语气更胜一筹。其中没有责难与怒火，也没有对现状的困惑与疑虑；那其中听不出任何情绪，唯独嗓音中砂石磨砺般的沙哑，提供了一丝来自过去的痕迹。</p><p>“……”</p><p>“就这样你还想让我回到木叶？”</p><p>“带土，我……”</p><p>卡卡西无法继续说下去。带土的问题合情合理，阿斯玛与自来也的死亡，木叶现在依然处于重建之中，即将揭开的四战序幕，都是无法轻易揭过的篇章；希望带土回到木叶，终究只是卡卡西的一厢情愿。他很清楚‘带土回到木叶’这件事发生的几率已经越来越小……</p><p>“没什么，我本身就是罪大恶极的人，卡卡西。我做了那些事，不被原谅才是正常的。”带土的声音里罕见地没有嘲讽与不耐，他的嗓音依然低哑，他只是继续平静地说，“我和你不一样，卡卡西。木叶有你的同伴，琳的事我也没怪过你。我和你说过吧？你需要做的只是原谅你自己而已。”</p><p>“而我从不觉得自己做错过。”带土抬手摘下了自己的面具，他直视着面前的卡卡西，血红色的写轮眼中甚至有几分晦涩难明的坦然。他说，“在神无毗桥救下你也好，杀死老师也好，毁灭木叶也好，为了月之眼付出一切也好……卡卡西，我会继续走下去。”</p><p>“……”卡卡西怔怔地看着带土，很久之后，他才缓慢地低下了头，避开了带土的目光。他轻声说，“但我没办法原谅自己，带土，我需要你原谅我。”</p><p>他停顿了一小会儿，再开口时，就没有再叫带土的名字。银色的发梢因为他的动作而垂落下去，遮盖住了他的眼睛。带土只能听到他以一种极其恳切的声音，轻声地重复：“我需要你。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. 三十九</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“……”</p><p>漫长的沉默后，带土第一次在卡卡西面前，堪称无奈地叹了一口气。</p><p>他抬手扶住后颈，左右扭动了几下，好像依靠这样简单的动作就能驱散复杂的心绪。面具被他随手丢在桌上，而他本人也几步绕过卡卡西，随意坐在长椅上，他问道：“那你想怎么样？”</p><p>卡卡西仍然站在原地，没有立刻转过身面对带土。他像是被这个问题问住了，但带土瞥了一眼他的手指——正在轻微地发抖。</p><p>“……你没想过吗？”带土挪开了视线，“一直追着我不放的是你吧，卡卡西。我拒绝过你，让你滚回木叶去，结果你又回来了。月之眼计划我告诉你了，但你不相信这个计划……一直固执地跟着我，一意孤行的可不只有我，你不也是这样吗？”</p><p>“你明知道我不可能回木叶的。我是罪人，卡卡西，杀害了老师的我，有什么颜面回到那里……木叶是你的归宿，而我的归宿是月之眼。就算你需要我又怎么样？我们的交集已经到此为止了，大战在即，你不打算阻止我吗？”</p><p>“说到底，妄图让我回到木叶，这份执念又是谁交给你的？是波风水门没错吧？”他说到这里，语气里就下意识地又带上了几分微不可察的自嘲与讥讽，似乎只有这样的状态才能让他的言行变得泰然自若。他说，“用那种温吞的手法在我面前三番几次地提到他，我早该发现的……既希望我回到木叶，又跟我说‘你需要我’？这就是他临死前的愿望吗？”</p><p>带土沙哑的嗓音压低下去，因此粗糙的砂砾感就分外明显；平静也被挤压碾碎，难以形容的沉重情感自他的喉底倾泻而出，他继续说下去：“那种同伴手牵着手，平安回到木叶的美梦……还真有他的风格。你不会也这么天真吧？卡卡西，跟着我这么久，你看过的还不够多吗？你失去的还不够多吗……如果真的有这样的路……那你倒是找出来给我看啊。现在我总算肯听听你的计划了，怎么，你却根本没想过究竟该怎么做吗？”</p><p>神威空间再一次陷入了寂静，卡卡西没有回答。</p><p>早就知道的。这种事不可能会有答案，只要战争还存在，忍者还存在，卡卡西所追寻的那种未来，才是真正的虚幻……</p><p>带土嗤笑了一声：“难道是我妥协得太快，打乱你的计划了？是不是该互换角色了？你扮演反派也够久了，忍耐‘月之眼’这种不切实际的幻想还真是辛苦你了。接下来换我演戏，陪你找到一个两全其美的办法？演戏这种事我倒还算擅长——”</p><p>“我们不回木叶了，”卡卡西低声说，“好吗？”</p><p>“……你这又算是什么意思，卡卡西。”带土的声音再次低下去，“每次都用这种商量的口吻跟我说话，装腔作势也有个限度。你明白的吧？只剩下最后的一个月，给你的时间可不多了。我不可能无限度地容忍你——”</p><p>但这一次，打断带土的并非是卡卡西的话语，而是他的动作。</p><p>他像往常那样从忍具袋中勾出了一支苦无，与此同时，深蓝色的布带也一并被他扯出。铁片因此与忍具相撞，发出了几声清脆的声响。即便一直受到主人的细心呵护，其上依然有着一道细浅的划痕；磨损的布条，泛黄的边缘，每一处都昭示着它的陈旧。卡卡西拿出的，正是木叶的护额。</p><p>卡卡西到这时才终于转过身，他的左手握住了护额，而苦无在右手灵巧地一抛，就顺从地落到了他的手心里。曾经保护过护额的右手紧紧握住了凶器，他仍然低着头，带土也就无从看出他的神情。</p><p>锋利的尖端悬停在护额上，片刻之后，苦无在其上缓慢地划出了一条深刻的划痕。为了方便用力，卡卡西只能紧紧攥着护额，带土也就能清晰地看到他未戴手套的左手手背，爆起沟壑分明的筋骨。他划得很慢，又极其用力，时空间内寂静无声，他们都只是听着这道令人牙酸的声音，看着苦无的行进痕迹；掩盖了带土所留下的、轻微的刮痕，毁掉了护额正中的漩涡图案，又长长地拖拽出去，最后离开了护额。</p><p>有一瞬间带土以为会有血液从那道伤痕里冒出来，就像他曾经划破卡卡西的手背……但卡卡西只是很快将手里的东西重新收了起来。</p><p>“……虽然这也只是一种形式，”他说，“但你应该明白的吧，带土。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“老师从来没说过让我带你回去。老师他……”卡卡西抬起头，看了一眼带土，他继续说，“我不知道你对老师做了什么，我也不知道那晚究竟发生了什么，带土。他只是用了通灵之术，带给我的也只有一段话而已。”</p><p>“‘带土可能还活着。如果那真的是他，能拯救他的人就只有你了。不管你是不是要去做，按自己的心意行事就好。这本来应该是属于我的责任……抱歉。’这就是他的原话。”</p><p>带土微微眯起了眼睛。三勾玉镶嵌在其中，猩红色的写轮眼紧紧盯在卡卡西的脸上，仿佛在借此分辨卡卡西有没有说谎。他的手原本随意搭在椅背上，这时就缓慢地用力收紧。</p><p>他认出来了。</p><p>明蓝色的查克拉急剧旋转，在波风水门的掌心压缩成实质的球体。那一击螺旋丸击中了他的右肩，肆虐的风压刮断了面具的布条；即便是现在，带土也能清晰回想起那个场景。那家伙最终还是认出来了——</p><p>“带土，老师从来没有提过那种要求。”卡卡西轻声叹了一口气，“他只是推测你还活着。我们之前就聊过这个话题……我没有骗你，我根本不清楚你的状况，九尾之夜的事，还有别的……都是后来才知道的。我至今为止所做的一切，都只是因为我想带你回去。”</p><p>“既舍弃不了你，又不想离开木叶……”他苦笑了一声，“我比你想的天真多了，带土。对不起，一直罔顾你的意愿，想要把你带回去……”</p><p>“够了，我需要的不是道歉。”带土打断了他，他停了片刻，似乎是想再问些什么，但最终只是往后仰靠在椅背上，没有再开口。</p><p>卡卡西看了他一会儿，他慢慢走过去，在带土的身边坐了下来。</p><p>这是他们第一次平和地并肩坐在一起，仿佛在此刻，隔阂与烦恼已经一并消失。如果所有的一切都没有发生，带土想，如果他在村子里好好地长大成人，大概在某一天任务结束的午后，他和卡卡西……才会这样坐在一起吧。</p><p>片刻之后，卡卡西还是说：“抱歉，带土，斑的事的确是我的错。你说的没错，我的确是不相信你……”</p><p>“留在木叶不行吗？”带土维持着那样的姿势，他看着时空间的虚空，语气里没有了奇异的掩饰与难以剔除的嘲讽。他就像是普通地和老朋友聊天那样，平淡地说，“在任务期间追踪我就可以，也没必要装作叛逃的样子来找我。”</p><p>“……”卡卡西愣了一下，他像是没料到话题会进行到这里，又似乎是在怀疑自己听错了带土的问话和语气。</p><p>“算了，当我没说。”</p><p>如果卡卡西留在木叶，就没有必要去见他。如果没有卡卡西，他就永远不会知道这些事。事已至此，再询问当初的理由未免也太过无趣，带土漫无边际地回想着卡卡西这一路的所作所为，也不得不承认，他已经做了力所能及的事。</p><p>卡卡西的道歉根本毫无道理。对于老师的事，总是以试探的方式提起，归根到底也不过是担心我对此感到愧疚，已经足够考虑我的心情了……斑的事也一样，怀疑自己也无可厚非。带土瞥了一眼身边的卡卡西，这家伙根本不需要道歉，他根本没有做错任何事，却总是摆出一副忏悔的模样……</p><p>“所以，”带土说，“这就是你所有的底牌了？”</p><p>“自从找上我之后，你就一直在打感情牌吧，卡卡西。同伴之情也好，师生之情也好，还有别的吗？”</p><p>“……”卡卡西的神色闪过一丝慌乱，但又很快颓败下来，“带土……我不是故意……”</p><p>“我也告诉过你了，斑的事我不怪你。”带土说，“还有别的事要告诉我吗？”</p><p>卡卡西沉默了片刻，缓慢地摇了摇头。</p><p>“……带土，”卡卡西说，“你还是要继续和斑……”</p><p>“我和他不是合作关系。”带土简短地回答，“那家伙也只会妨碍我。我的目标只有月之眼而已，别把我和他相提并论……既然你没有要说的了，我就先走了。”</p><p>“我要去取回轮回眼，等他彻底复活就难办了。管好你的眼睛，绝不会善罢甘休的，别给我添麻烦。”</p><p>带土说完，就站起了身。他单手在胸前结印，时空立刻产生了隐晦地波动。但就在此时，卡卡西伸手拉住了他。</p><p>“等等，”卡卡西说，“说到这个……写轮眼还是还给你吧，带土。”</p><p>“……”带土停下了神威，他看着卡卡西，等着他继续说下去。</p><p>“你也知道，我已经快看不清了，留在我这里也没有什么用，写轮眼在你那里才能发挥最大的作用，不是吗？”卡卡西抬手摸了摸自己的左眼，“由你一个人控制也会更容易，况且你的那只还是偏向防御吧？没有足够的进攻手段，面对斑那种级别的对手，怎么说也太勉强了……”</p><p>“我说过不会收回，”带土抽回了手，“送出去的东西哪有收回的道理。既然用不了，那你就用那只眼睛好好看着吧。”</p><p>“我会阻止斑的。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. 四十</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在卡卡西做出反应之前，时空的漩涡率先吞噬了带土的身形。寂静重新笼罩了神威空间，卡卡西坐在长椅上，沉默许久，才重新拿出了护额。</p><p>“……不回木叶了……”卡卡西轻声叹了一口气，他的手指按在木叶的标志上，像是想要用血肉填补那道刻下的凹痕，“那么，接下来又该怎么办呢……”</p><p>他的思绪飘飘忽忽地回到了那片起始的森林。直至此时，他依然能记起阿飞的讨好与试探，能记起那片掩盖了一切阳光的茂密树荫，带土站在树枝上，从面具唯一的孔洞中，透出一丝盈盈的红光。</p><p>这是他曾经夜不能寐的源头。他怀疑过面具下的会是带土、还是夺走写轮眼的无名之辈。他在此前追寻着带土触目惊心的足迹，在两个答案面前摇摆不定；而当他知道，那的的确确就是带土时——</p><p>带土不可能是木叶的英雄，他不能被称为这个时代的英雄。卡卡西认命地想，带土……仅仅只是他心目中的英雄。</p><p>“明明小时候不是这样的……”他笑了笑。木叶白牙没有错，而他却选择一切以任务优先，仿佛这样就能弥补父亲的一切所作所为。摧毁少年心中的英雄形象只不过需要一隅，如今他却迟迟不肯认清现实……</p><p>卡卡西握紧了护额，向后仰靠在了椅背上。</p><p>……难道这次依然只是他愚蠢的固执吗？</p><p>——‘那你想怎么样？’</p><p>卡卡西抬起手，将护额高举在自己的眼前，无言地望着这道破损的漩涡标志。然而他的眼神又仿佛穿过了护额，直直地看着时空间漆黑与寂静的虚空。</p><p>面对同样的境况，卡卡西突兀地想到，如果是鸣人，这时候……他会做出什么选择呢？</p><p>金发的少年恍若突然出现在他的眼前，那孩子蔚蓝色的眼睛里满是坚定与自信。如果是鸣人，他大概会露出惯有的笑容，告诉他……</p><p>时空间内陷入了长久的沉寂。直至他的手臂因长时间的悬停而发出抗议，卡卡西才收住了散漫的思绪，将视线的焦点重新落回到护额上。他再次看了几眼木叶的护额，就将它重新收了起来。他自嘲般地低声笑道：“我还以为我会想到带土呢……”</p><p>他的脑海里出现了那个熟悉的身影，年幼的带土只留给他一个虚幻的背影，而巨石下染血的微笑，又与带土现在的脸重叠在了一起。过去的虚影在此刻终于全盘崩塌，问题的答案从未如此清晰地涌现在他的心底——</p><p>无所谓时间与形式，他只是……想和带土一起活下去。</p><p>“……”</p><p>他像是对这个简单的答案感到好笑，因此不由地轻声笑了笑。</p><p>“算了，走一步看一步吧……”卡卡西轻声说，他忍不住又弯起眼睛，笑了一下。随后，他抬手结印，时空的漩涡自周边向内卷起，他的身形在瞬息间消失。他离开了神威空间。</p><p> </p><p>木叶的大部分地区仍是一片废墟，重建仍在进行。卡卡西谨慎地穿行在树林间，很快抵达了与凯和大和联络的地点。但奇特的是，一路上活跃在外的仅有下忍与中忍，以凯为首活跃的几个上忍不知所踪。</p><p>他颇为疑惑地皱了皱眉，但还是耐心地等了片刻。很快，大和就出现在了附近。</p><p>“出什么事了？”卡卡西问，“最近是非常时期，防守不应该这么薄弱……是人手不够吗？”</p><p>“啊，只是暂时的。”大和说，“是纲手大人醒了。”</p><p>卡卡西愣了一下，不由地松了一口气，他说：“纲手大人的情况还好吗？有没有什么后遗症？”</p><p>“小樱说没有……纲手大人正在与鹿久交接。”大和说，“卡卡西前辈呢？这次是有什么事？”</p><p>“……本来是想见见鸣人。”卡卡西说，他犹豫了一会儿，轻声询问道，“如果方便的话，可以让我见见纲手大人吗？”</p><p>“只是想问问和大蛇丸有关的事。”卡卡西解释说，“不会占用很长时间。”</p><p>“我想是没问题的，”大和笑了笑，“纲手大人也有事想要问你。”</p><p>在大和的带领下，两人很快穿过树丛，绕到了房屋的另一边。大和倾听了一会儿屋内的动静，这才带着卡卡西翻过窗户，进入了纲手休息的房间。</p><p>与鹿久的交接已经结束，关乎上忍的任务分配也显然已经完成。屋内空空荡荡，仅剩下纲手半坐在床边，身上披着一件衣物。她面前的桌上还散乱着各式的卷轴，卡卡西的视线在其上扫了一眼，避嫌般地挪开眼神，望向了角落。</p><p>“纲手大人。”他压低了声音，算是打了个招呼。</p><p>“行了，也不用装出那副样子，桌上没有机密文件。”纲手疲惫地揉了揉额头，她交叠起双手，摆在自己的下颌之下，短暂地思索过后，她说，“我就不绕弯子了。团藏的死，你参与了吗？”</p><p>卡卡西微微一愣，他重新看向纲手，点头道：“是。”</p><p>“那么团藏的尸体在哪，你清楚吗？”</p><p>“我只看见了团藏的死，”卡卡西回忆着数天前的那场战斗，他斟酌了一下，继续说道，“之后我就离开了，但斑说过，他要回收团藏的写轮眼。”</p><p>“果然……”纲手轻声啧了一声，“事情麻烦了。团藏的那只写轮眼是止水的，居然让宇智波斑拿到了别天神，那可是能修改意志的究极幻术……还有团藏那一身柱间细胞，不知道斑会用它们做什么……”</p><p>止水的写轮眼？……没错，宇智波灭族一事中有团藏的影子，想必是因此获益……</p><p>“卡卡西，”纲手打断了他的思索，“宇智波斑已经向忍界宣战，事到如今，你还不打算回木叶吗？你应该很清楚，要对付那种人物，哪怕是多一份力量也好……”</p><p>卡卡西沉默不语。他暂时无法决定是否将带土的事告知木叶。他口中的‘宇智波斑’并非历史上的斑，而现如今真正的宇智波斑已经借由秽土转生复活；团藏的尸体正在带土手中，带土又与斑不和……这些或许都是能够左右战局的情报，但……</p><p>如果将这些和盘托出，无疑就是在昭示，带土正是那个毁灭木叶的罪人。</p><p>即便他已经有了这个心理准备，事到临头，却又拥有了无数的迟疑与踌躇。他垂下眼，最后只能含糊地回答说：“抱歉，纲手大人。”</p><p>“我已经决定不回木叶了。但我绝不会与你们作对，这一点还请放心。”卡卡西说，“我可以阻止宇智波斑使用‘别天神’，至于柱间细胞，斑的手里一直都有，不是我能左右的。”</p><p>“我也还有很多事没有弄明白，能给您的信息也有限。除了团藏，还有谁一起去参加了‘五影会谈’吗？我想知道斑的宣战宣言，也许……我能因此确定一些事情。”</p><p>“……好吧，我知道了。”纲手叹了一口气，“那么，我们会做一些防范‘别天神’的准备，但这件事主要还是交给你来完成。‘五影会谈’的事……大和，”她转头叫道，“就麻烦你再说一遍了。”</p><p>“是，纲手大人。”大和应了一声，简短地复述了‘五影会谈’上的一切遭遇。</p><p>五影的争执、佐助的突然袭击、‘斑’的营救与宣战，卡卡西认真听着。他想起带土将他带往团藏所在之地时，时空间内略显狼狈的佐助……恐怕正是衔接‘五影会谈’之事。</p><p>“附身在佐助身上的，就是‘晓’的成员，绝。”等大和说完之后，卡卡西才开口说道，“黑绝和白绝的能力很不一样，总之……在情报与跟踪方面，他很难缠。在战力方面，他没有什么威胁。”</p><p>他说完之后停了一小会儿，似乎是在将这份说辞与记忆中进行比对。他看向大和：“也就是说，斑在‘五影会谈’上的主要意思，是他需要力量？想要主宰整个世界？”</p><p>“统合一切，融合世界上所有的一切……”卡卡西自言自语一般低声说道。</p><p>“怎么？”纲手说，“这有什么问题吗？”</p><p>“……不，没什么，”卡卡西说，“只是和斑告诉我的不太一样，或许只是为了说服我，所以改变了他的说法。”他没有在这个问题上纠缠，转而问道，“还有一件事，纲手大人，您知不知道……秽土转生这个术？”</p><p>“秽土转生？”纲手皱起了眉，她放下手，坐正了一些，“怎么问起这个？斑在研究这个术？”</p><p>“大蛇丸研究过这个禁术，所以我也了解了一些。”纲手沉吟了一下，“它的作用是召唤死者的灵魂，附身于施术者准备的肉体，从而起到‘复活’的效果。大蛇丸曾经召唤过先代火影，但据我所知，出现的只是没有神智的傀儡。除了不死之身与无穷无尽的查克拉，似乎并不是特别难缠……”</p><p>“我接触了由药师兜秽土转生的忍者……也许他改进了大蛇丸的术，”卡卡西摇了摇头，“对方绝不是用傀儡一词可以概括的。复生者保留了所有的记忆和实战经验，再加上不死之身，实力不可小觑。”</p><p>“……纲手大人，我也不知道他的计划是什么，但是……”卡卡西郑重地说，“请五大国一定要防备他。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. 四十一</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>与纲手的谈话一直持续到了深夜。卡卡西自屋内离开后，他站在树丛的阴影里，看了一会儿从窗沿泄露的灯光。</p><p>纲手大人已经苏醒，木叶的境况会好上许多。最要紧的果然还是带土那边……卡卡西轻微地叹了一口气。对于现状，他的心底已经有了一些隐隐的猜测，但究竟是否如此，还需要向带土求证。</p><p>取回轮回眼应该不会耗费太多时间，最好的办法……还是去神威空间等待带土吗。</p><p>卡卡西想到这里，没有再迟疑。他无声地退了几步，时空的漩涡悄然出现，他的身影消失在了原地。</p><p>空旷的时空间内寂静无声。卡卡西落在地上时，他还沉浸在自己的思绪里。直至抬头，才发觉带土正坐在长椅上，专注地把玩着手里的东西。</p><p>面具被他摘下放在一边，因此也就能清晰地看到他的脸。他的半张脸上是缓和且纯粹的面无表情，另一半边脸上纵横着伤疤，以密集且紧绷的方式拉紧了他的皮肤，使得他在没有情绪时，看起来也像是紧紧抿着嘴角。</p><p>卡卡西盯着他的嘴角，数秒之后，才克制地移开了视线。他看向带土手里的物体，那是两罐盛满液体的细瓶，圆形的球体漂浮在其中。其中一枚有着一抹血红，其上嵌着三勾玉；而另一瓶中是一双紫色的眼睛。是写轮眼与轮回眼。</p><p>“那是止水的眼睛吗？”卡卡西说。</p><p>“你竟然知道。”带土仍然半低着头，视线集中在手中的细瓶上。他以一种极其平淡又无所谓的语气，低声问道，“又是木叶告诉你的？”</p><p>“……是，我去了木叶。”卡卡西承认说，“止水的术……是叫做别天神吗？能够修改意志的究极幻术，纲手大人是这么跟我说的。”</p><p>“她说的没错。”带土简短地回答。</p><p>卡卡西停了一会儿，又试探似的说：“我还和纲手大人谈了谈‘五影会谈’的事。”</p><p>“是吗。”但带土全然没有追问的兴趣，他点了一下头，随手就将手中的瓶体放在了桌上，“这段时间我会经常和斑呆在一起，他的事有点难办，需要花点时间……”他很短暂地停顿了一下，“你自己注意安全。”</p><p>或许是发现说出这句话并没有想象中的那么难，带土流畅地继续说了下去：“绝那边我可能也顾不上了，以你的能力，应该不至于被他追踪吧？和木叶的人一起也算是个不错的选择，留在时空间内也很安全。既然都已经支撑到了现在……在‘月之眼’实现之前，就好好活下去吧，卡卡西。”</p><p>他像往常那样向卡卡西宣告完想说的一切，就自顾自地抬手结印，打算离开时空间。</p><p>“……”卡卡西先一步说，“能聊聊吗？带土。”</p><p>带土抬眼看了看他。他说：“如果是和斑有关的内容，就别浪费时间——”</p><p>“你还相信‘月之眼’计划吗？”</p><p>带土微微眯起了眼睛。他放下了结印的手，面无表情地盯着卡卡西看了一会儿。片刻之后，他移开视线，以一种平和而又漫不经心的语调说道：“我以为我刚刚才说过，让你在月之眼实现之前活下去……”</p><p>“你曾经告诉过我，斑的目的同样是月之眼，所以你才和绝维持着这种合作关系。”卡卡西说，“那么，你究竟为什么要阻止斑？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“‘月之眼’就是你唯一的目的，为此，你连我这种不趁手的工具都接受了。凭借斑的力量，增强战力、收集尾兽，加快月之眼的实现……咒印符也已经去除，没有被他控制的后顾之忧，你应该不会拒绝他才对。”卡卡西说到这里，他同样抬眼，望向了带土的眼睛，“我好像一直忽略了一个问题，带土，只要能够实现月之眼……就算被斑控制，那又怎么样？对你来说，这真的有那么重要吗？”</p><p>“你和斑所达成的协议——真正的‘月之眼’计划，应该是借助十尾的力量，将自身的瞳术投影到月亮上，施展幻术，控制整个世界……只到这一部分。”卡卡西说，“让所有的人陷入梦境，创造没有隔阂与斗争的世界，这是属于你的计划，对吗？”</p><p>这正是他在了解带土的宣战宣言后才做出的假设。带土对他描述的月之眼，是让整个世界陷入一场‘无尽之梦’，而就大和所言，‘斑’面对五大国时的重点，却仿佛在于获得十尾的力量、然后控制一切。</p><p>“所以你才会在第一时间取回轮回眼，确保斑不会彻底复活。带土，你在控制他能获得的力量……”</p><p>“卡卡西。”</p><p>带土闭上眼，颇有些疲倦地打断了他。他的声音抹去了惯有的讽刺，如今就只剩下了低哑的平静。</p><p>“你想证明什么？”</p><p>“你到底什么时候才能够看清楚，我不是所谓的英雄，只是一个罪人？连我都已经认清现实了，你这个天才却还在那场天真的梦里面吗？那就是斑的计划，从一开始，月之眼就是他的计划。”他低下头，看向了自己的双手，“我只不过是在确认那是不是唯一的方法，会不会还有其他可能，不用走到那一步……”</p><p>“结果你已经知道了。”带土的声音又轻了一些，他缓慢地握起拳头，片刻之后，他放松身体，后靠在了椅背上。</p><p>“我的确不介意我最后的结局，卡卡西，但你弄错了一点。月之眼的本质，不过就是彻底的统治而已。你以为我和斑不明白吗？我已经和你解释过很多次了，你的脑袋是不是就是没办法理解这么做的意义？……哈，也对。”带土低哑地笑了一声，他的声音再度染上了一些讥诮，但却更像是对自己的一种嘲讽。他的视线正落在面前的轮回眼上，而脸上则带着一种难以描述的神情，就像是正在回忆某些过往。他就这样停顿了一会儿，才继续说道，“斗争的根源就是人与人的联系。利益、观念、又或者是国家，它们的冲突造就了一场又一场的战争。想要获得永恒的和平，唯一的办法就是斩断现实的联系与羁绊。”</p><p>“一旦‘无限月读’开启，所有人都会被拉入梦境，唯有施术者能够保持清醒。每个人都会在自己的梦中找到最好的归宿，不会再有败者，也无法再有现实的斗争。‘无限月读’会实现他们内心最深处的愿望……我想要实行‘月之眼’的原因很简单，卡卡西，我不相信依靠你们的力量，能够达成所谓的和平。所以，由我来代劳来一切。”</p><p>“同样的，我也不相信斑。即便我们有同样的目的，谁能保证他一定能够成功？又或者他最后不会反悔？没错，我是在控制他的力量，那不过是因为我们在争夺唯一的统治权罢了。明明有着一样的目的，却在一切实现之前兵刃相向……我跟你说过吧，在这个世界留下的全都是渣滓和废物……我不正是最好的例子吗？”</p><p>“……带土，”卡卡西轻声叹了一口气，“别这么说。你不是什么废物……”</p><p>“安慰我的话就免了吧。”带土说，“我会阻止斑，也同样会实现‘月之眼’。卡卡西，别再纠缠这些事了，你到底什么时候才能够善罢甘休……”</p><p>他嘶哑的嗓音再度放低了一些，在空旷的神威空间里，就仿佛成了一种近似暗示般的自言自语。</p><p>“无所谓了，我会实现‘月之眼’。无法理解也好，反抗我也好，我都不在意，卡卡西，你们的意志根本无关紧要。如果你需要，先复活死去的人，再实行月之眼也可以……”他抬起眼，看向面前的银发叛忍，“你所希望的，不正是让他们‘幸福地活着’吗？‘月之眼’可以满足你……他们会在梦境里获得永恒的幸福。”</p><p>时空间内陷入了长久的沉寂，就连空气都仿佛停滞在了此刻。</p><p>许久之后，卡卡西迈步走向了带土。</p><p>“……你之前问我到底想怎么样，我仔细想过了。”卡卡西说，“我这辈子后悔的事情有很多，带土，在神无毗桥被你救下，没能保护好琳，没能帮上水门老师……还有其他很多事。或许‘月之眼’的确能够弥补那些遗憾吧……”</p><p>“但有些事，我从来没有后悔过。”他的声音很轻，其中却裹挟着极其温和的诚恳与坚定，“追寻你的踪迹也好，试图阻止你也好，我和你一起度过的时光不是假的。就算最后的结局不尽人意……至少我可以拥有和你一起战斗过的回忆。”</p><p>他在带土面前半跪下来，以便能够仰视他。于是他们的姿态就构成了与初谈月之眼时相似的场景。本就同属一对的写轮眼对视在了一起，卡卡西仰着头，用可谓虔诚的眼神注视着对方。</p><p>“虽然也给你添了很多麻烦……”他弯起眼睛，“嘛、既然你不介意施舍我一点无用的东西……在月之眼实现之前，就请你再忍受我一阵子吧。”</p><p>“假如这个世界对你来说真的那么无可救药……带土，我想成为你在这个世界的锚。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. 四十二</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>……我该夸你这次总算没有学琳吗？</p><p>与此前类似的场景，无疑让带土想起了那场谈话。这家伙迎着月光流露的脆弱与内疚、强作镇定的虚伪的温和……他这辈子恐怕都忘不掉——他近乎本能地就想开口反驳，但他的手指无意识地抽动了一下，似乎自虚空中回味到了黑棒穿透肉体的触感。琳死前饱含痛苦与遗憾的脸在他眼前突兀地闪过，画面又在转瞬间消逝而去，仅剩下半跪在他面前的卡卡西。</p><p>他盯着那只鲜红色的眼睛看了一会儿，惯用的讽刺就只是在他的心中转过一圈，最终没能说出口。</p><p>事到如今，再说那些话已经没有了任何意义。‘月之眼’实现在即，他不需要再试图动摇卡卡西的认知，也没有任何嘲讽的必要。这家伙想说什么就让他说好了，连否定他都没有意义——</p><p>“……嘛、虽然这么说很不自量力……”</p><p>卡卡西微微垂下了头，似乎是无法在直视带土的情况下、说出接下来的话。他的语气放得轻而缓慢，其中却依然蕴含着十足的诚恳。他低声说：“带土，我只是希望在你对这个世界失望的时候……还能想到我。我会帮你，只要是你认同的事……你不需要一个人承担一切，偶尔也可以信任一下我吧？”他说到这里，又短暂地顿了一下，“无论是作为工具，还是作为同伴……”</p><p>“我很早就想说了，卡卡西。你到底是有多是非不分。”带土打断了他，他的用词依然刻薄，但声音里却没有一丝谴责的意味，就好像只是借此机会、平静地指出卡卡西一直以来的缺陷。他就以这种割裂般的语气，继续说下去，“你就没有自己的想法吗？你明明不认同月之眼，那就站在我的对立面啊……强迫自己接受我，到底有什么意义？曾经是任务，现在是我，你就不能想想你自己的立场……”</p><p>“你这家伙……就是学不会质疑是吗？”带土压低了一些声音，他想强迫卡卡西看着自己的眼睛，但他的手只是慢慢握紧了自己的膝盖。声音自他被损毁过的咽喉滚过，逐渐又染上了一些难以言喻的沉重与痛楚，他低哑而短促地笑了一声，“哈、只是因为救过你一次，就一直把我视为英雄。你见过这样的英雄吗？不管是好的还是坏的，全都全盘接受。‘只要是我认同的事’……哪怕我最终想实现的不是‘月之眼’，而是毁灭一切——难道你也会像现在这样帮我吗？”</p><p>“……我相信你。”卡卡西说，“我知道的，你不会做那种事……”</p><p>带土的神色沉了下去。</p><p>“我已经不想再说了，卡卡西。”他的脸上没有任何表情，但那道因伤疤而微微下撇的嘴角，又似乎写满了厚重、复杂、无法用言语形容的情绪。他的声音压得更低了一些，如同每个字上都悬挂着无从清算的罪恶与疲倦，“我只是这个世界的渣滓，你到底要我说几遍——”</p><p>“可是带土，”卡卡西的声音依然很轻，但其中却罕见地展现出一种柔和的强硬。他的视线自带土的手上划过，又重新望向了对方的眼睛，“这不是我能控制的事。这应该是你才能控制的事。”</p><p>“在绝面前包庇我、放任我和木叶联络，还有好几次救下我……让我原谅自己，告诉我琳的事不是我的错，你从来没有怪过我。”卡卡西说，“甚至是现在，你都没有选择收回写轮眼。”</p><p>“既然想要限制斑的力量，阻止他的复活就是首要之事。轮回眼这种关键道具，无疑放在神威空间最为安全。而我的眼睛，就成了唯一的隐患。”他停了一下，脸上缓慢地露出了一个堪称是温柔的苦笑，“……但你却只是让我好好活下去，带土。非但没有警告我别扰乱你的计划，反而放任我随心所欲地行动……”</p><p>“……总是给我留下希望的，不正是你吗？”</p><p>这家伙——</p><p>所有的言语在这一瞬间都化为了虚无。带土只是看着卡卡西，他的眼神介于阴沉与悲哀之间，几乎是带着咬牙切齿的怜悯之意，紧紧地盯着卡卡西流露的笑容。</p><p>到底为什么……只依靠那点渺小又无聊的希望……</p><p>像是知道带土正在想些什么，卡卡西抬起了手，意图放在带土的手背上。他颇为无奈地笑了笑，他说：“带土，你知道吗？或许这就是同伴存在的意义……”</p><p>但就在他的手即将碰触到带土时，时空的漩涡骤然卷起，带土毫无征兆地离开了时空间，近似狼狈地消失在了原地。他的手因此穿过虚空，落在了空荡的长椅上。于是空旷的时空间内仅剩下卡卡西一个人。他半跪在那里，很久之后，他才缓慢地抬起手，轻轻抚在了那只未被收回的写轮眼上。</p><p> </p><p>时空的漩涡骤然撕开了平静，带土神色阴沉地自虚空中现身。他抬头扫了几眼，迅速捕捉到了斑的身影。</p><p>在带土开口之前，斑先带着笑意开口说道：“来得正好，带土。正好一起谈谈接下来的计划……”</p><p>他侧对着带土，正随意浏览着手中的卷轴。他的手指在其上点了点，随即挪到了另一角——带土的视线漠然地扫过卷轴，是一份简略的地图。</p><p>“八尾和九尾——”</p><p>“斑，我有事要问你。”带土冷声打断了他，“南贺神社的石碑上写了什么？”</p><p>“怎么，怀疑我骗你？”斑的手指转过一个圈，最终落在了木叶地位置上。他若无其事地说，“还是后悔了？”</p><p>“我怀疑你有什么不对吗？”带土说，“你让我接手雾忍村，却在事先把所有文件都销毁，不就是为了向我隐瞒什么事吗。还有绝，是留下来监视我的吧……斑，”他的声音拉长了一些，隐约透出了几分争锋相对的意味，“别以为我还是当初那个任你宰割的小鬼……”</p><p>斑微微歪过脑袋，看向了带土。他注视了片刻带土阴沉的脸色，又转过头低低地笑了起来。他自顾自地笑了一阵，紧接着随手把卷轴丢在了一边。他抬手半撑着脑袋，好整以暇地看着带土。</p><p>“好啊……”他用不带感情的声音说，“带土，你想让我怎么证明？只是口述能满足你吗？还是让我用幻术展示石碑的内容？”</p><p>“长门已经死了，怎么不用那双轮回眼亲自去看看？”斑说，“比起我，你应该更相信自己才对……”</p><p>“别明知故问了，我要听的不是这种试探。”带土站在原地，猩红色的写轮眼始终盯着斑，似乎试图从他的脸上找到谎言的蛛丝马迹。但斑只是坦然坐在那里，任由带土打量。对于带土的讽刺，他也同样不置可否；他的嘴角含着一丝若有似无的笑意，就这样等着带土给出解决的方案。</p><p>他们对视了半晌，最终，带土率先移开了视线。他极轻地冷哼了一声，随后他走近斑，打开了对方丢下的那份地图。其上详细标注了‘晓’的据点，同时标记了八尾与九尾的所在地。</p><p>“我宣战之后，忍界有什么反应？”带土说。</p><p>“他们成立了所谓的‘忍者联军’。虽然只是一群乌合之众，但这个人数也多少有点麻烦……”斑说，“白绝的数量有多少？兜会继续使用秽土转生，到时候你我只需要负责控制十尾。”</p><p>“大约十万只。”带土看着地图，他思索了几秒，又问，“只有五大国进行联手？那些小国呢？还有，战场选在哪里？为了让月之眼的范围最大化……”他在地图正中央略略一圈，“火之国、雷之国、铁之国……铁之国是什么态度？”</p><p>“当然是参战。战场也许就在铁之国。”斑哼笑了一声，“还真是毫无新意啊，真希望他们有胆子在自己的地盘开战……”他的视线落在代表木叶的板块上，又很快挪开了视线，“具体的情况还不清楚，他们也还在筹备阶段，看不出什么来。”</p><p>“八尾和九尾暂时还在村子里。但难说他们是打算把尾兽藏起来，还是拿来对付我们。”斑又说，“听绝说你是以尾兽为由宣战的？这么直白地暴露自己的目标……我可不是这么教你的，带土。”</p><p>“无所谓吧，反正胜利会是我们的。”带土说，“你觉得自己会输吗？”</p><p>“也对，”斑环起双臂，毫不在意地笑了笑，“随你喜欢好了……”</p><p>“让绝继续搜集忍者联军的情况。我会让鬼鲛去搜集八尾和九尾的情报。”带土说，“等有了尾兽的消息就立刻出手，归根到底，那群家伙也不过是临时凑在一起罢了，想打乱他们的配合很容易。”</p><p>“由你来牵制它们，这种小事对你来说没问题吧。我来收集尾兽。一旦尾兽到手，就立即撤退——”</p><p>“不，尾兽的事还不着急。”斑说，“你跟我去找轮回眼。”</p><p>他说着，扭头转向了角落的阴影：“绝，听到了吧？去执行带土的安排，他接下来可忙得很……”</p><p>绝缓慢地自阴影中的泥土中生长而出，黑绝低哑地说：“知道了……”</p><p>“鬼鲛那边也由我们转告吗？”白绝说，“斑怎么也喜欢把麻烦事丢给我们啊——”</p><p>带土微微眯起了眼睛。他的视线在绝的身上短暂地停留了几秒，又迅速移到了斑泰然自若的表情上。他的气息透露出几分罕见的恼怒与阴狠，但在转瞬间又化为了沉郁的平静。</p><p>“你在限制我的行动吗？还让绝隐藏在一边……哈。”带土低哑地笑了一声，冷静与讽刺完美地交融在他的声音里，他说，“斑，什么时候你也开始玩这种无聊的把戏了？”</p><p>“不愿意吗？那就杀掉那个叫卡卡西的小鬼好了。”斑笑了笑，“这个总比找到轮回眼容易多了。”</p><p>“我留他还有用。”带土冷着声音说，“少对我指手画脚，只要月之眼最后能实现就行了吧。我想做什么不用你管。”</p><p>“哦？”斑似笑非笑地看着带土，他玩味地说，“有什么用？”</p><p>“……”带土抿紧了嘴唇，他脸上纵横的伤疤就在肌肉的作用下抽紧了一些。他鲜红色的写轮眼中涌动着与神情相衬的晦涩与阴郁，他看着斑，没有说话。</p><p>“我还以为过了这么多年，你多少会有所长进……”斑说，“结果还是当初那个小鬼啊，带土。”</p><p>“我要去和兜谈谈。”斑等了一会儿，依然没有等到带土的回应。他似乎是因此觉得无趣，也就暂时放过了这个话题。他站起身，径自从带土的身边走过，“你愿意留着他的命就留着好了，”斑笑了一声，他的声音轻且平稳，却无故显现出一种暗示般的威胁与警告，“带土……别让玩具搅乱了我们的计划。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. 四十三</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>斑的脚步声渐行渐远，很快就消失了。据点重新回归了难以言喻的空荡之感，仿佛连空气都因此骤然一轻。</p><p>绝的身影完全没在阴影之中，他看着据点中央沉默的带土，身体却逐渐软化下沉，缓慢地融入了泥土之中。</p><p>“绝，”带土出声叫住了他，“佐助的情况怎么样？”</p><p>“还在昏迷中哦，”绝的动作停下了，白绝回答说，“看起来很难受的样子呢……移植写轮眼是这么麻烦的事吗？”</p><p>“带土换写轮眼就很快啊。”白绝又说，“带土之前也换过啊，用完伊邪那歧，很快就换上了新的眼睛。之后不是立刻就可以使用了吗？”</p><p>“他的眼睛需要进化成永恒万花筒写轮眼，和普通的写轮眼不太一样……”黑绝低哑地回答白绝，他的视线却落在带土裸露在外的写轮眼上。</p><p>“说起来，团藏死了……”他说，“别天神应该在你那里吧……”</p><p>“啊、对笨卡卡西下不了手的话，对他用别天神就好了嘛！”白绝突然插嘴说，他看来对这个主意相当满意，眼神跟着看向了带土，“那样带土就不需要为难了吧！”</p><p>“白痴吗，这可不是简单的立场问题……”</p><p>“诶？不是吗？”</p><p>“他在死前施展了自毁尸体的术。”带土对他们的对话无动于衷，他的声音自如，只是陈述事实般说，“我没拿到他的眼睛。”</p><p>黑绝没有说话。带土抬手扶着脖颈，左右扭动了一下。他捡起刚才放下的地图，指尖的火光轻微一闪，卷轴就在火遁的作用下化为了灰烬。</p><p>“鬼鲛那边我会去的。”带土说，“你负责五大国的情报就行了。”</p><p>“……知道了……”黑绝哑声回答道，他的身体再次开始融化，缓慢地沉入地底。空旷的据点回荡着他似忠告、又似预言一般的话语，“犹豫不决可不是好事情，带土……对两边都手软，说不定两边都会背叛你哦……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>带土垂下眼，看向了自己的手指。火遁灼烧产生的热度仿佛仍然留存在指尖。片刻之后，他收回手，双指并拢束起，时空的漩涡因此卷起，据点陷入了彻底的寂静。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>外貌形似鲨鱼的男人反手握住了背在身后的刀，他戒备地看着身后。那里空寂无人，只有一片树叶正在悠然飘落。</p><p>“……是落叶啊。”他放下手，颇有些感慨地说，“这种时候，真是怀念鼬先生的感知能力啊……”</p><p>然而当他转过身，准备继续前进时，身着黑底红云的长袍的男人，正站在他行进的路上。</p><p>他的脸上流露出一丝愕然，又很快挑起嘴角，笑着露出了尖锐的牙齿：“您的能力，果然很神出鬼没……”</p><p>“有什么任务吗？斑先生。”</p><p>“我已经向忍界宣战了，他们也已经知道了我们接下来的目标是八尾和九尾。”带土用斑的声音说到，但其中却没有了曾经的那份从容不迫。他像是对此没什么兴致，用不带感情的语调继续说，“他们一定会协商怎么处理八尾和九尾，鬼鲛，你想办法潜入进去，探取相关的情报。”</p><p>“只要情报就足够了吗？”鬼鲛说，“如果有机会，需要我对尾兽下手吗？”</p><p>“随便你，这种事你自己判断就好。”带土说。</p><p>“斑先生给的任务，总是这么自由呢……”鬼鲛笑了笑，他说，“看来斑先生已经没有其他的嘱托了。那么，我就出发了。”</p><p>他这么说着，就准备离开这里。但当他彻底绕过带土，甚至已经往前迈出数步之时，带土再次开口了。</p><p>“鬼鲛，”带土说，“……你对月之眼怎么看？”</p><p>“……想不到您这样的人，也会和我一样陷入困惑之中啊……”短暂的停顿之后，鬼鲛侧过身体，他说，“月之眼吗？我和鼬先生讨论过这个呢。”</p><p>“很遗憾，我们的看法不怎么一致。”鬼鲛摊开双手，一副对此无可奈何的模样，语气中却依然带着压抑的轻佻，“这个世界没有什么是真实的，我很向往月之眼，斑先生……不过，鼬先生似乎不这么想。他一直走在自己的道路上，和我们并不是同一路人呢……”</p><p>“我很敬重您，您给了我一个活下去的理由、一个为之努力的目标……”鬼鲛说着，他转过身，仅仅用眼角的余光注视着带土的表情，“或许那只是您笼络人心的用词罢了……我可是一字一句都记得清清楚楚呢，斑先生。”</p><p>“‘那我来让你从虚假的痛苦中解脱吧。我来为你建造一个容身之所……’”鬼鲛收回视线，直视着面前的道路，他一边说，一边重新迈开步伐，往前走去，“‘一直以来你都在为杀死同伴而战，但今后，你就以我的同伴的身份战斗吧。’”</p><p>“……”</p><p>除却绿叶被风吹动的簌簌声音，周围再没有任何响动。带土站在原地，久久没有动作。他感觉到微风拂过他布满伤疤的脸，盎然的绿意占满了视野的边缘……他的手指虚握了一下，似乎试图从空气中抓到一副足以封闭整张脸孔的面具。他抬起头，看向了自天际垂落的阳光。</p><p>前往那个新世界的捷径……</p><p>……</p><p>同伴吗……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“那么，八尾和九尾人柱力的隐匿地点已经决定，各村稍后各自指定人员组成临时部队，专门负责这次战时的情报分享。这次的会议就先到这里……”</p><p>确认所有的议题都已经有了结果，作为这次会议的组织人，三船开口做了简短的总结。</p><p>“等等。”纲手扬声说，她停顿了一会儿，才以一贯果断的语气，单刀直入地说，“还有另一件事。木叶的叛忍、‘晓’的成员旗木卡卡西——回到木叶了。”</p><p>场内的视线齐齐望向了纲手。气氛一时陷入了短暂的僵持，但很快，在场最为年轻的影率先提出了质问：“回到木叶是什么意思？火影。”</p><p>“风影大人不必心急，想必是纲手大人一时不慎，措辞有误吧。”貌美的女性身着一身蓝衣。她的神态端庄，语气却稍稍压低，显出几分威胁的意味，“火影大人……面对敌人，用关押也许更合适一些。”</p><p>“不，就是‘回到’。”纲手说。</p><p>“纲手姬的意思，难道是说对方临阵倒戈了吗？”土影偏过头，看向身边的纲手，“那么应该打探到不少‘晓’的情报吧。”</p><p>“……不，也不是这一回事。”</p><p>“不是被你们捉住，也不是倒戈，那到底是什么意思，火影！”雷影不耐烦地问道，“别弯弯绕绕的，快点把情况说清楚！”</p><p>“由他亲自来说明，各位没问题吧。”纲手闭了下眼，她转头偏向身后的鹿久，低声吩咐道，“去把卡卡西带进来。”随后她面向各位影，提高了音量，正色道，“此次会议的内容特殊，我让他等在楼外，由木叶的几位上忍严密监控。这样的处理，各位应该没什么意见吧。”</p><p>她说着，又自手边拿起一叠纸，丢在了桌面的正中。她解释说：“在他到达这间会议室之前，我先简单说明一下情况。这是他在木叶期间、以及叛变后我们搜集到的所有履历。他一直掌握着木叶有关的部分情报，却从未做过危害木叶之事，因此，我判断他是可以信任的——”</p><p>“恕我难以苟同，火影大人。”水影在称谓上加了重音，又微微拖长了一些音调，“此事事关雾忍村的颜面，我本无意在这次会议上提起。但火影大人好像忘了，旗木卡卡西可是帮助‘晓’控制过矢仓大人，给雾忍村造成了不小的损失……”</p><p>“一尾被捕一事也与他有关。”风影交叠着双手，平静说道，“再者，他回归木叶的时机也太巧妙了。宇智波斑刚刚宣战，正急需尾兽的情报，他就出现在这里。很有可能是宇智波斑派来的卧底。”</p><p>“这点我也想过。”纲手叹了一口气，但很快又简短说道，“正因为如此，我才在这次会议上提出他的问题。我在情感上偏向他，如果由我来做选择，毫无疑问我会信任他，让他加入忍者联军的队伍。但考虑到他的身份，如果我自行决定，选择向各位隐瞒这件事，恐怕之后木叶的地位会变得很尴尬吧。这次的对手可是宇智波斑，旗木卡卡西在斑的身边跟随了数年，不管怎么说都会是对付斑的极大助力，还希望你们再好好考虑一下。”</p><p>“我倒觉得他可以信任。”土影拿过桌上的履历，简单看了几眼，又递交给身边的雷影，“宇智波斑可不像是会派人来当卧底的人。况且就算是卧底，他了解宇智波斑也是实情，只要他提供斑的情报，我们进行证实之后，自然就知道他可不可信。”</p><p>“嗯……”雷影翻看着手中的履历，点头道，“身为木叶的忍者，既然没有损害过木叶的利益，的确可以算是能够信任。其他忍村的利益当然不在他维护的范围内，水影和风影应该没有这么天真吧。”</p><p>“这不是天不天真的问题，他可是斑的帮凶……”</p><p>“既然他当初参与了尾兽的抓捕，当然要以敌人的身份对待他。”</p><p>水影与风影反驳道，但他们又立刻停下了辩论。门外很快传来了敲门声，片刻之后，鹿久打开了门，银发的叛忍跟在其后，谨慎地进入了这间宽敞的会议室。</p><p>他冲鹿久微一点头，以示道谢。随后鹿久回到了纲手的身侧，而他上前几步，站在了离会议桌不远的空地上。</p><p>“……我就是旗木卡卡西。”他停了一下，在五位影的注视下，开口说道，“这次是我拜托纲手大人，带我出席这次会议。我不奢求各位大人能原谅我一直以来的所作所为，也没有立场要求各位相信我没有恶意……”</p><p>“但我还是想恳求各位大人，能够暂时给我一些信任。”卡卡西微微垂下了头，他诚恳地说，“等这次大战结束，任凭各位对我如何处置，我绝无怨言。但现在……我希望能借助木叶的力量，去阻止绝。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. 四十四</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“等一下，绝？”雷影率先问道，“发起这次战争的不是斑吗？”</p><p>“如果我没记错，绝是晓的成员之一。”土影说，“他有什么特别之处吗？需要特地借助木叶的力量去对付。和斑决战，每一份力量可都要使用得恰当好处啊。”</p><p>“绝是晓的情报人员。他的蜉蝣之术，是将自身融入在草木之中，在地下高速移动的忍术。具体的原理我并不是很清楚，但以我与绝相处的体会，这个术的移动速度与范围都不是一般忍术可以比拟的。”卡卡西说，“截断晓的情报来源，从战略上来说也是当务之急。另外……这次战役的主要敌人，恐怕会是大批白绝。”</p><p>“白绝，是上次‘五影会谈’上出现的生物吧。它可没有多少战斗力，普通忍者就可以轻松对付……”水影微微摇了摇头，她的神色间带些许的肃厉与不满，“既然是投诚，怎么说也该拿出点诚意来，这种人尽皆知的情报有什么意义？我们想听的是和斑有关的事。”</p><p>“……的确，风影大人说得是。”卡卡西低声说，“但有关斑的情报……恕我难以回答。”</p><p>“和火影一样遮遮掩掩，连斑的情报都不肯明说，你让我们怎么信任你！”雷影训斥道，他转头质问纲手，“火影！你带来的人连这点事都搞不明白吗！”</p><p>纲手轻声啧了一声，她不甘示弱地想要回敬雷影，但土影抬手制止了纲手的发言。</p><p>“我倒是对绝的事情很感兴趣，再怎么说也是斑认定的人，况且，他可是晓活到现在的人员之一。我可不信他只是普通的情报人员……年轻人——是叫卡卡西对吧，”土影说，“你先继续说下去。”</p><p>卡卡西感激地看了一眼土影。他垂下眼，脸上闪过了一丝迟疑，但很快，所有的情绪都一并收敛。他似乎在心中下了决断，接下来的叙述就再没有任何的犹豫。</p><p>“据我所知，绝是斑利用阴阳遁制造的产物。”卡卡西说，“也就是说，他在某种意义上正是斑的化身。虽然他一直以来没有展现任何战力，但我很怀疑，大战在即，斑会不会赋予他其它能力。至于他现有的能力，除了蜉蝣之术，还有将自身的孢子寄生于对方的忍术，孢子成长之后，可以吸收对方的查克拉，转移至其他的个体。此外，白绝在吸收他人的查克拉后……可以彻底伪装成对方。”</p><p>“彻底伪装？”</p><p>“是，无论是外貌还是查克拉，都能够完全变化成被模仿人的样子。依我看来，即便是感知型忍者，恐怕也难以进行区分。……很抱歉，这个忍术我只见过一次，我也不清楚破解它的办法。”</p><p>“记忆呢？”纲手问，“那只是高级的变化术，还是完全复制？”</p><p>卡卡西轻轻摇了摇头，他说：“这是很久以前的事了。我在执行晓的一项任务，绝变化为和我碰头的忍者，给我传递了错误的讯息。但我不知道他是继承了对方的记忆，还是经过拷问，从对方口中得到的讯息。”</p><p>“这个情报不能散布出去。”土影当机立断，他说，“如果得知身边的盟友可能无法信任，一定会引发恐慌。这种时刻，各大忍村的忍者还需要进行磨合，必要的就是互相信任。”</p><p>“但也得布置针对这项忍术的方法。”水影调整了一下坐姿，她看了一眼卡卡西，继续说道，“具体如何防范，可以稍后再谈。不过……我倒是很奇怪，绝和你都为晓服务，他当初又为什么要欺骗你？我还是事先说明为好，五大国可不是你了结私怨的工具……”</p><p>“如果这点是他胡编乱造呢？”风影放开了交叠的双手，他拿过桌上的履历，冷静道，“也不能排除这个可能性。斑派他打入我们内部，提供虚假情报，以此打乱我们的部署。再者，根据他给予的情报，反向推测我们的行动，这也不无可能——”</p><p>“风影和水影，我看你们也太过警惕了吧。”纲手冷声道，“他替晓搜集尾兽的事，就由我代木叶向你们道歉，等战事平定之后，再商讨补偿与赔礼的事宜。但如果你们再带着这种偏见看待卡卡西提供的情报，我看也没有必要聊下去了！”她站起身，单手按在桌上，扬声说道，“卡卡西寻求的只不过是木叶的帮助，我也不过是出于盟友的情谊，把这件事告知你们而已，是否帮助他的选择权，说到底还是在我手上吧！”</p><p>卡卡西原本低垂着头，沉默地听着指责与怀疑，此刻猛地抬起头，看向了纲手。</p><p>“火影！”三船厉声说道，“这种时候为了晓的成员争论起来，你对这次联盟的重视程度——”</p><p>“……我知道了。”风影扫过履历上的最后一行字。他放下手中的纸张，平静地说，“火影，我理解你信任他，但不能排除这种可能性。为了守护我们想要守护的东西……我们有义务确保这次战争的胜利。”</p><p>“好了好了，谨慎是好事，纲手姬你也没必要这么大动肝火嘛。”土影摆了摆手，招呼纲手坐下，“真是活力十足啊。我是同意纲手姬的决定，相信这个叛忍，你们呢？意下如何？”</p><p>水影大人轻轻吸了一口气，语气里多了些缓和：“既然火影大人这么坚持，我也同意此事。但是——”她坐直了一些身体，正色道，“我要求保留对他的处置权。一旦发现他的情报错误，或是他存在对此次战役不利的行为，请火影大人立刻拘捕他，进行审讯。这点总没有问题吧？”</p><p>“……你放心，”纲手停顿了一下，她坐回自己的座位，收敛起了外露的情绪。她点了下头，保证到，“我……不、木叶会担负起监视的责任。”</p><p>场面重新恢复了平静，雷影的视线扫过其他几位影，又落在了卡卡西的身上。</p><p>“难得有跟随了斑这么久的人，难道没有其它情报了吗？”雷影说，“敌人的战力和计划，和晓有关的事，你还知道什么？快点说出来。”</p><p>卡卡西点了下头，他说：“之前我向纲手大人提到过，药师兜改进了秽土转生之术，复生的忍者战力不俗。他和斑联手，恐怕会召唤一些不得了的人物。如果……再将白绝作为秽土转生的容器，哪怕只是复活死去的普通忍者，情况也会变得很棘手。”</p><p>“那样的话，战力的差距就不足以称之为优势了。”水影说，“也不知道秽土转生的施术条件是什么，如果在战役中就能不断复活死者，那么还需要费心回收我方的尸体……”</p><p>“那样又需要削减一成兵力，情况会很不妙啊。”土影接着说道，“纲手姬，我记得秽土转生是二代火影发明的忍术吧，你知道要怎么应对吗？”</p><p>“……抱歉打断各位，”卡卡西说，“战略上的部署还请各位稍后再细谈，毕竟我的身份……”</p><p>他停了一下，又快速说了下去：“晓的成员目前仅剩下绝和鬼鲛，但既然兜可以实行秽土转生之术，很难保证会不会复活晓的其他成员。其中长门在生前以一人之力就毁灭了木叶，这件事想必各位也知道，还请一定要进行防范。最重要的是，晓已经得到了一尾至七尾的尾兽之力，如果他们将尾兽投入战场，其战斗力也一定在长门之上。……这些就是这次敌人所拥有的全部战力。”</p><p>“我要说的就是这些。再次感谢各位大人对我的信任。”卡卡西说到这里，他弯下腰，朝着五位影恭敬地鞠了一躬。随后他直起身，在鹿久的带领下离开了这间会议室。</p><p>一切对策与战略都被阻隔在了门后，卡卡西微低着头，静静地跟着前方的脚步声。周边的温度自温暖变为冰冷，飘零的雪花落在他的身上，他在雪地上又走了一阵，终于抵达了他暂时停留的目的地。</p><p>这是临时搭建的简易帐篷，几位木叶的忍者正等候在原地。卡卡西绕过他们，靠在角落里，等待着这次会议的结束。</p><p>“师父……不，纲手大人还好吗？”粉色头发的女孩抚平衣服的褶皱，不远不近地坐在了卡卡西的身边。纲手的身体还未完全复原，作为纲手的弟子，小樱随行了这次会议。她说，“虽然检查结果显示没什么问题，只需要等待查克拉恢复……应该没有什么特殊情况吧？”</p><p>“没有。”卡卡西摇了摇头，他的神色间颇有些内疚之色。他看了一眼小樱，又冲她安抚地笑了笑，“她的精神看起来很好。”</p><p>“你怎么在这里？”卡卡西说，“纲手大人的随行人员应该都在等候室里。临时设立这个地方，只是因为我需要避嫌而已……”</p><p>“里面太闷了，我想出来透透气。”小樱的脸上露出了一个勉强的笑容，她微微低下头，双脚抵在地上，不着痕迹地上下磨蹭着。蓬松的雪因此被踩压下去，现出一个浅浅的凹坑。</p><p>“……”卡卡西挪开了视线，他沉默了片刻，主动开口说，“有什么心事吗？很担心纲手大人的身体？……还是在担心鸣人的去向？”</p><p>小樱轻微地咬了一下嘴唇，她踌躇了一会儿，抬头问道：“鸣人……会怎么样？”</p><p>“我可是叛忍……”卡卡西哑然失笑，“九尾人柱力的事……”但他又看了一眼小樱，转而改口道，“鸣人体内的九尾是这次晓的目标，五影很可能会选择藏匿尾兽。但敌方的战力同样不可小觑，如果不借助尾兽的力量，很难说能获得这次战争的胜利。”</p><p>“如果让我来选……我会相信鸣人。”卡卡西笑了笑，“嘛、不过这也只是我的看法而已，五影究竟会做什么选择，我也不能确定。”</p><p>小樱轻轻点了点头。</p><p>她沉默地玩弄着自己的手指，脸颊上被铁之国寒冷的气候冻出一层薄红。卡卡西低声询问道：“冷吗？会议或许还有一会儿才能结束……要不要先回等候室？”</p><p>“……佐助的事，我就已经不知道该怎么办才好了，鸣人又突然成为了晓的目标……”小樱低声说，“鸣人他啊，如果让他知道所有人都瞒着他的话，一定会乱来的。他不是能坐视别人保护自己的人，况且还有和佐助的约定，但是……但是如果要借助尾兽的力量，他真的能驾驭九尾的力量吗？”</p><p>小樱握紧了拳头，她紧紧地皱着眉，浅色的睫毛上沾染着几片晶莹的雪花，让人分不清究竟是眼泪，还是融化的雪水。</p><p>“九尾的力量……那种力量……就算是大和队长也需要尽全力……”她的声音有些轻微的颤抖，但很快又止住了，“那种力量，鸣人的身体明显承受不住，和大蛇丸战斗的时候，和佩恩战斗的时候，他的皮肤……”</p><p>“就算是承受那种痛苦，他也要保护木叶的大家，也要带回佐助……而我作为医疗忍者，却根本帮不上任何忙……总觉得他们两个，都已经离我越来越远了，第七班……是不是根本就是名存实亡……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>名义上监视叛忍的忍者们，正以卡卡西为中心站在不远处，互相低声闲聊着，等待着火影的归来。卡卡西在称不上寂静的环境里，静静地听着小樱轻声的叙述。一时之间两人都没有开口。小樱出神地望着面前纯白的雪面，片刻之后，她轻吸一口气，故作轻松地笑了笑：“很奇怪吧，面对陌生人……反而觉得可以说出口了。哈哈，我……我只是实在不知道该找谁说这些了，也不想再给大和队长添麻烦……”</p><p>“小樱。”卡卡西开口说，“希望我接下来的动作不会让你感到冒昧……”</p><p>他抬起手轻轻按在小樱的头顶，紧接着，就像是两人早已熟识一般，顺势揉了两下。他弯下腰，以便平视小樱微微泛红的双眸。</p><p>他弯起眼睛，轻声笑道：“大人可不会觉得这些是麻烦啊。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. 四十五</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“在聊什么呢？”</p><p>忍者们自发让开了道路，纲手几步穿过人群，立定在卡卡西与小樱面前。以鹿久为首的其余人员站在帐篷远处的雪地上，等待着纲手。</p><p>小樱猛地从怔愣中回过神，她看了一眼面前已经站直的卡卡西，他脸上的笑意已经一扫而光，反而端持着一种难以描述的局促与黯然。</p><p>纲手扬手打了个手势，周边的忍者便陆续出了帐篷。很快，帐篷内就只剩下了他们三人。小樱跟着站起身，她抬手迅速地擦了擦眼睛，仿佛只是拂去眼前迷蒙的雪花，她几步绕到纲手身侧，打起精神笑道：“没什么，师父你回来了！”</p><p>“身体怎么样？有什么不舒服的吗？要不要先检查一下？”</p><p>“没事，”纲手摇了摇头，“我心里有数。”</p><p>“那就好，”小樱说，“你们应该有事要谈吧？那我也去外面等你们……”</p><p>“不用，你留在这里就好。”纲手笑了笑，她扫了一眼小樱的眼角，又很快移开了视线。她看向卡卡西，简单说道，“我和其他几位影已经达成了协议，如果你的情报属实，白绝会由五大国联手对付。木叶会派遣一定战力对绝进行针对，到时候你就在旁协助。至于这几天……以你的身份，在村子里行动不太方便，我打算暂时把你编入隶属火影的暗部。在战场爆发前的这段时期，作为先遣侦察部队，专门负责搜寻绝的踪迹。当然了，在暗部内必须以小组为单位执行任务，不能单独行动……这点，你应该能谅解吧。”</p><p>卡卡西点头。他微垂着头，轻声感激道：“能有这种结果，已经很出乎我的意料了……谢谢您。”</p><p>他停顿了一会儿，再次开口时，语气里就隐晦地含着一直以来积蓄的愧疚与自责，然而他又尽力压抑下那些情绪，试图以轻声掩盖掉其中的复杂。他低声说：“……抱歉，纲手大人。给您添麻烦了。”</p><p>“不，你做得很好。”她说着，自口袋里拿出了两枚由红绳系着的铃铛，“你不是也终于明白要依靠同伴了吗？水门教你的东西总算是好好回想起来了……拿着吧，替你保管这么久，总算可以还给你了。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>卡卡西愣了一下，显然是没料到纲手会随身携带着这两枚铃铛。他的视线落在面前悬停的铃铛上，片刻之后，他不由苦笑着摇了摇头。</p><p>“纲手大人，”他微微退了一步，像是要避过接受铃铛的境地，“我……”</p><p>他张了张唇，最终只是又摇了摇头。</p><p>纲手微微挑了一下眉。</p><p>“少小看人了，我可是五代火影。”她收回手，抱臂说道，“你担心的那点事对我来说根本不算什么，不过就是曾经冒犯过我，还有这次和风影水影吵架吗？摆着那副觉得自己利用了我们的模样，我可是经过深思熟虑才答应你的，能不能别把我想成没有脑子的白痴？”</p><p>“……我不是这个意思。”卡卡西说，“只是……明明都向您求助了，却依然不肯说出斑的情报。这种犹豫的样子，怎么看都……”</p><p>“卡卡西！”纲手高声打断了他，她不耐烦道，“你这小鬼……少给我婆婆妈妈的了，我不知道你和斑到底达成过什么协议，现在又是什么状况，既然你不想说，我也懒得费心去猜，但是啊——既然你主动向我们求助了，那就少把我们当成心理上的累赘！”</p><p>“我们有谁要求你做到尽善尽美了吗？妄想百分之百地照顾所有同伴，想要一个人担负一切，你那莫名其妙的负罪感到底是怎么一回事？不过是毕业得早了一点而已，你还真以为自己是什么天才吗？”纲手皱眉看着卡卡西，她稍稍缓和了一些语气，继续说道，“既然一个人办不到，那就依靠我们一起完成你想做的事……这才是正确的不是吗？”</p><p>“……但是我……”</p><p>他抬起头，还想说些什么，但一抹粉色又突兀地落入了他的眼中。他看了看小樱，解释的话语就噎在了喉咙里，一时半会儿如何也说不出口。</p><p>没错，我也太自傲了……卡卡西想，明明刚才还拿大人的身份安慰小樱……这份感情，不是一样的吗……</p><p>他垂下眼睛，不由想起了此前与佐助相遇的事。那是初遇团藏时的事，面对想要向鼬复仇的佐助，他也曾理解过一些纲手大人的心情……</p><p>纲手看着面前沉默的卡卡西，不由烦躁地啧了一声：“还是想不通吗？你这死脑子，果然只有自来也那家伙能和你聊的来——”</p><p>“……纲手大人，别当着可爱学生的面训斥我啊，”卡卡西自嘲地笑了笑，但他的语气却明显轻松了不少，“很丢脸的……”</p><p>纲手微微一愣，随后突然抬手，狠狠揉了一把卡卡西顽固翘起的银发。</p><p>“臭小鬼，敢在我面前装成熟……”纲手笑骂了一句，又抬手轻轻锤了卡卡西的肩膀一拳。她伸手把铃铛丢给了卡卡西，也不管对方接没接到，转身带着小樱向着帐篷外走去。</p><p>风雪吹起了她身上的绿袍，她昂着头，抬高音量笑着说道：“走吧！该回木叶了！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>带土抬起头，若有所感地望向了前方。</p><p>绝紧闭的叶片自土地中缓慢生长，很快就站立在了昏暗的山洞中。他上前几步，将手中染血的卷轴放在了桌上。</p><p>带土微微眯了眯眼睛。卷轴表面沾满了血液，无论从何角度看，上一名持有这份卷轴的人，不是重伤，就只能是早已身亡了。</p><p>……是吗，鬼鲛也……</p><p>他半垂下眼，神色间仿佛蒙上了一层隐晦的阴影。</p><p>无所谓，只要在月之眼的世界里……</p><p>“终于来了吗……”斑说，他浑不在意上面的血渍，拉开卷轴迅速阅览了起来。</p><p>“还真是没有新意的安排啊。果然是选择把尾兽藏匿起来。”斑嗤笑了一声，“不依靠尾兽的力量，他们不会真的觉得自己有胜算吧。”</p><p>“总战力只有八万忍者吗……比我想象的还要容易对付。”斑收起卷轴，将其丢给带土。他看向绝，问道，“还有什么消息？”</p><p>“忍者联军细分成了奇袭部队、感知部队、情报部队和医疗部队，至于正面迎敌的大军会如何安排，我还在调查中……”黑绝哑声回答。白绝跟着说，“不过我们看到卡卡西了哦，他在木叶呢，好像变成暗部了。”</p><p>“穿着暗部的服装，背着忍刀……还有狐狸面具，和带土以前买过的很像呢。”白绝说，“那是木叶的暗部没错吧！”</p><p>他看向带土，然而带土的神色如常，没有显露出一丝一毫的兴趣。他专注地看着卷轴上记录的情报，但就他的阅读速度来说，花得时间又似乎有些稍长了。</p><p>“暗部？……那小鬼在你身边待了那么久，忍界的人不可能轻易接受他。”斑微微歪过头，他似笑非笑地看着带土，“你说他是出卖了谁的情报？”</p><p>“我早就让你当心他了……”黑绝低声不满地说，“他知道很多秘密……”</p><p>“……那种事情无关紧要吧。”带土低声说，他合起卷轴，再次点起了火遁，将之焚烧成了灰烬。他抬起头，面无表情地回答道，“就算他告诉忍界那些情报又怎么样？尾兽退出了战场，剩下的根本不成气候。”</p><p>“你一个人就可以对付五影，不是吗？”带土看向斑，“再加上兜的秽土转生——”</p><p>“带土。”斑声音里的笑意退去，眼中的神色也没了调笑。他的语气没有太大的起伏，却无端让人感受到极度危险的气息。他平静地说，“我是看不起蚂蚁……但我不是自大。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>气氛一时间变得冷寂，就连白绝都识相地没有开口。带土沉默地移开了视线，察觉到这个反应，斑的眼神中透出一些隐晦的失望与冷酷。他也无意于再多说些什么，他转过头，不再注意带土，转而对绝说道：“不用再等了，让兜做好准备，派秽土转生的忍者和奇袭部队接触。地下的白绝尽快开始移动，根据忍界的行军路线，分派一小批白绝绕至后方尝试潜入。”</p><p>“时间……就定在两天后好了。”斑说，“还有，记得跟住尾兽的动向。那群家伙要是继续将尾兽转移，也会是不大不小的麻烦……”</p><p>“……鬼鲛既然死了，忍界一定会知道尾兽的藏匿地点已经暴露了。”带土开口说，“五影说不定会去支援那座岛，这种时候，还是尽快赶过去比较好。”</p><p>“兜不是有迪达拉的尸体吗？复活迪达拉，借助他的黏土飞鸟，应该能在半天内抵达岛屿。”带土说，“根据情报上写的，木叶的木遁忍者也在岛上，如果用木遁之术强化地下的白绝，胜率应该能再加一成。”</p><p>“用你的写轮眼不是能更快吗？”黑绝说，“你的能力拿来收容尾兽也正合适……也能赶在支援抵达之前，让他们措手不及……”</p><p>“……我找到了长门尸体的踪迹。”带土回答着绝的问题，他的眼神却看向了身边的斑，“在战争开始之前，我要去回收轮回眼。这点你总没有异议了吧？”</p><p>斑挑了一下眉毛。他转过头，正面看向了站立在旁边的带土。他明明是坐着，眼神却仿若自上而下俯视着对方。他就这样看了带土一会儿，又逐渐挑起一边嘴角，缓慢地露出了一个隐含不屑的笑容。</p><p>“……没有。”他说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. 四十六</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我接到了联络书信，尾兽的藏匿地点已经暴露了。”雷影阴沉着脸色，他质问道，“这究竟是怎么回事，火影！除了你带来的那个叛忍，还能有什么原因！”</p><p>“怎么可能！”纲手猛地站起身，扬声抗议道，“你们也看过他的履历，要保护的可是九尾，是他老师的孩子，卡卡西怎么可能背叛——”</p><p>“按那个叛忍提供的情报，绝的忍术只能作用在大地上，因此我们才特地选了水路行进，龟岛现在也在大海中央！”雷影一拳捶在桌上，他愤怒道，“那你说究竟是怎么暴露的！”</p><p>“这段时间他的所有任务都是小组行动，他从没有单独行动过！”纲手道，“你是想说他策反了和他行动的所有成员吗！”</p><p>“护送尾兽的忍者除了木叶的就是我们云隐的，问题不在你们那儿，难道在云隐身上吗！”</p><p>“我记得写轮眼的幻术可是堪称一绝。”水影的声调不高不低，“连影级的忍者都能控制，更何况是普通的忍者……”</p><p>“知道这件事的人根本就没有几个，我已经限制了他们和卡卡西的接触！要说靠写轮眼读取记忆也太过牵强了一些，再加上从读取情报到找到龟岛，从时间上来说也不可能——”</p><p>“当初我可说过，我们要保留关押他的权利。”水影对纲手的解释不置可否，她微微抬高了一些音量，“火影大人……是想赖账吗？”</p><p>纲手紧紧皱起了眉毛，她双手撑在桌上，正待开口，风影抢先说道：“好了，别吵了。现在最重要的是想想怎么补救。”</p><p>“都是身为影的人了，怎么还都这么承不住气……”土影嘿嘿笑道，“还不如一个初出茅庐的年轻小鬼。”</p><p>“两天秤老头，你——”纲手咬牙说道，她闭了一下眼，抱臂倒回了椅子上，“我知道了，在事情弄清楚之前，我会暂时关押卡卡西。先解决尾兽的事。”</p><p>“风影说得很对。既然之前就预料到情报泄露的情况，现在按照计划进行即可。”三船说，“这种时候再浪费时间争论，根本没有意义。”</p><p>“……哼！”雷影看着纲手，重重地哼了一声。他跟着坐下，说道，“龟岛已经按计划向云隐村前进了。不过敌人可能会搜寻周边的区域，按龟岛的移动速度，形势还是不容乐观。”</p><p>“那么，就必须派遣支援了。”水影交握起双手，“大量派兵反而会暴露龟岛的转移方向……先派遣一支精锐部队，各位意下如何？”</p><p>“支援就交给我吧。”土影说，“支援越快抵达越好，能够空中飞行的我就是最佳人选了。”</p><p>“大野木老爷子吗？”雷影点头道，“那我没意见了。”</p><p>“确实……土影大人的机动性最高，作为支援再合适不过了。”水影说。</p><p>“既然如此，就拜托土影进行支援。”三船总结道，“火影，会后麻烦你传令下去关押叛忍。各忍村之间注意情报传递，这次的会议就到这里。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>……这里出现过绝的踪迹。卡卡西捻了捻手中的泥土，很快下了定论。他站起身，睁开左眼，扫视过周围的区域，但就在此时，原本空旷的林间出现了数十位忍者。负责监视卡卡西的暗部们出现在他的身后，警戒地抽出了背上的忍刀。</p><p>察觉到对方身上也是暗部的制服，队长出声询问道：“什么人！”</p><p>对方抬手打出了暗部专用的传令手势。其意为传递火影大人的命令。随后，密封的卷轴丢向了队长，卡卡西了然地收回视线，几步退到了无从窥视卷轴内容的地方。</p><p>如果是有关敌方先锋部队的情报，不应该由纲手大人亲自传令。这种时候必须由火影下达的命令……卡卡西推测到，是和尾兽相关吗。又是传递到自己所在的小队，那么……</p><p>队长收起卷轴，他打了一个手势，身边的队友立时拔出背后的忍刀，以包围之姿围住了卡卡西。</p><p>“火影有令，”队长说，“在上忍迈特凯送来消息之前，关押叛忍旗木卡卡西。”</p><p>……果然。卡卡西顺从地举起双手，任由队长将自己交接给了前来传令的暗部。</p><p>“队长，”在回木叶之前，他说，“虽然现在我的可信度可能为零……附近出现过绝的踪迹。”</p><p>为首的暗部微微一愣，又在片刻间回过神来。他点了点头，回答道：“……明白了。”</p><p>接下来的路程，卡卡西没有再说话。在打定主意寻求木叶的帮助时，他就已经预料到了这种情况，因此也没有什么好在意的。自他成为暗部，已过了近一周的时间，追踪绝的方法他也尽数告诉了小队中的其他暗部，其余的事暂时都不必再操心。他唯一担忧的只是带土那边的情况，他泄露了那些情报，斑会不会因此对带土做些什么……</p><p>或许是由于纲手大人的命令，押送他的暗部将他带至木叶后，径自前往了木叶监狱，而没有安排任何审讯与拷问。暗部收缴了他的忍刀与忍具，用封印写轮眼的眼罩束缚了他的左眼。看来是早已准备好了对写轮眼的封印之术。</p><p>很快，所有人又都离开了牢房，忙碌地投入到了战争的准备之中。周遭的一切重新归于寂静，卡卡西在稻草上坐下，才终于觉得有了一次能够长久思考的余裕。</p><p>——恍如隔世。</p><p>这恐怕就是此刻最能描述他心情的词语。重新回到木叶，成为暗部，他很好地融入到了这份熟悉之中，但一切却又与过去全然不同。</p><p>不过，经历了那么多事，又怎么可能真的和从前一样……卡卡西自嘲地笑了笑。</p><p>斑的复活计划是用轮回天生之术复活自己，既然轮回眼还在带土手中，斑暂时应该不会动他。卡卡西仔细回想了一遍已知的情报，带土说过他会阻止斑，而药师兜和秽土转生的精英部队可以由五大国的上忍对付。大批白绝交给中忍与下忍，唯一的变数就只剩下绝。木叶又已经答应会对绝进行牵制，虽然己方没有尾兽的力量，但也不是丝毫没有一战之力。假如战争真的爆发，他……</p><p>他一贯清晰冷静的思绪突然断裂，就这样停留在了这个句子上。卡卡西出神了片刻，再一次强迫自己想到，假如战争真的爆发……</p><p>……他的立场又该是什么呢？</p><p>他抬起手，看向了重新变为肉粉色的指甲。指甲油的痕迹已经一无所踪，带土留在他身上的痕迹，此刻也就只剩下了横贯过手背的那道划痕。他摘下手套，轻轻抚摸过凸起的伤疤，最终没有继续想下去，只是漫无目的地回想着与带土所经历过的一切。</p><p>黄昏逐渐降临，月色缓慢地攀升。直至月光穿过窗口的栏杆，自发地将自己切割成几条长棱，轻飘飘地落在地上，卡卡西才中断了毫无边际的回忆，重新戴上了手套。</p><p>他轻轻抚了抚自己的左眼。似乎借助这只眼睛，就能稍稍感知到一些带土面临的境况与想法。</p><p>就在这时，一片阴影毫无征兆地遮盖了地上的月光。</p><p>……！</p><p>卡卡西猛地抬起头，他本能地想要抽出忍具袋内的苦无，却又立刻想起所有的武器都已上缴。他以戒备的姿势望向眼前突然出现的访客，对方紫色的袍角仿佛被一阵无形的风吹动，直到此时才翩然落下。带土悄无声息地出现在了牢房里。</p><p>卡卡西微微一怔，随即意识到自己的写轮眼被封印，因此才完全没有感应到时空的波动。他抬头怔愣地看着带土，举止间罕见地流露出一丝无措的意味。他的视线落在对方紫色漩涡状的左眼上，又匆匆划过带土身上同色的衣袍。他囫囵看了几眼带土，又像是不堪重负一般，慢慢垂下了双眼。</p><p>带土同样审视着眼前的卡卡西，没有开口。他的眼神自卡卡西身上的暗部制服开始，一寸寸地逐渐往上。他从对方左臂上的纹身，看至左眼刻着‘封’字的黑色眼罩，又从眼罩看起，停在斜扣着的狐狸面具上。</p><p>他看了一会儿那张似曾相识的狐面，最终以一种近乎叹息般的语气，轻声说道：“……混成这副样子，你还真是……”</p><p>“……带土，你不怪我吗？”卡卡西沉默了一会儿，他说，“明明对你说不回木叶了，却又……”</p><p>“你这家伙的性格真是恶劣啊，卡卡西。”带土说，“既然你已经决定那么做了，又何必在意我的看法……一方面觉得自己违背了我的意志，另一方面又希望从我口中听到原谅你的话。你还真是擅长追求两全其美。”</p><p>“……”卡卡西闭上了嘴，再次陷入缄默。</p><p>他当然知道卡卡西的用意，在这次的博弈之中，唯有绝是其中的变数，在正面对敌的战场上想要防备绝的忍术，需要大量的忍者协助。而求助木叶……无论木叶在听取情报后最终决定关押卡卡西，还是给予一定程度的自由，卡卡西都处在了木叶的保护之下——他已经从斑手中，最大限度地保护了那只写轮眼。</p><p>但带土已经没有了和卡卡西聊这些的兴致。</p><p>气氛一时间陷入在平静与默然之间，唯有月光落在他们中间，划出一条泾渭分明的曲线。带土仍然看着卡卡西，他的眼神却好像透过那张狐狸面具，在看一段存在于梦境中的岁月。</p><p>许久之后，轻微的脚步声遥遥出现在了极远处，踩碎了这片脆弱的宁静。带土下意识眨了一下眼睛，如同自一场美梦中惊醒。他转头望向了牢房外，单手却已经举在胸前，结好了神威的印。</p><p>卡卡西跟着抬起头，他轻声急道：“带土！等等，你和斑的事，我到底——”</p><p>他伸手想要捉住带土的衣角，然而时空的漩涡以带土的右眼为中心，已经极速成形。带土的身体在转瞬间就成了螺旋状的虚影，他的手指穿过一片空气，没有捉到任何东西。在彻底消失的前一刻，带土垂下眸，毫无情绪地看了一眼卡卡西。</p><p>“……”</p><p>牢房内再次变得一片寂静，仿佛从没有人来过。卡卡西颓然放下手，轻声叹了一口气。</p><p>“后方传来情报，有一小批白绝袭击了忍者联军。”不知名的暗部在卡卡西的牢房前停下脚步，他的声音被收拢在面具后，直入主题地简述着自己前来的原因，“他们可以吸收查克拉，彻底变化为别人的样子。”</p><p>“据火影大人所说，这和你提供的情报吻合。”暗部说着，打开了牢门。他在卡卡西的身侧半蹲下，用钥匙解开了封印写轮眼的眼罩，“虽然迈特凯的消息还没有送到，但你身为与绝长期接触的人选之一，五影决定暂时让你前往后方，查看是否拥有可以找出白绝的方法。接下来就请你……怎么了吗？”</p><p>卡卡西的视线正越过他的肩膀，仿佛他的身后有什么奇异的存在。他正欲回头，短暂的疼痛袭过他的颈后，他的眼前一黑，顷刻间就失去了意识。</p><p>卡卡西沉默了半晌，才无奈地笑了笑，他说：“……我还以为你走了呢。”</p><p>“你不是想看那块石碑吗？”带土平静地说。他绕过被手刀击晕的暗部，伸手搭上了卡卡西的肩，“走吧，我带你过去。”</p><p>时空的转换仅仅是一瞬的事。牢房幽暗的烛火被南贺神社地底的昏暗所替代，佩恩袭击木叶时摧毁了大部分建筑，远在边界的南贺神社虽然逃过一劫，却也绝称不上完好无损。</p><p>带土似乎对这里很熟悉，他点燃了分布在四周的壁烛，随即将目光投向了中央的石碑。他低声自言自语道：“现在这个时机，也许刚刚好……”</p><p>“……什么？”卡卡西收回了环顾四周的视线，跟着看向了那块硕大的石碑。然而奇怪的是，前半部分的内容他能够悉数理解，后半部分的字符却好像由未知的语言写成，完全无法解读。</p><p>“想要完全看懂石碑上的内容，需要轮回眼。”带土说，“在宇智波灭族之前，我就来过这里很多次。后来在长门的帮助下，解读了后续的符号。但亲眼看看所有的内容……还是第一次。”</p><p>“……上古时代，在人们还未知道查克拉之真谛时，人们就已战火连连。有一颗巨树被人们尊为神树，树上有一颗千年才结一次的神树之果……”他略过前半部分对写轮眼的介绍，念出了石碑上的后续内容，“……大筒木辉夜服下果实，以得到的神力平息了纷争。其子大筒木羽衣继承了辉夜体内神树之果的查克拉，成了开创忍宗的忍者之祖。神树因自身查克拉被夺取，暴走成为了象征破坏的十尾。大筒木羽衣为了阻止十尾破坏世界和平，将十尾封印在自己体内，成为了忍界的第一个人柱力。其死前想要彻底封印十尾，然而十尾的力量过于强大，万不得已，大筒木羽衣将十尾的力量分为九份，送往了世界各地，同时向分别拥有‘仙人眼’与‘仙人体’的后代，传授了尾兽封印之法……”</p><p>“十尾是神树暴走的产物？”卡卡西说，“那为什么‘月之眼计划’的第一步是复活十尾？这种危险的存在……”</p><p>带土没有回答。他看了卡卡西一眼，随即继续念了下去：“九份力量将在不同的人柱力体内不断传承，千年之后，终将成为各自独立的个体。届时再复活十尾，其力量会因尾兽间的冲突而无法融合，减至最低。寻觅集合‘仙人眼’与‘仙人体’之人，再次成为十尾的人柱力。将‘仙人眼’投射至月亮，以此永久控制承载十尾之力的‘仙人体’，即可彻底封印十尾。届时，‘仙人体’会化为神树，成为传递查克拉的媒介，连结世人的身体。通过‘仙人眼’，即使不互相交流，也可理解彼此的心……”</p><p>“……和长门说得一样。”带土说，“你还有什么疑问吗？”</p><p>‘仙人眼’和‘仙人体’，应该就是写轮眼和柱间细胞了。卡卡西皱着眉思索了一会儿。大筒木羽衣当初没能封印十尾的原因、再次封印十尾的步骤、封印完成后的结果……一切都进行了简单的解答，但又没有给出太多细节。这种简单的记叙，实在很难找出破绽。唯一让人觉得怪异的，恐怕只能是这份解释实在过于完美了。</p><p>片刻之后，卡卡西说，“这块石碑上的内容，是由谁留下来的？”</p><p>“大筒木羽衣的后代，因陀罗和阿修罗。”带土说，“相关的记载在宇智波一族的秘书中可以找到。千手一族的相关资料，我也从团藏和大蛇丸那里弄到手了。斑在死前开启了轮回眼，解读石碑后，将这个计划取名为‘月之眼’。他的想法是由轮回眼建立一个完美的幻术世界，再将所有人带入那个世界……”</p><p>“为了确保月之眼能够成功，我会使用‘别天神’施加幻术。”带土平静地说，“你也知道的吧，宇智波一族的究极幻术。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>一切好像都太巧合了，轮回眼、别天神，所有需要的一切都在这个时代一并出现，卡卡西试图找到其中的诡异之处，以求在最后的时刻说服带土。但……他苦涩地想到，这个理由怎么说也太过牵强了。</p><p>“白绝会在后方继续渗透忍者联军，多少能给他们一点不大不小的麻烦。秽土转生的大军已经集结完毕，应该会在凌晨和五大国的先遣部队进行交战。……第四次忍界大战，明天就会正式开始。”</p><p>带土说完这些，沉默了很久。他转过身，正面看向了卡卡西。</p><p>“卡卡西，这是我第一次主动问你。”他朝着卡卡西递出了手掌，在幽暗的烛光之中，眼瞳中似乎有着隐隐的期许，又好像只有不抱希望的死寂。但又像是毫无波澜，只是一片暗沉的泥沼。他用砂石磨砺般的沙哑嗓音，极低地询问道，“……你要来帮我吗？卡卡西。”</p><p>他静静地等了许久，然而没有人说话，也没有人动作。他们的影子如同被死死地钉在墙面上，连烛火都宛如凝固在了空气之中。他慢慢收回手，在胸前结下了发动神威的印。</p><p>“是吗……”带土垂下了眼睛，“那就战场见吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. 四十七</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>原本重叠的影子立时缺了一块，地下室内仅剩下了卡卡西一人。</p><p>他在原地站了很久，紧握的拳头才终于缓慢地松开。他的眼神落在带土停留的地方，透着近乎实质化的恍惚与痛楚，勾玉在他的左眼中缓缓游动，鲜红的写轮眼就如同被搅乱的池水，仿佛在下一刻就能涌出一行血泪。</p><p>但这份痛苦只持续了一会儿。卡卡西闭上眼，颤抖地轻吸了一口气。当他再次睁开眼睛，眼中已有了足够的决绝。</p><p>三勾玉飞速旋转，很快形成了镰刀状的图案。卡卡西的身影消失在原地，再出现时，已经位于五影聚集商议的高楼之下。如此长距离的转移显然耗费了不少查克拉，他的神色现出一些疲态，然而无损他凝重的神色。他几步踏入了警戒线，对着无声出现的忍者急促道：“我有事要面见火影大人！麻烦告知纲手大人，旗木卡卡西有要事禀告，是有关宇智波斑的消息。”</p><p>包围卡卡西的忍者们互相对视了一眼，其中一位后撤一步，使用瞬身之术离开了。很快，鹿久急匆匆地出现在门口，引着卡卡西前往会议室。他推开会议室的大门，对着卡卡西轻轻点了点头。</p><p>“……多谢了，鹿久。”卡卡西说，他在门前静立了几秒，迈步走了进去。</p><p>除了雷影与火影，其余各影均已奔赴战场，支援部队。卡卡西甫一打开门，纲手已经开口问道：“是什么事？不是让你去帮助后方战场吗？”</p><p>卡卡西看了一眼雷影，随即直入主题道：“敌方有两位宇智波斑。”</p><p>“两位？什么意思？”鹿久关上了门，“目前为止，还没有收到任何有关的情报。”</p><p>“一直以斑的名义活动的面具人……不是真正的宇智波斑。”卡卡西说，“纲手大人，我之前跟你提到过，我和秽土转生的忍者交手，那位忍者——正是历史上的那位宇智波斑。”</p><p>“宇智波斑？那面具人是谁？”纲手说，“我听水影说了。在‘五影会谈’上，他在各位影的包围下带着佐助从容离开，除了宇智波斑，还有谁会有这样的实力？”</p><p>“……”卡卡西说，“……是宇智波带土。” </p><p>“又是宇智波家的人吗！”雷影不满道，与此同时，纲手皱眉问道，“带土？”</p><p>“他不是死了吗？”纲手说，“十多年前在神无毗桥之战……到底是怎么回事？卡卡西，从头给我说清楚！”</p><p>“不管他是谁，不都是一样的吗，火影！”雷影说，“不过是又多了一个敌人而已，重要的是说明他的实力如何——”</p><p>纲手抬手制止了雷影，她紧盯着卡卡西，等着卡卡西继续说明。</p><p>卡卡西的眼神掠过雷影，见他再没有阻止之意，于是点头道：“带土在神无毗战役中身受重伤，宇智波斑救下了他。他将雾忍村、月之眼计划以及自己的名字一并交付给带土，并且让自己的意志——绝，辅助带土。”</p><p>“十几年前？斑那时候居然还活着吗？”纲手抬起手，她轻轻咬着自己的指甲，“按我阅览的卷宗所写，他在和初代火影一战中就应该已经身亡。”</p><p>“具体的情况我并不清楚，带土也从没有跟我说过这些。但是，按我的猜测，斑那时候应该活了下来。”卡卡西说，“他不知道用什么办法获得了初代火影的细胞，培养出了白绝……带土当时大部分身体被岩石压毁，就是利用柱间细胞修复了身体，才得以活了下来。”</p><p>“柱间细胞吗？情况越来越复杂了……”纲手紧紧拧着眉头，“等等，拥有柱间细胞，难道说——”</p><p>“没错，”卡卡西点头道，“带土拥有写轮眼，同时能够使用木遁。”</p><p>“……”纲手点了点头，“继续说下去。”</p><p>“带土写轮眼的能力与时空间有关，他能够将近距离及接触到的物体吸收到与写轮眼相连的空间内，包括自己的身体。我的左眼……同样是带土的写轮眼，能够吸收——或者说拧断远距离看到的物体，更偏向一种攻击手段。但需要耗费的查克拉量很大，以我目前的水平，只能够使用五次。带土由于拥有柱间细胞，几乎没有使用上的限制。因此如果想要依靠我的左眼抵消他的能力，是不现实的。”在场的各位都是战斗经验丰富的影级忍者，卡卡西因此没有具体说明。他简略解释后，又说，“……另外，长门的轮回眼与止水的写轮眼，都在带土手中。但他和宇智波斑在计划上有些分歧，我认为他们的关系……并非互相信任，仅仅是利益上的合作。至于宇智波佐助……据我所知，他在带土的安排下，换上了鼬的写轮眼，但我并不知晓他现在究竟在何处。”</p><p>“合作不愉快吗……”雷影沉吟道，“你的意思是能利用他们的关系？”</p><p>“这些只是我的分析。”卡卡西回答道。</p><p>“卡卡西，你之前几次三番拒绝我的邀请，是因为带土没错吧？”纲手突然说，“你现在又为什么肯说出来了？发生了什么？”</p><p>“……如果您是想问是不是斑和带土有了什么矛盾，很抱歉，什么都没有发生。”卡卡西轻轻摇了摇头，他刚才的平静与井井有条短暂地有了一道缝隙，他沉默了一会儿，说，“您还记得九尾之乱吗？”</p><p>“当然记得，那种事怎么可能忘！”纲手说，但她很快警觉地皱了下眉，“你的意思是——”</p><p>卡卡西点了点头，他轻声说：“……控制九尾袭村的人，就是带土。”</p><p>“——怎么可能！”纲手猛地站起了身，“他那时候才多大！控制九尾这种事，就算拥有写轮眼，也需要大量的查克拉——”她的声音戛然而止，过了一会儿，她才喃喃道，“柱间细胞……”</p><p>“……你是什么时候知道的？”纲手抬起头，“带土最近告诉你的？”</p><p>“不……是水门老师临死前告诉我的，带土没有死。”卡卡西垂下眼，低声说，“……或许是因为当初内心就有所预感吧，我没有向木叶求助。总之……在寻觅带土踪迹的时候，我得知了这件事。”</p><p>“老师给我的留言，是让我‘拯救带土’。”他重新抬起眼睛，看向了面前紧皱双眉的纲手，“老师是亲历了九尾之乱的人，也是亲眼见到带土变成什么样子的那个人，既然他认为带土还可以被拯救，我又怎么能轻易放弃带土……”</p><p>“……我一直拒绝您的原因，只是因为我曾经答应过带土，不会做对他不利的事。”卡卡西说，“我这次来，只是希望战争结束后……如果、”他重复道，“如果带土在战争中活了下来，我希望能将他所有的罪名，全都怪罪到我的头上。”</p><p>一时没有人接话。</p><p>片刻之后，纲手深吸了一口气，她站直了身体，正色道：“你明白你这话的意思吗？卡卡西。”</p><p>卡卡西郑重地点了点头。</p><p>“这可不仅是要我们免除战犯的死刑，还想要我们不追究他的罪责！”纲手抬高了音量，她严肃地说，“就算你今天提供了宇智波斑的情报，这种交换条件也只能称作是妄想！”</p><p>“您误会了，这并不是交换条件。……我没有那种立场。”卡卡西说，“……这只是我个人的请求。无论最后会如何判决，我都已经将我所知道的情报如实托出。接下来我也会尽我所能帮助忍者联军，取得这次战争的胜利。”</p><p>“喂、小鬼！你是叫卡卡西没错吧？”旁听许久的雷影开口道，“我答应你！雷之国可以不追究他的责任——如果你口中的这个带土，他能够活下来。”</p><p>“……雷影！”纲手喊道，“怎么你也跟着胡闹——”</p><p>“不用再说了，火影！”雷影说，“随意放任曾经挑起过战犯的人到处流窜，你不就是担心这个吗？就算宇智波带土拥有写轮眼和轮回眼又怎么样？雷之国可不会害怕区区一个忍者！要是实在担心——那就在这场战争中剥夺他的能力好了！”</p><p>“你眼前的这个叛忍，”雷影伸手指着卡卡西，转头对纲手道，“已经为了自己的目标付出了十多年的行动，你难道还不明白他的决心吗！”</p><p>“……”</p><p>卡卡西怔了一会儿，他的神色复杂，似乎是想说些感谢的话。但数分钟后，他只是慢慢地弯下腰去，郑重其事地向雷影鞠了一躬。</p><p>纲手同样因突如其来的问句而愣神了片刻，她张了张唇，最终烦躁地揉了揉眉心：“我当然知道！但是其余影呢？尤其是水影和风影。还有两天秤老头子，我可不知道他在想些什么……”</p><p>“如果能剥夺他的能力，我倒是也可以同意这个请求。”窗外响起了一声促狭的笑声，土影漂浮着关上窗门，落在了会议室的地上，“不过雷影，真没想到你会同意啊。”</p><p>“土影？”雷影说，“你怎么在这里，尾兽的支援任务呢！”</p><p>“你先别着急，听我慢慢说。我遇上了晓的成员迪达拉和药师兜。”土影说，他转头看向卡卡西，说，“我记得这位年轻人曾经提到过秽土转生之术？这种复活的禁术难道没有什么缺陷吗？迪达拉的表现和生前无异啊……”</p><p>“是，药师兜改进了秽土转生之术，至于缺陷……我也还不清楚。”卡卡西说。</p><p>“对了，他们还抓走了木叶的木遁忍者，我记得是叫大和吧，”土影说，“纲手姬，木遁……”</p><p>“大和？”纲手诧异道，“他们又想做什么——”</p><p>一阵急促的敲门声猛然打断了他们的对话。纲手停下疑问，与土影对视了一眼。她抬高音量道：“什么事！”</p><p>身着联络部制服的忍者推开了门，他站在门外，急匆匆地说道：“部长山中亥一要求我传话，侦测到了宇智波斑的查克拉。另外还有一名不明人物，他的查克拉量十分惊人！”</p><p>鹿久立刻推断道：“很可能是真正的宇智波斑出现了。”</p><p>“……过去看看吧。”纲手推开椅子，率先往联络部的方向走去，她向着身后招了招手，“卡卡西！你也一起过来！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. 四十八</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>巨大的气泡悬浮在大厅的正中央，依靠山中一族能力，将战场的简况表现在了其上。察觉到各位影的前来，山中亥一微微抬头，再一次说出了另一个不利的消息。</p><p>“刚才传来情报，八尾和九尾强行突破结界，离开了龟岛。”亥一说，“这样下去，这次保护尾兽的作战就……”</p><p>“什么？强行突破？我离开的时候还没有这个消息，”土影说，“他们应该还离开龟岛不远！”</p><p>“奇拉比那家伙又在干什么！”雷影道，“他们现在在哪里？我去阻止他们！”</p><p>“肯定是鸣人的主意……”纲手啧了一声，“我跟你一起去，两只尾兽可不是能轻易拦下的。”</p><p>“那么宇智波斑呢？出现在什么地方？”土影急道，“距离尾兽有多远？”</p><p>“宇智波斑和不明人物全都出现在第四部队的战场上。”山中亥一回答说，“是三船大人领导的部队，风影大人所率领的第五部队已经赶过去支援了。但敌人除了这两位外，还有几位影级的忍者……战况看起来不佳……”</p><p>“有可能是使用秽土转生，召唤了已经死去的影。”纲手转头看向土影，又看了看身侧的卡卡西，“土影，我和雷影前去拦截尾兽，战场的支援就交给你了，没问题吧？卡卡西就跟你一起去。鹿久！在我们离开的这段时间，指挥权就暂时交给你！”</p><p>纲手雷厉风行地分配完任务，这才对雷影说道：“雷影，情况紧急，僭越了。这样的安排你有什么问题吗？” </p><p>“少废话了！”雷影转身朝外走去，“时间紧迫，火影，快走吧！”</p><p>“那么，我们也出发吧。”土影的身体漂浮起来，他抬手按在卡卡西的肩上，“土遁·超轻重岩之术！”</p><p>“这是能大幅度减轻物体重量的术，”土影解释道，“风影那边可是情况危急啊，飞过去要快很多。情报和作战方案，我们就边走边说吧。”</p><p> </p><p> <br/>“你的写轮眼已经接近失明吗……也就是说，你的神威还是在近距离下施展比较好……”</p><p>风与景色一并在身边流逝，土影与卡卡西径自于空中直线行进，前往第四部队的所在地。</p><p>“那就由我来牵制宇智波斑，制造机会。”土影说，“用你的神威配合我的原界剥离之术，尽量做到以最快的速度让斑失去行动能力。不过，战场上的形式可是瞬息万变，就算这个计划没能成功，你也不必灰心。”</p><p>“我明白。”卡卡西说。</p><p>“明白就好。”土影指了指两人下方不远处，“战场可已经近在咫尺了！我先下去支援，你趁机躲藏起来，寻找机会！”</p><p>他说完，身体率先往下一沉，立时冲入了混乱的战场。</p><p>他在空中飞过我爱罗操纵的沙砾，同时双手按过四散的砂石，原本轻飘的攻击变得有如磐石，土影将身体悬浮在我爱罗附近，急声喊道：“风影！限制他的行动！”他一刻未停，紧接着双手结印，喝道，“土遁·地动核！”</p><p>方型的石柱自宇智波斑的脚下凭空而起，将他与身边的面具人拉开了距离。在斑还未反应过来之前，成片坚硬的沙砾已经附着在了斑的身上，禁锢了他的行动。</p><p>“土遁·原界剥离之术！”</p><p>土影在高空虚并起双手，透明的圆锥出现在他的手心。他的攻击对准了宇智波斑，与此同时，旗木卡卡西突兀地出现在了斑的后方。</p><p>三勾玉在他眼中极速旋转，连结成了镰刀状，时空的漩涡悄然扭曲，卡卡西紧紧凝视着斑的右手：“神威！”</p><p>宇智波斑的身上猛然被延展伸长的圆锥吞噬，显现出一个巨大的空洞。他的右手自臂肘处被时空撕裂吞噬，全然没有了踪迹。然而下一秒，这具伤痕累累的身体就化为了木质的人偶，真正的宇智波斑不知何时出现在卡卡西的身后，轻蔑地哼笑了一声。</p><p>“……！”</p><p>……木遁分身！</p><p>卡卡西猛地勾出了一柄苦无。土影的超轻重岩之术仍在他身上起效，他身处空中，却像是仍在平地之上，卡卡西矮身斜过身体，手中的苦无闪着寒芒，正对准了斑的要害，即将脱手。宇智波斑可没有施展浮空之术，空中的机动能力——</p><p>忍具才离开他的手心，斑已经一把抄住苦无，将之按回了卡卡西的手心。他顺势捏住了对方的手腕，以防卡卡西逃脱；另一手屈起双指，以极快的速度刺向了他的左眼。</p><p>然而战场上的情势再一次转变。巨大的手里剑自卡卡西与斑的面前飞过，阻挡了斑挖下对方眼睛的行动。而紧跟着手里剑而来的是一跃而起的带土，黑棒从他的手心猛然窜出，就像是刻意复制他先前的攻击一般，正击向斑的左眼。</p><p>“……”斑的神色一沉，他将手中的卡卡西往自己的方向猛然一拉，卡卡西与带土的身躯因此重叠在一起，迫使带土进行虚化。他单手按在卡卡西的肩上，翻身借力，远远地跃离带土，重新回到了地面。</p><p>卡卡西的身体因此向下一沉，带土迅速伸手，拽住了对方的手臂。时空的漩涡瞬间卷起，他和卡卡西的身影一并消失在了原地。 </p><p>“这家伙……”</p><p>一时间只有砂石涌动的声音，斑低声喃喃道，戒备地扫视了一圈周围。</p><p>“你在看哪里呢，斑！”土影大声喝道，他单手在胸前结印，另一只手在转瞬间裹上了极其坚硬的巨石，“土遁·岩拳之术！”</p><p>斑正欲回击，他脚下的沙土却突然陷落，一只沙制的手爪故技重施，再次限制了他的行动。而土影结印的手已按在右手的石拳之上：“土遁·加重岩之术！”</p><p>拳头带起的风声猛然加大，以更为迅猛的声势袭向了斑的胸口。</p><p>面对这种攻势，斑却只是从容地将团扇架在自己的面前。他轻轻松松接下了这一拳，岩拳之术击起的罡风凛冽地吹动着他身上的长袍，斑对此不为所动，他的眼神四下巡视着，依然关注着消失的带土。</p><p>他舞动着手里的团扇，应付着土影与风影的攻击，但很快，他的身形一矮，自土影身边擦身而过，暴起冲向了一块高大的岩石。他用力一扯手中的锁链，与链条连结的团扇立时重重劈向了石块。然而随着四散的碎石而起的，却只是一团炸起的电光。</p><p>雷分身吗……这种雕虫小技。斑迅速扯回了团扇，避过了跳跃的电弧。他警觉地回过头，正看见卡卡西出现在忍者联军的外围。</p><p>“借忍刀一用。”卡卡西握住手边的刀柄，匆匆对着身边的忍者说道。他伏低身体，如鹰一般迅速冲向了斑，随着距离的缩短，又是一阵电弧自刀刃上一跳，逐渐闪动着跃满了整把忍刀。</p><p>“可笑……”</p><p>斑低声说道。他非但没有后退，反倒诡异地向前一步，避开了地下陡然探出的手。斑反手捉住卡卡西的手臂，右肩施力顶撞在了对方的心口，随后猛地向前一抛，将之丢向了埋伏于地底、妄图施展心中斩首术的影分身。</p><p>果然无效吗……卡卡西顺势将忍刀插入地中，他的手掌按于刀柄之上，借力在空中旋过半圈。他握紧刀柄，重新攻向了斑。埋伏在地下的影分身见土遁无效，跟着本体几步跃进，呈包抄之势袭向了斑。</p><p>一切都发生在电光火石之间，等土影回过神时，三人已缠斗在了一起。然而仅是这一片刻，卡卡西借偷袭占据的优势已消失殆尽，只余下招架之力。土影迅速与风影对视了一眼，土影率先说道：“没时间多问带土的事了！现在支援要紧！”</p><p>他的身体再次浮空而起，埋藏在沙漠底下的石块自下而上凝聚成一团，飞速组成了一只岩石巨怪。风影同样扬起手，沙子有如活物一般旋转在战场四周，寻找着束缚斑的时机。</p><p>原本双手架刀、勉力招架斑的体术的卡卡西猛然向后一撤，给土影和风影让出了攻击的空间。他扬起手，手中的忍刀就被迎面掷向了斑。斑哼笑了一声，他偏头避过忍刀，一脚踢飞了身后欲图进攻的影分身。一阵白烟倏地冒起，斑一甩手中的锁链，挡下了沙与土配合的攻击。</p><p>然而就在此时，原本应该消失的影分身赫然变为了带土，他扬手截住了忍刀，另一手猛地拽住了团扇上的锁链，阻止了斑的防御。岩石巨怪与沙子一并穿过带土虚化的身体，撞在了宇智波斑的身体上。巨怪拳上的砂石如同生长的藤蔓，自接触点开始，缠绕转移到了斑的身上。带土迅速抬高忍刀，一举刺入斑的手心，将他的右手死死钉在了地上。黑棒飞快地从他的手心窜出，尖利的顶端正对准斑的眉心——</p><p>斑猛地睁大了双眼，三勾玉旋转融合成了首尾相连的圆环，三根细小的分叉延展向了瞳孔的边沿。蓝色的查克拉如火焰般往上一舐，又极速凝结，化为了实质化的肋骨与手臂。带土的神色一凝，须佐能乎的攻击就从他身上一穿而过，他手中的黑棒也就跟着化为了无法触碰现实的虚影。</p><p>“带土……！”</p><p>“果然……这种程度不可能击败你。”带土站起身，俯视着地上的斑。他后撤几步，很快消失在原地，退回了卡卡西的身边。</p><p>须佐能乎自发替他阻拦了岩石巨人的攻击，其手臂几下驱散了斑身上的沙砾。宇智波斑无言地拔出了手中的忍刀，他站起身，看向掌心的缺口。</p><p>这道深至穿透的伤口很快就被秽土转生所修复。斑握住了拳，复又张开，活动了几下自己的右手。</p><p>他抬起头，看向了带土：“所以——你这是背叛我了？”</p><p>“……”带土的声音中听不出任何情绪，“开始吧，第四次忍界大战。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. 四十九</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>斑微微眯起眼，不屑地冷笑了一声。他并起双指，在胸前结下了印。</p><p>“是吗？也好……”但他施术的动作突然停止，他望向战场的远处，低声道，“八尾和九尾的查克拉……”</p><p>“喂喂现在是什么状况啊我说——”鸣人的声音遥遥传来，他一边大声喊道，一边飞速奔向战场的正中央，“我和纲手婆婆他们来帮你们啦——”</p><p>他几步奔驰到了风影身边：“我爱罗！现在怎么样！”</p><p>“鸣人！”我爱罗微微一怔，他转头望向鸣人身后的火影、雷影与水影，语气中不由含着一丝愠怒，“怎么回事？这场战争是为了保护尾兽而进行的战争，你们怎么没有阻止他们！”</p><p>“要怪罪的话稍后再说！”雷影率先前进一步，站在了众人面前，迎面看向了前方的斑，“你就是宇智波斑吗——”</p><p>“我在路上遇见了他们，”水影简短地向风影解释，“火影和雷影被鸣人和奇拉比说服，决定借用尾兽的力量结束这场战争。潜入的白绝已经由鸣人的影分身去一一辨别了。”</p><p>“……带土和卡卡西？”纲手转过头，望向土影，“怎么回事，带土是叛变了吗？”</p><p>“——别误会了，”带土突然出声道，“只不过是先打倒斑而已。”</p><p>“真是一团乱……”纲手头疼地啧了一声，“这么多人对付斑吗？秽土转生的其他大军呢？第四部队的战场上还有其他复生的影级忍者吧！”</p><p>“都已经封印完毕了。”我爱罗冷静道，“没什么复杂的，只要阻止了斑，剩下的敌军不足为患。”</p><p>“吵吵闹闹的……”斑说。</p><p>他收回投在尾兽身上的目光，再度凝聚起了查克拉。一直紧紧注视着斑行动的带土神色一凛，毫无征兆地向斑袭去，他低喝了一声：“上了！卡卡西！”</p><p>“哦？还挺警觉的嘛……”斑扫了一眼带土，他以赞叹一般的语气，似笑非笑地说。</p><p>“既然你想阻止我的术，那就如你所愿好了。”他手中的印突然一变，变为了木分身之术。与斑身形一模一样的数具木分身自他体内生长而出，分散在他的周围，又立刻从带土与卡卡西的身边穿行而过，分别拦向了他们身后的五影。</p><p>“闲杂人等就和那些玩具玩玩吧……”斑哼笑了一声，他向着带土的方向缓慢踏出了一步。紧接着，他的步伐逐渐加快，变走为跑，以极快的速度俯身冲向了带土，“刚好，八尾和九尾都在这里。还有你体内的尾兽之力——我就收下了！”</p><p>两人在瞬息间就相撞在一起。带土屈臂挡住了斑的踢击，随后一弯手腕，将手掌贴住了对方的腿部。掌心的黑棒正欲窜出，斑的下一击已然破空而至。斑轻巧地一跃而起，在空中腰身一拧，长发就划出了一道凌厉的弧线，另一条腿猛然袭向带土的头部；但他的攻击不出所料穿过了带土的身体，斑未作停留，借助转身之际便与带土擦身而过，冲向了卡卡西。</p><p>带土眼神一暗，猛然后撤一步，他伸长了手，哑声喝道：“木遁·扦插之术！”</p><p>极速生长的枝杈转眼间就延展伸长，追击向了斑的身躯。斑连头都未回，他原本松松捞在手中的锁链瞬时抽紧，宇智波团扇在空中一震，以迫人之势击向了带土的后背。他再次以攻击强迫带土虚化，遭受的攻击也就轻易化解，成了无关紧要的虚影。</p><p>“土遁·土流壁！”卡卡西双手结印，身体一低，将手掌拍在地上。坚硬厚实的石墙穿透沙砾，自下而起。卡卡西左手捏起影分身的印，同时匆匆对身边的尾兽说道：“带土的阴阳遁能够破坏秽土转生，制造机会让他使出最后一击！”</p><p>“喔！只要让带土得手就行了对吧！”鸣人双手拍合在一起，同样使出了影分身，“交给我吧！”</p><p>“区区小鬼……”斑已跃至墙上，他俯视着眼前散布的影分身，四指屈起交叠，轻描淡写道：“火遁·豪火灭却。”</p><p>如同海水一般连绵的火焰骤然出现，奔腾着涌向了尾兽与卡卡西。这绝非用水遁就能轻易化解的忍术，接近土流壁的影分身们嘭得化为白烟，卡卡西与鸣人急转而退；奇拉比的身躯在顷刻间膨胀扩大，他完全尾兽化后，才堪堪抵挡住了斑的火遁。</p><p>“烫烫烫……这样根本不是他的对手啊！”奇拉比扬起身后的尾巴，猛地拍击向宇智波斑。巨大的烟尘笼罩了那一片区域，斑纵身向后一跃，脱离了大片的尘土，见对方尚在空中，奇拉比喊道，“鸣人！尾兽玉！”</p><p>他同样张口，蓝红两色的查克拉就在空中凝聚融合，逐渐形成了一枚巨大的尾兽玉。与此同时带土已赶至斑的附近，他飞快结印：“木遁·地狱之乱！”</p><p>满是荆棘的粗大树干猛然拔地而起，近乎组成了一片茂密的森林，以盘旋之姿绞向了空中的斑。两枚尾兽玉先后而至，轰击向了斑，巨大的爆炸声乍然响起，几乎连地面都为之一颤。然而明蓝色的查克拉火焰再度燃起，骨骼、肌腱、皮肤、铠甲，一瞬间须佐能乎就包裹住了斑的身躯，阻挡下了一切攻击。查克拉形成的巨人手握双刀，又以和体型极为不符的速度与攻势破坏了迎面刺向自己的木遁。</p><p>斑在纷乱坠落的树干之中落于地面。他抬手拍了拍叠甲上的尘土，随后低声说道：“还真会给我添乱啊，九尾……”</p><p>“木遁·木龙之术！”</p><p>两条木龙自他脚边腾空而起，以迅雷之势紧紧缠绕在了八尾与九尾身上，随着尾兽的挣扎，反而借势绞紧。斑轻轻松松禁锢住了两只尾兽，他放下手，不屑地嗤笑了一声：“这样，这片战场就干净多了。”</p><p>“……”带土没有回话，他的神色凝重，戒备地看着斑。</p><p>“我还以为你会阻止我对尾兽动手呢。”斑说，“怎么，你只打算保护那个银发的小鬼吗？”</p><p>“那么……另一只轮回眼果然在你的时空间里吧。害怕我拿到轮回眼……”斑低低地笑了起来，“带土，你以为靠你和那个小鬼，就能打败我吗？”</p><p>“我被小看了啊……”他的身体稍稍伏低了一些，他抛开手中的焰团扇，慢慢翘起一边嘴角，展露出了一个堪称狂傲的笑容，“那就让你看看我的实力好了！”</p><p>“……！”</p><p>斑突然暴起，下一瞬就已出现在了带土面前。带土猛地睁大了双眼，然而剧烈的痛楚已经如爆炸般贯穿在他的腹部。他咳出一口鲜血，妄图再次发动神威，斑抬起手臂，又自上而下给了带土一记肘击。直至第三次攻击，斑的手掌才穿过带土的胸口，击到了一片空气。</p><p>“我不是教过你吗？两只写轮眼才能发挥最强的实力。”斑的攻击未停，一边却好整以暇地和带土说着话，仿佛只是如过去一般的闲聊而已。他旋身扫过带土的腰部，“凭借一只眼睛施术的速度……你以为我就拿你没办法了吗？”</p><p>“那你……！”带土退后了两步，全然无法退出虚化。靠着柱间细胞的恢复能力，他勉力按下了疼痛感，他嘶声说道，“为什么刚才两次都没有对我动手……你不是都先攻击卡卡西吗？”</p><p>“先攻击那小鬼只是我的兴趣而已……”斑哼笑了一声，“你以为是诱使你进行攻击的战术吗？对付小孩子而已，还不需要那么认真……”</p><p>然而就在此时，带土的神色微微一怔。他猛然向后一跃，妄图拉开与斑的距离。</p><p>“可笑。”斑说，“你还没明白吗？就凭你虚化的速度……”</p><p>就在斑的攻击脱离他的身体的一瞬间，眼前的场景只是轻微一闪，带土便突然消失在了斑的面前。他再次出现时，已闪至数百米远，卡卡西半跪在他身侧，手中正握着带土的左手。他半跪着喘息了片刻，才缓慢地站了起来，原本捂在左眼上的手跟着垂下，只见万花筒写轮眼上微微渗出了一些鲜血。</p><p>“……是吗，”斑很快明白了过来，“在时空间和你同时施术，帮你脱困……”</p><p>“挺能干的嘛。”斑笑了笑，“不过这小鬼的查克拉已经见底……恐怕一次术都使不出来了吧。”</p><p>“好了，我也开始玩腻了。”斑抬起手，须佐能乎再一次出现在了他的身体外围。他透过明蓝色的查克拉，犹如看着蝼蚁一般，无甚感情地看着带土与卡卡西。须佐能乎举起手中的查克拉刀刃，随即开始了连绵不绝的凛冽攻击，斑抱臂注视着面前的一切，从容不迫地说，“少做无谓的挣扎了，你的虚化只能维持五分钟。五分钟后你要怎么办？不能联手使用写轮眼，那小鬼就只能拖你的后腿而已。”</p><p>“不过就算把那小鬼丢进时空间里，和我单打独斗，你也没有胜算就是了。”斑无所谓地说，他甚至转过头，扫了一眼远处五影的战况。</p><p>但他的视线方一离开，余光里就瞥见青色的查克拉突然升腾而起。斑立时转过头，与之相同的青色巨人身披完好的铠甲，左眼上有着一道显眼的刀疤。他背后的羽翼猛然一振，以极快的速度飞离了斑，妄图摧毁束缚尾兽的木龙。</p><p>“——哈！还能做到这种事吗……”斑注视着两人交握的双手，他的神色间流露出一些极具危险气息的兴奋之情。须佐能乎同样一扇羽翼，贴着地面追击向了面前的青色巨人，“小看你们了！居然能依靠写轮眼平衡查克拉吗——”</p><p>他的刀刃闪烁了几下，很快凝结成了相连的勾玉，八尺琼勾玉先他一步飞向带土与卡卡西。然而眼上拥有刀疤的巨人只是瞥向八尺琼勾玉，时空的漩涡就骤然卷起，悄无声息地吞噬了声势浩大的攻击。羽翼带动的烈风向斑猛力扇动，下一秒，汹涌的查克拉的波动再次自时空间内被抛出，八尺琼勾玉反而向着斑的须佐能乎袭去。</p><p>青色的武士没有关注斑的应对之法，他伸手抓住两条木龙，使劲一握，木质的巨龙就化为了片片碎裂的木片。</p><p>“——多谢了！”鸣人大声喊道，他正欲再次攻击，斑手中的查克拉刀却已从天而降，交叉着横亘在九尾的脖颈之上，将其压制在了地上。他的须佐能乎几步跨过尾兽，一拳砸在面前的巨人身上。斑自须佐能乎中脱身而出，他向前纵身一跃，落在了青色的查克拉之上。他猛地伸出手，就要以秽土之身砸开须佐能乎的武装，带土伸手拦住了卡卡西，他偏过头，左眼中紫色的瞳孔犹如活物，其中的圆圈诡异地荡开，一股强大的斥力赫然自须佐能乎内部发出——</p><p>“轮回眼——你以为我没有吗！”</p><p>斑的双眼一睁，原本猩红色的写轮眼在转瞬间化为了同样诡魅的双眼。斑的轮回眼不由分说吸收了面前的查克拉，须佐能乎巨量的查克拉如冰雪一般极速消融，带土猛地一怔，他的视线飞快滑过四周，四个与斑身形一致的透明影子已呈包围之势围绕在他和卡卡西的身边，他们的手心中赫然是可以封锁查克拉穴道的黑棒。</p><p>“总想用这招对付我……”斑的眼神中划过一丝讥讽，他抬高了手中的黑棒，“还给你吧，带土。”</p><p>至少要让卡卡西……！带土咬紧牙关，他立刻放弃了维持须佐能乎，神威的漩涡在瞬息间吞噬了卡卡西的身体，他无从再考虑其他，唯有等待黑棒刺入自己的身体——</p><p>一只温暖的手突如其来地出现，贴在了他的背上。身边的场景在瞬间切换，危险的气息一并扫除。带土屏息站在那里，几秒后才如脱力般喘息了几声。他抬起头，望向了面前救下他的男人。</p><p>即便是脸上碎裂的痕迹，也难掩对方俊美的相貌与温和的气质。他的发色是明亮的金色，身上披着一条绣着火纹的白色长袍，四代火影几个大字，正印在他的长袍上。</p><p>波风水门……</p><p>“呀，能赶上真是太好了。”水门笑着拍了拍带土的肩膀，“当初那个果然是你啊，带土……飞雷神之印不会消失，这点我好像从没告诉过你们呢。”</p><p>“卡卡西呢？快把他放出来吧。你好像觉醒了和时空相关的能力？不愧是我的弟子啊，哈哈哈……”</p><p>“……”带土抿了抿唇。他停了片刻，将卡卡西自时空间内转移了出来。</p><p>“带土！”甫一出现，卡卡西立刻担忧地喊道，但下一刻他也同样一愣，怔在了原地。</p><p>“……老师……”</p><p>“你们两个，怎么都这副表情。”水门忍不住笑了笑，他像过去那样伸出手，仿佛两个人都还未长大一般，搂过他们的肩膀，将手按在了双方的头顶上。他顺势揉了几下带土和卡卡西的头发，“还在在意过去的事吗？你们两个现在不是在和平共处吗？做得很好哦！拜托给卡卡西果然没错——”</p><p>“——啊、别聊天了啊你们！老爸！”九尾的尾巴舞动了一下，鸣人委屈地高声喊道，“倒是先帮帮我啊！”</p><p>“哈哈、抱歉抱歉，看到可爱的学生，忍不住多说了几句。”水门笑道，他的背后生成了几条查克拉之手，替鸣人拔去了斑的查克拉刀。</p><p>“一个个的，真是会打断人的兴致啊……”</p><p>斑站在不远处。他在一片废墟中收回查克拉，慢慢站直了身体。</p><p>“还真是感人至深的重逢，”他的视线从波风水门落到卡卡西身上，最后饶有兴致地看向了带土，“一个是曾经总是迟到的老师，一个是手刃心爱女孩的同伴——见到他们就这么开心吗？带土。”</p><p>带土的神色猛然阴沉了下去。他沉默地看着斑，似乎是妄图从对方的脸上看出什么端倪。然而斑只是似笑非笑地看着他，甚至没有含有一丝嘲讽的意味。带土停了一会儿，他用一种听不出任何情绪的语气，哑声问道：“你什么意思？”</p><p>“要不是你把咒印符去掉了，再重现一场自相残杀的戏码也不错呢。”斑说，“不过也无所谓了，听绝说，你自己就做了和那个女孩一样的选择……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>带土半边脸上的伤疤抽紧了一些，就成了一种近似恶鬼般的、难以描摹的神情。他没有再说话，也没有再看水门一眼。黑棒自他的手心无声地延伸，卡卡西一怔，他伸手攥住带土的衣袖，急道：“带土！我也……”</p><p>带土没有回头，他注视着斑，平静地回答说：“不用你帮忙。”</p><p>“……的确，我现在几乎没什么战力，查克拉也所剩无几……”卡卡西低声说，“但为琳复仇这种事，怎么说也应该算上我吧。”</p><p>“……”带土微微垂下眼，他看了一眼卡卡西，又将视线挪到了对方几近毫无光芒的写轮眼上。他看了一会儿那只眼睛，神色中含着一些无可言说的情绪。片刻后，他抬起头，低哑地说道，“我主攻。”</p><p>“明白了——”</p><p>波风水门突然向前一步，拦在了他们的面前。</p><p>“……琳的事，”水门的神色凝重，他对斑说，“当初是你搞的鬼吗？”</p><p>“我知道了……”他闭上眼，微不可察地叹了一口气，似乎是将与战斗无关的情绪暂时吐露出去。</p><p>他抬起手，一柄飞雷神苦无就掉落在地，插在了他脚边的土地上。波风水门稍稍偏过头，对着身后的学生和煦地笑了笑：“带土，卡卡西。这次，就交给老师来解决吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. 五十-完</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>厚实的窗帘被捆在两侧，午后的阳光就毫无保留地洒落在室内。</p><p>带土倚靠在窗沿上，抱臂望着街道上熙熙攘攘的喧闹人群。这里是阿多福街的一间普通旅馆，床铺虽然稍作整理，但依然看得出有人睡过的褶皱。各类生活用具颇有些散乱，显然是有人已经在此小住几天。</p><p>卡卡西望了一会儿带土白色的头发，又将视线落在他完好的侧脸上。他看了一会儿带土，收回视线，再次看向手中的亲热天堂。卡卡西装模作样地翻过一页，随后说：“真没想到忍界愿意不追究我们的责任……嘛、虽然被要求在这里停留几天，但从效率上来说，已经很不错了吧。”</p><p>见带土没有接话，他只好继续自言自语地说：“也对。别天神都已经交由五大国保管，就算再有什么威胁，也还有防范的措施。考虑到这点，他们愿意轻易放我们离开，也不难理解……”</p><p>“不过最后还真是发生了好多事……”卡卡西说，“你刚成为十尾人柱力的时候完全没有自我意识，把我吓了一跳呢。后来被斑抽离尾兽之力，我又差点以为你这次真的没救了……幸好幸好，虽然绝只是为了抢夺轮回眼，但他附身在你身上，好歹保住了你的命。”</p><p>“啊、对了，还见到了历代的火影们，现在回想起来还觉得挺不可思议的……”</p><p>他停了一会儿，又翻了一页亲热天堂，才努力装出一副不甚在意的语气，试探般地说：“真没想到绝会布置那么大的骗局……”</p><p>“我不会放弃‘月之眼’的。”带土突然说。</p><p>他注视了一会儿底下的人群，似乎对室内悄然凝固的空气无知无觉。他沉默了片刻，侧过身体，正面看向了卡卡西。</p><p>一直以来追随自己的叛忍半靠在床上，他身上披着外衣，脸色颇有些大病一场后的苍白。他的左眼已经成了平凡的青黑色，再也不是鲜红的写轮眼。听到带土的话，他怔了片刻，随即微微垂下眼睫，眉眼间含着一些遗憾，又有几分不出意外的了然。</p><p>“嘛、也是……”</p><p>“既然那个‘月之眼’是假的，那就继续寻找能够获得真正和平的方法好了。”带土说，“有‘同伴’陪在身边的话，我就稍微再多点耐心……”</p><p>门板砰地撞在墙上，打断了带土的话。纲手堪称粗暴地打开了房间的门，她几步走到卡卡西的床边，捏着对方的脸，左右查看了一会儿他的左眼。</p><p>“……纲手大人……”卡卡西含糊地说。</p><p>“喔！挺精神的嘛！”纲手说，她放开手，掀开了卡卡西的被子，“抬手，该检查了！”</p><p>“……”卡卡西揉了揉脸颊，给带土递去了一个无奈的眼神。他的心情在转瞬间就变得极好，一边懒懒散散地配合着纲手，一边忍不住翘着嘴角，连面罩都没能掩盖他脸上的笑意。</p><p>“左眼没问题！身体也恢复得差不多了，”纲手直起身，“那群老头子我也已经彻底搞定了，虽然不能留你们在木叶——接下来你们什么时候想走，就可以离开了。”</p><p>“一直以来麻烦……”眼见着纲手一挑眉，气势汹汹地盯着自己，卡卡西识相地改了口。他笑了笑，“我们偶尔会回来看您的。”</p><p>“这还差不多……”纲手满意地点了点头，她向着门外摆了摆手，“好了，没事了。你们进来吧。”</p><p>曾经与卡卡西同期的成员纷纷挤进了不大的房间，将手中的礼物塞到卡卡西的手里。眼熟的与陌生的忍者鱼贯而入，擦过带土的身边。带土脚步一错，让开了窗边的位置，无声地退入了墙角。</p><p>“……凯，你的腿……是吗，没事就好。”</p><p>“大和的身体也已经好了吗？那就好。”</p><p>卡卡西在一片吵嚷中一一谢过大家，他手中接着礼物，视线却不由地转开，去寻找带土的身影。带土的脸庞笼罩在阴影之中，他的半边脸上有着狰狞的伤疤，另一边却完好无损，甚至有几分不难发觉的俊秀。他面无表情地回望着卡卡西，全然看不出究竟是何心情。</p><p>“……好了，我又不是再也不回来了。”卡卡西收回目光，温和地笑了笑，“下次还可以再见啊，大家都是大病初愈，还是回去好好休息吧。”</p><p>“说得也是。”大和说，“那我们就不打扰卡卡西前辈休息了。”</p><p>“卡卡西！说话一定要算话，下次你来的时候要决定好比试的内容——我一定会好好复健——”</p><p>“好啦，走了走了，凯前辈——”大和推着凯的轮椅，无奈地说。</p><p>直至房间再度沦为空旷之所，粉色头发的少女才慢慢走了进来。</p><p>“……小樱吗？”卡卡西愣了一下，随后他笑道，“怎么，难道你也有礼物要给我吗？”</p><p>“嗯，多谢你上次安慰我。”小樱说。她看了一眼角落的带土，将手中的礼物放在了桌上，“是我特别制作的兵粮丸，不仅营养价值高，而且有一定的医疗作用哦，一定要好好珍惜。”</p><p>“带土因为有柱间细胞，所以不是很需要……我另外做了曲奇饼干。”小樱对卡卡西说，“虽然味道可能不怎么样……总之你们两个，都要好好吃完！好、好了！我就说这么多，接下来就不打扰你们了！”</p><p>纲手在一边忍不住笑了一声，小樱脸上一红，低声喊道：“师父！”</p><p>“哈哈——”纲手伸手揉了揉她的头发，一把揽过了小樱，她毫无诚意地说，“我就不送礼物了，刚刚打断你们真不好意思，你们俩继续好好聊聊吧。我们走了！”</p><p>纲手说完，潇洒地转过身，她背对着两人摆了摆手，随后就像来时那样，风风火火地离开了房间。</p><p>“……”卡卡西不由地笑了笑。他把手中的礼物摆到一边，随后转过身体，像是招呼小狗那样，朝着带土招了招手。</p><p>带土微微眯了眯眼睛，他稍稍抬高了一些下巴，等着卡卡西对此进行解释。</p><p>“过来呀，”卡卡西弯着眼睛，“我也有礼物要送你。”</p><p>“……你又不是腿断了。”带土说。</p><p>“哎，好吧。”卡卡西状似无奈地叹了一口气，抬起手摆在了半空中。他看了一眼带土，随后慢慢地张开握起的手指，一枚古旧的铃铛安静地躺在他的手心。</p><p>“送你，”卡卡西笑眯眯地说，“一人一个。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“别这个样子嘛，明明都乖乖让老师摸头了。”卡卡西说，他歪了歪头，一脸假情假意地关怀，“啊、难道说你在不好意思吗？”</p><p>“……你闭嘴。”带土说。</p><p>他上前一把捞过了那枚铃铛，从鼻腔里哼了一声。他退后几步，重新站回窗边抱起了双臂，摆出了一副不屑一顾的模样。</p><p>“说起来，我刚才还没回忆完呢。”卡卡西说，“斑召唤的那两颗巨型陨石可真够呛的。”</p><p>“多亏了你的神威和老师的飞雷神之术。”卡卡西感慨地说，但他很快又评价道，“你转移进去不会吃不消吗？眼睛都流血了……”</p><p>“下次注意一点，”卡卡西又说，“我不想以后照顾盲人。”</p><p>“你闭上嘴会死吗卡卡西。”带土的声音里颇有些恼羞成怒。他突然站直身体，扯过挂在边上的斗篷，丢在了卡卡西的身上，“既然已经好了，就别躺在那里装死。你还想在这里待到什么时候。”</p><p>卡卡西忍不住笑起来。他很快收拾好了自己的着装，拿上零零碎碎的礼物，跟着带土一起往外走去。</p><p>“说起来，带土，你现在欠我一整套的亲热天堂哦。”卡卡西说，“记得买给我。”</p><p>带土显然不想接话，他任由卡卡西在身边唠唠叨叨，眼中似乎只有面前笔直的路。他们穿过阿多福街的人群，很快到了人烟稀少的森林，带土停了一下脚步，他望了一眼不远处的木叶，随后才转过头，继续往前方走去。</p><p>“——啊！等到了等到了！看这里啊我说！”鸣人精神地挥舞着自己的单手，他的手中抓着一本橘色的书册，还有一块木叶的护额。佐助安静地站在他的身边，他与卡卡西对视了一眼，又看了看带土的神色，很快沉默地别过头，望向了别的地方。</p><p>鸣人边喊边朝带土和卡卡西跑过来，但在即将接近之际，又猛地垂下手，一脸愁眉苦脸：“我本来想给你们一个惊喜的！只有一只手就是麻烦啊我说、现在礼物都暴露了……”</p><p>“算了！不管了！”鸣人将手中的礼物递出去，“这本给卡卡西的说！亲热天堂精装版，还有自来也老师的亲笔签名——我和佐助想了好久的说！”他嘿嘿笑道，紧接着把手中的护额塞给带土，“这个送给带土！”</p><p>带土没有伸手。卡卡西看了他一眼，从鸣人手中接过了两样礼物，他笑了笑，问：“怎么送带土这个……”</p><p>“我也没办法啊——带土成为十尾人柱力的时候，看到他的记忆了嘛。”鸣人挠了挠自己的头发，“想来想去就只有这个最合适了……”</p><p>“是这样……”卡卡西笑着说，他又看了一眼带土，悄声对鸣人说，“他很喜欢哦。”</p><p>“是吗！那就太好了！”鸣人忍不住笑道，他像来时那样跟带土和卡卡西挥了挥手，“那我要去找佐助了！他也今天离村，下次再见啦！”</p><p>卡卡西跟着他招了招手。他目送鸣人大步跑开后，转头看了看带土：“我就说他和老师长得挺像的吧？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“送你的礼物，你自己拿。”卡卡西说，他强硬地把木叶的护额塞到带土手里，自己则翻开亲热天堂，盯着扉页上那个潇洒的签名。</p><p>“……写轮眼有复制笔迹的能力。”带土看了一眼他手中的书页，但他停了一下，没有再说下去。</p><p>卡卡西笑了笑，没有说话。他轻轻抚过那道签名，合上书，放进了自己的忍具袋里。细密的阳光自树叶的缝隙间落下来，洒下斑驳的光影，卡卡西在温暖的气候中伸了个懒腰，他慢腾腾地跟带土向前走去，懒洋洋地说：“虽说是要一起去找让世界和平的方法……但果然还是要先好好休息吧。”</p><p>“我记得有个地方不错哦，”卡卡西说，“有温泉，又有玫瑰，而且还有雪，听起来就很像是度假胜地嘛。第一站就去那儿看看吧？”</p><p>带土没有答话，仿佛只是在听卡卡西的声音，而没有去听其中具体的内容。他看着侧前方懒散的卡卡西，直至对方疑惑地回望向他，他才若无其事地移开了视线。</p><p>“好。”带土说。</p><p>-完-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. 机密！战前叛忍的旅游纪实大揭秘！</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“是、院里有个孩子，一直以来的梦想就是当一名出色的忍者，总是做些危险的事呢……”</p><p>院长身着一身素雅宽松的制服，她环视了一圈正在打闹的孩子们，又转头看向面前的两位忍者。她无奈地说：“你们想看望的那个孩子，和他是兄弟的关系……啊、当然并非是亲兄弟，只是关系比较好，或许是受了那孩子的影响吧……”</p><p>“战后他就离开了这里，说是忍者们保护了这个世界，现在也想为他们做点事。”</p><p>“哥哥离开之后，弟弟就变得很难管束了。”院长苦恼地说，她将手中的笔记递过去，“前几天一直在计划什么的样子，所以我仔细留心了一下……今天一早就发现他不知道跑到哪里去了。原本还在担心该怎么办，幸好你们来了。”</p><p>“这两幅面具……你们就是最近在附近活动的流浪忍者吧，我听附近的村民说了，帮了很多人呢。”院长说着，向着两位忍者鞠了一躬，“虽然很不好意思，但能拜托你们寻找孩子吗？”</p><p>银发的忍者抬起手，将脸上的狐狸面具侧推到了一边。他冲着面前气质典雅的女性温和地笑了笑，伸手接过了她手中的笔记。</p><p>“请放心，我们……”</p><p>他保证的话语顿在了嘴边，他看了一会儿手中的笔记，又将之调转一百八十度。</p><p>“……”银发的忍者说，“您能理解上边的图案吗？我想这个应该是木叶漩涡的标志……但剩下的……”</p><p>“我也只能认出一些，还询问了孩子们。”院长摇摇头，“虽然能零星理解几个图案，但具体是什么含义就完全不知道了。真不好意思，那孩子还不会写字，所以……”</p><p>脸上戴着虎纹面具的另一位忍者凑近了一些。他从面具的孔洞中瞄了一眼同伴手中的笔记，随即伸手将它翻回了原来的角度。</p><p>“这不就是那里吗——！那里！”他退开去，扬手比划了一下，“卡卡西先生应该知道的啊，来的时候明明路过那边了——”</p><p>“……不、我不知道。”卡卡西说，他低头又看了看手中画满诡异符号的笔记，“比起那个，我更想知道你是怎么看懂的……”</p><p>“卡卡西先生这种天才不会懂的啦！这可是非天才才会使用的秘术——高效记录之术！”那位忍者挺起胸膛，一副颇为此引以为傲的模样，他以一足为立定点旋转身体，扬手指向了院外，“真没办法啊——那么这次、就让阿飞给卡卡西先生带路好了！”</p><p>“是是……”卡卡西说，他收起手中的笔记，向着院长点头致意，以示道别。随后，他就在对方吵吵嚷嚷的声音中，与对方并肩走了出去。</p><p>和传闻中可靠的模样真不一样……院长不禁担忧地想，真的能放心交给他们吗……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“哈、哈……”</p><p>年幼的孩子大口喘着气，迈步狂奔在茂密的树林之中。他一脚踏入粼粼的河水，却连埋怨水流阻力都顾不上。他连滚带爬地攀住了河岸边的树根，他弯着酸软的腿爬上了岸，想要在原地稍稍歇上几秒，几枚苦无就自后方而来，精确地擦过他的臂膀，钉在了他的手边。</p><p>“呜——！”孩子惊恐地哭喊了一声，他捂住胳膊，再次被恐惧催发了力气，拖着沉重的脚步跑了起来。</p><p>一名忍者不急不缓地缀在他的身后，恶劣地笑道：“你的梦想不是成为忍者吗？成为忍者的第一步，就是需要拥有充足的体力。哥哥我啊、可是在帮你训练，可要对我感恩戴德啊——”</p><p>他的身上是战前常见的忍者服饰，似乎是来自某个忍村的流亡忍者。</p><p>眼看着面前的孩子速度又慢了下来，他扯出一个狞笑，手中的苦无如玩具般上下抛投了一下，才漫不经心地甩向了自己的目标。</p><p>战争结束了这么久，连使用苦无的技巧都生疏了。这次瞄准的是腿，搞不好没控制好准头，那小鬼的腿……</p><p>但另一枚手里剑突兀地横飞向苦无，铁制的忍具在空中撞出叮的一声，双双落在了地面上。</p><p>“……谁！”</p><p>那名忍者警觉地喊道，他立刻放弃了戏耍面前的孩子，视线不抱希望地扫向手里剑飞来的方向。作为忍者，隐蔽与欺诈是生存与进攻的第一要义，如果在偷袭后还留在原地，无疑是将自己的性命送入对方的手中。流亡忍者仅仅是象征性的扫过那处地点，就要接着巡视周围——</p><p>银发的忍者侧戴着一张狐面，光明正大地站在那里，笑眯眯地看着他。</p><p>“呀、欺负小孩可不好哦。”他说，“今天我就来当一次正义的使者好了……”</p><p>“……哈，哪里来的新手啊？正义的使者？你是不是对自己的实力太自信了？”流亡忍者轻蔑地说，“放弃先手的攻击机会，把自己暴露在我面前……”</p><p>但他很快又住了口。草叶被轻声踩踏的声音传来，从银发忍者背后的阴影中，缓步走出了另一名面戴虎纹面具的忍者。他的气质阴沉，即便是他的注意力正放在远处跌倒的孩子身上，流亡忍者也从他散发的气息中，品尝到了危险与寡言的味道。</p><p>“……”</p><p>嘁、两个人吗……有点棘手。流亡忍者四下观察了一下处境，周围的树干很茂密，加上附近就是溪流，未必不能甩脱对方。不过与对方交战的危险就太大了，尤其是他身后的那个……</p><p>这次本来就是脱离同伴擅自行动，不到万不得已，还是不要联络他们了。免得又被头儿教训……流亡忍者稍稍退了一步，很快决定了撤退的路线。</p><p>在敌方行动之前，他扬起手，砰地抛下了一个烟雾弹。</p><p>在烟雾升腾的同一瞬间，流亡忍者向后一跃，迅捷地沿着规划中的路线进行撤退。他在树林中已然跃出一段距离，银发的忍者才自烟雾中出现。他交叉双臂挡在面前，前进产生的气流带动那一团白色的烟雾，在他周身拉出丝丝缕缕的痕迹。他确认了一下对方逃跑的方向，接着紧追了上来。</p><p>在反应上明显慢了一步。流亡忍者用余光观察着这位追兵，很快下了他实力普通的定论。他等了片刻，却始终没有另一位气息诡异的忍者的影子，恶劣的本性就再次冒头，诱使他出手解决后面这位不值一提的忍者。</p><p>已经离刚才的地方很远，解决后边这个不需要花多长时间。虎纹面具应该是在照顾那小孩，哼、在小看我吗……就算虎纹面具没有耽搁多久，应该也来不及救下狐狸面具了。流亡忍者迅速分析了形势，想到这里，他不由放慢了一些脚步，快速选定了一片看起来适宜战斗的空旷之地。</p><p>他悄无声息地握住了一把铁蒺藜，另一手捏住了一张起爆符，只准备在落地的瞬间就洒下陷阱，钻入树丛，贴下这张起爆符。按对方的反应速度，追着自己跳入这片地域、避过铁蒺藜再向追击，应该正赶上起爆符爆炸，接下来的事就不必再说……他往下一跃，左脚才沾到一片落叶，一只手猛然拉住了他的脚踝。</p><p>一股拉力无视他的意愿，将他的身体整个埋入了地下，只剩下一个脑袋狼狈地裸露在外。银发的忍者半蹲在他身边，用懒洋洋地声音说道：“土遁·心中斩首术。”</p><p>“怎么可能——！”</p><p>他艰难地抬起头，望向自己身后的方向。另一名银发的忍者确实落后他不远，直至此时才跳到了他的身边。</p><p>“啊……这个啊。”半蹲着的那个慢慢站起身，他搭着另一位的肩，看了看与自己一模一样的忍者，随后低头说道，“影分身，应该不难理解吧。”</p><p>“烟雾弹可不是像你那么用的，”影分身一手插兜，同样用懒懒散散地声音说道，“搭配瞬身之术才行啊，不然不是一下子就被看穿了吗？”</p><p>“我还担心他可能使用了影分身呢……”另一位说，“结果根本没有，他完全不懂忍者的含义啊。”</p><p>“没错没错，脱离了敌方的视线，这种机会都没有把握，还是回忍者学校算了。”影分身附和道，但他又转换语气，像是见到愚笨的学生那样，用一种语重心长的腔调说，“这次应该明白了吧？”</p><p>“你——！”</p><p>“不要顶嘴，好好听讲。”其中一个蹲下来，捡起一根树枝，像教鞭一样敲了敲对方的脑袋，“看敌人只有一个追上来就放松警惕，这点也要反省，你是怎么活到现在的啊？”</p><p>“……我——”</p><p>“附近的空地只有这一块，所以我就埋伏到这里了。怎么说呢……你真是太好预测了……”另一个耷拉着眼皮，俯视着流亡忍者，“……果然还是得回忍者学校吧？”</p><p>“而且感知能力几乎为零，”蹲着的那个又说，“我还以为是多厉害的忍者呢，毕竟对着小孩子说得头头是道的。”</p><p>“偶尔也有那种人嘛……”站在那里的银发忍者漫不经心地回答。他抽出背后的忍刀，单手握着，将其悬在了对方的头顶。原本笑眯眯的神情已经一扫而光，青黑色的眸底毫无情绪，仿佛一片冰冷的深渊。</p><p>直到现在，流亡忍者才真正留意到了对方左眼上的伤疤，那明显是刀刃割伤眼球留下的陈年痕迹，配上他此刻冷漠的眼神，谁都不会怀疑他曾经历过数场生死难明的战争。</p><p>银发的忍者依次张开五指，放开了手中的忍刀。锋利的刀刃悬直而下，流亡忍者惊恐地闭上了双眼——</p><p>但想象中的死亡并未来到，对方在忍刀即将与他接触之际，迅速地重新握住了它。</p><p>他一扫刚才的阴郁，弯着眼睛笑道：“哈哈，骗你的。”</p><p>“别害怕嘛，”他说，“今天不杀生哦。你看，你还没给那孩子道歉——”</p><p>银发忍者迅速地侧过身体，忍刀在他手中划过一个扇形，精准且完美地挡掉了侧面飞来的数枚手里剑。他已然收起了脸上轻松调笑的神情，矮身避过了自身后袭来的高踢腿。</p><p>影分身与他默契地飞奔向两头，但围击却仍未停止。敌人的人数似乎众多，他扫了一眼平静的河流与高处交错的树杈，毫不停留地自林间的穿过。茂密的树叶铺出层叠的阴影，一时就成了对忍线的最好掩护；透明的细丝缠在他的手指间，被飞速布置在了树干之间，他向着角落甩出几张起爆符，躲过了敌人显然多次合作的忍术与骚扰——</p><p>“水遁·水饴拿原！”</p><p>黏稠的水液迅速扩散，银发忍者急停在了忍术的边界。他扬起手中的忍刀，再度挡下了袭来的忍具，然而一位阴影中的忍者暴窜而起，他手中的苦无从对方的死角攻入，其上甚至隐隐闪动着些许雷光；那柄苦无没入银发忍者的身体，一阵白烟冒起，他的面前只留下了一截贴着起爆符的木头。</p><p>至少五人，加上影分身那边，应该有十人……银发忍者再次逃出了包围圈，迅速判断出了敌方的人数。他再一次避过迎面飞来的苦无与手里剑，转身躲在树干之后的阴影中，双指屈起，结下了影分身的印。</p><p>就在此时，属于敌对忍者的惊叫声乍然响起。他的动作顿了一下，谨慎地观察了一下形式。</p><p>漆黑扭曲的树枝自茂密的灌木丛中如蛇般游动，一口咬住了几位忍者。它攀爬卷曲，在敌方的手脚处收紧，同时胁迫般的绕住了敌人的颈项。已有三四位流亡忍者以极其别扭的姿势被束缚在了树干上；他回过头，带着虎纹面具的忍者不知何时已经悄无声息地出现在了他的身侧。</p><p>“……是阿飞啊，”他笑了笑，“安置好那孩子了？”</p><p>“……卡卡西，你一天不惹麻烦会死吗？”阿飞的声音低哑，却听不出太多情绪。他微微低下头，鲜红的写轮眼自面具的孔洞中泄露出一丝红光，其中的情绪与其说是指责，不如说是全然称不上不悦的埋怨。但他很快抬起头，消失在了时空之中。</p><p>“这次明明不怪我嘛、我怎么知道有埋伏……”卡卡西对此毫无反思，他自言自语地说着。一扫刚才的冷静与谨慎，懒洋洋地从树后钻了出来。</p><p>他动作幅度极大地往边上一躲，避开了飞来的苦无。他立刻装模作样地说：“哎呀、哎呀好厉害！真不得了啊，差点就被打中了。”</p><p>语气里的劫后余生仿佛躲掉的不是一支轻巧的忍具，而是堪堪避过足以毁城灭池的禁术。</p><p>树叶被扰动的悉簌声传来。围捕影分身的五位流亡忍者在第一时间回身前来，支援这方的战斗。四散的忍术与忍具再次变得密集，卡卡西却仍然带着那副肉眼可见的松懈。他避过眼前的两位忍者的围攻，甚至抽空瞥向了出现在不远处的阿飞。</p><p>在林间纵横的树藤带着不可忽视的锐利风声，把这片丛林搅得一片狼藉。阿飞却只是站在那里，任由苦无和忍术穿过他的身体。面具遮挡了他脸上的一切神情，那种沉寂与阴沉的气息，却不由让人联想起第四次忍界大战战场上的幕后黑手。卡卡西的眼前蓦地出现了带土站在战场上的孤寂背影……他手中的忍刀突然传来猛烈的一震，对方一击振飞了他的忍刀，卡卡西立刻收回了思绪，他的双手迅速结下了土流壁的印，一只手却突兀地自虚空中出现。</p><p>他伸手攥住了那支即将从卡卡西脸侧飞过的苦无，随后才是肩膀、面具与身体。带着虎纹面具的忍者出现在他的身边，他抛下手中的苦无，树藤就再次从掌心冒出，其中仿佛带着凌厉的杀意，击向了卡卡西面前的两位忍者。</p><p>“……！”卡卡西的神色骤然一紧。然而树藤在即将贯穿对方的身体之际一分为二，像是一只巨手一般，将对方紧紧按在了地上。</p><p>敌方共计九人，一并生擒。</p><p>卡卡西停顿了一下， 悄然松了口气。他看了一眼身边沉默的带土，对方同样正默然望着他。</p><p>……不会是生气了吧。卡卡西挠了挠脸颊，他又瞄了几眼带土，轻咳了一声，讨饶一般地举起双手，以示投降。</p><p>他本以为带土会对此说些什么，但对方沉默了许久，突然猛地抬高了左手，伸出食指，在空中划出了一个夸张的圆弧，最后直指卡卡西的鼻尖。他大声喊道：“卡卡西先生——”</p><p>“卡卡西先生好过分！一点都不珍惜阿飞送给卡卡西先生的礼物！”他一边控诉着，一边收回手，擦着面具上不存在的泪水，抽抽噎噎地说，“怎么这样，完全无视女高中生的心意，这样的卡卡西先生——跟玩弄女孩子感情的坏人有什么区别啊！”</p><p>“明明、明明是阿飞辛辛苦苦挑选的！”他继续说，“之前就弄坏了好几个，阿飞都没有计较——现在这不是卡卡西先生唯一拥有的礼物了吗？一定要好好珍惜才行啊！”</p><p>卡卡西愣了一会儿，他抬手摸了摸侧戴着的狐狸面具，半天只从嘴里发出一个没什么意义的单音：“啊……”</p><p>“而且、而且啊！”阿飞挥舞着双手，不服气地喊道，“卡卡西先生以前明明很谨慎啊！现在怎么回事嘛——！”</p><p>“……阿飞才是，”卡卡西说，“以前觉得我太谨慎，现在又觉得我太松懈……”</p><p>“卡卡西先生还要顶嘴吗！”阿飞生气地说，“这次明明是卡卡西先生太松懈了！还有敌人，而且是两个敌人，怎么可以在战场上走神啊！万一阿飞没有赶上的话，不就受伤了吗——”</p><p>“好啦好啦，”卡卡西说，“我道歉，我刚才在想事情嘛……”</p><p>“有什么事情比自己的安全还重要啊！”阿飞说，“还比阿飞送的礼物重要，怎么可能存在那种东西！”</p><p>“……这个……”卡卡西挠了挠脸颊，他停了一会儿，说，“我在想……和斑决战的时候，如果在他第一次使用须佐能乎的时候使用神威，吸收掉须佐能乎，他应该就没时间躲避你的黑棒了吧？”</p><p>“但你第一时间就虚化了，真没办法啊。”卡卡西说。</p><p>“……”阿飞说。</p><p>“还有木龙之术，”卡卡西又说，“要是第一时间保护尾兽的话，形式一定会好上很多。阿飞果然是没有纵观全局的才能吗……”</p><p>“还有……”</p><p>“你闭嘴。”</p><p>带土的声音猛地低沉下去，语气里颇有些幼时的恼怒。那份恼怒与先前惯有的阴郁交融在一起，反倒成了一种令人心安的音色。他的神色间顿时充斥着反驳的欲望，但他张开口，还未来得及说话，卡卡西就笑眯眯地打断了他。</p><p>“对不起带土。”他飞快地说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“不瞒您说，我之前还怀疑您能不能救下孩子呢……”院长向阿飞鞠了一躬，她温和地笑了笑，转头对卡卡西说，“真抱歉，这次真是都亏了您……孩子们跟我说了，您和同伴两个人就打倒了数十位流亡忍者，真是了不起的忍者。呀、现在这时代，有你们这样的人真是让人放心……”</p><p>“阿飞哥哥！”被解救的孩子拉了拉阿飞的衣角，他仰着头，一脸认真地说，“阿飞哥哥谢谢你！我以后也一定要成为像你一样的忍者……”</p><p>“……”阿飞低下头，鲜红色的写轮眼中倒映着年幼的孩子，就仿佛从他身上看到了一些无人知晓的过去。他看了一会儿面前的孩子，随后蹲下身，两手背在身后，他欢快地说：“猜猜看！阿飞手里有什么？”</p><p>“咦？”那孩子说。</p><p>“锵锵——！是糖果哦！”阿飞将手中的水果糖放到那孩子手中，他竖起一只食指，左右摇晃着，他用一种充斥着幼稚感的骄傲语气说：“要成为忍者，你还差得远呢！”</p><p>“至少要先知道怎么保护自己吧！连件像样的锁帷子都没有，很容易就受伤的哦——”阿飞边说边抬起一只手，撩起了卡卡西的衣服下摆，“你看看旁边这位哥哥……”</p><p>“……”卡卡西伸手按住了自己的衣服，他无奈地说，“不、当众掀衣服还是饶了我吧阿飞……”</p><p>- 番外一完 -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. 机密！战前叛忍的生活纪实大揭秘！</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一</p><p>“阿飞，来猜拳吧。”卡卡西说。</p><p>“哼哼～卡卡西先生是在小看我吗？”阿飞得意地说，他抬起手，准备只用一局就终结这个无聊的游戏，“你怎么可能比得过我这种猜拳大王——”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“你输了，”卡卡西打破了沉默，“去做饭。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>带土面无表情地站起身，不屑一顾地离开了。</p><p>半小时后，他冷冰冰地说：“别看你那本破书了。开饭。”</p><p> </p><p>二</p><p>“带土……”卡卡西听话地放下书，欲言又止。</p><p>“我有点担心你。”他说，“我怕你精神分裂。”</p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>三</p><p>“带土！你来一下。”卡卡西高声说。</p><p>“干嘛。”带土没好气地说。</p><p>“你看，你看这里。”卡卡西一边说，一边小心翼翼地捏起了粘在沙发上的一根头发。</p><p>“带土，”他痛彻心扉地说，“你掉头发。”</p><p>“……”带土说，“你眼神不好吗卡卡西。明明是银色的。”</p><p>卡卡西抬头看了看带土近乎纯白的头发，又看了看捏在手指间的头发。</p><p>“……”</p><p>细小的火苗突然自他的指间升起，卡卡西拍了拍手，一脸什么都没有发生的表情：“没事了带土，你去忙吧，我要看书了。”</p><p> </p><p>四</p><p>“带土，”卡卡西说，“麻烦用一下神威。”</p><p>“我想进去休息一下。”</p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>五</p><p>“带土！生日快乐！”卡卡西说。</p><p>“用一下神威，我要去给你买礼物。”卡卡西又说。</p><p>“……”带土说。</p><p> </p><p>六</p><p>“带土，”卡卡西说，“神威。”</p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>七</p><p>“带土……”</p><p>“你够了卡卡西。”带土说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>八</p><p>“所以这次的任务是……”</p><p>“嗯嗯。”卡卡西说。</p><p>“……抓猫。”带土说。</p><p>“嗯嗯。”卡卡西点头。</p><p>“……说话。”带土说，“怎么做。没点想法吗？”</p><p>“有一个。”卡卡西说，“用神威抓猫应该很方便吧？”</p><p>“……”带土说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>九</p><p>“汤忍村的人拜托我们看着玫瑰。”带土说，“最近有很多人偷偷剪走玫瑰。”</p><p>“是吗，居然还有这么过分的人啊。”卡卡西说，他递给带土一支玫瑰，“你要吗带土。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“地上捡的。”卡卡西说。</p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>十</p><p>“你到底是怎么变成这样的……”带土说。</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“我说性格。”</p><p>“……带土，你可以坦率一点的。”卡卡西欲言又止，“你是对我的经历好奇了吗……”</p><p>“……我是在说你越来越不要脸了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>十一</p><p>“带土我想见阿飞。”卡卡西说。</p><p>“……”</p><p>“好久没见他了，总是对着你这副阴沉的脸，有损我的心理健康……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“当初被绑匪先生囚禁了那么久，虽然是恢复了，没想到还是留下后遗症了呢……”</p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>十二</p><p>“卡卡西先生！”阿飞扬起声音，“我仔细回想了一下，我们现在是面具组合，又各有一个铃铛，头发的颜色也差不多……如果能在造型上更加统一，一定更能增加对敌人的威慑力吧！”</p><p>“啊……所以呢？”卡卡西说。</p><p>“所以啊卡卡西先生——！”阿飞在原地转了一个圈圈，随即将合拢的双手伸到了卡卡西的面前。他神秘兮兮地说，“所以啊、所以啊……！锵锵——！来让阿飞给卡卡西先生涂上指甲油吧！”</p><p>“……”</p><p>漫长的沉默后，卡卡西认真地说：“阿飞你看，我们的面具也差得很多，要说统一造型的话……”</p><p>“是哦，那卡卡西先生涂红色的好了。”阿飞说，“和狐狸面具也比较配。”</p><p>“……还是原来的颜色好了。”</p><p>“那现在来涂。”阿飞说。</p><p>“……阿飞我想见带土了。”卡卡西说。</p><p> </p><p>- 番外二完 -</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>后面是两个爱情向前提不讲生理知识的车（？<br/>（对不起，我就不找对应章节了…）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>